


Todo por la magia - Gray Wizard

by LittleOwl, mekare_nuance



Series: Todo por la magia [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 73,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleOwl/pseuds/LittleOwl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare_nuance/pseuds/mekare_nuance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado once años desde la muerte de Voldemort, pero aún está presente su legado. La oscuridad y la locura siempre ha estado ligada a los Black y la llegada de uno a Hogwarts no permitirá que el Mundo Mágico continúe en paz e indiferente a las secuelas de la guerra anterior.</p>
<p>Un nuevo alzamiento, el inicio o final del Mundo Mágico como se conoce comienza ahora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc_. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

Se apareció en la base mortífaga a la hora precisa para la reunión, sus futuros siervos estaban avisados de que debían llegar veinte minutos más tarde. Esperó cerca de las puertas de la sala en que el líder de los mortífagos tenía su trono. Cuando fue evidente que no había ningún rezagado entró, se desplazó por las sombras de los límites de la estancia e hizo que las puertas se cerraran.

—No va a venir nadie más. Tu papel en el mundo y tus fieles ha llegado a su fin, así como vuestra utilidad —dijo Altais antes de ser ocultado por una columna.

Las bravuconas respuestas del líder quedaron acalladas cuando vio cómo uno a uno, los mortífagos morían de terribles enfermedades tras largos minutos de agonía, cómo otros eran mordidos y desgarrados sin que pudieran ver qué los atacaba. El miedo los instaba a tratar de desaparecerse aunque Altais ya había tomado medidas para ello y al descubrir que no era posible tratar de abrir la puerta sin ningún éxito antes de que fueran asesinados. En su desesperación lanzaban _Avada Kedavra_ sin dar en el blanco que desearían, a veces daban muerte a alguno de sus compañeros. Quedaban cinco mortífagos de los treinta y ocho que al final debían sacrificar, se hizo visible y los mató seguidamente. Se alejó de vuelta a las sombras, como si algo lo llamara. El líder lo apuntaba con su varita temblorosa. 

Altais avanzó desde las sombras pisando entre los cadáveres, las puertas se abrieron cuando llegó al trono, frente al otro mago.

—Tú… tú eres mi arma… ¡no puedes atacarme! —dijo histérico—. ¿Do-dónde está?

—¿Mi mascota? Creo que ya se divirtió mucho. Te concederé el honor de morir bajo mi varita, sólo por ser tú —contestó Altais, casi en un tono amistoso, claramente burlándose.

—No puedes conmigo, ¡yo soy el nuevo Señor Oscuro! —pareció coger algo de confianza de nuevo—. Voy a enseñarte tu lugar, y me servirás de una vez por todas, encantador de nundus.

El líder comenzó el ataque y Altais esquivó y devolvió los ataques una y otra vez, prescindió de usar oscuros, un modo de lucirse, un modo de mostrar ante sus futuros seguidores que aquello no merecía su molestia. En un punto del combate, decidió que era momento de acabarlo. Pudo verse cómo se detenía, dejó salir parte de su poder, dejó que se pudiera notar cuán grande era ya y que a su edad aún estaba por crecer. Se preparó para dar uno de sus dos hechizos finales. Para el primero sopló una vez y ese aire en movimiento se transformó en un huracán que controló con ambas manos sin que dijera una palabra. Su oponente quedó atrapado allí y de paso, como si fuera un juego recogió los cuerpos que quedaron apilados a un lado cuando concluyó el hechizo. El mortífago salió de entre los cuerpos arrastrándose y se encontró con los pies de Altais a quien miró con furia.

—Pareces arder de furia. ¿Nadie te enseñó que jugar con fuego es peligroso? —inquirió con una sonrisa cruel antes de ejecutar su hechizo final, de su invención—. _Sanguinem ignis _.__

__Observó al hombre gritar, arañarse la piel y retorcerse unos segundos y se dio la vuelta con indiferencia. El trono de madera cubierta de calaveras cambió a uno de con cabezas de nundus esculpidas en plata en las puntas de los apoyabrazos de ébano, había que dar cierta teatralidad como había estado haciendo, un Lord tenía que tener cierto don dramático. De pie frente al trono se giró a sus súbditos que observaban desde la puerta cuando a los veinte segundos de que comenzara la maldición el antiguo líder dejó de gritar muriendo cuando esa gota de lava implantada en su cuerpo lo recorrió por completo transformando toda la sangre en ella que en ese momento escapaba por sus oídos._ _

__—Bienvenidos. Es su oportunidad de tomar una decisión. Si deciden continuar uniéndose a esta causa pasen y arrodíllense —los instó antes de sentarse pacientemente, como si no estuviera haciendo más que eso, esperar, pero en realidad estaba preparando su coartada respecto al nundu._ _

__Había estado investigando en Durmstrang a la par que experimentaba con la marca para crear la que necesitaba para ese día. Había concluido con la marca unos días antes de la última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. En el mes siguiente había dedicado bastante tiempo a estudiar, más que en todos esos años, pero aun así había sacado tiempo para hacer pruebas con la asistencia de Ivanov. La última semana después del final de curso y esos tres días que se había dado de duelo en los que no se sentía persona por la pérdida de Leyna, había estado practicando hasta poder asegurar que tenía un completo control del hechizo que recrearía un nundu plateado, tangible, pero obviamente sin sus propiedades. No obstante, la idea era mantenerlo a sus pies durante las reuniones, tan próximo a él que no se notaría una falta de poder en él._ _

__Los magos y brujas fueron entrando siguiendo a Ivanov que fue el primero en hacerlo y él se sintió complacido al comprobar que aceptaba su lugar por mucho que hubieran sido socios en esa empresa. Había esperado que alguno cambiara de opinión y con ello con su vida, pero el profesor había hecho un buen trabajo. Se arrodillaron sobre la sangre de los mortífagos, Altais cerró la puerta e hizo que el nundu falso fuera desde las sombras en un lado de la sala hasta tumbarse a su derecha como una gran esfinge._ _

__—Bienvenidos a mis filas, señoras y señores —dijo poniéndose en pie y adelantándose un paso—. Hoy es un día importante en vuestras vidas y en la del mundo, aunque todavía no lo sepan. Hoy es el día en que comenzaremos a luchar por el cambio. El objetivo es un mundo en el que la magia oscura sea tan aceptaba como la blanca, en el que toda la magia sea considerada como es, nada más que una. Y un mundo en el que los muggles estén completamente separados del mundo que vamos a construir. Un Mundo Mágico unido —continuó dando esa declaración de objetivos—. Todos ustedes, aquí arrodillados ante mí, van a tener el honor de ser quienes luchen para lograrlo, luchen por la magia —dejó que un silencio cayera durante unos segundos—. No os voy a mentir, no va a ser un camino sencillo. Requerirá paciencia y sacrificio, pero merece la pena luchar por la magia —sus ojos se detuvieron un segundo en Elven que se encontraba entre los presentes—, por eso les aseguro que obtendremos la victoria. Todo por la magia._ _

__Ivanov repitió esas últimas palabras y esa acción se fue extendiendo hasta que las trescientas personas en la sala repitieron esas cuatro palabras que se convertirían en su máxima. Altais esbozó una sonrisa complacido antes de volver a sentarse y que comenzaran a jurar lealtad y servidumbre y él los aceptara imponiéndoles su marca, removiendo la antigua en el caso de los viejos mortífagos como si fuera simple tinta. De nuevo Ivanov dio ejemplo y el resto le siguió, dando comienzo a una nueva Era, aunque el mundo no lo supiera y tardara unos años más en percatarse._ _

____

***

Se despidió de los trabajadores del ministerio que habían subido con ella en el ascensor cuando éste anunció su llegada al segundo piso donde se encontraba el departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Caminó tranquilamente hacia la oficina de Aurores, concretamente al despacho del jefe de departamento, Harry Potter, tenía que verse con él en un par de minutos. Sabía que cualquiera en su situación estaría de los nervios, ir al despacho del jefe sólo podía significar dos cosas: o te habías metido en problemas o estabas apunto de hacerlo; pero Leyna estaba segura de que no había hecho nada que mereciera una visita al despacho de Potter, por lo que sólo le quedaba una opción, y ella no tenía ningún inconveniente en meterse en problemas. El pensamiento le hizo sonreír de lado mientras alisaba su túnica escarlata, hacía tiempo que necesitaba un poco de acción, estaba cansada de estar parada, claro que hubiera tenido más acción si no la hubieran encasillado en el grupo de espionaje del departamento, después de tres años desde que acabó en la Academia de Aurores aún le molestaba esa decisión tomada sin que le hubieran consultado sus preferencias.

Llegó frente al despacho de Potter y tal y como supuso la secretaria la hizo esperar. Nunca respetaban los horarios, no había habido ni una sola vez que hubiera ido y no hubiera tenido que esperar, eso la ponía de los nervios, pero no era quién para quejarse así que como siempre se quedó callada y resignada y se entretuvo mirando la gente que pasaba por los pasillos lejanos con expresión aburrida. Sin embargo, esa expresión no duró demasiado, una más anhelante y con cierto tinte triste apareció en su rostro cuando a lo lejos lo divisó. Estaba con su túnica negra, el pelo perfectamente peinado, y esa pose tan depredadora que seguía manteniendo incluso después de esos años. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para poner esa máscara que siempre necesitaba cuando lo veía y reforzar esa coraza a su corazón al tiempo que se repetía que ya no tenía importancia, que era cosa del pasado, que no le debía prestar atención. La mayoría de las veces esas palabras funcionaban y podía dejar de mirar a Altais, pero ese día, por alguna razón que no comprendía, no pudo hacerlo, sus fuerzas flaquearon y se quedó viendo como hablaba con un hombre con una expresión seria, seguramente de trabajo. 

Hacía ya un año que él había regresado a Londres como el secretario del diputado internacional de Inglaterra, durante ese tiempo lo había visto varias veces, siempre a lo lejos, lo suficiente para no tener que cruzar una palabra con él, para no escucharlo hablar, para que sus ojos no se encontraran, y sinceramente, lo agradecía. Cuando su relación había terminado ella se había hundido casi hasta el fondo, lo había querido tanto, aún seguía pensando que no podría volver a amar a alguien tanto como lo amó a él, pero con esfuerzo y ayuda de sus amigos había seguido adelante, había terminado la formación para ser Auror en la Academia con los mejores resultado y después había entrado en el departamento. Se había centrado en su carrera y había conseguido ser una de las mejores espías que el departamento de Aurores tenía, aunque ella seguía pensando que no se le reconocían tanto como merecía, ni dentro ni fuera del departamento. Después de más de cinco años creyó haber olvidado por completo a Altais y su largo noviazgo del colegio, pero cuando lo vio por primera vez después de tanto tiempo… esa seguridad se tambaleó ligeramente. No que siguiera queriéndolo como antes, incluso había tenido un par de relaciones en ese tiempo que por razones ajenas a él habían terminado, pero la forma en la que su relación había acabado seguía produciéndole esos sentimientos amargos cuando lo encontraba en el ministerio. 

Por suerte para ella y su entereza, la secretaría de Potter la llamó y le dijo que ya podía pasar al despacho. Con la máscara aún puesta lo hizo, también suponía que el tema a tratar sería serio, seguramente sobre esos Gray Wizard que estaban atentando contra el mundo mágico desde hacía unos años. 

—Señor Potter, ¿querías verme? —saludó cordialmente. 

—Así es, siéntate, Auror Samuels —le indicó el Jefe de Aurores mientras movía un montón de papeles para un lado y buscaba otro.

Ella lo hizo mirando con curiosidad esos papeles, el Jefe de Aurores podría tener muchas cualidades, pero el orden sin duda no era una de ellas. Aun así esperó pacientemente a que terminara de buscar lo que fuera que estaba buscando con paciencia. 

—¿Cuán aburrida estás actualmente? —preguntó cuando al parecer encontró lo que buscaba y lo hojeó unos segundos, siempre de ese modo cercano y directo con sus subalternos.

—Si dijera que mucho no estaría exagerando para nada —contestó ella sonriendo ligeramente—. ¿Hay algún trabajo para mí?

—Es una misión a largo plazo, preferiría que durara unos meses, pero soy consciente de que podría durar años. Cualquier persona cercana a ti puede verse afectada y tendrás que aceptar hacer un Juramento Inquebrantable —advirtió en primer lugar y fijó su mirada esmeralda en la verde de Leyna. 

La joven frunció levemente el ceño ante el nombramiento de ese Juramento Inquebrantable. —¿Qué debo jurar, señor Potter?

—Silencio. No es por falta de confianza, Samuels —dijo sabiendo que la mujer era un poco susceptible al respecto—. Pero asegurará tu silencio incluso a mentes curiosas.

Ella asintió lentamente, silencio, podía entenderlo perfectamente siempre y cuando la misión fuera tan importante como imaginaba. 

—Está bien —aceptó. 

Potter sonrió por su conformidad. —Se trata de una misión de infiltración en las filas de Gray Wizard —informó y le acercó esa carpeta que había rescatado del caos de su mesa, pero cuando fue a cogerla la alejó de sus dedos—. Aún puedes seguir aumentando tu aburrimiento y salir de aquí con sólo un _Obliviate_ —ofreció.

Leyna contuvo un bufido ante las palabras del Jefe de Aurores. —Si me has elegido para esta misión será porque consideras que soy la idónea —contestó estirando la mano para coger la carpeta. 

—Lo eres, pero tal vez tenía que esperar a que te aburrieras un poco más —contestó con una sonrisa y apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla.

—No me suele gustar aburrirme —respondió ella empezando a examinar los documentos que había en la carpeta.

—Hace seis meses no lo estabas lo suficiente —confesó Potter, subiéndose las gafas redondas por el puente de la nariz. 

La chica lo miró con sorpresa por la confesión, hacía seis meses había estado saliendo con ese medimago de San Mungo, además había pedido de nuevo el traslado de sección y se la habían vuelto a rechazar, seguramente la rabia le había llevado a rechazar esa misión asegurando que estaba demasiado entretenida con su novio como para aceptar algo. Lo que más le sorprendía era que Potter no hubiera escogido a otra persona. 

—¿Y no encontraste a otro Auror en seis meses?

—Aceptaron otros dos, pero no han tenido éxito. Por eso estoy ofreciéndotelo de nuevo —contestó.

Leyna volvió a asentir dirigiendo su vista a los documentos. —¿Qué es lo que hicieron para fracasar? Por lo que veo ni siquiera lograron infiltrarse. 

—Siguieron el procedimiento habitual, pero no debieron resultar creíbles. Uno trató de infiltrarse con poción multijugos, otro a cara descubierta. Ninguno debió de ser convincente, ni siquiera han podido asegurar que hayan hablado con el contacto —respondió Potter. Se pasó una mano por el pelo ya revuelto de por sí, no le gustaba lo que iba a decir y sabía que a ella menos—. Sé que no te va a gustar esto, tienes un punto a favor que ellos no tienen para que te puedan considerar de su lado.

Ella frunció el ceño y cerró la carpeta, no iba a negarse a la misión dijera lo que dijera, pero odiaba que dejaran las frases en el aire, si tenía que decirle algo que lo hiciera. 

—¿Qué cosa, Potter? —preguntó con un tono frío, casi glacial. 

Potter ni pestañeó por el tono, tener que oír a un Señor Oscuro casi sin alma desde la infancia al parecer dejaba un escudo ante eso, y por supuesto contestó directamente, sólo Hermione le había logrado meter un poco en la cabeza que había que ser algo diplomático, lo había conseguido con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación. Ese día podría decirle en el armuerzo que era un punto para él, ser diplomático no servía de nada.

—La participación de los Parkinson en el lado de Voldemort en la anterior guerra es lo que podría hacer que pensaran que ahora tú apoyarías ese lado de nuevo —contestó sin darle más vueltas, aunque dejaba claro que él no la metía en ese saco.

Leyna casi soltó una carcajada helada por esas palabras, claro, era por eso por lo que seguía en ese departamento, podía usarla para acceder a ellos sólo por la asociación que tuvo su abuelo con Voldemort. Seis años luchando para ser la mejor, para demostrar que no tenía nada que ver con su abuelo, ¿de qué había servido? De nada. 

—Claro… cómo no —contestó conteniéndose de decir lo que pensaba, no serviría de nada, lo sabía—. Lograré dar con ese contacto e infiltrarme, no lo dude —aseguró quedándose con los datos de los lugares a los que debía ir a investigar—. ¿Y una vez dentro?

—Tendrás que tratar de acercarte a ese Lord Oscuro que los comanda, avisarnos cuando te sea posible de los ataques... —respondió a su pregunta—. Tendrás que unirte a sus filas, no tenemos constancia de que marque como Voldemort, pero es una posibilidad, y tendrás que luchar con ellos para mantener la tapadera—explicó la parte más cruda.

—Luchar con ellos significa usar magia oscura, hechizos prohibidos y probablemente dañar a los nuestros —dijo ella, no estaba horrorizada por tener que hacerlo, pero quería asegurarse de poder hacer todo eso.

—Trabajaremos en ello esta semana. Te ayudaré a practicar las Imperdonables —dijo Potter aunque era palpable que eso hacía resurgir pesadillas que no tenía mucho ánimo de recordar—. Y te daré material de lectura, hechizos de eso que llaman gris y tanto se jactan de decir que es lo que defienden. Te ayudaré en lo que necesites.

—Una autorización para tener acceso a la biblioteca de Durmstrang —dijo ella, era el mejor lugar para empezar a prepararse, lo sabía a ciencia cierta. 

—Me temo que no es posible, han denegado todos nuestros intentos de acuerdos —contestó Potter—. Hay algunos libros en la Sección Prohibida de Hogwarts y… —se interrumpió revolviendo en un cajón y le entregó una bolsa reducida— aquí tienes libros más específicos del almacén de pruebas, tendrá que servir.

Esa vez ella no contuvo el bufido al escuchar la negativa del colegio noruego, pero no le quedaba otra, por suerte seguía teniendo apuntes del tiempo que pasó en ese colegio, algo más habría que en esos libros. 

—Está bien —aceptó.

—Tendrás que ver a un psicomago durante el tiempo que dure la misión, podrás hablar con él y conmigo de lo que necesites. Eso lo limitará el Juramento Inquebrantable —concluyó con las explicaciones.

—¿Quién? —preguntó, ella sólo conocía a un psicomago al que estuviera dispuesta a contarle todo con libertad, y esperaba que Potter hubiera pensando precisamente en él para ese trabajo. 

—Sí, será Teddy —contestó con una sonrisa por adivinar, aunque por otra parte hubiera preferido no meter a su ahijado en eso.

Leyna sintió alivio al escuchar la confirmación y asintió. —Estoy lista para hacer el juramento cuando quiera —aseguró. 

Potter asintió y se levantó para llamar por Flu a Teddy quien pasó al despacho poco después.

—Hola, Harry… ¡Qué sorpresa, Leyna! —saludó el joven tan jovial como siempre con un abrazo—. Así que se te acabó lo de hacerte la escurridiza conmigo.

—Ya sé que Chealse te cuenta todo, no hace falta que disimules —respondió ella devolviéndole el abrazo, se sentía bien hacerlo—. Que sepas que sólo hablaré de la misión, nada de ir por otros caminos —le advirtió. 

—Claro —contestó con una sonrisa pícara—. Entonces me toca hacer de maestro de ceremonias.

Harry suspiró por su entusiasmo ante algo tan serio y asintió, en parte agradecía ese ánimo incombustible. 

—Cuando estés lista, Samuels —dijo deteniéndose delante del escritorio.

Leyna asintió y se levantó cogiendo el brazo de Harry Potter para hacer el juramento que le prohibiría hablar de cualquier cosa que pasara en relación con esa misión que estaba por comenzar.

***

—Un whisky de fuego —pidió al camarero sentándose en un taburete frente a la barra y observó el lugar con curiosidad.

Parecía un lugar bastante concurrido, la gente en la barra charlaba animadamente, además había muchos otros que bailaban en la pista que había en el centro del local. Había escuchado que era un sitio concurrido por personajes famosos, por eso lo había dejado para el final, pero era su última opción, si no encontraba ahí al contacto tendría que decirle a Potter que sus informadores eran un fiasco y que más le valía cambiarlos. 

Había sido un engorro tener que ir de bar en bar, buscar a ese supuesto contacto teniendo que aguantar a babosos y borrachos tratar de meterse entre sus piernas. Además odiaba fracasar en una misión, no podía permitírselo, menos después de tener que aprender todos esos hechizos, de tener que practicar magia oscura, esa de la que había renegado en tantas ocasiones y que tantos problemas había causado a su familia. No, no podía fracasar, eso sería un completo desastre. 

—¿Leyna? —escuchó que alguien la llamaba a su derecha y cuando se giró fue sorpresivamente abrazada—. Vaya si eres Leyna —dijo alegremente Rigel Wildsmith, actualmente el mejor golpeador inglés que jugaba para los Montrose Magpies, también declarado sex symbol y con demasiada razón—. ¿Dónde te metes?

Ella lo miró con sorpresa. —Rigel… —dijo el nombre del joven y lo recorrió con la mirada—. Es una sorpresa verte —añadió y esbozó una suave sonrisa.

—Vengo bastante por aquí, Julie me guarda bombones detrás de la barra —le contó guiñándole un ojo cómplice, haciendo referencia a una de las camareras—. Pero a ti no te he visto en ninguna parte, nunca. En Hogwarts sí ibas a fiestas —agregó con un mohín.

La joven rio ante la mención de los dulces. —No me suelo mover por estos bares tan de la élite —explicó mirando a su alrededor—. Pero siempre voy a las de Zaniah, ella me recomendó este lugar para distraerme un poco. 

—Zaniah… ¡Oh! Claro, Zaniah tu amiga fiestera —recordó a quién se refería—. ¿Y qué pasa con el quidditch? ¡Ya sé! Ella te dio la pista de venir aquí y yo te daré la de otro sitio divertido —dijo claramente entusiasmado con el juego.

—Hace años que no juego un partido en serio. Pero no he perdido habilidades —aseguró guiñándole un ojo y dando un sorbo a su whisky—. También he seguido tus partidos, eres muy bueno, Rigel. 

—Eso dicen todo el tiempo —contestó el rubio despreocupado—. Te avisaré la próxima vez que juegue por ahí, te divertirás —aseguró y ladeó la cabeza mirándola—. Tienes algo diferente, aparte de que estás más guapa, es algo extraño, pero no sé el qué —dijo mirándola curioso, después se giró a pillar a la camarera y conseguir otra copa y dos bombones, se comió uno con una sonrisa de deleite cuando explotó inflando sus carrillos y le dio el otro.

Ella negó con la cabeza dando un sorbo a su vaso y sonrió. —Algo extraño —murmuró—. ¿Algo malo? 

—No tiene porqué ser malo, sólo algo que no habías hecho antes. Tengo buen olfato —dijo tocándose la punta de la nariz logrando cierto misterio durante unos segundos antes de sonreír despreocupado como siempre.

—Quizá… —contestó ladeando la sonrisa, tal vez él era quien había estado buscando… tal vez—. Pero tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo —lo retó con diversión. 

—¿Un juego de adivinanzas? ¿Puedo hacer cualquier pregunta y tú tienes que contestar la verdad? —indagó emocionado por el juego.

—Claro —aceptó, apuró su copa y cogió una mano de él—. ¿Pero por qué no lo hacemos más entretenido en la pista? —sugirió. 

Rigel aprobó la sugerencia y fue él quien acabó tirando de ella para que lo siguiera, comenzaron a bailar el uno con el otro y pareció que se había olvidado del reto.

—¿Es algo relacionado con sexo? —preguntó en su oreja con una sonrisa pícara.

Leyna soltó una carcajada, ahí estaba el sex symbol del que todos hablaban. —Eso hubiera sido muy fácil —contestó rozando la oreja de él con los labios al hablar. 

—Eso es terrible, seis años y nada nuevo. Necesitas ayuda —aseguró bailando un poco más pegado.

—¿Y quién dices que me la va a dar? —preguntó ella rodeándolo con los brazos por el cuello para pegarse también. 

—Te lo explicaré después. De un misterio en uno —contestó guiñándole un ojo y poniendo las manos en las caderas de ella.

Leyna sonrió pícara. —Entonces apresúrate en acabar con el primero —lo apremió, tampoco iba a negarse lo que parecía un buen lío si este se daba, no era de piedra y Rigel estaba más que bueno. 

—¿Me das una pista? —regateó, moviendo una mano para acariciar la curva de su cintura.

—Igual deberías probar con temas un poco más aburridos —accedió a darle una pequeña pista, minúscula, acariciando su cuello con las yemas de los dedos. 

Rigel arrugó la nariz graciosamente. —Aburridas… ¿Trabajo? Hay gente que se aburre ahí, por cierto, ¿en qué trabajas? Al final no me has dicho dónde te metes —se le ocurrió preguntar.

—Auch, que no lo sepas es una pequeña puñalada, Rigel —contestó ella llevándose una mano al pecho—. Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo sólo soy un Auror más —respondió a su pregunta.

El joven abrió los ojos sorprendido y tardó en volver a hablar, como si reflexionara por una vez en su vida antes de hacer algo.

—Vaya… no lo sabía —se rascó la nuca, lo que hizo flexionar los músculos de sus brazos de golpeador—. Pero ahora no estás de servicio, ¿verdad? —preguntó con una expresión de no haber roto un plato en su vida que apenas velaba una de travesura.

La chica sonrió, se acercó más a él, a su oreja. —Tranquilo Rigel, no voy a esposarte, al menos no precisamente para arrestarte —contestó y tiró un poco del lóbulo de su oreja—. Y acertaste, es el trabajo.

—¿Ves? Soy bueno en esto, y muchas cosas. Entonces lo que ha cambiado es que el trabajo te aburre, en Hogwarts no te aburrías —decidió que esa era la respuesta.

—Algo así —admitió, hasta hacía poco era cierto que se aburría en el trabajo—. ¿Ya has solucionado el misterio? 

—Estoy casi seguro que sí. Por eso tu amiga te mandó aquí, esas fiestas de etiqueta no sirven, o ya estabas entreteniéndote con algo, pero que no es suficiente. Aunque nada mejor que esta noche —dijo la última frase girando la cabeza para llevarla a su cuello y dejar un beso en la unión con la mandíbula.

Ella ladeó la cabeza para darle más espacio. —Estaban entreteniéndome… hasta hace un par de meses, y no, no era suficiente —aseguró. 

—¿Algo nuevo, mágico? ¿Una travesura? —preguntó Rigel siguiendo con el trato a su cuello y estrechándola contra él al rodearla con uno de sus brazos.

—Magia nueva… muchas travesuras —respondió bajando sus manos por la espalda de él hasta llegar al borde de su camisa y colar un poco los dedos debajo de ella. Sin duda era él, tenía que serlo.

—Me gustan los nuevos misterios y las travesuras. ¿Vamos a otro sitio para que pueda enseñarte algo nuevo? —propuso sensualmente. Suficiente por ese día, tenía que preguntarle a Azaleh, hasta él sabía que era complicado.

—Donde tú quieras —aceptó ella y para dar más veracidad a sus palabras lo besó con deseo. 

Rigel se separó al poco, con cierta reticencia, cogió su mano y la condujo hasta el punto de aparición llevándola a su casa sin más aviso, para una larga noche en que la conversación quedó olvidada excepto por la misión de enseñarle algo nuevo del sexo.

**Continurará…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Quien quiere un Rigel! ¡Nosotras lo queremos! *.* Y… comenzó el reinado de Altais, 5 años son muchos, ¿qué ha pasado en este tiempo?


	2. Capítulo 2

Era lunes, los lunes siempre eran ajetreados en el Ministerio, más ese día que había tenido tres reuniones en diferentes países: Francia, España e Italia, pero tenía que revisar esos informes o se le acumularían y no estaba dispuesto a ello. ¿Quién le iba a decir que dirigir un grupo de revolucionarios implicara papeleo?

Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio en la base de su organización, en algún punto indeterminado de Escocia, protegida por un _Fidelio_ del que sus seguidores ni siquiera sabían que tomaban parte y otros tantos hechizos que había ido agregando y renovando desde que la construyera cinco años atrás. Podía afirmar que era más segura que Hogwarts, aunque en su opinión la historia no avalaba dicha seguridad que se le adjudicaba al colegio, y probablemente estaría a la par que Durmstrang, si no era mejor. Estaba orgulloso de su base.

Observó los tres montones a su izquierda: reclutamiento, avance político y eventos importantes en el mundo, cualquier cosa que le pudiera interesar. Por supuesto, el último montón no le preocupaba, era material para leer por entretenimiento, lo haría antes de dormir o en un par de desayunos. Ese fin de semana el cumpleaños de su madre le había partido los planes y ahora tendría que sacar tiempo para no alterar mucho más sus costumbres. Los importantes eran los otros y decidió empezar por los avances de sus seguidores, además era más entretenido.

La alianza que hiciera tres años atrás con los vampiros era una de las más productivas, el año anterior terminaron de atraer a toda Europa y el reclutamiento de nuevos clanes en Asia estaba siendo muy productivo, en América y África iba mucho más despacio, las poblaciones estaban más dispersas, pero no dudaba que al final se unirían a su causa. 

Sonrió al ver el informe de Elven Batchel, el hombre se encontraba entre sus cuatro seguidores de favor. Dos días atrás había insinuado que tenía un regalo que le encantaría, no había añadido nada más y él no había indagado ya que en ese momento no había tenido mucho tiempo, ya iba tarde a la fiesta de cumpleaños, pero sin duda habría merecido la pena quedarse, aunque por otra parte eso le alegraba ahora la tarde. Elven tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano al Ministro de Magia Noruego, algo notable teniendo en cuenta que él sólo era un aprendiz de fabricante de varitas, pero era evidente que sabía moverse perfectamente en el terreno político y sacaba el máximo partido a las reuniones sociales a las que acudía.

Continuó leyendo el informe semanal de cada país del mundo, anotando tanto los progresos como la falta de ellos y en este último caso cuánto llevaban sin hacer ninguno, podía significar que precisaban un poco de estímulo. En general, quedó satisfecho con los resultados de esa semana y pasó a la tediosa tarea de aceptar o denegar las propuestas de nuevos seguidores. Leía el informe, consideraba la veracidad de dicho reclutador y decidía cuál merecía que lo considerara e investigara un poco más, y cuál informe era incinerado. 

Se detuvo en ese tedio cuando vio con sorpresa un rostro que conocía muy bien. Leyna Samuels lo miraba desde la fotografía adjunta. Revisó el informe de Rigel, gruñó felinamente sabiendo los métodos de reclutamiento del jugador de quidditch, se reprendió por aún reaccionar de ese modo, ya no le pertenecía, y leyó con atención. Al final de ese informe había una anotación de Azaleh Farley, quien formaba parte de sus cuatro por su gran capacidad como estratega, aunque no era el único trato de favor que le daba. Azaleh opinaba lo mismo que él estaba pensando, que era dudoso que Leyna hubiera cambiado de bando, el joven debía de sacar sus propias deducciones acerca de por qué se había apartado de ella, pero sabiamente no se lo decía. Por su parte, estaba seguro de que se trataba de una espía. Sus ideas y objetivos habían sido firmes y no creía que hubieran cambiado, o desde luego no tanto como para querer unirse a un grupo terrorista.

Se levantó y se sirvió una copa de Odgen, meditando la posibilidad en vez de descartarla por completo como debería hacer. Siendo una espía y nada tonta, ya habría deducido que al menos Rigel pertenecía a su grupo, el joven era un buen efectivo para engrosar sus filas, especialmente con mujeres, pero se engrosaban al fin y al cabo. Por supuesto, era prescindible, pero sabía que repercutiría por un tiempo en su estratega, prefería no tener que buscarse otro, le resultaba complicado, sabía que había otros con la misma utilidad en sus filas, pero lo más complicado era que lo soportara. Su desagrado por socializar no había cambiado en esos años pese a que su trabajo le obligara a relacionarse cada día con muchos políticos insufribles. Si aceptara que Leyna entrara en sus filas podría controlarla, jugar con sus lealtades, sería un buen entretenimiento, y una parte de sí insistió en apuntar que además sería suya. No suya como antes, pero suya al fin y al cabo. Su dedo índice acarició el óvalo de su rostro en la fotografía y una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno se extendió por sus labios. Terminó su copa y puso el informe de Leyna en el montón de aceptables, era el último asunto de esa tarde.

Había pensado en dormir pronto, pero decidió salir a por alguien que llevarse a la cama, esa noche tenía ganas de una cacería.

***

—¿Estás seguro de que era necesario estar tan pegados para la aparición? —preguntó Leyna divertida a Rigel cuando sus pies tocaron al fin suelo firme.

—Mejor asegurarse —contestó el rubio con una sonrisa traviesa y pasó a cogerla de la mano—. Vamos, sígueme o se hará tarde, lo que no es bueno —la apremió avanzando unos pasos hacia la mansión señorial frente a la que se habían aparecido rodeada por un breve terreno de césped y amplios bosques.

—Bonita casa —dijo con admiración observando la arquitectura del lugar y dejándose llevar por el joven—. Es enorme. 

—Es como un segundo hogar, podrás quedarte siempre que te haga falta o… bueno, hay gente que prácticamente vive aquí. Pregunté a un amigo y me dijo que es porque hay locos que se creen que por permanecer aquí van a ganarse el favor del Lord o algo antes.

Leyna tomó nota mental, como de todo lo que le contaba Rigel cuando quedaban y le preguntaba sobre el grupo. Llevaba tres semanas tratando sutilmente de descubrir el nombre de ese tal Lord, pero el joven no había dicho nada y suponía que no lo sabría hasta ser una de ellos, al igual que la identidad del resto de los integrantes de ese grupo. Una pequeña parte de ella aún veía inverosímil que Rigel se hubiera metido ahí, era una buena persona, era amable, divertido y cariñoso, se lo había demostrado muchas veces en el colegio y ese tiempo, no lo comprendía, pero había muchas cosas que no comprendía de ese grupo que esperaba descubrir poco a poco, era lo que necesitaba hacer, lo que le habían encargado. 

Entraron en la casa que era por dentro tan espectacular como por fuera, cada rincón desprendía poder, pero era práctica, sin cosas innecesarias o que entorpecieran las tareas cotidianas, estaba pensada para el equilibrio perfecto. 

—¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora? —le preguntó a su reclutador, sí que había descubierto que había varios, aunque no era algo difícil de suponer. 

—Ahora te explico, es la tercera puerta para allá —indicó Rigel avanzando por un pasillo, la hizo entrar en una sala pequeña, sólo había un diván, una mesa baja y un perchero—. Tienes que quitarte la ropa —contestó con una sonrisa traviesa.

—No sabía que también fuerais un grupo nudista —contestó ella alzando una ceja, aunque empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

—No, una pena… aunque claro, no siempre es una alegría a la vista —contestó al tiempo que él se ponía una túnica gris oscura sobre su ropa—. Tienes que ponerte esa túnica —indicó una igual que estaba doblada sobre el diván—. En realidad puedes dejarte la ropa interior —confesó, lo que explicaba la sonrisa traviesa al decirlo anteriormente.

Ella soltó una carcajada dejando caer sus pantalones y se acercó a él. —Así que lo que querías era que me desnudara para ti de nuevo, eres un pillo —lo reprendió hablando muy cerca de sus labios e invocó la túnica. 

Rigel lamió esos labios, juguetón. —Me pillaste —aceptó e hizo un mohín de disgusto cuando la túnica la cubrió.

—Luego celebramos mi iniciación y te dejo quitármela —le dijo guiñándole un ojo coqueta. 

—No creo que quieras después, mañana ya sí. La marca duele como el infierno —le contó.

Leyna lo miró con sorpresa. —¿Qué marca? No te he visto ninguna. 

—No se queda a la vista para que los Aurores nos pillen con un tirón de una manga —contestó con el razonamiento que le había dado Azaleh en su día, mientras se subía la manga izquierda—. Aparece cuando nos convoca, la tocas con la varita y apareces donde le da la gana.

La joven se acercó con la vista fija en esa marca, la había visto muchas veces, en todos los ataques que habían hecho la ponían, era una marca imborrable. La tocó con las yemas de los dedos y sintió cómo se estremecía ligeramente, no tenía que preocuparse, ya habían contado con ello cuando habló con Harry, no era nada que no hubieran esperado, pero aun así le producía cierto nerviosismo, no le gustaba mucho eso de ser marcada como ganado. 

—¿Y te dolió mucho? —preguntó con un tono suave, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Como el infierno —repitió—. Te darán una poción y por la mañana ya estarás como nueva, y una máscara negra.

—¿Y bombones explosivos? —preguntó formando una sonrisa en sus labios. 

—No, una pena —chasqueó la lengua—. Pero te los daré yo —ofreció con una sonrisa dulce.

Leyna asintió y dejó un cálido beso en su mejilla. —Entonces ya estoy lista. 

—Sí. Tendrás que esperar en la puerta con otros que vayan a iniciarse hoy y cuando se abran entrar en fila. Irá diciendo vuestro nombre cuando acabe con el anterior. Tendrás que arrodillarte y jurar lealtad… La fórmula estándar es algo así como: “Mi señor, le entrego mi lealtad y mis riquezas. Traeré orgullo a su causa, daré todo por la magia” —dijo de carrerilla, claramente lo había memorizado a lo largo de los años para quienes estuvieran más perdidos que un pulpo en un garaje al respecto.

Ella asintió y lo repitió un par de veces. —Comprendido, es fácil. Entonces él me hará la marca y yo querré morir o en su defecto acurrucarme en la cama y no moverme —comentó asintiendo—. Es un buen trato —dijo con cierta broma. 

—Al menos es verano, no está el suelo tan frío —la animó saliendo de la habitación.

—Elegí una buena fecha —respondió y lo siguió, cuando llegaron a la puerta varios nuevos reclutas ya estaban en la puerta esperando su momento—. Deséame suerte —le dijo a Rigel soltando su mano. 

Rigel la miró como si quisiera advertirle algo más, pero no pudiera.

—Suerte. No te preocupes, te seguiré cuidando —prometió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y sacó una máscara plateada de un bolsillo, claramente antes estaba reducida. Se la puso y le guiñó un ojo antes de pasar las puertas dobles dejándola allí.

Leyna suspiró, no estaba segura de cómo afrontar el hecho de que iba a ser marcada, era como si fuera a pertenecer a alguien y ella… no era de nadie desde Altais, y probablemente nunca lo sería. Otra parte que no le hacía nada gracia era la del dolor infernal, no quería mostrarse débil ante ellos, ante ninguno, ni siquiera ante Rigel, pero aunque aguantara ese dolor nada le aseguraba no refugiarse en el joven cuando se quedaran solos, eso y que además si ese lord era un sádico podía no darle una poción para el dolor si no la veía sufrir, había demasiadas posibilidades y pocas buenas. 

Esperó largos minutos en la puerta sin casi moverse, al parecer ese loco era muy dado a los discursos largos y dramáticos, o simplemente un cabrón que quería hacerlos esperar eternas horas ahí antes de dejarlos pasar. Para cuando llegara el momento suplicarían que los marcara sólo para no seguir en ese infierno de aburrimiento. Por eso no le extrañó cuando el momento en el que se abrieron las puertas se asemejara a como debía ser cuando se abrían las puertas del cielo. 

Entró en fila detrás de uno de los iniciados y seguida por más de ellos. Miró a los que los rodeaban, todos ellos con máscaras, entre la multitud reconoció el pelo de Rigel y cómo le guiñaba un ojo para tranquilizarla, ella sólo asintió en respuesta, en otro momento quizá le hubiera sonreído, pero estar rodeada de hienas no ayudaba. Cuando se detuvieron alzó su mirada al Lord y la sangre de todo su cuerpo se congeló. Estaba segura de que se había puesto pálida y de que sus manos temblaban ligeramente. De repente sintió miedo, confusión, sorpresa, horror, y todo se reflejó en sus ojos durante los segundos que tardó en recomponer su máscara. ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas tenía que ser él? ¿Por qué Altais? Su corazón se apretó en su pecho mientras las otras preguntas la golpeaban con fuerza. ¿Por qué la había aceptado él? Seguro que lo sabía, sabía que trabajaba para Potter, que era la mejor de la sección de infiltraciones y espionaje, Teddy se lo habría contado, seguro, y sabía lo que pensaba, se lo había dicho seis años atrás y sus ideas no habían cambiado, no había pasado nada para que lo hicieran hasta tal extremo. Él lo sabía, debía saberlo y sin embargo la había aceptado y estaba permitiendo que lo viera, que lo reconociera. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Iba a delatarla delante de todos esos? ¿La torturaría ahí delante de todos? No se imaginaba a Altais haciendo algo así, no podía imaginarlo… Quiso maldecir en voz alta, llorar, pero tenía que mantenerse firme, eso era lo que Rigel había querido decirle, estaba segura, pero no había podido, ¿qué era lo que se lo impedía? ¿Qué les hacía para que nadie lo delatara? Estaba segura de que lo descubriría pronto. 

—Andrew Stone —llamó Altais al mago que iba delante de ella.

Lo vio arrodillarse e inclinarse hasta casi apoyar la cabeza en el suelo y entregarse con palabas similares a la fórmula que Rigel le había dado. Después se incorporó un poco manteniendo la cabeza baja y ofreció su brazo izquierdo. Altais hizo un elaborado movimiento de varita, demasiado rápido para captarlo en detalle con una sola vez, tal vez ni con diez, dijo unas palabras que desde donde estaba no alcanzó a oír y tocó con su varita de ébano la piel del otro manteniéndose impasible incluso cuando al instante el recién convertido en novato en sus filas se encogió y gritó. Sus ojos se mantuvieron en el hombre hasta que pareció que podía respirar de nuevo.

—Bienvenido al lado de la magia —dijo solemnemente.

El hombre se levantó tembloroso y recogió una poción y una máscara negra que le dio un hombre con el pelo negro y máscara plateada, el único en pie a unos pasos del trono, se puso la máscara con dificultad y rodeó la sala para arrodillarse al fondo y poder seguir temblando.

—Leyna Samuels —la llamó y creyó atisbar cierto regocijo por lo que iba a ocurrir en esa fría expresión.

La joven avanzó los pasos necesarios para quedar en el mismo punto que su predecesor, se inclinó sin mirarlo y contuvo un grito de sorpresa al fijarse en el gran felino a la derecha de él. Era un nundu, no era complicado reconocer a una criatura así incluso sin haberla visto antes, pero éste tenía algo diferente, su color no era propio de él, sino de otra criatura que rara vez se veía, era el color de un demiguise. ¿Cómo había conseguido Altais algo así? ¿Cómo era capaz de tenerlo a sus pies sin que se moviera? 

Casi mecánicamente dijo las palabras que Rigel le había enseñado y se incorporó un poco para ofrecerle su brazo izquierdo. Pudo percibir sin problemas el poder que Altais emanaba, era oscuro, tenebroso, podía ver cómo había cambiado sólo con eso. Ya no era ese Altais que podía ser dulce con las personas que quería, ahora era frío, atemorizante. Él ya no era la persona de la que se enamoró, esa persona parecía haber sido devorada por una bestia, y esa certeza casi consiguió que unas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. 

Altais realizó los mismo movimientos de varita mirándola atentamente, iba a ser suya por pleno derecho e iba a tener ante sí un juego interesante, no podía haber imaginado un mejor adversario, estaba deseando comenzar ese juego, jugar con el ratón que se había conseguido, pero se tuvo que admitir que hubiera preferido no provocarle tanto dolor como estaba a punto de hacer. La marca por supuesto no era sólo una marcha, los afectaba mentalmente protegiendo identidades y mágicamente para poder convocarlos cuándo y dónde los precisara. Como un efecto secundario, al ligar mágicamente podría dañarlos a distancia, pero hasta el momento no lo había hecho, ¿por qué castigar a alguien así cuando podía hacerlo directamente de un modo más entretenido? El toque con la varita antes de transportarse era por seguridad, lo que no quería decir que con un esfuerzo mayor no pudiera tener a cualquiera de sus siervos ante él.

— _Signaculum argentum_ —enunció el hechizo, las palabras apenas designaban el hechizo, expresaban su forma física, el hechizo era mucho más complicado, runas enarboladas con los giros de varita y una mente preclara de lo que quería obtener.

Leyna sintió el dolor extenderse desde ese punto en su brazo y hacerse endemoniadamente intenso en su mente, decir que dolía como el infierno era quedarse corto, esa cosa la estaba haciendo sentir dolor en todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo, un dolor punzante que hacía que deseara quedar inconsciente en ese mismo momento. Apretó los dientes y contuvo el gemido de dolor que vibró en su garganta así como las lágrimas que quisieron escapar de sus ojos. Aun así no pudo hacer nada por evitar un leve temblor de su cuerpo ni su respiración levemente entrecortada mientras esperaba que le dieran la poción y la máscara. Frente a él menos que frente a nadie iba a mostrarse débil, nunca. 

—No gritaste —dijo Altais observándola, no era la primera vez que marcaba a alguien con demasiado orgullo, pero esa vez, por ser ella, le costó decir las siguiente palabras—. Tal vez ni siquiera necesites la poción —hubo una vez un hombre que fue demasiado orgulloso como para no pedir la poción incluso pasados unos días, perdió el brazo y tuvo que marcarlo en otro lugar, o más bien redirigir la aparición de la marca ya que los hechizos estaban en su cuerpo, no en el brazo.

Leyna apretó el puño de la otra mano y tomó una honda respiración. —Gritar más que dolor demuestra debilidad, ¿acaso mi Lord espera tener gente débil en su filas? —preguntó consiguiendo que su voz sonara firme y no le temblara. 

—Conozco vuestras fortalezas y debilidades. Esto es una cura para tu orgullo —contestó Altais con arrogancia, cortando con la discusión, no era quien para discutir a quien ahora era su amo, si quería la poción tendría que pedirla, se preguntaba si creería que podía conseguir algo efectivo por su cuenta y en ese caso cuánto tardaría en darse cuenta de que no iba a lograrlo.

Leyna casi rio por su contestación, ¿una cura para su orgullo? Ella ya se había dejado marcar, eso ya era bastante daño a su orgullo, al parecer su querido Altais se había olvidado de que por muy orgullosa que fuera no era estúpida. 

—Discrepo, mi Lord. Una cura para mi orgullo sería no pedir la poción que proporciona a todos los iniciados, un acto orgulloso y estúpido, es evidente que esa poción no se limita sólo a reducir el dolor de la marca —contestó—. Le estaría agradecida si me la pudiera dar, mi Lord.

Altais la miró unos segundos e hizo un movimiento de la mano hacia donde estaba Ivanov.

—Sea —dijo escuetamente, como si eso sólo fuera una molesta pérdida de tiempo, la había dejado hablar demasiado, y aún quedan otros doce, siempre iniciaba múltiplos de siete, los números eran importantes.

Ella cogió la máscara y la poción y caminó hacia el fondo, cada movimiento era como una tortura para ella, pero después del gran discurso que se había marcado no iba a quejarse, sólo esperaba que esa ceremonia acabara pronto y pudiera acurrucarse en su cama. 

El Lord continuó con las iniciaciones, con los gritos de cada uno, más largos o más breves, pero nadie quería contrariarlo. Leyna sentía los sentidos embotados por el dolor como para poder atender al breve discurso de bienvenida al finalizar, sólo se puso en pie cuando los demás lo hicieron para salir de allí. Se dirigió a la puerta y apenas al cruzarla sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban con suavidad, como si apretarla más pudiera romperla.

—Tuviste suerte discutiendo —comentó Rigel, guiándola a la habitación en que habían estado antes—. ¿Te la has tragado ya?

Leyna asintió ante la pregunta y le enseñó la botellita vacía, lo había hecho disimuladamente durante la ceremonia. 

—No es suerte… tengo práctica en discutir con… —se detuvo al percatarse de que no podía relacionar al Lord con Altais de ningún modo, maldijo interiormente por ello, debía ser la maldita marca.

—Lo sé, pero no creo que sea lo mismo discutir con uno hace años que con otro ahora —objetó el rubio—. Tampoco podrás nombrar a otros quienes que estamos aquí, la marca nos relaciona o algo así. No sé, si quieres entender algo más le puedo decir a Azaleh que te lo explique, él le da muchas vueltas al coco —ofreció haciéndola entrar en la habitación e instándola a tumbarse.

—Genial —murmuró acurrucándose un poco—. No, no es lo mismo —dijo con la voz un poco más baja—. Con Altais yo sólo tenía que besarlo o… —o acariciar su pelo, pensó, cerrando los ojos ante el recuerdo—. El Lord es temible. 

—Se siente más poder que al principio, bueno, Azaleh y yo entramos hace cinco —explicó sentándose en la mesa baja frente a ella y acariciando su pelo—. Ahora sólo… es mejor no llevarle la contraria, sobre todo no fallar…

—¿Hace cuánto… está el Lord? —preguntó ella, si Rigel decía que él estaba hace cinco eso quería decir que se había estado formando antes, ellos solo tenían constancia de su existencia desde hacía tres años. 

—El uno de julio fue el sexto aniversario, solemos hacer una fiesta —contestó Rigel—. Vienen prácticamente todos, de todas partes.

Leyna sintió que su pecho dolía un poco más. —Uno de julio… Altais ya se había despedido de mí, aunque no terminamos hasta… meses después —le contó, con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que la verdadera despedida había sido en el expreso de Hogwarts, aunque nunca había entendido qué había pasado, ahora empezaba a comprenderlo un poco. 

—Oh… lo siento —musitó el joven y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla creyendo que esas dos palabras no eran suficiente. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos y ladeó la cabeza al hablar—. El Lord siempre recuerda que hay que hacer sacrificios, todo por la magia —reflexionó, no era tonto, podía hacer conexiones, lo que ocurría era que la mayor parte del tiempo no se molestaba en pararse a pensar, había muchísimas y mejores cosas que hacer que pensar.

Ella sonrió amargamente. _No olvides que te quiero_. Eso era lo último que le había escuchado decir y por largos meses no lo había hecho, no lo había olvidado, al parecer ella había sido el sacrificio de Altais, pero lo había sido en ese momento, ¿qué le podía importar ahora? Nada, seguramente nada, en ese momento ambos debían haber olvidado esas promesas. 

—¿Tenemos que quedarnos aquí?

—No, sólo creía que era mejor que te calmaras un poco antes del revoltijo de la aparición. Nos vamos cuando quieras.

La joven asintió y se incorporó lentamente. —Gracias por cuidarme, Rigel —dijo sonriéndole dulcemente. 

—De nada, te dije que lo haría —contestó con una sonrisa similar.

Leyna se vistió con un movimiento de varita y se levantó apoyándose en el joven para la aparición. —¿Y a dónde me llevas? —preguntó rodeándolo con los brazos. 

—¿Te gusta mi cama? —preguntó, aunque no esperó una respuesta antes de aparecerse dejando la base, era el mejor lugar, así podría seguir cuidándola y si había algún contratiempo vivía con Azaleh, aunque las otras veces ella no lo hubiera visto.

**Continuará…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quién quiere un Rigel? Espera… eso lo pusimos ya en el capítulo anterior, ¿no? ¿Pero quién no podría quererlo después de lo bien que cuida de Leyna tras ese duro golpe? Hay una que se emociona mucho con el bicho, por la otra parte, el juego que está por empezar sí es divertido. ¡Muahaha!


	3. Capítulo 3

Aquella pequeña población semimágica se encontraba al norte de Londres y era su objetivo de esa noche. Como en cada ataque en lugares así, Altais merodeó invisible en el lugar que esperaban sus tropas, dejando que lo sintieran, que supieran que lo vieran o no estaban allí tanto el nundu como él mismo, que se les metiera en la cabeza que si unos de ellos estaban poniendo una barrera en torno a los hogares muggles para que no se percataran del ataque que se iba a producir era para que permanecieran así, y que si un muggles apareciera inesperadamente por la calle a esa hora sólo debían dejarlo inconsciente lo antes posible y dejarlo para que los obliviatadores del Ministerio se ocuparan más tarde de eso; no se debía dejar ninguna muestra más del Mundo Mágico por el que luchaban.

Cuando estuvo todo listo, se dejó ver delante de ellos y rugió, sus seguidores se abalanzaron sobre las casas de esos adoradores del Mundo Muggle rodeándole con precaución. Siguió con la mirada a Leyna, evaluándola, ¿torturaría y asesinaría como los demás o trataría de rezagarse y pasar inadvertida? ¿Y qué haría cuando sus compañeros de trabajo llegaran para detener la masacre? Vio a un mago salir corriendo tratando de huir y se apresuró a cazarlo, lo más difícil era contener al nundu para que no se alimentara un poco de aquí y otro poco de allá, eso sería un tanto caníbal de un modo retorcido y lo que era peor, acabaría de nuevo empachado.

Al fin llegaron los Aurores y avanzaron hacia ellos desde un lado del pueblo, aunque su olfato le indicó que el grueso de ellos llegaba desde la dirección contraria. Dejó que sus siervos corrieran con ilusión por entrar en batalla y él se dirigió al lado contrario hasta que se percataran de la trampa que pretendían tenderles. Se tornó invisible y las primeras filas cayeron a causa de su aliento virulento antes de que comenzaran a disparar tratando de acertarlo y crearan un hechizo burbuja sobre sus cabezas, un filtro no serviría contra el nundu. Rugió y pasó a atacar con garras y dientes, por un par de _Desmaius_ que lograran acertar no le darían ningún problema. Sus seguidores llegaron al lugar y él decidió que era momento de divertirse también por su propia cuenta. Se alejó para transformarse, y se puso un hechizo desilusionador por unos segundos para confirmar que había estado entre ellos todo el tiempo y dejarlo caer una vez se unió a la lucha ocultando su identidad con una máscara plateada ligeramente diferente por la boca felina que se dibujaba en ella. 

Su estilo de lucha se caracterizaba por la rapidez, el escaso uso de escudos, la mayoría de las veces no utilizaba ninguno en toda la batalla, y los hechizos oscuros inventados que torturaban por largos segundos antes de matar a la persona o hacerla suplicar que alguien lo hiciera. No obstante, siempre se esforzaba en desconcertar a sus oponentes con alguno de magia blanca como los que ellos usaban.

Aún enfocado en sus duelos pudo prestar atención a cómo se desenvolvía Leyna, sonrió tras la máscara pensando que la había enseñado bien. Lógicamente había mejorado más con los Aurores, pero podía ver su influencia inicial en sus movimientos, no iba a matar, se defendía y respondía a los ataques. Casi rio cuando la vio usar un hechizo más oscuro, Potter se había esforzado esa vez. La risa fría, con esa demencia Black, escapó finalmente cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el Jefe de Aurores, siempre era un placer batirse en duelo con él, jugar un rato, era un buen oponente, un reto, aunque no pretendía matarlo por el momento, siempre le había caído bastante bien y en ese momento admiraba que fuera capaz de hacer lo que fuera por conseguir sus metas, incluso hacer que una de sus Aurores aprendiera un poco de magia oscura para dar el pego en esa infiltración.

Cuando consideró que había sido suficiente por esa noche con las bajas que estaba obteniendo y las que habían infringido en el otro bando juntó su magia y la lanzó en toda su pureza, como era, sin alteraciones, imposible de parar. Potter se apartó acabando en el suelo, otros dos Aurores más atrás no tuvieron tanta suerte. A través de la marca ordenó la retirada y todos se desaparecieron uno a uno a sus casas o a la base. La marca de Gray Wizard ya había sido realizada sobre una casa por Ivanov al llegar.

***

Se apareció en la misma habitación a la que la había llevado Rigel el día de la iniciación, hacía ya dos semanas, y observó la túnica gris oscura manchada de sangre arrugando la nariz por el desagrado. En su mano seguía sujetando con fuerza la varita, también estaba manchada, corrompida, al igual que ella. Nunca se había imaginado a sí misma haciendo daño a inocentes o compañeros, gente que conocía y con la que tendría que tratar en el futuro, al menos si seguían con vida para entonces. Ese sentimiento asqueado era la razón por la que odiaba la sección en la que Potter se empeñaba en mantenerla, ¿qué credibilidad tendría si la gente supiera que había estado en el bando enemigo aunque hubiera sido por una buena causa? Ninguna, pero ella había aceptado ese trabajo, no podía echarse atrás y no estaba segura tampoco de querer hacerlo, algo se lo impedía aunque no le ponía nombre.

Salió de la habitación una vez se hubo limpiado con un hechizo la túnica y hubo aplicado un hechizo glamur a su pelo y rostro, no pensaba relacionarse con nadie con las pintas que llevaba en ese momento; y se dirigió a la sala de reuniones donde sabía que la mayoría de los que habían regresado a la base estarían charlando, quizá hasta con un poco de suerte Altais estuviera allí y pudiera mostrarle lo poco afectaba que estaba por lo que acaba de hacer. 

Tuvo que rodar los ojos ante ese pensamiento, no había hecho tanto realmente, no había sido capaz de usar toda la magia oscura que sabía, un _Cruciatus_ hubiera sido lo idóneo, pero no había encontrado la rabia necesaria para ejecutarlo correctamente y se había abstenido, esperaba tener más ocasiones en un futuro cercano. Aún con todo a su alrededor sí había visto y escuchado gente gritar de dolor, de miedo, niños correr llamando a sus madres que ya estaban muertas en otra parte del campo de batalla, y lo peor era que ella no había podido hacer nada por ayudar, es más, tenía que contribuir con esa masacre. Tomó una honda respiración y se dirigió a una ventana de la habitación, sentándose en la repisa que había en ella y observó a la gente que se quitaba las máscaras, ella ya lo había hecho al aplicar los hechizos. 

Conocía a muchos de los que allí estaban. Le sorprendió y asqueó a partes saber a Higgs allí. ¿Cómo había admitido Altais a ese tipo? ¿Cómo lo seguía soportando? Por lo que sabía gracias a Zaniah seguía siendo tan estúpido y petulante como siempre, no había cambiado nada. Arrugó graciosamente la nariz, esperaba que no se acercara a ella, menos con sus tonterías, esa vez no tenía razones para contener un hechizo que acabara con su única neurona, probablemente hasta se lo agradecerían. Rio al pensar que igual esa era la prueba definitiva para que la ascendiera de categoría. 

—¡Ey! ¿Qué haces ahí solita? —Rigel llegó hasta ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Estás cansada, te sientes mal?

Leyna sonrió al joven por su preocupación, no podía no hacerlo con él, era superior a sus fuerzas. 

—Estoy bien, estaba observando el panorama. No sabía que Higgs también estaba aquí —explicó mirando al moreno y volviendo a arrugar la nariz cuando lo vio pavonearse delante de Mabel, otra que seguía igual. 

—Sí, lleva aquí desde el principio de los tiempos, bueno, él dice que antes, ya sabes, con los mortífagos. Pero… creo que al Lord no le agrada mucho, está en el rango bajo, incluso sigue al final de la sala con los novatos —explicó Rigel dejando ver que eso era muy extraño, pero se encogió de hombros sin preocuparse más—. ¿Una copa?

—Un buen whisky estaría bien —aceptó siguiéndolo hasta dónde estaba el mini bar. 

Una de las teorías que se barajaban en el departamento de Aurores era que ese grupo había salido de los mortífagos que habían quedado después de la guerra, esos que habían tratado de seguir las andanzas de Voldemort, pero que de la noche a la mañana habían desaparecido. Ahora podía estar segura de que esas teorías eran correctas, lo que le quedaba por saber era qué porcentaje de “ex-mortis” quedaban allí, ya que la lucha no tenía nada que ver con Voldemort o sus ideales. Por lo pronto sabía que Higgs era un gilipollas que se dejaba engatusar por todos y que al parecer sería el elfo doméstico de cualquiera que fuera su líder. 

—Entiendo al Lord, a mí tampoco me agrada, nunca lo hizo —aseguró. 

—Ya… lo sé, pero no es tan malo, lo que pasa es que no entiendes su sentido del humor, siempre bromea —aseguró, o de esos se había mentalizado con ayuda de Azaleh para que no le afectara en el colegio—. Pero ya no hablamos mucho con él como en Hogwarts.

Ella le sonrió con condescendencia y dejó una caricia en su mejilla, algo sutil para que nadie más se fijara. 

—Seguramente será eso —le concedió, no tenía caso rebatirlo—. ¿Hay muchos como él? Que antes eran mortífagos —preguntó. 

—Creo que no, pero no lo sé. Sólo que a los que lo fueran les quitó la marca tenebrosa como si fuera sólo tinta, o eso oí, así que no es como si se les pudiera identificar —contestó Rigel llegando a una mesa y sirviendo la bebida que había pedido.

—Vaya… sí que era débil —murmuró aceptando la copa y dando un pequeño sorbo. 

—Rigel —una voz grave los interrumpió y cuando Leyna se giró y observó a Elven acercarse a ella de nuevo sintió que algo se removía en su interior, casi no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, Altais y él nunca se había llevado bien, en todo el Torneo siempre habían peleado, siempre...—. Hola, Samuel, cuánto tiempo sin verte, estás incluso más preciosa —la saludó dejando un beso en su mejilla, cerca de la comisura y le regaló una de sus encantadoras sonrisas que parecía que seguían intactas. 

—Gracias, no esperaba verte por aquí Bachtel —contestó ella poniendo también una sonrisa en sus labios. 

—Tenía ganas de ver con mis propios ojos a la nueva adquisición de nuestro golpeador —dijo palmeando la espalda del rubio—. Te has superado.

—Admite que es insuperable —dijo Rigel retador.

—Depende de los parámetros que midamos. Pero sin duda es la más hermosa y además un Auror, tiene muchos puntos —respondió el otro guiñándole un ojo a Leyna. 

—Parámetros, parámetros. Vaya excusas. Siempre igual —protestó el otro.

Elven rio y le revolvió el pelo. —Y dime, pequeña, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? —curioseó el noruego. 

Leyna se entretuvo dando un trago a su copa antes de contestar. —El trabajo es aburrido y Potter un controlador prejuicioso —respondió escuetamente, con cierta parte de verdad en sus palabras, al menos lo que ella pensaba. 

—Vaya, así que estás buscando diversión, espero que estés encontrando este sitio interesante por el momento —dijo Elven retirándole un mechón de pelo del rostro y pasándolo por detrás de la oreja.

—Seguro que sí, así que no la aburras con tus cosas serias —intervino Rigel pasando un brazo por los hombros de Leyna.

Elven rio. —¿Cuando he hablado yo de cosas aburridas? 

Rigel hizo rodar sus ojos castaños. —¿Por dónde empiezo? Tú y Azaleh lo hacéis todo el tiempo, sobre todo después de vuestras reuniones secretas con el Lord —replicó y soltó un bufido.

Leyna siguió escuchando como esos dos discutían sobre las cosas que eran o no aburridas mientras seguía repasando a la gente con la mirada. Finalmente sus ojos fueron hacia dónde estaba Altais, estaba con dos hombres a los que reconoció al instante. Dimitri Ivanov, profesor de Defensa de Hogwarts, ese hombre que tantas veces había retenido a Altais en el colegio. Y Eamon Atwood, secretario del Primer Ministro de Magia. Estaban en lo más alto del Ministerio Británico y nadie se había dado cuenta de ello, ni lo sospechaban. Cuando sus ojos verdes dieron con los grises de Altais no mostraban la sorpresa que había sentido al descubrirlo, dio un nuevo sorbo y se lamió levemente el labio inferior con una suave sonrisa antes de volver a atender la conversación de sus acompañantes. 

—Nos vemos otro día, Leyna, ha sido un placer —Se despidió Elven dejando otro beso y una caricia en la mejilla de ella—. Nos vemos, Rigel. 

—Qué remedio —contestó, se le veía exultante, victorioso porque se marchara.

Ella rio por la respuesta. —¿Qué es lo que has ganado? —preguntó divertida. 

—Oh, pues es que… siempre trata de llevarse a cada mujer que traigo el muy acaparador sinvergüenza. Pero esta vez se largó. ¡Ja! —respondió Rigel, si al principio había dudado un poco el decirlo se le olvidó a mitad de frase.

Leyna soltó una carcajada ligera por su contestación. —¿Y por qué pensabas que si no se hubiera ido yo hubiera preferido quedarme con él? 

—No es eso, pero pasa muchas veces, aunque vuelvan. Pero me alegro de ganar esta vez porque eres tú así que es más importante. Siempre me has caído bien, de pequeños Higgs siempre decía que serías de los nuestros en Hogwarts, que serías alguien guay, y cuando te conocí y te vi ahí casi sola leyendo pues quise que vinieras con nosotros y así te divirtieras —explicó con sinceridad, con una sonrisa—, aunque siempre me estufabas —pareció triste por el hecho, pero recuperó la sonrisa con lo siguiente—. Hasta que pasó el accidente de pociones. Además te gustan los bombones explosivos —dijo como si eso explicara toda su importancia.

Leyna se sintió caldeada por esas palabras, hacía tiempo que no sentía eso con alguien que no fuera Chealse, la chica siempre era así de dulce, aunque sus otros amigos también la animaban cuando estaba de bajón y se preocupaban, Chealse era diferente. No pensó en qué lugar se encontraba ni de quién estaba rodeada, simplemente se acercó a él y lo abrazó. 

—Siento haberte estufado en el colegio, yo… no me gustaban las cosas que Higgs decía y me enfadaba mucho —se disculpó sinceramente—. Tú también me caías bien, me caes bien, eres muy bueno, Rigel —aseguró levantando la mirada y le sonrió. 

—Quieres decir además de en la cama —bromeó, aunque sonreía feliz por esas palabras.

Ella rio de nuevo y asintió. —Además de en la cama, aunque ahí eres increíble —contestó.

—¿Quieres otra comprobación? —propuso seductor, aunque contemplaba la posibilidad de que quisiera relacionarse con más gente antes de marcharse.

La joven lo recorrió con la mirada, sus manos bajaron por el costado y subieron de nuevo por el frente hasta sus amplios hombros. 

—Estoy deseando otra comprobación —contestó lamiéndose el labio inferior. 

Rigel fue a besarla, pero captó por el rabillo del ojo algo peligroso acercarse, y saltó haciéndola retroceder para dejar pasar al nundu plateado. Cuando pasó y salió de la sala se llevó una mano al corazón tratando de que no se le saliera del pecho.

—Joder, qué susto. Nunca suelta a Argent en las reuniones.

—Argent… ¿así se llama el nundu? —preguntó curiosa, se había sobresaltado por el repentino movimiento de Riger, pero más que miedo sentía curiosidad por el gato. 

—Sí, Azaleh se lo preguntó una vez y me lo dijo. Teníamos curiosidad por si tenía nombre —respondió el rubio, recuperando el resuello.

—Es curioso —musitó ella aun mirando la puerta por la que se había ido el nundu, luego miró al joven sonriendo con cierta diversión y acarició su mejilla con el pulgar—. ¿No ibas a hacer algo justo ahora?

—Sí, vámonos —concordó recuperando su sonrisa pícara y abrazándola por la cintura para aparecerse.

***

Caminó por los pasillos de San Mungo tranquilamente hacia la consulta de Teddy Lupin. Habían pasado cuatro días desde el ataque y esa era la primera sesión con él propiamente, las demás habían sido meros formalismos y ella tratando de evitar temas controvertidos. Ese maldito comecocos que tenía como amigo seguía intentando remover el pasado, como si todo lo que estaba viviendo no fuera suficiente para removerlo, creía que incluso más que esa terapia.

Llamó a la puerta de la consulta y esperó pacientemente, había preferido dejar su túnica de Auror, ni siquiera estaba propiamente de servicio y con ese calor no le apetecía ir con ella. 

—Adelante —escuchó que decía el psicomago. Entró y al cerrar la puerta recibió un saludo más efusivo, más propio de él en forma de abrazo—. Hola, Leyna.

—Hola, Teddy —saludó a su vez devolviéndole el abrazo—. ¿Qué tal todo por aquí?

—Es lunes —dijo como si eso lo explicara todo—. Pero no ha tenido tiempo de ponerse demasiado malo, la verdad. ¿Dónde te apetece ponerte hoy?

—El sofá si dejas que me quite los zapatos, son nuevos y ya los odio —contestó dirigiéndose hacia donde había dicho. 

—A no ser que lleves pis de trol o algo similar dentro… como estés más cómoda —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella asintió y se deshizo de esas botas para sentarse cruzando las piernas a lo indio en el sofá. —Bien, soy toda tuya. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Yo? ¿Me has visto cara de Auror en una sala de interrogatorio? —replicó haciéndose el inocente y sentándose en el asiento restante del sofá azul—. ¿Tú qué quieres contarme?

Leyna lo meditó unos segundos. —¡Oh, ya sé! Me he vuelto a acostar con Rigel, te aseguro que han sido de los mejores polvos que he tenido en mucho tiempo —contestó y le sonrió del mismo modo inocente que él le sonreía siempre. 

—Qué bien, es bueno saber que tu vida sexual está mejorando —contestó Teddy—. ¿Y cuándo fue eso?

—El jueves, después de ser cómplice de ese ataque que no hace más que salir en los periódicos y la radio —contestó pasándose la mano por el pelo. 

—Vaya, eres como una cantante de rock, famosa por la noche y te llevas a los mejores para celebrar. ¿Qué tal fue el concierto? —fue acercándose al terreno, pero siguiendo con las metáforas hasta que ella se sintiera más cómoda para afrontar todo.

—Como planeó el Lord, exactamente como él planeó —aseguró suspirando largamente—. La gente gritaba, trataba de huir, se defendía como podía, muchos de ellos ni tenía la varita a mano. También había… niños, pero no se hacen distinciones, ninguna —le contó bajando la mirada. 

Teddy cogió su mano, eran amigos y esas circunstancias eran superiores a cualquier problema.

—Debió ser terrible, estar allí, verlo… ¿cómo te sentiste en ese momento? —preguntó con palabras suaves y pacientemente.

—Impotente, horrible, cruel —contestó—. ¿No se supone que debes hacerme sentir mejor? —preguntó frotándose los ojos un poco—. No pude usar todos los hechizos que aprendí, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Si no lo hago la próxima vez alguien lo descubrirá. 

—Para conseguir eso primero tengo que asegurarme que lo sueltas —se explicó—. No creo que tengas que forzarte. Me dijiste que estás segura que él, quien quiera que sea, lo sabe. Ya tienes mucha presión encima, Leyna —opinó Teddy.

—Él no me preocupa, no por el momento —aseguró—. Son los otros, ellos no lo saben así que si lo descubren harán que él haga algo al respecto, algo que no parece tener intención de hacer por el momento.

—Estás en una situación muy complicada. Pero si es como dices y él no te preocupa ni ese retorcido juego, que no comprendo por qué Harry no te saca de ahí. Perdón —se disculpó, al fin y al cabo ella era personal, no era tan sencillo ser imparcial—. Lo que quiero decir es que no van a decirle qué hacer, ¿no crees? 

Leyna rio un poco por su pequeño despiste. —No, no le van a decir qué hacer, pero si la situación se pone tensa tomará medidas y además la misión ya no tendrá sentido porque me habrán descubierto —explicó su punto. 

—Aun así mi punto es que llevas dos semanas infiltrada y sólo has estado allí dos veces. Necesitas un periodo de adaptación. No quiero decir que algún día estos horrores que viste la otra noche dejen de afectarte —si dejaran de afectarle habría un gran problema—, pero daremos con tu método para sobrellevarlo. No quieras abarcar más de lo que puedes o te romperás. Y entonces con quien vas a tener un problema va a ser conmigo —concluyó con esa pequeña amenaza y una sonrisa esperando animarla, aunque el resto de cosas las había dicho bastante serio y de forma pausada.

Leyna asintió pensando que si de verdad él supiera lo duro que iba a ser la sacaría de allí él mismo incluso sin consentimiento de Harry. Se mordió el labio inferior y sucumbió a ese momento de debilidad y se abrazó a él con fuerza dejando escapar algunas lágrimas que habían estado esperando su momento durante cuatro días. 

—Eso es…. Ya está. Tranquila. Suéltalo, ya verás como te sientes mejor —dijo Teddy abrazándola y frotando suavemente su espalda.

No supo cuánto rato estuvo así, simplemente sosteniéndose en él, aceptando su apoyo. —Gracias por esto, Teddy. Después de haberte esquivado este tiempo… 

—No te preocupes, al final te diste cuenta. Y siento decirte que no te llevas el premio a la más escurridiza —contestó, Merlín sabía que su querido primo llevaba ese título de modo imbatible, ni siquiera la vez que consiguió tumbarlo en el diván lo tuvo del todo, no como le gustaría, sólo accedió a algo muy técnico, básicamente un test de personalidad.

Ella sonrió levemente soltándolo y secándose los ojos. —Altais siempre fue muy esquivo para sus cosas, incluso conmigo —dijo, al final bajando el tono de voz, tan esquivo que ni se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba. 

—En el fondo es como un gatito —bromeó Teddy—. Conseguí que me dejara psicoanalizarlo por fin de carrera —le contó con una sonrisa por el logro—, pero estábamos hablando de ti, a no ser que quieras hablar de vuestro tema en común… —indagó, tampoco le vendría mal descargarse de dolores pasados.

A Leyna le sorprendió que Altais se hubiera dejado psicoanalizar, lo que no lo hacía tanto era que no hubiera salido nada raro en ese test. —Ya han pasado seis años, Teddy, no hay tema en común —repuso ella cerrándose en banda como siempre que sacaba ese tema—. No duele, se olvidó, ya está. Sabes que lo veo por los pasillos y no me derrumbo —le restó importancia.

—Genial, entonces este año vendrás a mi cumpleaños —dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

Leyna abrió la boca para protestar, ese año tenía más motivos que ningún otro para no ir, pero hasta abril quedaba un mundo. 

—Iré a tu cumpleaños —aceptó rodando los ojos. 

—Muy bien —le palmeó la cabeza y volvió a centrarse—. ¿Y algo que me quieras contar de tus nuevos compañeros de concierto? Ya sé que no me puedes decir nombres, pero como te sientes con los demás, si has hablado con alguien. Ya sé que adoras a Wildsmith. Aunque… supongo que puedes seguir soltando alabanzas. Mis oídos están para ti —la animó a seguir hablando, a pensar en todo para que no dejara ningún sentimiento reprimido, también sabía que ese modo más informal funcionaba mejor con ella para que se soltara.

Ella volvió acomodarse en el sofá. —Rigel es muy agradable, de verdad, no entiendo qué hace ahí, supongo que es por los ideales de luchar por la magia más que por otra cosa, tendré que preguntarle. Pero me cuida y se preocupa por mí, me da algo de pena mentirle, ¿sabes? Siempre me cayó bien en el colegio… bueno, casi siempre —le contó—. También hablé con otro de ellos el jueves, me dio la bienvenida amigablemente. Por ahora todo el mundo con los que he hablado lo han sido, aunque hay otro que… creo que no lo será cuando hable con él… —le fastidiaba mucho no poder nombrar a Higgs, no poder dar referencias para que lo pillaran.

—Rigel le caía bien a todo el mundo y sino tiempo al tiempo —concordó Teddy respecto a su excompañero de Casa en Hogwarts—. ¿Por qué estás tan segura? ¿Los conoces personalmente de antes? 

—Sí, lo conozco —contestó seria—. Tú lo conoces. 

—Alguien que no te caía nada bien… El imbécil de Higgs, yo creo que puedo jugármela. Aunque sea tu no palabra contra la mía —adivinó Teddy.

—Higg era un imbécil, sin duda —concordó ella asintiendo, esperando que tomara eso como una confirmación por si acaso añadió algo más—. Los Aurores deberían ir a por él por gilipollas. 

—Creo que ser gilipollas no se considera una fuerza del mal tema de los Aurores, pero le diremos a Harry que lo considere para los Aurores que tenga aburriéndose —contestó Teddy—. ¿Y cómo te sientes al encontrar gente conocida?

—Sorprendida, a veces no entiendo como ellos han aceptado estar ahí, como Rigel, otras no entiendo simplemente como les han dejado entrar ahí —contestó, volviendo a referirse a Higgs. 

—¿Por qué no? ¿Son magos de luz?

—Son simplemente inútiles, la mayoría de los que están ahí son magos con talento, por eso no lo entiendo —explicó. 

—Bueno, todo el mundo sabe que Voldemort también tenía muchos de esos, ¿no? O no se les habría atrapado tan rápido —razonó Teddy—. ¿Por qué no iba a tenerlos este?

—Él es diferente, él no es como Voldemort —respondió sintiéndose frustrada por no poder explicarlo, sólo debía decir un nombre y todo tendría sentido—. Es meticuloso, tiene cuidado en cada movimiento, en cada admisión. Se ve en los nuevos que entran, pero los que estaban con los mortífagos y siguen ahí no… no tiene sentido que mantenga a algunos de ellos, no siguen el canon. 

—Un loco con un TOC puede ser un peligro, aunque también cometer errores si realmente tiene un trastorno. ¿Hay mortis entre ellos? —se sorprendió Teddy.

—No creo que antiguos mortífagos… quizá, no estoy segura aún, pero sí de esos que aparecieron cuando aún estábamos en el colegio —le contó—. Y no parece esa clase de persona meticulosa, sino… —no podía decirlo, las características que sabía de él las conocía por Altais, no por el Lord—. Parece demasiado inteligente como para ser de esos. 

—Te ha causado una buena impresión —comentó el psicomago—, dentro de ser un genio malvado me refiero.

Leyna rio y negó con la cabeza. —No lo sabes bien —dijo con resignación y suspiró—. Creo que se acabó la hora, doc. 

—¿Sí? Vaya, ese reloj a veces es un incordio y otras una salvación —confesó—. Bueno, por el momento puedo decir que estás cuerda.

—Te lo agradezco —dijo con ironía poniéndose los zapatos y levantándose—. ¿Cuándo quieres volver a asegurarte?

—A no ser que haya otro concierto, creo que me gusta verte aquí los lunes. Si hay concierto nos veremos al día siguiente, sea el día que sea, ¿te parece bien?

—Me parece bien —aceptó dándole un abrazo—. Dale besos a Chealse de mi parte —bromeó guiñándole un ojo.

—A lo mejor la ves tú antes —replicó aunque su pelo usualmente azul hizo un amago de volverse rojo.

Leyna soltó una carcajada y cerró la puerta de la consulta para ir al punto de aparición y poder volver a casa. 

**Continuará…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primer ataque, primera visita al psicomago más kuki del mundo… Leyna tiene que cargar con mucho y la pobre aún encima no puede decir ni pío a ninguna de las partes. ¿Creéis que acabara por implosionar?


	4. Capítulo 4

Observó el gran mapa mundial ante él. Repartidos por los países se podían observar pequeños peones de plata y de bronce, así como otros con forma de torre y de la misma variedad de color. Los peones representaban a veinte seguidores de uno u otro rango, las torres a cien de ellos. También había pirámides rojas que indicaban una fuerza oponente de cien objetivos, siempre con un alfil de color blanco puro que representaba al líder del país y esas fuerzas, en el caso de Gran Bretaña eran Kingsley Shacklebolt y Harry Potter. Ese alfil era cambiado por uno plateado cuando conseguían que estuviera de su lado, como era el caso de ministro de Noruega y el jefe de aurores alemán entre otros. Por último había caballos blancos que representaban comunidades de seres mágicos que tenían como objetivos o que ya habían declarado estar en contra, y otros plateados cuando pasaban a estar de su lado, en este último caso tenía pintado un número que representaba las decenas que formaban dicho grupo.

Repasó la situación actual en ese inmenso tablero de ajedrez situado en una sala anexa a su despacho mientras esperaba que llegara la hora en que había quedado con su pequeño círculo interno para comentar los avances y planear los siguientes. Por supuesto, él ya tenía claro qué iba a hacer, pero si los tenía era porque solían ser útiles para perfeccionar ciertos detalles. 

Llamaron a la puerta y tal vez un minuto después, cuando quedó conforme con su repaso de la situación, la abrió para dejarles pasar. Debía admitir que si de algo disfrutaba era de hacer esperar a sus seguidores, además la desesperación los hacía más susceptibles, aunque en ese caso no les había hecho esperar tanto, no para esa cita concertada y a ellos cuatro.

Dimitri Ivanov entró en primer lugar, siempre con inconmensurable paciencia, tras él iba el más viejo de los cuatro, Eamon Atwood, Secretario del Ministerio de Magia Inglés, quien contaba los cincuenta un años, estaba en torno al metro ochenta de altura, era delgado, el típico mago falto de ejercicio, tenía el pelo rubio con algunas canas y siempre peinado hacia atrás dejando ver su amplia frente y sus entradas a los lados, sus ojos eran azules y hundidos, y sus labios finos solían esbozar una sonrisa cruel siempre que estaba lejos de los ojos del ministro. Los seguían Elven Batchel y Azaleh Farley, el más bajo de los cuatro que por poco alcazaba el metro ochenta.

—Mi Lord —saludaron los cuatro haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza, las puertas se cerraron tras ellos. 

—Ivanov, novedades en Hogwarts —le dio permiso para hablar sin más ceremonia, el hombre seguía ocupándose de ello.

—He tratado de atraer a Dragan Zrinski, el profesor de pociones. Tras varias conversaciones puedo darme cuenta de que está a favor de la defensa de la magia al igual que nosotros —les contó el hombre—. Sin embargo, su relación con la señorita Daria Leko, hija de muggles, le mantiene reticente a la separación del mundo no mágico. 

—Llegado el momento podría cambiar de parecer y unirse al bando ganador —dedujo Altais—. ¿Has hecho algún avance con las barreras?

—Sí —respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa—. Hablé con McGonagall para reforzarlas, ella era un poco susceptible, pero al final aceptó y he podido analizarlas con detenimiento, sabiendo los hechizos es más simple. Poco a poco iré modificándolas para que se puedan romper si llega el momento. 

—Sólo se precisa conocer el punto central de los hechizos. Todas las barreras mágicas lo tienen, pueden tener hasta cuatro dependiendo de su tamaño. Debilitándolas se corre el riesgo de que McGonagall quiera revisar tus progresos en ellas —objetó Altais más serio, en ningún momento había ordenado que las modificara, sólo que llegara hasta ellas y buscara cómo modificarlas, debía admitir que en ciertas ocasiones daba algunos conocimientos por sentado con el profesor.

—No me refiero a debilitarlas, señor —repuso Dimitri—. Quería añadir algunas cosas imperceptibles para que su eliminación supusiera un simple movimiento de varita, si la varita la movía la persona correcta, sin duda pensaba esperar a su confirmación. 

Altais tardó unos segundos en responder. —No es preciso que realices ninguna modificación, sólo encuentra esos puntos, Ivanov —decidió, igualmente sería prácticamente un movimiento de varita del modo preciso, no eran lo que antaño, Voldemort las había destruido en su último día de existencia.

—Claro, señor —contestó el hombre asintiendo. 

—Atwood, ¿algún avance para variar? —pasó al siguiente.

—Me temo que no, mi Lord. Shacklebolt continúa siendo difícil de influenciar y de variar sus ideales de unió con muggles —dijo con desprecio—. En cuanto a los avances de Potter tengo entendido que usted está más al tanto.

—Para escuchar mis propios conocimientos no me sirves de nada aquí, Atwood —lo reprendió Altais y por su tono de voz la temperatura pareció caer unos grados más.

—Me disculpo, mi señor, estuvo fuera de lugar totalmente —se retractó agachando la cabeza. 

Altais lo mantuvo así largos segundos. Era un hombre ambicioso y por su posición actual a veces olvidaba que en realidad no se encontraba en el escalón más alto, Altais tenía claro que su utilidad en su círculo interno expiraría en cuando controlara Gran Bretaña y continuara con el cambio mundial.

—Batchel, informa —indicó escuetamente, de ese modo hacía ver que se podía caminar en la cuerda floja como Atwood se esforzaba algunas veces por hacer.

Elven asintió. —El ministro noruego me ha informado que ha entrado en contacto con el de Finlandia, parece interesado en nuestra causa, en poblaciones tan pequeñas como la de estos países la mezcla con muggles está haciendo mucha mella en la población mágica —explicó el rubio—. Además he estado hablando con jefe de aurores Francés, todavía no hay nada seguro, hay que ir con cuidado con países tan poderosos.

Altais observó esos países en el mapa y asintió. —Conozco a Francois Le Savignol, su oposición radica de su desconfianza por la magia oscura, según mis fuentes ha sufrido de cerca el deterioro de alguien consagrado a esa magia sin el conocimiento o control para hacer un uso correcto de ella. Ese incidente se ve incrementado con otros casos que haya podido ver en su carrera profesional —explicó—. Mantente cerca, lo más probable es que no acepte hasta que no vea una ley real que regule ese uso irresponsable y descontrolado. Si se diera el caso de que el Ministerio Inglés tratara de forjar una alianza con Francia cuando vea su derrota cercana, acabaremos con esa duda por su parte, de lo contrario podemos esperar al momento planeado.

—Como diga, mi Lord —aceptó asintiendo—. También estaba pensando en hacer un viaje a Rumania, tengo entendido que el secretario del primer ministro estudió en Durmstrang y me parece una buena idea probar suerte con él.

—Hazlo. A tu regreso dejaré bajo tu mando a cien, puedes elegirlos. Continuarás con la adición de pequeñas poblaciones en Suecia y Rusia, en principio en ese orden de prioridad —decidió Altais basándose en los datos que conocía de densidad de población y limitando los objetivos para el hombre al norte. Batchel había demostrado ser su seguidor más productivo en esos menesteres, ya había pensado en asignarle esa misión, pero había estado esperando el momento oportuno, con el avance en Finlandia parecía que había llegado ese momento antes de lo esperado.

—Por supuesto, mi Lord —aceptó Elven conforme con la misión y los recursos que le ofrecía. 

Altais dio unos pasos por el largo de su particular tablero de ajedrez, aunque por su modo de andar parecía estar merodeando.

—Es hora de comenzar a agitar el mundo —declaró en primer lugar—. Hace seis años que comenzamos con esta empresa, y desde hace año y medio alcanzamos un número aceptable de seguidores para actuar. Es el momento de hacer un movimiento exitoso y con gran repercusión. La mitad de la población mágica de Bulgaria ya forman parte de mis filas, es momento de acabar con la represión por parte de unos pocos —comenzó a explicar antes de coger un grupo de piezas y desplazarlas al país—. Atacaremos en los principales núcleos mágicos de Sofía, Plovdiv, Varna, Burgas, Ruse y Stara Zagora —explicó poniendo una torre y un peón en cada ciudad—. Quedan tres objetivos políticos de importancia, se les hará una visita personal el día anterior al ataque. Evitaremos las muertes, el objetivo es obtener una rendición relativamente pacífica. Bulgaria se convertirá en el ejemplo para el mundo de lo que queremos lograr.

—Es una buena disposición para tomar los núcleos, mi Lord —dijo Azaleh, sabiendo que en la estrategia esperaba una opinión de su parte—. Pero considero que se precisará de un plan de resistencia. Contar con que la mitad de los efectivos permanezcan en el país al menos tres meses mientras se instauran las leyes, de ese modo se pueden frenar las revueltas. Después podría dejar pequeños núcleos de incógnito, para comprobar el estado de paz durante otros tres.

Altais asintió, calculando los seguidores de los que podía prescindir y aquellos que no tendrían problemas con su tapadera para permanecer en el país, la mayoría de esos efectivos podían ser búlgaros, pero prefería tener a alguien más cercano de sus máscaras plateadas.

—Bien. Os convocaré el próximo mes —dio la reunión por concluida tras unos segundos, en sus cálculos invertía menos tiempo en los controles de la población, pero lo reconsideraría y aún tenía que hacer una minuciosa selección de quienes llevarían a cabo esa batalla.

—Con su permiso, mi Lord —se despidió Elven con una reverencia y salió de la habitación seguido del Secretario y de Azaleh.

Altais levantó la vista hacia Ivanov cuando éste permaneció en la habitación.

—¿Has olvidado algo? —inquirió.

—Quería comentarte algo, Altais —contestó el hombre. Altais frunció levemente el ceño al ver el cambio de tratamiento, era al único que se lo concedía por razones obvias, pero solía implicar que iba a protestar por algo o tratar de llevarle la contraria—. La señorita Samuels, sabes que sus ideales no coinciden con los nuestros.

—Así es —se limitó a confirmar, para ambos era bastante obvio, de modo que le dejó seguir expresando sus ideas.

—No creo que sea conveniente tenerla entre nosotros —dijo directamente—. No quiero meterme en las razones por la que la has admitido, pero no creo que haya sido buena idea.

Altais soltó una corta risa. —Por supuesto que quieres, de lo contrario no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación, Dimitri —replicó—. Potter lleva meses tratando de infiltrarse, podría llegar el momento en que consiguiera meter un topo de verdad, no lo subestimo, al aceptarla usó una de sus mejores espías en vano. Ella es una espía, una a la cual conozco y que lejos de tus deducciones podría ser susceptible. No obstante, es un mero juego, no creará ningún inconveniente relevante.

Dimitri negó con la cabeza. —Espero que estés seguro de lo que haces, Altais, sabemos que ella no es una auror cualquiera, sabemos la historia que tuvisteis.

Altais hizo un movimiento de varita y se frotó los ojos al eliminar el hechizo que mantenía sobre ellos para ocultar las pupilas verticales, parecía que conforme usaba más al nundu se acaban transmitiendo algunos rasgos a él, no le había tomado mucha importancia hasta que el daño había sido visible, pero tampoco había mucho que hacer para solucionarlo.

—No es más que un juego —dijo tajantemente, también era curioso cómo el hombre olvidaba las lecciones aprendidas de no meter las narices demasiado en ciertos temas—. Ya puedes marcharte.

—Sí, mi Lord —contestó el hombre, mirando un segundo más esos ojos, preocupado por su antiguo pupilo, pero salió de la habitación cerrando tras de sí. 

El joven observó unos segundos más el mapa, aunque sin pensar realmente en lo que miraba. Suspiró y se frotó los ojos de nuevo, los hechizos oculares eran cansados para los ojos y por ese día decidió darles más pronto el descanso que merecían. Al día siguiente tendría las ideas más claras, tenía mucho que hacer.

***

Esa roca bajo el roble le pareció el lugar perfecto para poder sentarse y analizar todo lo que había ocurrido esos últimos días. Se sentía completamente frustrada por haber fallado en una parte de su misión, por no haber podido avisar de lo que iba a ocurrir, ni siquiera ella lo había sospechado. La capital de Bulgaria había caído, y con ella todo el país. En ese momento en la base se estaba celebrando una fiesta por ese triunfo. Sin duda tenía que admitir que había sido una jugada maestra. No había habido muertos, ni gente inocente ni aurores, se habían rendido ante la cantidad de gente que compartía los ideales de los Gray Wizard. Para cuando el ministerio de Inglaterra y la Confederación Internacional habían pretendido mandar refuerzos ya no había nada que hacer.

Ella había tenido que fingir alegría cuando lo que de verdad sentía era crispación. Lo había hecho largo rato, hasta había aceptado la euforia de Rigel con una sonrisa, pero para volver a la fiesta necesitaba un pequeño respiro, a los demás les había dicho que iba a tomar el aire, algo que tampoco era mentira del todo. 

Miró el Sol colarse en el claro y caldear su rostro consiguiendo sacarle una sonrisa y que cerrara los ojos unos segundos antes de rebuscar en un bolsillo de su túnica hasta que dio con una bolsa de galletas de chocolate y menta, eran su vicio, siempre lo serían. Casi gimió cuando comió la primera y apenas dio cuenta de ella cogió una segunda relamiéndose. Un suave rugido hizo que la galleta quedara a medio camino de su boca, no se sobresaltó, pero sí se giró encontrándose con el gran nundu de Altais detrás de ella. 

Altais había permanecido durante mucho tiempo en la celebración, más de lo que nunca había sido capaz de permanecer en una fiesta, pero en esos momentos el alcohol y las risas estaban superando el punto de lo soportable. Por ello, había preferido no seguir viendo el deplorable estado en que iban estando incluso los más poderosos magos de su ejército que le hacía cuestionarse si de verdad la minúscula confianza que había depositado en ellos la merecían o por el contrario harían un mejor trabajo unos niños con preocupante déficit de inteligencia. Había llegado el momento de acabar con la fiesta o ser él quien se marchara, había elegido lo segundo, ellos necesitaban ese entretenimiento y no podía asegurar que disolviera la fiesta sólo con palabras. 

Era un inusitado día cálido de octubre, o dentro de lo que podía serlo en Escocia, al menos el Sol brillaba. Por esa vez había elegido la forma más calmada de volver a hallar la paz que era dejar salir al nundu y tumbarse en ese claro en el bosque dentro de sus territorios al que había cogido cariño, ahora su control sobre el animal era absoluto, incluso podría echarse una siesta sin que la bestia aprovechara para hacer de las suyas por su cuenta. Su sorpresa había sido grande al ver a Leyna allí, sentada en una roca dentro de su pequeño claro predilecto. Se había sentido contrariado por unos segundos, luego había recuperado toda su lógica y había obviado la posibilidad de buscarse otro sitio, sería ella quien se largaría, apenas daría un rugido suave de advertencia mientras continuaba acercándose y huiría como todos los demás.

Leyna observó al gran felino con el rostro serio, no parecía que fuera a atacarla, aunque suponía que no solía hacerle falta atacar para que la gente huyera de él. Ella no hizo ni el amago de correr o levantarse, no tenía miedo de él, no tenía sentido tenerlo, esos animales lo olían a gran distancia y solía acrecentar sus ganas de cazarte, eso no quería decir que fuera a ser una inconsciente, que fuera a tratarlo como un gatito mono, aunque quizá ganarse al nundu de Altais lo acercara un poco más a él. 

Miró la galleta en su mano y después al animal. —¿Quieres? 

Altais había estado observando sus reacciones o su casi falta de ellas con curiosidad, era totalmente inusual que no se asustara, ni siquiera un poco. Podía aceptar que razonara que correr no era buena idea, ¿pero no temerlo? Otro más sensato se había levantado despacio y se habría marchado, pero ella no, al final ella siempre tenía que ser diferente, destacar ante él, llamar su atención consciente o inconscientemente. 

El ofrecimiento lo desconcertó y finalmente le gruñó y pasó de largo hacia su destino inicial, sólo dos metros por delante de ella, en el centro del claro, ¿no creería que iba a comer de su mano, cierto? Cualquier otro se habría quedado al menos sin mano por siquiera insinuarlo. Se tumbó y sopló por la nariz. Se iría antes o después.

Ella lo observó con cierta diversión por su irritación ante el ofrecimiento. —Claro, a los felinos no les suele gustar el dulce —meditó llevándose la galleta a su propia boca y tumbándose en la roca con el rostro al Sol, relajándose incluso con la presencia del nundu, probablemente por eso mismo olvidándose del fracaso que había tenido en su misión, tanto que el final acudió a su mente una canción que acabó cantando con voz suave. 

Una remembranza de lo que había sido esa voz entonando una canción sacudió a Altais, pero el tiempo se había llevado la calma y la sonrisa que solía causarle junto con sus caricias, nadie había vuelto a acariciarlo así. El tiempo sólo le había dejado molestia, le había causado mucho dolor dejar atrás todas esas pequeñas cosas que habían sido sinónimo de felicidad cuando había estado con ella, más que cualquier otra cosa, por eso ahora le molestaba que se lo recordara, que reabriera la herida que daba por cerrada y cicatrizada, ¿tal vez Dimitri tendría razón y ese juego que apenas comenzaba era un error? No, podía con ello, el juego no llevaba a canciones y mimos, podía con ello. Echó las orejas hacia atrás aplanándolas, aunque no ayudó mucho a dejar de escucharla y dejó salir ese gruñido molesto.

Lyena giró la cabeza, cortando su canto y miró al felino. —¿No te gusta? Yo creía que no cantaba tan mal —dijo chasqueando la lengua—. ¿Sabes? A Altais le gustaba, nunca lo dijo pero se le notaba, aunque igual ahora ya no le gusta —comentó volviendo a mirar las copas de los árboles—. Han cambiado muchas cosas —susurró más bien para sí, aunque probablemente el felino la escuchara.

Él volvió a levantar las orejas, si a ella le daba por hablar sola podría darle cierta ventaja, podía meterse en su mente sin necesidad de hacerlo. Iba a quedarse simplemente así, quieto mientras esperaba a ver si volvía a soltarse, pero sintió que le picaba el lomo. Si algo era molesto era que algo te picara donde lo llegabas, si era algún bicho podía simplemente girar la cabeza, soltar el aliento y fin de la historia, pero Leyna estaba muy cerca, no quería arriesgarse. Por otra parte, no había muchos bichos que se le acercaran, hasta los pájaros se callaban o huían por donde quiera que pasara. Cedió al instinto, a lo largo de los años había aprendido que era algo útil y estaba bien hacerle caso, y se giró para rascarse contra el suelo dando una vuelta completa. La sensación fue como para hacer sonreír a cualquiera, pudo sentir por unos segundos cada pelo plateado vibrar y desapareció por un par de segundos. Aplastó unas de esas distraedoras y molestas hierbas con las patas y volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre sus patas mirando en dirección de Leyna y la mansión.

La joven le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa divertida por los movimientos del nundu. Se impulsó con las piernas para incorporarse y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio. 

—¿Hace cuánto estás con él? Vale, ya sé que no me vas a contestar, pero Teddy me ha dicho que tengo que hablar y soltar las cosas —comentó rodando los ojos—. No creo que estuvieras con él... —bufó cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía relacionarlo con el tiempo antes del Lord—, no importa, debió ser después de la despedida, ¿no? —meditó. 

Altais se habría reído por su bufido, siempre era divertido ver cómo actuaba ese hechizo en la marca. Sin duda había sido su obra maestra, no había cabida para subterfugios, era un hechizo muy potente, la poción que les administraba después estaba muy focalizada a disminuir la inflamación de meninges y el propio cerebro debido a la actuación agresiva de ese hechizo, más del daño que podía causar la ligadura del núcleo mágico por el resto de propiedades.

Leyna suspiró. —No eres de mucha ayuda, ¿sabes? —dijo con resignación, le estaba hablando a un gato grande, ¿qué esperaba? Se quedó observándolo más detenidamente, era grande, majestuoso, sin duda entendía porque lo temían. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios inconscientemente cuando se fijó en un pequeño detalle de sus ojos—. Es el color de Altais —dijo. 

Él no se sorprendió de que llegara a esa conclusión, se habían mirado demasiadas veces para no reconocerlo, él no confundiría el tono de verde de los suyos con el de nadie más. Si supiera la verdad, ¿qué pensaría al descubrir que ahora ya no era sólo el color, sino que era totalmente sus ojos, con sus pupilas alargadas y su reflexión de la luz en ellos? Sólo tenía la opinión de Ivanov, nadie más sabía la verdad del nundu, y el hombre se había horrorizado esa primera vez que regresó de la transformación conservando los ojos, y sabía que se preocupaba cada vez que los veía.

—Creo que te quedan bien —bromeó un poco y los miró con cierta nostalgia, aunque no dejó que creciera mucho, no debía, menos ahora que sabía cómo había cambiado todo—. Aunque es raro verlos con esas pupilas. No se lo digas, pero me siguen gustando sus ojos, los que más. Aunque ahora son más fríos que hace años. 

Altais dejó de mirarla directamente dejando caer los párpados, se preguntó si en algún momento hablaría de algo más importante o al menos útil. Que le gustara no era una gran noticia, él gustaba a todo el mundo, incluso a aquellos que tal vez preferirían que no fuera así, era irresistible, su autoestima no había sufrido un ápice en esos años, en todo caso había aumentado. 

Se quedó largos minutos callada, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos un tanto destructivos en su mente, no tenía ni idea de qué le había pasado para empezar a hablar de eso, hacía ya seis años, ya había pasado, se lo había repetido a Teddy miles de veces. Sacudió la cabeza un poco y miró hacia la casa. 

—Supongo que tampoco te gustaba la fiesta, no se te vio el pelo —comentó—. Hay demasiada gente, sobre todo demasiada gente borracha, es un poco agobiante. Rigel me dijo que me buscaría luego así que tengo que volver, pero no me apetece entrar de nuevo. Antes Higgs estuvo molestando mucho, todo el rato rondando, se cree importante por ser un superior a mí en las filas del Lord, es imbécil, como siempre. 

Altais soltó un gruñido, lo suficiente tarde para que se pudiera asumir que era por nombrar a Higgs que por Rigel, aunque era un poco por ambos. Se autoconvenció de que por el rubio no era casi, casi no le importaba que se llevara constantemente a Leyna a la cama, ya casi no se sentía nada posesivo con ella, casi. Los “casi” eran un verdadero incordio.

—Sí, tú también estás de acuerdo conmigo, ¿verdad? Un gilipollas en toda regla —concordó Leyna riendo—. Veo que te lo han nombrado varias veces —agregó volviendo a reír al imaginarse la escena, Altais protestando de Higgs y el felino delante escuchándolo, seguro que pensaba que en cualquier momento podría zampárselo—. También se nota la ausencia de Elven, hay que reconocer que el tipo es majo cuando no intenta llevarte a la cama tan evidentemente. 

Los pensamientos de Altais derivaron también hacia el último mencionado, estaba deseando ver resultados de sus acciones en Rumanía, pero sabía que era pronto, sólo había pasado un mes desde que se lo propusiera y él aceptara, también había sido una pena tener que dejarlo al margen del ataque a Bulgaria, sabía que quería participar y disfrutaba de las batallas, pero su misión tenía más importancia que aquella que ya les pertenecía antes de llegar a tomar posesión de él propiamente. 

Leyna se levantó estirándose finalmente. —Creo que debería volver a la fiesta —dijo empezando a caminar hacia la casa—. Nos vemos, Argent —se despidió sonriendo. 

Entró al gran salón, buscó con la mirada a Rigel y lo encontró cerca de las mesas de bebidas, seguía eufórico, aunque ya no sabía cuánto tenía que ver el alcohol en esa euforia. Se acercó por la espalda y lo abrazó. 

—¡Hola! —saludó él alegremente al echar la cabeza para atrás para saber de quién se trataba—. ¡Volviste! —dijo abrazándola—. Azaleh decía que no volverías y que nos fuéramos a casa, pero es temprano, ¿a que sí? Díselo, Leyna —pidió con un mohín—. ¡Conquistamos todo un país! Es alucinante, ¿verdad? —sin duda no cabía en sí de euforia, si de normal era enérgico acababa de alcanzar un nuevo nivel.

Ella rio y se alzó para dejar un beso en sus labios. —Es temprano para dormir… pero igual no para ir a casa —le dijo guiñándole un ojo. 

Rigel sonrió en respuesta, rio un poco y asintió.

—Perfecto, en ese caso vamos fuera, tengo un traslador. No está ya para aparecerse —intervino Azaleh que estaba al lado del otro junto con un chico de pelo castaño con el que había estado hablando.

—No, creo que no —concordó ella cogiendo a Rigel de la mano y conduciéndolo al exterior. Antes de salir se giró un segundo, no supo porqué, pero buscó a Altais con la mirada, encontrándose con que ya no estaba en la sala.

—Se marchó hace media hora —comentó Azaleh como quien no quiere la cosa, siempre bastante observador—. Gracias por no tardar mucho en regresar, Rigel se negaba a irse sin ti.

—No lo estaba buscando a él —replicó pasando un brazo por la cintura de Rigel—. Sólo salí a tomar el aire, pero quizá debí volver antes. 

—Creo que me tomé… tres copas más, no sé, y tú no volvías. Tomaste más aire que jugando quiddish —protestó el rubio, trabándose un poco con la última palabra.

Leyna miró a Azaleh ante el recuento de Rigel. —Lo siento, te compensaré, ¿vale? —prometió sonriéndole. 

—Vale —contestó con una sonrisa dulce que se amplió ante su siguiente pensamiento—. Y ahora tengo un bombón explosivo, ¿verdad, Azaleh?

El moreno asintió, siempre le daba uno con poción anti-resaca, así se aseguraba que no la escupía por muchas copas que llevara encima si no había estado él ahí para evitar que se pasara. Sacó un ajado libro de cuentos, cogió la mano de su amigo y la puso sobre él, su acompañante y Leyna lo hicieron después y se trasladaron al apartamento que compartían los dos ex-Gryffindor.

**Continuará…**


	5. Capítulo 5

Había días en que se cuestionaba si reclamar el asiento de los Black en el Wizengamot había sido una buena idea, días como ese en el que esa panda de viejas momias pasaban dos horas discutiendo sobre la pena que debían imponer al acusado mientras que se había tardado sólo quince minutos en encontrarlo culpable. Le consolaba saber que en esa ocasión no había sido el único en aburrirse allí, había sido una de las pocas veces que Potter se dejaba caer por ahí con su asiento doble, el que le correspondía por herencia de su apellido y el de Jefe de Aurores. Se había entretenido meditando qué estaría haciendo la vida del hombre tan aburrida o tan frustrante para que tuviera la feliz idea de ir allí sin que fuera convocado el tribunal en pleno para ese caso menor. Se juzgaba un uso indebido de la magia sobre un objeto muggle, no era magia oscura. Unos minutos se había divertido con la idea de que tal vez sí fuera frustración por esa espía descubierta desde el primer momento y que no podía sacar del tablero de juego. Esos fueron sus minutos más entretenidos de toda la mañana de ese viernes.

Observó a Potter huir del tribunal como si no quisiera dar oportunidad a que por una crueldad del destino surgiera un caso de última hora. Él se tomó unos segundos para despedirse formalmente, pero tampoco se demoró mucho más. Subió las escaleras hasta el piso superior, también era conveniente salir antes de que lo hiciera el grupo de momias porque algunos de esos magos realmente lo eran a juzgar por la velocidad a la que podían subir esas escaleras hasta el piso superior para poder coger el ascensor. 

Al pasar por el Atrio lo observó sintiendo cierto anhelo, se prometió que esa vez no se entretendría, sólo revisaría los mensajes que le hubieran llegado de la Confederación Internacional, se iría a comer y disfrutaría de una tarde relajada con sus libros y sus experimentos para la creación de nuevos hechizos. El ascensor se detuvo en el quinto piso anunciando el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, se dirigió por los pasillos a la oficina de la Confederación donde tenía la suya, aunque esa semana había estado mucho tiempo fuera, las cosas estaban agitadas desde la toma de Bulgaria la semana anterior. 

Consiguió ser fiel a su decisión y sólo media hora después volvía a coger el ascensor, sorprendiéndose de encontrarse frente a él a Leyna.

—Buenas tardes —saludó sin dirigirse específicamente a ella, había dos brujas más en la cabina que habían estado cotorreando hasta que lo vieron, desde ese momento hasta el piso siguiente en que se bajaron pareció que tenían suficiente con lanzarle embelesadas miradas furtivas que en su opinión no eran nada discretas.

—Sigues teniendo ese imán —comentó distraídamente Leyna, mirándolo de reojo. No sabía bien qué le había llevado a comenzar una conversación con él, pero se dijo que era por la misión, sólo por eso. 

—Lo he mejorado —contestó tras unos segundos. Se habían estado cruzando durante dos años en el Ministerio y en ese tiempo había estado evitando hasta cruzar la mirada con él, no le parecía un movimiento muy sutil que le diera conversación ahora como si hubieran seguido teniendo algún contacto por minúsculo que fuera en esos años; pero accedió curioso por el movimiento de la espía.

—Puede ser —concedió volviendo a mirar al frente, no debería haberle molestado esa seguridad, no debería y casi no lo había hecho, pero ahí estaba esa pequeña molestia que no le gustaba nada, le hacía pensar que no estaba todo terminado cuando realmente ella necesitaba que lo estuviera, acabado y enterrado—. Creo que tenemos que hablar, Altais —murmuró bajando la mirada, sí, necesitaban hablar, y esa vez no era por la misión, sino por sí misma—. No tiene nada que ver con el presente. 

Altais la miró, pero el ascensor llegó a la octava planta anunciando la llegada al Atrio. Salió de la cabina y se detuvo a los pocos pasos, donde no interrumpiera el paso siempre apresurado de los empleados, con ese desplazamiento se dio tiempo a pensarlo y tener que admitir que se lo debía. No sabía si se lo debía a la Leyna del presente, la espía, la que por ese trabajo se había convertido en una más de sus peones, pero se lo debía a la del pasado, a la que había amado, por la que había sufrido rozando los límites de la desesperación, la agonía por tener que perderla. Tanto si había cambiado como para convertir eso en una treta como si no, aceptó.

—De acuerdo, ¿cuándo? —se lo puso fácil dejándola decidir en vez de imponer un momento y lugar ya que había sido ella quien lo había propuesto.

Ella lo meditó unos segundos, ¿qué mejor momento que el presente? —¿Puedes comer ahora conmigo?

Altais asintió, era un modo de no perder mucho tiempo al poder hablar en un tiempo que de todas formas tenía que emplear en comer, la repasó un segundo con la mirada, pero la túnica escarlata de auror no le revelaba qué llevaba debajo, tendría que valer con el mero hecho de que lo acompañara.

—Vamos —la instó a seguirle, prefirió elegir un lugar discreto que conocía, sin hechizos escuchas de que preocuparse más de lo acostumbrado.

Ella frunció el ceño por esa orden, aun así lo siguió, no tenía caso echarse para atrás o coger una pataleta, con esa charla no pretendía volver a empezar, ni mucho menos, simplemente quería cerrar un capítulo que desde hacía un tiempo le molestaba tremendamente. 

—¿Dónde? —decidió preguntar.

—¿Conoces el restaurante francés Le Roux? 

—Sí, he comido ahí un par de veces con Emery, Zaniah y Chealse —contestó poniéndose a su lado, confiaba en ese lugar, era discreto. 

—Mejor —dijo deteniéndose frente a una chimenea para desaparecerse—. Nos vemos allí.

Leyna bufó por la repentina desaparición y se metió en la chimenea para llegar al restaurante. Una vez en el local se quitó la túnica de auror, debajo llevaba un pantalón negro ajustado, unas botas altas y una blusa de color verde, todo ello acentuando las nuevas curvas de su cuerpo. El metre los condujo a ella y a Altais a un reservado que el joven había pedido mientras ella se había quitado la túnica, sentándose frente a él. 

—Antes que nada quiero asegurarte que esto no es un movimiento raro —repitió poniéndose la servilleta en las rodillas y abriendo la carta. 

—¿Raro en qué sentido? —inquirió como si no supiera a qué podría referirse.

—Raro… ya sabes, algo como intentar volver contigo —contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros, ya que él lo esquivaba ella no iba a sacar el tema tampoco.

—Oh, en ese sentido. Por supuesto —contestó dándole un tono de incredulidad por el placer de molestar. 

—Por supuesto, ¿acaso hay algún otro sentido? No sabía que teníamos algo más en común —contestó ella casi con el mismo tono y lo miró con una ceja alzada por encima de la carta.

—Tenemos un compañero de trabajo en común, en tu caso tu jefe. Harry no estaba en su mejor día hoy, tampoco lo mejoró presentándose en el Wizengamot, aunque ignoro la razón de que hoy lo hiciera, parecía entre aburrido y frustrado —comentó casi distraídamente.

Ella cerró la carta dejándola a un lado y lo miró. —Potter lleva mucho tiempo frustrado e irritable —aseguró ella sin entrar en más detalles—. Aunque no me apetece mucho hablar de mi trabajo.

—Sólo puntualizaba otro punto en común —dijo Altais justo un segundo antes de que llegaran a tomarles el pedido, eligió el vino con la aceptación de Leyna e indicaron lo que querían comer—. Te apetece hablar del pasado.

Ella se removió un poco en el sitio. —Apetecer no sé si es la palabra correcta, pero necesito hacerlo —contestó y suspiró—. Ya sé que han pasado seis años, pero… para mí fue repentino todo, no encontraba una explicación, que éramos jóvenes no servía. 

—Yo no lo llamaría repentino. Te di cinco meses para que te fueras haciendo a la idea —objetó él, la maître les trajo el vino, lo degustó, aprobó y les sirvió a ambos antes de volver a marcharse.

Que la maître hubiera ido a servirles el vino hizo que ella tuviera que contener una carcajada sarcástica de la que sólo quedó una sonrisa rota. 

—Ambos sabemos que esos cinco meses sólo sirvieron para alargar lo inevitable, que ya lo habías decidido antes incluso de acabar el curso —replicó Leyna—. Y sí, fue repentino, nunca habías sido de mandar cartas, Altais, pero cuando lo hacías, cuando contestabas a las mías, se notaba que ya no era lo mismo. Sabes que no soy una ingenua, mi error fue mantener la esperanza de que fuera sólo por el trabajo.

—Siento que no lo vieras de ese modo —contestó sinceramente, había pretendido hacerle el menor daño posible y sobre todo darle algo razonable por lo que romper para que pudiera seguir adelante, incluso olvidarse de él por mucho que en aquel momento hubiera dolido la idea de llegar a convertirse en un mero apunte a pie de página en la vida de la persona que entonces amaba—. Consideré que la distancia sería razón suficiente.

Leyna sonrió esa vez tristemente. —Podría haberlo sido —concedió cogiendo la copa de vino y dando un pequeño sorbo—. Podría haberlo sido si hubiéramos sido una pareja normal, ya sabes, estaba convencida de que sólo podías ser tú —contestó justo cuando la comida aparecía en su lugar, todo se veía genial, pero ella no tenía demasiado hambre—. Es posible que hasta tuviera razón viendo la suerte que he tenido desde entonces. 

Un rebrote del dolor sufrido lo asoló por unos segundos al volver a escucharla decir que sólo podía ser él, pero no dejó que escapara a su expresión, lo contuvo para otro momento en que tuviera que admitirse algunas cosas y convencerse de negarse otras. Escucharla mencionar a otros ayudó bastante en la tarea de dejar el dolor atrás. Tomó un bocado de su primer plato antes de responder.

—No tengo interés en tus otros —no pudo ni quiso evitar dejar claro en primer lugar—. ¿Qué respuestas necesitabas?

Ella removió su ensalada de ibéricos y pinchó un poco. —¿Por qué? —preguntó sin mirarlo, pero reformuló la pregunta—. ¿Qué fue lo que falló?

—Había una distancia insalvable, y no podía llevarte conmigo ni podía quedarme donde tú estabas —respondió Altais dentro de lo que podía, no podía decirle claramente la razón, sería un punto para una fuga de información en esa separación entre las dos personas que encarnaba.

Por mucho que hubiera querido creer que esa no era la razón tenía que admitirse que ya lo sabía. Aun así no dolió menos saber que había preferido la magia a ella, el poder a ella. 

—Todo por la magia —murmuró. 

Altais dejó los cubiertos cruzados sobre su plato para que desapareciera y apareciera el siguiente.

—¿Alguna duda más?

Ella lo meditó, no había pensado en ninguna otra cosa, pero otra pregunta pasó por su mente. 

—Sí —contestó mirándolo—. ¿Cuándo lo sabías? Que iba a terminar.

—Estábamos es Durmstrang —contestó y fingió pensarlo, aunque aún recordaba esa fatídica noche juntos en la tienda, sabía el mes, el día e intuía la hora—. Antes de la tercera prueba.

Leyna cerró los ojos largos segundos, antes de la tercera prueba, meses, habían sido meses. —Pero… aún me querías, ¿verdad? —preguntó sin mirarlo. 

Altais apretó un segundo los dientes, ¿por qué había aceptado hacer aquello? ¿Por qué había decidido que se lo debía? Ese pequeño rebrote se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura. No podía volver a estallar como seis años atrás, ahora podría arrasar kilómetros. En ese entonces el dolor lo había consumido a un punto que la magia oscura había estado a punto de poder también con él, podría haber sido el último día de su existencia al menos como una persona racional, pensar que aún debía escribir a Leyna lo había hecho resistirse a ese pozo de oscuridad, pero había estado tan cerca. Una muestra más del poder del amor, capaz de hacer cosas maravillosas imposibles y destruir otras de igual modo.

—Te amaba —contestó y tuvo que admitir que ese siguiente trozo de solomillo costó un poco tragarlo.

Ella asintió y miró su merluza unos segundos antes de levantarse. —Tengo que ir al aseo —dijo pasando por su lado para ir al lavabo, necesitaba unos segundos para recomponerse, para cerrar un poco las heridas, no podía dejarlo salir ahora que estaba allí, tenía que esperar a llegar a casa. Cuando regresó había compuesto una sonrisa en sus labios aunque no estaba segura de que hubiera llegado a sus ojos—. Pues eso era todo, creo que ya puedo cerrar ese capítulo —comentó empezando a dar cuenta de su pescado—. Podemos hablar de cosas aburridas como el trabajo, por no comer en silencio y esas cosas.

Altais asintió. —Soy todo oídos —contestó con un atisbo de sonrisa, también le había servido ese tiempo para recomponerse un poco más interiormente.

—¿Yo? —preguntó incrédula—. Mi trabajo es aburrido —contestó conteniendo una sonrisa divertida—. Seguro que el tuyo con todos esos papeleos, esas reuniones aburridas es más interesante.

—¿Te refieres a dos horas escuchando a unas momias disertar sobre cuál es la pena adecuada para un uso indebido de la magia por tratar de integrar objetos muggles? Te aseguro que no. Tú eres auror, cazáis a los malos, seguro que tienes alguna gran aventura entre manos —repuso Altais, la palabra “malos” con diversión apenas velada.

—Oh, sí… tengo una muy interesante, tiene hasta título: convencer a Potter para que me cambie de sección parte ocho —contestó poniendo una expresión de exasperación. 

—¿No te gusta tu trabajo? Cualquiera que sea ese —preguntó Altais.

—Quise ser auror para cambiar los prejuicios con respecto a mi sangre, pues bien, estoy encasillada en una sección a la que no tenía ninguna intención de entrar justo por mi apellido —explicó por encima. 

—Ya te lo dije, no vas a conseguir que cambien sólo por luchar en el bando contrario al que lo hizo tu abuelo, Leyna. Esos prejuicios están arraigados incluso antes de que Voldemort aprendiera a coger una varita, la locura de esa guerra sólo les dio una excusa para seguir despreciando, para justificarse y hacerlo abiertamente y con respaldo del resto de la sociedad —contestó dejando los cubiertos igual que antes al terminar con el segundo plato.

¿Locura de guerra? ¿Qué era lo que él estaba llevando a cabo sino otra locura de guerra? Vale, él era cuidadoso, meticuloso, pero también mataba inocentes… Le fastidiaba no poder decirle eso a la cara en ese momento. 

—No sólo luchar en el bando contrario, pensé que ser la mejor influiría, al menos en Potter —contestó terminando también su comida—. Aunque supongo que ser la mejor de la sección no ayuda a que te cambien a otra. 

—No creo que Potter tenga ese problema en concreto, tal vez sea uno de los pocos que no lo tiene. Habrás visto más muestras de ello que lo que Teddy ha podido decirme sobre las nuevas alianzas Potter-Malfoy —objetó Altais, el mediano de los Potter había caído en la casa de Slytherin y enseguida había hecho migas con el hijo de Draco Malfoy, al parecer se habían convertido en amigos inseparables para irritación de sus padres.

Ella asintió. —Mi tío está muy orgulloso de esas alianzas, aunque al principio dijo que eran molestas, por las reuniones y esas cosas —contestó y suspiró—. Sé que no es Potter, pero hay gente arriba que sí lo cree. En cualquier caso ya no hay mucha solución —aseguró pasándose la mano por el pelo, no la había desde que había entrado en sus filas—. ¿Crees que habrá fresas de postres?

—Siempre tienen fresas con chocolate —aseguró él, iba allí muy a menudo.

—Entonces quiero unas —decidió con una sonrisa.

La camarera volvió a tomarles nota del postre y cuando vio a Leyna disfrutar de la primera fresa maldijo interiormente porque tal vez Ivanov tenía razones justificadas para pensar que esa relación no estaba tan olvidada como le gustaba creer. Lo estaba, pero a la vez había acciones que conectaban directamente con recuerdos importantes, poderosos, que escapan de su caja fuerte para golpearlo. No era que la siguiera amando, habían pasado seis años, pero después de todo ella había sido única y sin importar cuántas personas pasaran por su cama ninguna sería capaz de llegar a él hasta donde ella llegó entonces.

Comieron el postre y ambos pagaron su parte antes de levantarse y salir del reservado. 

—Gracias por aceptar la comida —dijo Leyna poniéndose la túnica.

—Tenía que comer de todos modos —contestó Altais—. Que pases buena tarde —dijo a modo de despedida.

Leyna asintió y se apareció sin decir nada más en su casa, decidiendo que podía tomarse esa tarde para cerrar las heridas.

***

Entró al despacho de Potter para la reunión semanal que tenían aún sin saber qué decirle y qué no. No podía contarle que había comido con el Lord porque ella lo había hecho con Altais y decirle que había comido con él no serviría de nada. Como de costumbre esas reuniones eran una pérdida de tiempo, ella era partidaria de avisar cuando tuviera algo relevante, cosa que aún no tenía. El Jefe de los Aurores estaba sentado en la mesa, mirando algunos papeles, pero levantó la cabeza cuando la escuchó entrar.

—Buenos días, Potter —saludó sentándose en la misma silla de siempre.

—Buenos días, Samuels —contestó el hombre—. Vamos a ver qué podemos sacar en claro hoy —dijo con una mezcla de frustración y loca diversión por la situación.

—Aparte de lo que ya sabes, el ataque de ayer, no estoy segura si podemos sacar mucho más —contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero por intentarlo. Teddy dijo que igual funcionaban las preguntas de sí o no.

Potter se pasó una mano por el pelo. —Probemos con una, aunque ya le dije que probablemente no. ¿Conozco personalmente al Lord?

—Sí —contestó y arrugó la nariz—. Joder, sí porque has luchado con él... —maldijo.

—Y de eso podría deducir que es un sí más amplio o un no. De ser un sí probablemente lo haya tenido en cuenta para acabar en este callejón en que estamos. Probemos una más. ¿El Lord es personaje público importante? —cuestionó sin muchas esperanzas a decir verdad. 

Ese Lord lo sacaba de sus casillas, era meticuloso, parecía tener todo calculado al milímetro y por el momento no veía distracciones en sus acciones, alguna pauta obsesiva fuera de quizás ese sobrecontrol. Había tenido cierta enrevesada esperanza con que le pudiera el sadismo que mostraban, pero la forma de tomar Bulgaria había roto sus esquemas. A veces lo comparaba con Voldemort y se encontraba pensando que con el conocimiento y formación que ahora tenía habría sido casi sencillo al menos atraparlo, matarlo habría sido igual de complicado, tenía muchas obsesiones debidas a traumas en su historia familiar, conocía sus razones de esas acciones por muy inverosímiles que fueran.

Leyna rodó los ojos. —Sí... Todo el mundo sabe del Lord —contestó cansinamente—. Por Merlín, Potter, sale en todos los periódicos —protestó, así no iban a llegar a ninguna parte, como siempre—. Están preparando un ataque nuevo a una capital, no sé dónde ni cuándo, pero hay gente que se ha marchado y la última vez pasó lo mismo.

—No puedo poner una alerta internacional de que algún día no muy lejano habrá otro ataque, no van a estar más alerta por algo incierto de lo que ya están —contestó Potter—. Venga, una última pregunta —al final quizá le cogiera el gusto al reto—, ¿forma parte de los Sagrados Veintiocho? —mataba hijos de muggles, podían estar de nuevo con la idea de la pureza de sangre, aunque en Bulgaria seguían conviviendo pacíficamente por lo que sabía.

La chica bufó y se cruzó de brazos. —A ver cómo te lo explico, no puedo relacionar al Lord con cualquier persona, la conozca de antes o no, contestarte que no a esa pregunta podría servirte de algo o todo lo contrario —respondió mostrándose frustrada por el asunto.

—Bien, intento de si o no, fallido —concluyó, apoyó los antebrazos en la mesa y la miró durante unos segundos, luego negó con la cabeza, proponerle _Legeremancia_ tampoco funcionaría, era un hechizo sumamente poderoso, a veces lograban sacar algo en claro de los seguidores, pero no respecto al Lord—. Bien, dime que has dado con algo, algún modo de poder aproximarte al Lord para sacar algo útil con lo que contraatacar y te creeré.

—Eso creo —contestó ella con una sonrisa orgullosa, el pasado había quedado en el pasado, sus próximos movimientos serían por su misión, pero no usaría esa baza, eso nunca, no era tan rastrera—. Voy a comenzar algo, espero tener éxito y poder ganarme su confianza un poco, al menos acercarme —explicó por encima—. Lo lograré. 

—Bien, eso quería oír —dijo Harry con una sonrisa, su lunes acababa de mejorar exponencialmente—. Por último, sobre el posible seguidor del que Teddy me informó, Arley Higgs, no hemos obtenido nada, excepto que donde quiera que esté la base cuando pasa las barreras funde todos los hechizos de seguimiento. Hemos extendido la investigación a su círculo de amigos, pero no hay nada que podamos usar como prueba para procesarlos.

—Aún encima de gilipollas tiene suerte —dijo bufando—. Su prometida tampoco es muy inteligente —dejó caer esperando que Potter lo entendiera.

—Tampoco conseguimos nada por el momento —respondió el Jefe de Aurores, no perdía la esperanza, pero la frustración también lo minaba un poco. Se quitó unos segundos las gafas y se frotó el puente de la nariz—. Espero que tengas éxito, Samuels. Si estos son los fáciles de pillar, la morralla, vamos a necesitar algo mejor para poder coger a los que de verdad tengan relevancia, por no decir al propio Lord.

—No es un Voldemort más, ya os lo dije —contestó poniéndose en pie—. Te informaré si tengo algo nuevo que pueda decirte, no creo que a ninguno nos venga bien seguir con esta frustración todos los malditos lunes —agregó caminando a la puerta.

—Está bien, dejaremos las reuniones a dos semanas en el caso de que no tengas nada muy relevante —contestó Harry, tampoco quería perderle la pista por mucho que le llegaran los crípticos informes de su ahijado diciendo que la chica estaba bien.

—Está bien —aceptó con resignación abriendo la puerta.

—Buenos días, Leyna —saludó Altais, quien estaba esperando en la puerta, antes de dirigir su atención al Jefe de Aurores como si nada—. Hola, Harry. Regrant me ha pedido que te traiga la petición personalmente, falta tu firma, acabo de obtener la petición del ministro —informó hablando cordialmente, como si la noche anterior no hubiera tratado de rebanarlo a hechizos, y entrando en el despacho.

—Ah, eso. Creí que sería algo del Wizengamot —dijo Harry con visible alivio por el hecho.

Altais esbozó una sonrisa. —No, a no ser que quieras pasarte de nuevo a calentar tu asiento.

Harry rio y negó con la cabeza mientras firmaba. —Aprendo de mis errores —aseguró con buen humor.

Altais asintió y guardó los documentos. —Hasta el sábado, Harry.

—Teddy te convenció —rio el hombre en referencia al partido de quidditch familiar de ese fin de semana—. Adiós, Altais.

Altais salió sin decir más sólo elevando una ceja en dirección a Leyna que seguía parada a punto de salir, pero sin llegar a hacerlo, y se alejó hacia el ascensor. La chica lo miró alejarse, pero en el último segundo salió de su leve ensoñación por la escena que acaba de presenciar y echó casi a correr tras Altais. 

—Pasa un buen día, Potter —llegó a despedirse aunque no cerró la puerta del despacho para llegar justo a para subir al ascensor con Altais—. ¿Bajas? 

—Claro —respondió el joven, era prácticamente obvio ya que ella lo había oído decir que ya había tratado con el ministro, era el único departamento por encima del de Seguridad.

Leyna asintió levemente y pulsó los botones correspondientes para cada uno. 

—Eres una caja de sorpresas —dijo tras unos segundos en silencio.

—Ignoro la razón de su deducción —contestó, aunque divertido interiormente.

—Es evidente, no sabía que eras tan buen actor —respondió ella y lo miró ladeando una sonrisa—. Hola, Harry —dijo tratando de imitar el tono casi amigable de él.

—Conozco a Harry desde niño, no veo por qué habría de actuar con el engaño que me adjudicas —contestó con absoluta seriedad, nunca había dicho que no le cayera bien el hombre, no era así, además era un buen oponente con el que entretenerse.

—Sólo digo que ayer no hubo ningún "Hola, Harry" —repuso ella encogiéndose de hombros, llegando a la planta donde debía bajarse él—. Pasa un buen día, Altais.

—Igualmente, Samuels —dijo secamente y salió del ascensor, dos años esquivándole y ¿ahora estos asaltos sin sentido iban a ser una constante? Si lo hacía por probar los límites del hechizo, no debía olvidar quién era y qué consecuencias podía despertar con su molestia.

Aun así ella sonrió ampliamente al escucharlo molesto, no importaba la razón exacta de esa molestia, ella simplemente estaba contenta de poder compartir sus sentimientos con alguien, hacer que sintiera más o menos lo mismo. Y con ese ánimo un poco repuesto se fue a ver a Teddy a su sesión de comecocos.

**Continuará…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El juego entre Altais y Leyna se pone cada vez más interesante, ¿quién creéis que acaba sucumbiendo ante el otro? Además la pobre Leyna está cada vez más frustrada con su voto de silencio, cualquier día se le hace un nudo en la lengua al intentar hablar XD


	6. Capítulo 6

Se había despedido de Zaniah cuando su amiga había decidido entrar en la tercera tienda de moda, ella había comprado todo lo necesario en la primera a la que habían entrado, pero su amiga seguía igual que en el colegio, debía encontrar el vestido perfecto que conjuntara con los zapatos perfectos o su siguiente fiesta sería un fiasco y no podía permitirlo. Se había excusado alegando que tenía trabajo atrasado, algo que no era del todo mentira. Había hecho un informe tras varias investigaciones sobre los lugares que Altais solía visitar y había estado estudiándolos uno a uno, esperando dar con algo con lo que poder incriminarlo, pero también con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí. No quería admitir que tenía más ganas de lo segundo. Ese día había pensado visitar una cafetería librería, no parecía tener nada extraño, pero siempre podía haber una trastienda de libros oscuros o… simplemente ser un agradable lugar para tomar un café y leer. 

Callejeó hasta abandonar el Callejón Diagón y siguió las indicaciones que había anotado en una hoja para llegar al lugar. Parecía estar en un lugar muy tranquilo y agradable. El ambiente no era nada oscuro como el Callejón Knockturn, las casas tenían flores y se veían bien cuidadas, no era el lugar en el que esconderías una tienda de libros oscuros, aunque si lo mirabas bien podía ser el mejor escondite. 

Su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor cuando al abrir la puerta del local pudo ver a Altais sentado en la mesa, con una taza de café y un grueso tomo de anatomía que parecía estar leyendo muy concentrado. Sin duda ese lugar parecía solo un buen sitio para leer, para comprar libros. Pensó en salir por donde había entrado, pero entonces recordó su plan de acercamiento y mordiéndose el labio inferior caminó hasta la mesa, sentándose frente a él. 

—Qué sorpresa.

El hombre elevó una ceja al verla sentarse sin un saludo previo y mucho menos pedir permiso.

—Imagina la mía —replicó.

—Me la imagino, te lo aseguro —contestó ella asintiendo y cruzando las piernas un poco para ponerse más cómoda, la verdad era que sus pies agradecían que se hubiera sentado, esos zapatos horribles...—. Estarás pensando que te he seguido y que te voy a molestar y empezarás a asquearte por ello.

—Sé que no me has seguido hoy —contestó dejando el libro abierto sobre la mesa y cogiendo su taza de café.

—Hoy… sospechas que lo he hecho otros días —comentó ella sonriendo. 

—Sé que lo has hecho otros días —la corrigió—. Lo cual es extraño ya que se suponía que habías cerrado el capítulo, es curioso que hayas pasado de evitarme a seguirme.

—Error, yo nunca te evité —aseguró ella—. Simplemente apenas nos cruzábamos —agregó mirando la carta de tés—. Además son temas completamente diferentes, ese capítulo se cerró, pero tenemos otro abierto.

—¿Cuál justificaría tu intromisión carente de educación? —inquirió Altais.

—Si te hubiera preguntado si podía sentarme educadamente no habrías aceptado —se defendió ella. 

—Eso ahora nunca lo sabrás —objetó el joven.

—Estabas leyendo, nunca te gustó que te molestaran cuando lo hacías, dudo que eso haya cambiado —repuso girándose para pedirle a la camarera un té negro Assam con leche. 

—Sigamos con tu premisa, ¿para qué querías hablar conmigo después de molestarme?

—Probablemente si te lo dijera moriría —respondió mirando a la estantería que había cerca distraídamente—. Aún echo de menos cuando nos perdíamos por las librerías y las conversaciones inteligentes —murmuró antes de coger un libro. 

Altais meditó las primeras palabras de Leyna, no parecía bromear, debía haber realizado un juramento, probablemente Potter habría tomado medidas antes de mandarla a la misión. De ello también deducía que, obviamente, había decidido acercarse a él ya que como Lord era inalcanzable desde su posición de peón novato. Podía recordarle su posición y acabar con eso, pero él había querido jugar, sin duda ese era el inicio del juego y aceptó formar parte, eso no quería decir que se lo fuera a poner fácil.

—Yo no, después de todo no eras tan difícil de reemplazar a ese respecto —respondió con indiferencia.

Leyna rio. —Supongo que habrá mucha gente mejor que yo para eso —concedió, por su mente pasando el nombre de Azaleh como el elegido. 

—Sí, como dije no fue difícil —concordó.

—Bueno, me alegro de ser sustituible —contestó con toda la sinceridad que pudo obtener—. Durante las clases en la academia también pude sustituirte como profesor de duelo. 

—Era esperable que te enseñaran algo allí.

—Aprendí bastantes cosas interesantes —confirmó removiendo la taza de té que le habían servido segundos antes—. Conseguí tener la licencia de animago, ¿sabes?

—¿Vas a decirme en qué te transformas? —preguntó sintiendo verdadera curiosidad, siempre sentía curiosidad por los animagos, serlo él mismo era algo fuera de su alcance, aunque con el nundu ya no estaba tan desasociado como antes, aunque había aprendido a sentirlo no sólo dirigirlo, intuía que no era lo mismo.

Ella sonrió misteriosa y tomó un sorbo de té, quemándose un poco el labio en el proceso y teniendo que lamerlo un poco. 

—¿Por qué no tratas de adivinar?

—¿Lograste ser un zorro?

Leyna asintió con emoción en los ojos. —¡Sí! Soy un hermoso zorro blanco de las nieves. Es increíble serlo —le aseguró.

—¿Cómo se siente?

—Se siente… es como si todos tus sentidos se amplifican, cuando piensas en un zorro crees que por ser más pequeño puede tener menos fuerza, pero no es para nada así —explicó—. También pensé que debería acostumbrarme a sus movimientos, pero no, es parte de ti, algo que siempre has sido, pero que no había salido a la luz y tus movimientos son naturales, totalmente naturales.

Altais asintió pensando que en su caso había tenido que esforzarse por sintonizar con el nundu y al hacerlo se habían transferido algunas costumbres o características a él, después de años había logrado sentir el viento en su pelaje, pero con el coste de que lo consumiera un poco más. No era lo mismo en absoluto.

—¿Y qué es lo que más te gusta del zorro o hacer?

—Escabullirme —contestó con una sonrisa traviesa. 

—¿Escabullirte de qué? ¿Te gusta huir?

—Adoro huir de las interminables fiestas de Zaniah —contestó con una expresión sufrida—. Son incluso peores que las del colegio, ¡hay más gente aburrida!

—En el colegio había gente ebria e hiperactiva, no necesariamente aburrida —objetó Altais.

—Los borrachos se pueden considerar aburridos cuando ya se han caído un par de veces —repuso ella—. En cualquier caso, lo que prefiero hacer es correr por el bosque, se siente libre, sin ataduras de ningún tipo.

—Debe ser divertido para ti —comentó, era la misma razón por la que usaba al nundu más de lo estrictamente necesario, él también podía obtener un atisbo de esa paz, esa libertad que un animago podía obtener al transformarse.

—Lo es —aseguró sonriendo sinceramente tras su taza—. Quizá algún día puedas verlo.

Altais sonrió levemente y asintió, dando ese tema por concluido volvió a prestar atención a su libro. Ella cogió otro libro de la estantería, uno que había llamado su atención cuando estuvo leyendo los títulos, y empezó a hojearla, siendo pronto atrapada por sus palabras. Acabó el primer capítulo casi sin darse cuenta y se obligó a levantar la mirada de nuevo a Altais, estaba ahí por él, podía volver cualquier otro día a leer o comprarse ese libro. 

—¿Por qué nunca lo has intentado? —preguntó suavemente. 

Él siguió leyendo hasta el final de la página, después levantó la vista y meditó sobre a qué se podía estar refiriendo, deduciendo que era de la conversación de diez minutos atrás.

—Ya te lo dije, no me parecía útil —contestó Altais y dio la vuelta a la página, no estaba interesado en ese tema, en su incapacidad de adquirir esa habilidad.

—Lo sé, pero se nota que te interesa el tema, que… te gustaría en cierta forma —comentó ella encogiéndose de hombros levemente—. Es como el quidditch, no era útil para el futuro, pero cuando entraste al equipo lo pasaste genial. 

—Una mejora en el quidditch es una mejora en la escoba que es un medio de transporte útil —objetó dejando de leer y mirándola ya que parecía que había cogido fuerzas para volver a la carga.

Leyna alzó una ceja. —Tú ya jugabas al quidditch antes, no necesitabas mejorar, mejoró el equipo —repuso. 

—Nunca me importó el equipo o la copa, lo hice por ti —respondió con cada palabra cargada de obviedad.

—Lo sé, sé que lo hiciste por mí —aseguró esbozando una sonrisa nostálgica y dulce—. Pero eso no quita que lo pasaras bien, ni que el equipo mejorara gracias a ti.

—En cualquier caso, no tengo interés en perder mi tiempo en algo sin utilidad —dijo decidiendo que no veía el punto a ponerse a discutir sobre las razones por las que le gustaba el quidditch que aún practicaba.

—Es una pena —opinó ella apurando su té y mirándolo con pena al haberlo terminado—. Creo que debería marcharme, prometí a Chealse que pasaría a echarle un ojo a unas pociones que ha comprado —comentó poniéndose en pie. 

—Adiós, Samuels —la despidió.

—Pasa una buena tarde, Altais —contestó ella dejando el dinero para su té y saliendo de la tienda finalmente, no había sido un gran avance, pero al menos parecía que estaba algo más cerca de él, o eso esperaba.

***

El dolor en su brazo izquierdo comenzó cuando ella estaba llegando a casa, llevaba todo el día esperando ese dolor punzante que se extendía por su brazo, cuando había esperado que el ataque se hubiera suspendido por algún contratiempo y estaba a punto de darse un plácido baño él los llamó, los convocó para luchar en ese pueblo francés donde la comunidad mágica y la muggle estaban muy mezcladas.

Suspiró largamente haciéndose de nuevo a la idea, cogió su túnica gris y su máscara y se apareció en el campo de batalla. El gran felino de Altais ya estaba paseando por él, observando tanto a sus súbditos como el entorno. Ella se colocó en el puesto que le correspondía y esperó la señal que daba comienzo a la lucha. Junto con los otros novatos, se dirigió a las primeras casas, varita en mano, y listos para soltar una maldición al primer mago que apareciera. Leyna desarmó a un hombre que debía rondar los setenta años con facilidad, lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y aprovechando que estaba sola lo dejó inconsciente, con sus constantes vitales tan bajas que nadie se daría cuenta, y lo movió hasta que quedó en una posición dudosa en el suelo. 

Siguió avanzando por la casa y no pudo evitar sentir alivio cuando se percató de que ese hombre vivía solo. Se tomó unos minutos extra para quedarse explorando el lugar antes de salir al exterior, a la verdadera lucha, allí no iba a poder hacer trampas, no sólo porque Altais se daría cuenta, sino porque cualquiera podría verla y no estaba en posición de fallar, Teddy le ayudaría a arreglar los pedazos rotos. 

En el exterior el caos era como en todos los ataque a los que había acudido anteriormente, tanto en un bando como en el otro. Los aurores no habían llegado aún, empezaba a pensar que tenían una capacidad de reacción muy mala. Vale que ella no podía avisar del lugar de los ataques, pero esos magos que estaban siendo atacados seguro que habían avisado y sin embargo ellos tardaban demasiado, más teniendo en cuenta que había avisado de un ataque esa noche a Potter y él podía haber avisado a los aurores franceses. 

Sujetó con fuerza su varita e hizo de tripas corazón para enfrentarse a uno de esos magos. Vencerlos no era complicado, no eran aurores, no sabían demasiado de duelos, por lo que hubiera podido hacerlo sin necesidad de magia oscura, sin embargo, tenía que usarla, aunque fuera mínimamente. Hacía unos días había encontrado un hechizo interesante, uno que detenía por completo las constantes vitales, había leído que podían quedar algunas secuelas, pero al menos esos hombres y mujeres no morirían, y no eran secuelas tan graves. Noqueó a tres hombres y una mujer, justo cuando ella caía al suelo los aurores aparecieron y la cosa se tensó notablemente. Ya no podía jugar, no había error que valiera, en ese momento ella era uno de esos Gray Wizard y los aurores no iban a tener piedad. 

Pudo ver como el nundu de Altais acababa con la vida de muchos de ellos, sin contemplaciones, usando su aliento virulento y su fuerza. Sin duda era de gran ayuda, además así ella tenía que entrar menos en la lucha. Uno de los aurores, una mujer, se encaró con ella. Lo hacía con ganas, se notaba que sentía verdadero odio hacia ellos. No tardó en decidirse a sacar su lado más oscuro, algún _Crucio_ salió de su varita, aunque no llegaron a dañarla demasiado sí consiguió que alcanzaran su objetivo unos segundos. 

Pudo notar el momento en el que el nundu desapareció de la lucha porque los aurores se crecieron, de repente parecieron aparecer por todos lados. En el caos dos hechizos dieron en su brazo izquierdo y su pierna derecha, no era nada grave, pero le hizo perder algunos segundos y cuando levantó la mirada de nuevo encontró a Altais entrando en batalla. Con movimientos lentos se movió hasta un lugar seguro y observó la lucha del Lord. Tras varios minutos observando frunció el ceño, había muchos hechizos que no conocía y que no creía que se pudieran encontrar en libros. ¿Acaso estaba creando sus propios hechizos? Sinceramente no le sorprendería en absoluto, siempre le había gustado la teoría mágica, esa clase de cosas eran su pasión y además era algo que consideraba de utilidad. 

Tuvo que dejar de darle vueltas a ese asunto y salir a ayudar a sus “compañeros”, moviéndose como podía. Su varita salió volando cuando un auror la desarmó, no lo dudó un segundo y se transformó en el zorro blanco, lanzándose a morder a los puntos débiles. 

No supo cuánto tiempo más pasó hasta que el Lord anunció la retirada, pero ella había conseguido recuperar su varita y no dudó un segundo en desaparecer del lugar, directa a la base, necesitaba que curaran sus heridas y no podía ir a San Mungo a ello, tendría que fiarse de esos magos.

***

—Bien, entonces apunto que vendrás —dijo Teddy sonriendo con júbilo por lograr que su primo fuera a la reunión que un amigo suyo había organizado, esperaba que la encerrona con esa amiga funcionara—. ¿Y qué tal lo llevas con tanto trabajo?

Altais elevó una ceja. —Perfectamente, Teddy, pero no recuerdo estar en tu lista de pacientes. Además, como has dicho, tengo mucho trabajo y ya gasté tiempo en venir aquí cuando podías haber mandado una lechuza —dijo levantándose.

—Una lechuza no hubiera conseguido tan buenos resultados. Venga, ¿qué te cuesta hablar? Somos familia —protestó el psicomago.

—Con más razón —bromeó Altais, estaba de buen humor por el éxito de la noche anterior, y en la reunión propuesta veía la posibilidad de tantear otros círculos—. Nos vemos el sábado.

—Espera, se te olvida una cosa —lo detuvo el otro mientras se acercaba, en ese momento su pelo era negro como el de su primo, buscando empatía.

—¿El q…? —se interrumpió ya que su pregunta fue contestada antes de terminar de formularla en forma de abrazo. Suspiró y se lo devolvió—. Adiós, comecocos —se despidió revolviéndole el pelo al que ahora era más bajo y salió de la consulta.

Apenas dio un par de pasos se encontró con Leyna acercándose por el mismo pasillo. Sabía que la noche anterior no había salido muy bien parada, pero estaba seguro de que los sanadores en sus filas la habían curado bien, por otra parte ese era el piso de Salud Mental, dedujo que le estaban haciendo un seguimiento, no fuera a perder la cabeza por esos pocos hechizos de magia oscura que la había visto utilizar, en su opinión tanta preocupación era hilarante. 

—Buenos días, Samuels —saludó cuando se encontraron.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él, no se había fijado en su presencia, iba demasiado centrada en sus pensamientos y le sorprendió encontrarlo allí. 

—Buenos días, Altais —saludó a su vez sonriendo suavemente—. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí. Teddy no confía en las lechuzas —contestó—. ¿Y tú?

—Bien, tengo cita con el pequeño comecocos —contestó señalando la puerta—. Rutina, espero que no me tumbe en el diván o me quedaré dormida, tuve una noche movidita. 

—Deberías descansar más, a tu edad —bromeó con una pequeña sonrisa, era quince de noviembre, era su cumpleaños—. Felicidades. Que te vaya bien —le deseó reanudando sus pasos.

Ella sintió su corazón saltarse un latido al escucharlo y al ver esa sonrisa en su rostro, no había esperado que se acordara, bueno, quizá sí que lo recordara, pero no esa felicitación, menos esa broma. Salió de su estupefacción cuando él ya la había sobrepasado, inconscientemente se giró y cogió su mano suavemente. 

—Gracias —susurró soltando la mano ligeramente avergonzada, con sus mejillas sonrojadas. 

Él hizo un leve asentimiento, le había sorprendido ese contacto, y se alejó sin decir nada.

—Leyna —Teddy la llamó desde la puerta y al no obtener respuesta siguió la mirada de la joven en dirección contraria, por donde se alejaba Altais, claramente se habían detenido a hablar algo, el otro no caminaba tan despacio. Sonriendo salió de la consulta y se detuvo a su lado, casi brazo con brazo—. ¿Buenas vistas? ¿Quieres un café mientras? El pasillo es largo y yo iba a ir a por uno.

Ella se sobresaltó al escucharlo y negó con la cabeza, desviando la vista finalmente de Altais y dejando de imaginar que su mano se sentía más cálida después del toque.

—No, gracias, me acabo de tomar un té —respondió caminando hacia la consulta sin contestar a la otra pregunta—. Te espero dentro.

Teddy chasqueó la lengua, eran tal para cual, escurridizos. —Vale, ahora vengo. Ponte cómoda.

—Te queda mejor el azul, Teddy —dijo ella antes de entrar en la habitación y sentarse en su lugar acostumbrado en el sofá.

El metamorfomago soltó una risita por el comentario. Regresó poco después y se sentó en el sofá, sujetó unos segundos de más la taza caliente y la dejó en una mesita a un lado del sofá.

—No pareces haber dormido mucho —comentó observándola.

Leyna suspiró y negó. —Tuve que curar heridas de guerra anoche —confesó.

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó y la abrazó, esa vez iban a pasar a los abrazos ya, además siempre estaba más por la labor de hablar de ese modo. La terapia con Leyna era distinta, más que nada porque ella no aceptaría soltar prenda a un psicomago, si hablaba con él era más por amistad que por lo que esa consulta representaba, así que se tomaba licencias—. En cuanto salgas de aquí vas a hacerte una revisión, ¿de acuerdo?

—No fue nada, Teddy, hechizos de aurores y me curaron bien en la base —aseguró aunque no pudo evitar acomodarse en ese abrazo y cerrar los ojos unos segundos—. Pero iré a hacerme la revisión —aceptó, de todas formas Potter se lo ordenaría.

—Bien. ¿Y qué tal la campiña francesa, es bonita?

—No tuve mucho tiempo de verla —comentó—. Pero podrías llevar a Chealse algún día —dejó caer sonriendo de lado.

—Podríamos hacer una reunión todos juntos para asaltar una bodega —no se dejó molestar por ese comentario—. Pero ya planearemos después. Háblame, Leyna, aunque sea del paisaje, pero háblame.

Ella asintió. —Los aurores franceses son unos lentos, tardaron mucho en llegar. Pero encontré un hechizo que detiene las constantes y... aunque deja secuelas no los mata —le contó sonriendo un poco—. Pero es un hechizo oscuro, usé muchos. Y... me transformé en zorro porque me desarmaron y no me quedó otra que atacar a esos aurores, morderlos en puntos débiles.

—¿Por qué no recogiste tu varita y te fuiste? ¿O aún no te habían dado los aurores?

Leyna negó con la cabeza. —Me dieron los aurores, antes de perder la varita, no podía irme sin que él anunciara la retirada.

—¿Estás segura de eso, Leyna? Esta misión toma mucho de ti, pero no tiene que tomar tu vida, no tienes que sobre esforzarte.

—Yo... lo haré la próxima vez, pero no sé si eso será peor —comentó y suspiró—. ¿Sabes? Comí con Altais hace unas semanas.

Teddy aceptó el cambio de tema porque su primo era un asunto pendiente para Leyna, lo sabía aunque tratara de hacer que no, pese a estar bastante sorprendido porque hablara tan voluntariamente, le hacía pensar si había ocurrido algo muy malo esa noche como para que aceptara refugiarse en ese tema nada confortable para ella.

—No, no lo sabía.

—Lo supuse —contestó—. Yo se lo pedí, necesitaba... necesitaba aclarar cosas del pasado, terminar con todo.

—¿Y lo conseguiste?

—Encontré respuestas que necesitaba —respondió, pero no estaba segura de que estuviera todo acabado, cada vez lo pensaba menos—. Por qué terminó todo.

Teddy frunció el ceño, no sabía que eso no había quedado claro, pero tampoco iba a meterse demasiado en ese tema, no era la persona indicada, Altais era familia.

—¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto ahora?

—Me quité un peso de encima, pero no se sintió muy bien —confesó sonriendo levemente y se separó de él un poco—. Aunque no creo que deba decirte estas cosas.

—¿Y por qué lo haces? ¿Qué es lo que de verdad te preocupa y asusta, Leyna?

—Me da miedo no haberlo olvidado tanto como aseguro —contestó con sinceridad—. Por qué él sí lo ha hecho.

Teddy no podía desmentirlo ni corroborarlo, a veces dudaba porque la coraza en ese tema era más fuerte que en cualquier otro, para otras cosas podía obtener retazos de información de Altais con paciencia y tenacidad, con ese era chocar constantemente contra un muro.

—¿Qué ocurrió anoche? ¿Es por los hechizos oscuros?

—No... no pasó nada, pero creo que me dio por pensar esas cosas, eso es todo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Te molesta?

—No quiero entrar en detalles, pero no me molesta. Lo que me preocupa eres tú, por seis años no has soltado prenda, ¿y una noche de ataque con ellos te inspira a hablarme de esto? —dijo Teddy, suspiró y la miró más fijamente a los ojos—. No está mal que te sientas aliviada por usar un hechizo menos malo, estás en una situación complicada y sigues sin sentirte cómoda usándolos, ¿verdad?

—Es lo mismo que cuando rompes las normas, esa incomodidad —contestó—. No es por el ataque... es mi cumpleaños, Teddy, deberías dejarme hablar sin cuestionarme —protestó infantilmente, inflando los carrillos y tratando de aligerar el ambiente un poco, ya lo notaba demasiado pesado.

—Para compensar eso te compré una tarta, pero no vas a librarte de mí excusándote en tu cumpleaños. Y acabas de hacer que chafe la sorpresa —le recriminó.

Leyna rio y lo abrazó dejando un beso en su mejilla. —Gracias, Teddy, eres el mejor comecocos.

—Sé que lo soy, pero eso lo dices ahora porque quieres tarta. ¿Hay algo más que quieras contarme? —preguntó medio aceptando acabar con la sesión.

—Creo que no, ¿tú vas a contarme qué hiciste con Chealse el viernes? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

Teddy se levantó para sacar la pequeña tarta de un armario. —¿No lo sabes? Quería comprar otro kneazle y asegurarse de tener una contención para no llevarse más —respondió, encendió las velas y se giró hacia Leyna—. ¡Felicidades!

—Gracias, de nuevo —contestó sonriendo feliz y sopló las velas cuando le acercó la tarta, pasando parte de la mañana hablando con él tranquilamente, riendo y olvidándose un poco de toda la presión.

**Continuará…**


	7. Capítulo 7

El terreno de la parte de atrás de la mansión había sido levemente modificado en dos escalones. Había pequeñas mesas repartidas por el lugar y entre ellas gruesos troncos llevaban casi doce horas ardiendo. Sus seguidores hablaban unos con otros y pese a los escalones que separaban los rangos algunos se mezclaban para tener una conversación jovial o seria. Era el veintiuno de diciembre, solsticio de invierno y, por tanto, estaban celebrando Yule. Altais lo observaba todo desde su elevada posición a la que sólo accedían sus cuatro favorecidos, a lo largo de la noche había accedido a hablar con algún otro de sus máscaras plateadas después de que le rogaran audiencia desde el peldaño inferior, este modo de actuar le aseguraba que sólo se dirigieran a él por algún tema relevante y que por ser una fiesta en la que permaneciera no olvidaran su posición.

Las doce horas se cumplieron y apagó todas las luces flotantes para dar su discurso de esa festividad. Los veteranos guardaron silencio y los novatos que no habían llegado al año en sus filas los imitaron.

—Esta noche no realizamos una reunión cualquiera, no se trata de una celebración de nuestras cada vez más numerosas victorias —comenzó a decir, no lo era, pero era bueno recordarlo para infundir ánimos—, esta noche festejamos en honor a la magia. La mayoría de los últimos en unirse a la causa desconocéis todo por lo que luchamos, lo desconocéis porque las acciones contra la magia no han comenzado en las últimas décadas, no comenzó con las prohibiciones de la magia oscura, comenzó mucho antes. La influencia muggle en aumento en la sociedad mágica ha estado atacando la magia poco a poco durante siglos. Muchos desconocéis la importancia de este día de solsticio de invierno. No celebramos la Navidad, la Navidad es un invento muggle, celebramos el solsticio, una festividad que en muchos lugares fue conocida como Yule. 

>>La magia está en el mundo, en los eventos de la naturaleza, en el calor de la tierra, el correr del agua y la fuerza del viento, está en la vida y en la muerte. Hoy estamos aquí para recordar una magia que nos fue arrebatada no por leyes, sino al hacerla caer en el olvido: la magia elemental. En este día se pueden lograr cosas que de otro modo son imposibles para el mago promedio. Si se concentran podrán sentir la magia en el ambiente. Hacedlo —ordenó y esperó unos minutos en silencio para que asimilaran que realmente era una orden, igual que los ordenaba atacar ahora daba esta orden—. Como he dicho hoy es el día en que aquello que nos pertenece y a lo que pertenecemos por derecho está de nuestra parte —indicó e hizo que las luces volvieran a encenderse, se detuvo frente a un tronco y sin usar ningún hechizo previo con la varita puso las manos sobre un tronco incandescente—, hoy lo imposible para vosotros es posible —concentrado en la magia elemental con el rito realizado del tronco y la de esa larga noche, hizo salir renovadas llamas del tronco y en su caso, como siempre le ocurría a no ser que lo modificara, múltiples lenguas de fuego con cabeza felino corrieron entre sus seguidores hasta extinguirse.

Otros magos veteranos pusieron de tres en tres las manos en uno de los troncos y también lograron hacer llamas en todas direcciones, creándose entre unos y otros una danza de llamas y las risas de los propios magos eufóricos por la magia de la que podían disponer esa noche y que al fin estaban comenzando a sentir.

—Yo también quiero probar eso —le dijo Leyna a Rigel tirando un poco de él para ir a uno de esos troncos en llamas. No podía evitar sentirse emocionada por la nueva magia descubierta, una magia que no estaba prohibida, pero que era poderosa, dejándose llevar por el discurso de Altais inevitablemente.

—Ya verás, es genial. Pero nos hace falta uno más para que salga bien —dijo Rigel cuando llegaron hasta uno de los troncos buscando a quién cazar con la mirada—. ¡Alya! Tenemos uno, corre.

—Samuels, al final eres de los nuestros. Aún no te había dado la bienvenida —dijo la morena, pero no dijo nada más, estaba más interesada en el tronco—. A la de tres. ¡Una, dos, TRES! —la última palabra fue el principio de una carcajada eufórica y se incorporó junto a los otros para dirigir esas llamas con las manos desnudas.

Leyna rio cuando sintió la magia correr por sus manos, cuando sintió que podía controlar las llamas. Miró a Rigel sin dejar de reír y los tres hicieron que las llamas danzaran a su alrededor. La conexión terminó y ella no pudo evitar saltar a abrazar al chico y darle un beso eufórica. 

—¡Funcionó! Es genial —dijo casi saltando en el sitio.

—Nos vemos, parejita —Alya se alejó igual que había venido en busca de más diversión.

—¡Te dije que es genial! Se pueden hacer muchas más cosas, pero hay que estar mucho tiempo quieto antes —explicó Rigel, arrugó la nariz ante eso último y luego comenzó a saltar con renovada emoción—. ¿Buscamos si quedan más?

Ella rio y asintió. —Claro, pero ¿por qué él puede hacerlo solo? —preguntó mientras caminaban por el lugar. 

—Porque es más poderoso, y también puede que haya aprendido a canalizar la magia, algo de eso —respondió encogiéndose de hombros, también se lo había preguntado en su primera celebración de Yule y entonces, siendo del rango bajo aún, había escuchado a Azaleh teorizar, pero ese día no solía tener mucha paciencia para escuchar, ni el primero ni los años siguientes, por mucho que su amigo siempre le explicaba las cosas del modo más sencillo y conciso le interesaba más jugar—. ¡Ahí hay uno!

Leyna sonrió ampliamente y miró a su alrededor. —¡Elven, corre! —llamó al noruego soltando un segundo la mano de Rigel para tirar del otro rubio—. Tienes que ayudarnos con los fuegos —le dijo con evidente emoción. 

El hombre rio y asintió dejándose llevar. —Como usted ordene, señorita —bromeó sonriendo de lado—. A la de tres —les indicó y repitió la cuenta atrás cómo lo había hecho Alya minutos antes. No pudo evitar quedarse mirando el rostro de Leyna cuando las llamas bailaron a su alrededor y esbozó una sonrisa más suave—. Te estás divirtiendo —dijo sin rastro de pregunta. 

La joven asintió. —Nunca hice nada igual, es genial. 

—Es una fiesta tradicional en mi tierra, nórdica, ¿quieres saber más? —preguntó Elven lanzando el anzuelo esperando que esa vez picara. 

—¡Claro! Quiero decir, es genial —contestó ella más que emocionada. 

—La magia está en el aire en esta fecha, toda ella, y con los ritos adecuados puedes conseguir que usarla sea tan sencillo como coger una pluma —empezó a explicar—. Pero lo más impresionante de las fechas, es manipular los elementos, como con el fuego, también puedes hacerlo con aire, con la tierra… con todo, solo hay que concentrarse —se colocó detrás ella y le hizo cerrar los ojos con una suave caricia—. Respira profundamente, concéntrate en el poder que te rodea, en la magia. ¿Puedes sentirla? —Leyna asintió suavemente pasados unos segundos y sintió como Elven la cogía de las manos—. Entonces piensa en la tierra que está bajo tus pies, trata de asimilar lo que ella te está transmitiendo. Así… muy bien… —con movimientos suaves hizo que se agachara y llevó sus manos a tocar la tierra—. Siéntela, y piensa qué te gustaría hacer con ella, lo que sea, y concéntrate solo en eso. 

Leyna asintió de nuevo, muy levemente, y se concentró, visualizando enseguida un zorro, uno pequeño, quitó todo lo que rodeaba a ese pensamiento para sólo quedarse con él y después lo enlazó con la magia que sentía y la tierra, moviendo un poco las manos sobre ella, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía. 

—¡Es un zorro como tú! —exclamó Rigel que había estado rozando los límites de su capacidad de estar sin hacer nada.

La chica abrió los ojos sobresaltada, siendo sacada de su estado de concentración repentinamente y el pequeño zorro de tierra se derrumbó quedando solo un montoncito. 

—¿Lo logré? —preguntó sorprendida. 

Elven sonrió y la ayudó a ponerse de pie de nuevo. —Lo lograste, sabía que eras buena —la felicitó guiñándole un ojo. 

—Sí, ha sido genial. Pero se cayó enseguida, ¿por qué se rompió? El año pasado el Lord hizo un nundu con nieve y se quedó hasta el amanecer —dijo Rigel contrariado.

—Ella necesita estar totalmente concentrada para poder hacerlo, por eso se rompió —explicó Elven—. Si sigue practicando puede que lo logre en algún momento. 

—Tal vez se le dé mejor en verano, practicar es muy pesado —opinó el otro.

—No me importa practicar, lo haré —aseguró ella emocionada con la idea. 

El noruego sonrió orgulloso pasándole un brazo por la cintura. —Y lo lograrás, Leyna. ¿Verdad, Rigel? —le preguntó al otro sonriendo de lado, casi retador. 

—Sí, pero hoy no le apetece seguir con ese aburrimiento, ¿verdad? —dijo cogiendo la mano de la mujer instándola a seguirle.

Leyna se debatió un poco, esa era una fiesta, pero le gustaría tanto poder aprender… esa magia era impresionante, era pura, era… Negó con la cabeza y se deshizo del abrazo de Elven. 

—Tenemos que buscar más magia —dijo sonriéndole a Rigel. 

Elven chasqueó la lengua. —En otro momento, búscame, o mándame una lechuza si no estoy —dijo guiñándole un ojo y se inclinó para dejar un beso corto en sus labios y mirar al otro con una sonrisa pícara antes de darse la vuelta.

—Es un cansino —dijo Rigel abrazándola por unos segundos—. Vamos, yo creo que ese ponche es muy mágico —bromeó tirando de ella.

Dieron mil vueltas por la celebración, bebieron, comieron, bailaron y se sentaron a charlar con otros de vez en cuando. Las horas pasaron y finalmente la salida del Sol de la noche más larga del año anunció el final de la fiesta. Leyna sentada sobre las piernas de Rigel dejó unos besos en su cuello. 

—¿Buscamos a Azaleh y nos vamos? 

Rigel giró la cabeza hacia la zona más elevada del terreno y encontró a su compañero de piso con el Lord, estaban muy cerca y comenzaron a dar los primeros pasos hacia la puerta de la mansión.

—Sí… vámonos, aunque hoy Azaleh creo que no viene —contestó aún siguiéndoles con la mirada.

Ella siguió la mirada del chico y se sorprendió al verlo irse con Altais, intuyendo la razón de su marcha, lo que iban a hacer juntos. Un pequeño nudo se hizo en su estómago y se obligó a apartar la vista, bajando la mirada, sí, sin duda Azaleh era un buen sustituto de ella.

—Sí, venga —dijo Rigel instándola a levantarse—. No sé porqué lo dudo si llevan años así. ¿Lista?

—¿Años? —preguntó aunque no había sido su intención hacerlo—. No importa, lista —contestó abrazándolo fuerte, segundos después sintió el tirón de la aparición y en cuanto sintió que estaban en el piso de Rigel lo besó largamente, eliminando de su cabeza a Altais.

***

Esa noche estaba lista para aparecerse en el momento en que la marca empezó a doler. Esa noche era especial, no era convocada para un ataque sino una iniciación. No era una situación por la que después necesitara visitar a Teddy, pero sí una buena oportunidad de tratar de averiguar algo más de esa organización. Se colocó la túnica y la máscara antes de dirigirse a la sala en la que se realizaban las reuniones y colocarse con el resto de novatos. Se preguntaba si después de esa iniciación seguiría siéndolo o ya podría subir de nivel, en realidad no esperaba subir tan fácilmente, no lo había hecho con la iniciación que hubo después de la suya.

Altais tardó en hacer pasar a los novatos, parecía ser un hobbie que tenía, que lo divertía, aunque ese día el ambiente no parecía para nada jovial, no le daba buena espina. Durante toda la iniciación la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, no se atrevió a preguntar por temor a que su voz sonara demasiado en ese pesado silencio, además lo más seguro era que no tardara demasiado en enterarse. 

El Lord dijo unas breves palabras de bienvenida, las acostumbradas en esos casos al menos en esencia, no era un discurso aprendido, pero se notaba que no estaba interesado en esas minucias.

—Los nuevos seguidores van a tener el placer de obtener esta noche una lección importante —dijo cuando debería de haber dado por concluida la reunión, y hasta la posición en que estaba Leyna al fondo de la sala se pudo sentir la evidencia de que ese era un día para estar en silencio y no importunarle; su poder mágico se pudo sentir desde allí como cuchillos—. Estáis aquí no sólo por compartir unos ideales, estáis aquí para colaborar en lograr algo grande, no se puede llegar a nada y menos a cambiar el mundo con errores.

Las puertas se abrieron y un mago tembloroso avanzó por el pasillo escoltado por otros dos. El mago se lanzó al suelo cuando llegó ante el trono y los otros dos se retiraron para ocupar su lugar entre los demás presentes.

—Os lo ruego, mi Señor, piedad, no volveré a fall… —suplicó el hombre.

—Silencio —ordenó Altais en un siseo—. Tu misión era sencilla, Jacobson, proteger el artefacto hasta que fuera necesario, pero importante. Te honré con esa misión y me has fallado. Has tirado el esfuerzo de otros y meses de planeamiento. Lo has perdido por un vulgar ladrón y ni siquiera eres capaz de rastrearlo —hizo una pausa, y su varita pasó a su mano, haciéndola girar en sus dedos—. Llevas muchos años luchando por la magia oscura y vas a recibir un castigo acorde con ello y tus faltas. Voy a ser muy tradicional, ¿no te alegra? —preguntó con una cruel sonrisa.

—S-sí, mi Señor —dijo Jacobson en un sollozo, sin moverse de su posición arrodillada con la frente contra el suelo.

— _Crucio_

A Leyna se le encogió el estómago al ver al hombre gritar. El hechizo se alargó largos minutos, el hombre aguantó retorciéndose de dolor, gritando y llorando. Era una visión horrible, parecía una película de terror. No sabía que fallo había cometido ese hombre, pero la muerte era más piadosa que cualquier tortura como la que estaba sufriendo. Aún así tuvo que mantenerse mirándolo, sin cerrar los ojos ni llevarse las manos a los oídos como hubiera querido, si lo hacía sería su final. 

Altais detuvo la maldición antes de que el hombre perdiera la cordura, bastante era que hubiera perdido el control de su esfínter, además su castigo no había concluido, necesitaba que pudiera moverse, no importaba cómo y cuán rápido.

—Ese es el castigo adecuado para tu antigüedad, ahora te daré el de tus faltas —informó antes de susurrar un hechizo propio con un giro de varita. El rayo morado golpeó a Jacobson sacándole un quejido—. Hay una poción en la mansión que impedirá que te desintegres en cuanto salga el Sol. Veamos si con el incentivo adecuado ahora eres capaz de encontrar algo. Como muestra de la piedad que suplicabas te diré que está en esta planta.

—Gracias, mi Señor —dijo Jacobson con la voz rasposa, apenas consiguiendo articular las palabras por el dolor, ahora su cuerpo temblaba por ello en tanto antes sólo lo había hecho de miedo.

—El tiempo pasa, desaparece de mi vista —lo instó a moverse.

El hombre trató de ponerse en pie, pero no fue capaz por lo que se arrastró de rodillas hacia la puerta.

—El resto también —agregó Altais.

No tuvo que escuchar dos veces esas palabras, Leyna salió de la habitación a toda prisa, entrando en la habitación que solía usar para cambiarse cuando no podía aparecerse con la túnica puesta y dejándose caer sentada en el diván con las manos ocultando su rostro y respirando agitadamente. No quería pensar que la persona que había hecho eso era Altais, no podía ser cierto, debía estar teniendo una macabra pesadilla. 

Pasaron los minutos antes de que consiguiera calmarse y respirar con normalidad, después de todo sí iba a necesitar una sesión con Teddy, aunque una parte de ella no quería contarle lo que había visto. Sin esperar más se apareció en su casa y decidió esperar al día siguiente para decidir qué hacer.

***

Se sorprendió cuando vio a Leyna acercarse a donde él estaba sentado con un libro y en esa ocasión té Earl Grey, la mujer se había vuelto esquiva desde la última iniciación semana y media atrás, rehuía su mirada cuando se cruzaban y ralentizaba su paso si veía que iban a coincidir en el ascensor para no hacerlo. Supuso que al fin había asimilado que había una diferencia entre el funcionario civilizado que era de cara al resto del mundo y ser el jefe y amo de una organización revolucionaria y terrorista, con un nivel de poder mágico que lo designaba como Lord.

Dejó la taza de la que estaba bebiendo sobre el platillo y, como si no la hubiera visto, dirigió sus ojos a ese libro de neurología que estaba leyendo para uno de sus proyectos de creación de hechizos, ese en concreto le abriría unas puertas que ya había estado bastantes años esperando.

—Hola —saludó Leyna con un tono más bajo de lo habitual—. ¿Te importa si me siento? —preguntó esa vez ya con una taza de té en las manos y un grueso libro bajo el brazo. 

—¿No vas a hacerlo de todos modos? —replicó Altais. Se tomó unos segundos y decidió aceptar curioso por esa nueva actitud—. Puedes sentarte.

—Gracias —contestó ella sin responder a la otra pregunta, tenía razones de peso para hablar con él, una de ellas era su misión, tenía que acercarse al Lord. Otra razón era esa magia ancestral, quería saber más de ella, aprenderla, conseguir dominarla, y sabía que sólo Altais podía enseñarle, guiarla para lograrlo, aunque Elven supiera no era como él. Además una parte de sí misma quería poder enterrar esa imagen de él, la que había visto en la sala, en la iniciación—. Quería pedirte ayuda con algo. 

—Tú dirás —la instó a continuar.

—Tú… ¿sabes controlar la magia ancestral? —sabía que sí, pero no podía decirlo, ella sólo lo había visto usarla como Lord, no como Altais. 

Altais se tomó unos segundos para considerar las posibles repercusiones y así decidir qué contestar, decidió que no toda la verdad, lo adecuado sería algo un poco más modesto.

—Sé lo que es. En mi familia, por el lado de mi padre, se ha mantenido la tradición de los ritos del solsticio de invierno y de verano. Teddy ha venido algún año con su abuela —contestó sinceramente.

Leyna asintió sonriendo levemente, obvio no iba a contestarle de buenas a primeras, lo había supuesto. 

—Llevo desde el solsticio de invierno estudiándola, tratando de encontrar información en miles de libros, pero es insuficiente y… —se tomó unos segundos para estar segura de querer continuar—, y quiero aprender a manejarla. 

—La magia ancestral formaba parte de la vida de todo mago, era algo que se aprendía desde niño, por eso no hay muchos libros sobre ello, del mismo modo que no te dicen cómo parpadear. Ese conocimiento está en las gentes —explicó Altais—. Si esperas aprender a manejarla en unos meses o un año, puedes desistir en ese proyecto en este mismo instante.

—No pensaba aprenderlo en tan poco tiempo, nada que merezca la pena se aprende en ese tiempo —contestó ella—. Pero sí estoy dispuesta a dedicarle el tiempo necesario para lograrlo. Es una magia fascinante, es pura, es poderosa…

—Lo es —concordó con una pequeña sonrisa, parecía que después de todo la había cazado sin esfuerzo, por algo se empezaba—. El problema es que no se trata de dedicarle un tiempo constante como, por ejemplo, en el proceso para convertirse en animago. Para empezar sólo tienes que dedicarle dos días al año, luego podrás pasar a hacerlo cuatro y finalmente podrás pasar a hacerlo un tiempo cada vez más constante. Además no tendrás tiempo de usar la magia, a no ser que quieras tardar aún más tiempo en controlarla, por así decirlo, el control no es un buen término para esta magia.

Leyna meditó sus palabras, tenía sentido, como casi siempre él lo sabía todo perfectamente. —Lo que quieres decir es que tengo que esperar hasta el solsticio para usarla y mientras tengo que hacer esa cosa aburrida de meditar, o algo así me dijo Rigel —dijo ella—. Aunque yo no consideró que meditar sea aburrido. 

—La magia es más fuerte en el solsticio, cuando seas capaz de sentirla sin mucho esfuerzo, no algo poderoso, como un poder pulsante a tu alrededor, aunque armonioso, entonces serás capaz de sentirla en los equinoccios, y cuando consigas lo mismo podrás empezar a revisar tus clases de Astronomía para dar con los días más propicios, y así llegará un momento en que puedas hacerlo siempre. Ese es el modo en que puedes progresar más rápido, también puedes intentarlo diariamente, pero te cansarás, frustrarás y al final progresarás más despacio —concretó el proceso a seguir—. Dentro de ese aprendizaje considero que es conveniente esperar para tratar de hacer algo con esa magia al menos hasta sentirla en los equinoccios.

Ella asintió dándole la razón, sí era un proceso largo, pero merecería la pena, sólo sentir esa magia ya sería algo increíble. Se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró. 

—¿Me ayudarás? —preguntó removiéndose un poco. 

—Tal vez, recuérdamelo en junio —contestó Altais.

Lyena bufó pensando en todo el tiempo que tendría que esperar para obtener una respuesta, pero asintió, era eso o nada. Observó el libro que había estado él leyendo, era curioso que siempre lo veía leer libros de anatomía. 

—¿Te interesa la anatomía?

—Sí, es una materia interesante. De pequeños aprendemos nociones de teoría mágica, considero que es igualmente importante conocer el cuerpo —respondió, por supuesto no iba a decirle la utilidad que para él tenía en la creación de hechizos.

—En la academia nos enseñan un poco, a la vez que medimagia de primeros auxilios y también para poder usar esos conocimientos para atacar los puntos débiles —le contó—. La mente es importante para Legeremancia y Oclumancia.

—Lógicamente. Igual que para cualquier hechizo mental como los de memoria o… tabú —agregó, conteniendo una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ella frunció el ceño por eso. —Estoy harta de los tabús —murmuró para sí dando un sorbo al té y volviendo a bajar la mirada.

Altais la observó, cuando la había visto entrar y acercarse con ese cuidado le había parecido como una cervatilla asustada, aunque eso no se ajustaba a como era ella, no estaba indefensa, más bien… como un zorro herido. Ya fuera sí mismo o parte de instinto felino, ese estado lo animaba a jugar y cazarla. Ella había comenzado ese juego de acercarse, pero él podía cambiarlo a algo más placentero.

Acercó una mano a su barbilla e hizo que alzara la cabeza suavemente y también con la acción la vista, la observó unos segundos antes de hablar, a la vez que hacía que su magia la acariciara tentadoramente, pero no con la suficiente intensidad para que fuera consciente de ello.

—Pareces estar mejor, la última semana parecías un poco pálida, incluso falta de sueño —dijo dejándola saber que por mucho que ella lo hubiera evitado, él sí la había visto, y apartó su toque con una leve caricia.

A Leyna le sorprendió esa caricia, casi sintiendo su preocupación en sus palabras. Sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente. 

—No dormí mucho estos días... —confirmó, aunque no dijo mucho más.

—No deberías permitir que nada te robara el sueño, el sueño mina tu atención, tu ánimo… sé lo que es eso —dijo de ese modo haciendo que lo conectara con la persona que había sido en Hogwarts, un modo de que olvidara la pesadilla que podía ser ahora; y replegó un poco su magia consiguiendo que ella se acercara inconscientemente, como si buscara una fuente de calor que le es arrebatada en medio del frío.

—Lo sé, yo... tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y vivir sola es lo que tiene, nadie te ayuda a dormir —contestó mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior—. No te ha vuelto a pasar, ¿verdad? —preguntó mirándolo con preocupación.

—No, sigue estando controlado. Aunque ya nadie me ayuda a dormir —confesó y tocó los dedos de ella con las yemas de los suyos—, tenías un don.

Ella sonrió un poco. —No creo que fuera exactamente un don, aunque como solo lo he probado contigo no puedo asegurarlo —respondió moviendo los dedos haciendo el amago de entrelazarlos por el suyo.

Altais se sintió complacido al saber que conservaba detalles que eran sólo de la relación que tuvieron.

—Pero no es como si pasaras las noches solo, ¿no? —afirmó más que preguntó ella, aunque tuvo que hacerlo para que en su mente no lo relacionarse con lo que sabía del Lord. Bajó un poco la cabeza, pero lo siguió mirando a través de las largas pestañas y mordiéndose el labio ya enrojecido.

Él sonrió de lado. —No toda la noche al menos —confirmó sus suposiciones—, es una buena razón para perder algo de sueño —comprobó que era suficiente por ese día cuando replegó su influencia y ella siguió con el mismo anhelo en aumento en su expresión. Cerró el libro y dejó unos sickles para pagar su té—. Avísame si quieres perder el sueño de la mejor forma —dijo antes de ponerse en pie—. Buenas tardes, Samuels —se despidió antes de alejarse sin mirar atrás.

Leyna no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada, hasta que su rostro se reflejó en un cristal y vio el anhelo en sus ojos verdes; sacudió la cabeza y enterró su rostro en sus manos. No, no podía sentir eso, no podía desearlo, querer seguirlo, fundirse de nuevo con él, no podía por muchas razones, pero la principal era que Altais ya no era el Altais del que se había enamorado, ya no quedaba casi nada de ese chico que aunque distante podía ser dulce y expresar sus sentimientos claramente. Soltó un bajo gemido lastimero, se levantó cogiendo el libro y dejó el dinero de su té para marcharse también, pensando que lo mejor que podía hacer esa noche sería buscar a alguien que la ayudara a dormir, o a no pensar si se mantenía despierta. 

**Continuará…**


	8. Capítulo 8

—Zaniah —llamó Leyna a su amiga antes de que llamara a la puerta de la casa de Chealse y se acercó algo más apresuradamente para entrar con ella.

—¡Hola, Leyna! —saludó abrazándola en cuanto estuvieron dentro, luego la miró—. Vaya, ni que vinieras del trabajo. Y tú casi de estar por casa, así no hay manera de sacaros de la soltería —dijo girándose para inspeccionar a Chealse y también le dio un abrazo a modo de saludo.

—Es que vamos a estar en casa y es mejor para cocinar —contestó la de pelo castaño abrazando a Leyna y dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Emery está en el salón tratando de hacer funcionar la televisión —informó, ella como hija de madre muggle tenía algunos de esos aparatos.

—¿Y Teddy? —preguntó la rubia quitándose el abrigo y con un movimiento de varita dejándolo en un cuarto del piso superior.

—No tardará —aseguró la ex-Hufflepuff sonriendo ante la mención del joven.

—A este paso se harán viejos y seguirán sin abrir los ojos —comentó Zaniah dándole una mirada cómplice a Leyna antes de alejarse para saludar a Emery.

Ella rio. —Voy a saludar y te ayudo con la cena —dijo siguiendo a Zaniah.

—Lo logré, al fin, malditos cacharros muggles atrayentes y malévolos —escuchó maldecir a Emery.

—Pero… ¿qué hacen esos muggles? ¿Por qué se gritan? Y vaya pintas, lleva un cuadro en la cara, ¡qué hortera! —opinó Zaniah arrugando la nariz y miró Emery a su lado—. ¿Qué es esta cosa?

—Un programa del corazón… supongo, los muggles suelen pedir ayuda cuando lo ponen —contestó Emery encogiéndose de hombros, dejándole el mando a la chica y levantándose para abrazar a Leyna—. ¿Cómo estás, pequeña auror? 

—Genial, tengo una gran misión ultrasecreta —dijo guiñándole un ojo con diversión. 

—¡Ey! Pero no me dejéis con esto —protestó Zaniah—. Pon dibujos como siempre haces, Emery, o a ver si sale algún bombón en otro sitio.

—Dibujos, dibujos, quiero ver a si salen esos de dragones molones —contestó el chico recuperando el poder del mando.

—Vale. Hipo es adorable dejando que Astrid le haga trencitas. Tan dulces —dijo la de pelo caoba encantada, ambos le habían cogido afición a esos dibujos y siempre los buscaban cuando iban a casa de Chealse.

Leyna tuvo una reminiscencia de sí misma haciéndole trenzas en el pelo a Altais y su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente por el recuerdo. 

—Voy a ayudar a Chealse mientras viene el último —dijo caminando hacia la cocina donde ya estaba la joven sacando la tarta de frambuesas y chocolate del horno—. Vaya… si ya tienes casi todo —comentó mirando los ricos platos, sonrió de lado cuando se fijó en la lasaña, era la comida favorita de Teddy. 

—Sí, empecé pronto para que no tuviéramos que esperar —contestó la castaña sonriendo dulcemente. 

—Siempre tan organizada —comentó ella cogiendo una patata frita cuando la otra no miraba. 

—¡Hola! Traigo el vino —anunció Teddy entrando por la chimenea—. ¡Lasaña! ¿Cuándo comemos? —preguntó dejando un beso en la mejilla de Chealse antes de pasar a abrazar a Leyna.

—Está todo listo, sólo falta poner la mesa —contestó la rubia devolviéndole el abrazo—. Puedo ir poniéndola yo mientras vosotros abrís el vino —sugirió mirando a Teddy pícara y alzando un par de veces las cejas. 

El otro rodó los ojos. —Eso son dos toques de varita —replicó mientras también robaba una patata frita.

—Teddy, no robes —lo reprendió Chealse, aunque sin mucha convicción.

—Es que haces todo muy rico, ¿cómo voy a resistirme con lo bien que huele? —se excusó y cogió una tostadita de queso y tomate con una sonrisa traviesa.

La chica infló los carrillos fingiendo molestia, aunque una sonrisa quería formarse en sus labios, y el otro se rio. 

—Eres un ladronzuelo de comida —protestó ella cogiendo unos guantes para no quemarse y cogiendo una bandeja con la lasaña.

—Estuve jugando al quidditch, estoy famélico. Deja, yo la llevo —se ofreció con una sonrisa, más que feliz de tener la lasaña en sus manos.

—Siempre juegas al quidditch todos los domingos —replicó ella cogiendo los tentempiés.

—Ya, pero este vino Altais, así que luego jugamos un rato más los dos —dijo cuando llegaron a la mesa donde ya estaban los otros tres.

Chealse le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo y se llevó un dedo a los labios mirando a Leyna de reojo. 

—Creo que pasó algo —vocalizó.

Teddy se sorprendió, después frunció el ceño meditando sobre esa posibilidad. —¿Algo como cuánto? —susurró en la oreja de Chealse al sentarse a su lado.

—Aún no lo sé mucho, pero creo que es como una reminiscencia sentimental —explicó, por lo poco que había oído a Leyna y lo que había visto sus reacciones.

—Eso es curioso —musitó Teddy, mucho teniendo en cuenta que según Leyna al fin había cerrado ese capítulo de su vida—. No tengo información del otro lado.

—Investigaremos —aseguró ella.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué cuchicheáis? Yo también quiero enterarme de los cotilleos —protestó Zaniah.

—Secretos —contestó Chealse sonriendo inocente.

—Eres una cotilla —rio Emery.

—Enterarme de todo es parte de mi trabajo. No sabes los desastres que se pueden formar porque por desconocimiento de esas cosas, por ejemplo, pongas a dos personas juntas en la misma mesa —se defendió Zaniah—. Estos canapés están deliciosos, Chealse.

—Gracias —contestó la chica—. Pero no puedo darte la receta para tu fiesta, es secreto de familia.

—Ya sé que eres una tumba y tampoco quieres un segundo trabajo —dijo la otra con resignación—. Hablando de fiesta, Leyna, necesitas un vestido nuevo.

—¿Qué? ¿Otro? Pero me compré hace poco uno, te recuerdo que el sueldo de auror tampoco da para tanto —protestó ella frunciendo los labios.

—Pues diles que te lo suban este mes, es para su fiesta. Te aviso en primicia, que el Ministerio va a hacer una fiesta benéfica dentro de un mes. Seguramente esta semana ya os avisarán, pero así lo sabes por mí —explicó Zaniah—. Así que tienes que ir como todos los empleados y a los que les llegue invitación.

—¿Todos los empleados? —preguntó ella frunciendo un poco el ceño, eso quería decir que Altais estaría, no supo por qué pero volvió a estremecerse ante la idea de poder hablar con él.

—¿Estás segura de que es totalmente obligatorio? —quiso confirmar Teddy, a su primo no le sentaban nada bien las órdenes, aunque fuera un acto social aceptable para él probablemente trataría de escaquearse sólo por eso.

—Sí, hay varias causas benéficas, pero una de ellas es recaudar fondos, así que tienen que estar todos para representar al Ministerio o algo así, me han dado el número exacto de empleados, así sólo tengo que confirmar los invitados. ¿Sabéis? Creo que hasta irán Inefables, aunque no se sepa quiénes de ellos son —les contó en tono misterioso.

—Entonces hablaré con mi madre para que me diga dónde lo compro y ya —decidió Leyna. 

—Oye, Teddy, ¿has dicho que has estado jugando al quidditch con Altais? La próxima vez tenéis que avisarme, el muy capullo nunca dice nada en sus escasas cartas.

—Vino al final, mi abuela insistió en que se pasara porque no lo vio estas navidades. Juego todos los domingos con mis tíos y primos —explicó Teddy, refiriéndose a su familia postiza, los Weasley y Potter.

—Bueno, cuando lo caces de nuevo me avisas, aunque esté fuera cojo un traslador —rio el castaño. 

—Vale, aunque creo que para cuando te llegue la lechuza y quieras llegar tal vez él ya haya volado, no puedo prometer nada —se excusó el otro, por si acaso—. Por no estar no está ni en su casa prácticamente nunca.

Leyna se removió un poco. —Yo lo he visto en una librería —comentó. 

—¿Y habéis hablado otra vez? —preguntó Chealse curiosa.

—Sí... tomamos un té —respondió bajando la mirada a su comida.

—¿No os iréis a liar otra vez? —inquirió Zaniah.

—¡No! Claro que no —aseguró ella sonrojándose.

—Más te vale. Tú necesitas un chico dulce que te cuide —dijo la mujer echando una ojeada a la televisión en la que seguían los dibujos animados—. Altais no encaja en esa categoría, es un capullo.

—Oye, Zaniah, que estás hablando de mi primo, no te pases. Sobre todo porque siempre os habéis llevado fatal y no le conoces —saltó Teddy, Altais no era muy expresivo, menos con cualquiera, pero era cariñoso con quienes quería, aún lo era.

Leyna asintió dándole la razón a Teddy. —Altais siempre fue cariñoso y me cuidó, Zaniah —contestó—. Pero a ti nunca te cayó bien, nunca lo conociste bien, y aunque ahora haya cambiado un poco seguro que sigue siéndolo —o al menos eso era lo que una parte de ella le instaba a pensar por sus palabras en la cafetería.

Zaniah bufó, Teddy la retó con la mirada.

—Pues vale, pero sigue sin ser bueno para ti después de todo lo que has pasado. Sólo me preocupo por ti, Leyna —reiteró Zaniah.

—Eso también lo sé, Zaniah, lo sé —aseguró sonriéndole a su amiga—. Pero creo que al menos podemos ser amigos, no esquivarnos como hasta ahora. 

—Yo creo que tiene razón, esquivarse es estúpido después de todo —aportó Emery asintiendo y Chealse le dio la razón.

—Y a todo esto, ¿para qué necesitas verlo, Emery? Si es algo importante escríbele, lee las cartas, pero creo que luego se quedan en algún montón de “cosas para cuando me sobre el tiempo” —Teddy se encogió de hombros por lo último, el orden de prioridades de Altais era un misterio.

—No es nada importante, simplemente hace demasiado tiempo que no lo veo y me apetece volver a jugar con él —contestó el otro encogiéndose de hombros—. Sí que le mando cartas y de vez en cuando contesta. 

—Es hora del postre —anunció Chealse, viendo a Leyna cada vez más metida en sus pensamientos—. ¿Me ayudas, Teddy?

—Sí, claro —aceptó levantándose y al pasar por detrás de Leyna le dio en el codo que había apoyado en la mesa al acabar todos de comer, desnivelándola para que así dejara de darle tantas vueltas.

—¡Ey! Eso es abuso —protestó la rubia mirándolo mal. 

Él le sacó la lengua antes de perderse por la puerta de la cocina. Con una mirada con Chealse pudieron entenderse completamente, debían vigilar a esa pareja para que ninguno de los dos saliera herido de nuevo.

***

Noqueó a un auror que había dejado acercarse demasiado con un codazo en el rostro, la mayoría no se esperaba un ataque físico, Altais sonrió, no aprendían. Con una sonrisa cruel tras la máscara ejecutó una maldición propia dejando de jugar con otro de los aurores belgas que trataban de acabar con él. Cuando el círculo se hizo más compacto se agachó para esquivar dos maldiciones y poniendo una mano en la tierra la hizo temblar varios metros a la redonda, haciendo caer a la mayoría de los magos. Soltó una risa y al primero que se levantó hizo un gesto con la mano invitándolo a atacarlo. Lo acabó tras un par de hechizos y decidió que podía aprovechar un poco más la favorable posición de las estrellas para usar magia ancestral, no era la primera vez. El viento de esa noche se acumuló a su alrededor, los veteranos en sus filas se apresuraron a alejarse, y cuando logró adquirir la suficiente fuerza lo expulsó hacia los enemigos insuflando parte de su propia magia. Mató a cada uno que se trataba de incorporar y buscando un nuevo objetivo, sus ojos dieron con Leyna, quien luchaba con un auror en un punto en que se concentraban muchos luchando.

Ese día la lucha era un completo caos, si existía ese infierno muggle seguramente se parecía demasiado a eso. Los hechizos de ambos bandos se cruzaban indiscriminadamente, muchas veces alcanzando a alguien de su propio bando. Sabía que estaba habiendo muchas bajas, cada vez que cambiaba de lugar en la lucha encontraba nuevos cuerpos. En su interior Leyna se sentía aliviada de no encontrar a nadie conocido entre ellos, de que no fueran Rigel ni ninguno de sus compañeros aurores. Una maldición bastante potente salió de su varita con facilidad y se deshizo del últimos auror que la había estado atacando. No lo mató, nunca lo hacía, pero sí había terminado por hacerlos sufrir, dejándolos al borde de la muerte. En parte pensaba que dejarlos debatirse entre la vida o la muerte, dejarlos sufrir, era más cruel incluso que matarlos, pero no estaba segura de poder robarles todas la oportunidades de seguir con sus vidas. 

Otro auror se encaró con ella, tenía que reconocer que en Bélgica los entrenaban bastante bien en el duelo, además se compenetraban perfectamente cuando estaban en pareja o grupos. A veces esas cosas les faltaban a los aurores de Reino Unido, a ella misma. Tuvo que ponerse varios escudos antes de poder responder con nuevas maldiciones que había aprendido gracias a Elven y Rigel, y también hechizos de magia blanca que los aurores no esperaban que utilizara, ellos pensaban que todo lo que hacían era por la magia oscura, pero no era cierto, quizá debería hacerle cambiar a Potter de punto de vista para conseguir avanzar. 

Un hechizo de un auror la rozó en el hombro derecho abriendo una herida que le sacó un pequeño grito entrecortado. Miró casi con odio unos segundos al auror y lo expulsó hacia atrás logrando que chocara contra la fachada de una casa, probablemente quedando inconsciente. Trató de dar unos pasos hacia otra zona más despejada, pero tres aurores la rodearon y tuvo que usar esos movimientos de lucha muggle que había aprendido en la academia, casi no lo hacía, más que nada porque no solía tener que luchar así. Logró deshacerse de uno, mientras que siguió luchando contra los otros dos. 

Acababa de dejar inconsciente al segundo y perder al tercero cuando sintió un hechizo golpearla en la espalda. Fue lanzada hacia adelante, cayendo al suelo, y golpeándose dañándose las manos y las rodillas. No pensó que fuera nada en un principio, más allá del golpe no dolía, pero entonces sus brazos fallaron y pudo ver cómo sus dedos empezaban a resquebrajarse y desintegrarse lentamente, desde el interior del músculo, como si de una estatua se tratara. Volvió a gritar de dolor esa vez sin poder contenerlo, dolía demasiado, todo su cuerpo. No podía moverse de donde estaba, los hechizos volaban sobre ella y no podía huir. La impotencia se mezcló con el dolor físico siendo casi insoportable, haciéndola casi desear estar muerta, que la hubieran matado de una vez. 

—¡Nooo! —Rigel gritó en medio de la batalla al identificarla y se apresuró a llegar hasta ella, a la vez que Altais daba la orden de retirada—. Aguanta, Leyna, aguanta —dijo sosteniéndola con cuidado para aparecerse.

La llevó a la enfermería de la base, estaba atestada con heridos y cada vez llegaban más con mayor o menor gravedad. Uno de los sanadores se acercó y la inspeccionó.

—Dale esta poción, le dolerá menos, pero no hay nada que hacer —dijo el mago con indiferencia.

—¡¿Qué?! No, tienes que hacer algo, tienes que salvarla —exigió Rigel con lágrimas en los ojos y zarandeando al otro mago por la túnica.

—Apartad, inútiles —Altais entró en la habitación y por unos segundos todos se detuvieron sin creer que el Lord estuviera ahí.

Él apartó a todos ignorando tanto la incredulidad del sanador como las protestas de Rigel y creó rápidamente una barrera. Hizo que Leyna tragara un par de pociones y dibujó unas runas en su frente que combinadas lograron sumirla en un estados de estasis, deteniendo así el progreso del hechizo hasta que logró retirarlo, sacarlo literalmente empujando con la magia más blanca que era capaz de conseguir al enfocarse en Leyna y lo que habían sido. La regeneración de la materia corporal perdida le llevó más de una hora.

***

Sentía su cuerpo pesado, dolorido. Su garganta estaba seca y sus ojos pesaban tanto que tras haber despertado hacía varios minutos aún no conseguía abrirlos. Haciendo un último esfuerzo los entreabrió y comprobó que esa no era su habitación. Por la decoración podía deducir que seguía en la mansión, aunque nunca había estado en una de las habitaciones antes. Los recuerdos de la batalla, el dolor que le produjo el hechizo, sus manos desintegrándose, ya le habían sobrevenido cuando despertó, tenía miedo de levantar sus manos y comprobar que había perdido los dedos, pero sacando fortaleza levantó una mano. 

Un ronco sonido de sorpresa y alivio salió de sus labios cuando comprobó que estaban enteros, el miedo desapareció de ella y unas lágrimas de alivio escaparon de sus ojos. 

—¿Sientes dolor en algún punto? —escuchó la voz de Altais a unos pasos de la cama tras unos segundos desahogándose.

Giró la mirada sorprendiéndose de nuevo al escucharlo ahí. ¿Había estado con ella ese tiempo? ¿Había estado vigilando que estuviera bien? Con ese estado de debilidad nuevas lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos al tiempo que negaba despacio. 

—Agua —pidió con la voz ronca. 

Altais se levantó de la butaca en que llevaba esperando unos minutos habiendo calculado cuándo debería despertar, cogió un vaso con agua de la mesilla y la ayudó a levantar la cabeza gentilmente.

Bebió despacio. —Me siento dolorida, pero no duele algo en concreto —contestó mejor. 

—Aún tienes que descansar, pero antes de que duermas de nuevo comerás y te tomarás otra poción. Ahora estate quieta un momento —indicó antes de hacer un elaborado movimiento de varita para comprobar el estado de sus músculos regenerados.

Leyna lo miró durante el tiempo que duró el hechizo, le estaba ordenando las cosas, no era para nada una sugerencia, pero no era brusco ni parecía molesto, tampoco era como si pudiera percibir preocupación, ¿pero si no era preocupación que razón le había llevado a estar ahí? Otra pregunta que se hacía era como la habían curado, estaba segura de que esa maldición era grave, mucho, mortal. 

—La materia regenerada ha sido asimilada. Te pondrás bien —informó dando fin al hechizo de diagnóstico.

—Me salvaste —dedujo, era el único que podría haberlo hecho—. ¿Cómo?

—Te retiré la maldición con magia blanca —respondió con suficiencia, llamaron a la puerta, fue hasta allí, levitó la bandeja con comida hasta ponerla sobre las piernas de Leyna y volvió a sentarse tras hacer un gesto con la mano instándola a comenzar a comer.

—Gracias —dijo, refiriéndose a todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella—. Yo… quise morir en ese momento —confesó.

—Eso no te ayudó precisamente a tu supervivencia —comentó Altais.

Ella asintió levemente empezando a comer. —Si Rigel no me hubiera encontrado... 

Él la observó, en ese momento ya había parecido buen momento para detenerse, pero escucharla era lo que había hecho que ordenara la retirada en ese instante, casi ni lo había pensado, que Rigel también se hubiera dado cuenta y llevado a la enfermería le había evitado mostrar demasiado, llevársela cuando cualquiera, incluso él con cualquier otro, la habría dado por muerta. Decidió no corroborar sus suposiciones ni desmentirlas. 

Leyna consiguió acabar la comida aunque su mano temblara bastante en el proceso y no pudiera mantener mucho más los ojos abiertos. 

—Ya —dijo dejando los cubiertos en la bandeja. 

—Bébete esto y vuelve a dormirte, cuando te despiertes podrás irte, si quieres —dijo sosteniendo un frasco con una poción blanquecina frente a ella para que la cogiera.

Ella la tomó casi sin respirar, sabía horrorosamente mal, como casi todas las pociones que servían para cosas así. Le devolvió el bote dejando una caricia en la mano de él y se acurrucó en la cama. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Veinte horas —contestó Altais, curioso por ese toque, preguntándose si sería intencionado o inconsciente.

La joven asintió nuevamente, no tenía que avisar a nadie por el momento, aunque quizá cuando despertara sería mejor mandar una lechuza a Potter. 

—¿Te vas a quedar?

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —preguntó a su vez.

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Esa respuesta debía de ser una de las más fáciles que iba a tener que darle en mucho tiempo. 

—Me siento más segura contigo —no importaba cuánto hubiera cambiado, eso era lo que ella seguía sintiendo, más en ese momento, después de que la hubiera salvado.

—Duerme, Samuels —ordenó, sacó la bandeja al pasillo y volvió a sentarse con un libro en sus manos.

Ella sonrió al verlo y cerró los ojos finalmente cediendo al cansancio. —Leyna, Samuel no —murmuró segundos antes de quedarse dormida de nuevo, abrazando las mantas como había hecho antaño con él.

Altais la observó relajada, a salvo, se fijó en ese agarre y suspiró, aún tenía un poco esos sentimientos vibrando en su interior, esos recuerdos que había tenido que despertar para poder acceder a una magia blanca tan pura como para poder salvarla. Se quedó largos minutos allí hasta que se obligó a moverse y salir de esa habitación o no progresaría para volver a meter en su cofre esos recuerdos tan dulces como dolorosos al haberlos revivido con esa potencia.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí se cuestionó no por primera vez si ese juego, sobre todo el de los últimos encuentros en la cafetería, no sería muy peligroso para sí.

***

El mal humor no había desaparecido en ningún momento desde que se había hecho evidente para él que no iba a poder eludir esa fiesta benéfica del Ministerio a no ser que fingiera una enfermedad, cosa que se le había pasado por la cabeza cinco segundos antes de desecharla, no iba a mostrarse débil sólo por escaquearse. De modo que allí estaba, vistiendo una túnica azul oscura con detalles en plata y soportando lo mejor que podía esas charlas banales. Esa era la razón de que no quisiera asistir, en las reuniones del Ministerio usualmente podías tener una charla formal y productiva entre un millón. En ese momento a su lado estaba el Secretario Atwood, parecía más crecido de lo que era usual en él por ser quien lo llevara a hablar con el Ministro Shackleblot, algo que había demostrado ser una pérdida de tiempo, el hombre aún no era susceptible a la manipulación de la realidad para que cediera en su lucha contra la magia oscura y su defensa de la integración muggle. Le llevó confirmarlo diez minutos, llevaba otros quince en los que Atwood trataba de volver a dirigir la conversación a donde le interesaba entre charlas sin sentido. Altais decidió que era suficiente, se disculpó y se alejó, en otro momento tendría que aleccionar a Atwood sobre su ambición desmedida e impaciencia; si alguien ansiaba tomar Gran Bretaña era él, no sólo por ese simple hecho, sino porque con un poco de suerte podría deshacerse de Atwood y poner en su lugar alguien más controlable.

Caminó hasta una mesa para coger un canapé y cazó una copa de vino de una de las bandejas flotantes. Desde un lado del Atrio en donde se celebraba la fiesta observó a los invitados bebiendo, riendo, bailando y charlando, entre todas esas personas identificó a Leyna hablando con la jefa del departamento de leyes, Hermione Weasley, llevaba un largo vestido de seda negra con pedrería y un solo tirante, el pelo liso y suelto, unos pendientes de plata largos con pequeños diamantes y un brazalete a juego, estaba bellísima, aunque salvo que se estuviera desintegrando siempre lo estaba. En algún momento la mujer giró la cabeza, quizás sintiéndose observada y esa mirada verde se cruzó con sus ojos grises que no apartó pese a ser descubierto. Leyna sonrió suavemente, sus mejillas sonrojándose un poco por esa penetrante mirada puesta en ella. 

Algo, probablemente el aburrimiento que le producían esas fiestas, le llevó a disculparse con la señora Weasley y caminar hacia el lugar en el que él se encontraba. 

—Hola —saludó cuando estuvo muy cerca.

—¿Disfrutando de la velada? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa antes de tomar otro sorbo de su copa.

—Disfrutando no es exactamente la palabra —contestó ella también sonriendo—. No hay mucha gente que se preste a conversaciones entretenidas.

—Qué sorpresa —repuso sarcástico—. Yo estaba empezando a disfrutarla.

Ella miró a su alrededor. —No estabas con nadie justo ahora. 

—Por eso mismo. Además estás preciosa esta noche —contestó Altais.

La joven se sonrojó por el halago. —Gracias —contestó y lo recorrió a él con la mirada—. A ti te queda genial esa túnica. 

—Lo sé. 

Leyna rio suavemente. —Siempre dices eso —contestó con diversión. 

—¿Por qué iba a mentir y sorprenderme?

—Podrías simplemente decir gracias, eso no quiere decir que no sepas que estás guapo —respondió ella dando un sorbo a su copa. 

—No me supone ningún beneficio escucharlo, mi autoestima está perfectamente. No veo razón para agradecer algo innecesario —explicó su razonamiento, eso por no decir que tampoco era muy dado a dar las gracias.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza. —Supongo que tienes razón, como siempre —concedió mirando a su alrededor de nuevo—. ¿Ya has hablado con el ministro?

—Sí, unos minutos, aunque el escalafón en el Ministerio no asegura una conversación interesante. Me escapé —contestó Altais—. ¿Y tu conversación con Weasley, mejor?

—Fue una de las más interesantes que tuve hoy —contestó asintiendo—. Pero pensé que aquí podría ser incluso mejor, eso si Zaniah no me encuentra hablando contigo.

—Claro, estaba revoloteando de conversación en conversación por ahí —indicó hacia la esquina contraria.

Ella tomó nota de la localización de su amiga. —Creyó que estaba pensando volver a enredarme contigo y me echó la bronca —confesó mirando su copa. 

—¿Qué la hizo pensar eso? —indagó con una sonrisa ladeada.

Leyna lo miró mordiéndose el labio inferior. —No lo sé, ¿acaso podría pasar algo así? —preguntó a su vez, sin saber por qué le seguía el juego.

Altais tomó una de sus manos, se había estado conteniendo, pero había pasado algo más de una semana desde que la dejara marchar tras salvarla y quería comprobar sutilmente que todo estaba bien.

—Esta noche tal vez fuera una posibilidad —contestó soltando su mano y volviendo a levantar la mirada a sus ojos.

—¿Tan aburrido estás? —preguntó ella mirándolo también a los ojos, acercándose un poco más a él. 

Llevaba días tratando de convencerse de que esa atracción, que sus pensamientos enseguida volaran a él, se debía a los últimos acontecimientos, a que la hubiera salvado de morir. Eso no quería decir que quisiera volver a liarse con él, para nada. Pero los sueños que de vez en cuando le asaltaban por la noche le decían todo lo contrario y al final había tenido que admitir lo que sentía, quería volver a sentirlo, lo echaba de menos al menos en ese aspecto. Pero eso no quería decir que estuviera bien, él era un Lord oscuro al fin y al cabo, era la persona a la que tenía que atrapar, no debía hacerlo. 

—Si sólo merecieras atención por aburrimiento, no la tendrías —objetó Altais.

Leyna sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse de nuevo, su sistema circulatorio no había estado en su contra tanto como en esos momentos. Dejó la copa vacía en la mesa y volvió a mirarlo, moviendo una mano para alisar las invisibles arrugas de su túnica en un movimiento arriesgado, sobre todo para ella. 

—Igual lo cree porque últimamente he pensado mucho en ti —dijo contestando finalmente a la pregunta que le había hecho sobre Zaniah.

—Se nota que lo haces tanto si me esquivas como si me buscas. Puedo mejorar esos pensamientos —propuso, en ese instante decidiendo que iba a ser esa noche cuando pasara de acechar a atrapar su presa.

Había hablado hacía unos días con Chealse, su amiga había escuchado como ella relataba todo lo que podía de sus encuentros con Altais, de lo que había sentido en cada momento. Cuando acabó Chealse le sonrió dulcemente y la abrazó antes de decirle que tenía que ser feliz, dejarse llevar como no hacía en mucho tiempo. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a que podía sucumbir a la tentación que era él? No estaba segura, pero en ese momento su mente parecía haberse apagado y su cuerpo parecía moverse solo. 

—Para eso deberíamos irnos —susurró. 

—Te seguiré —la instó a abandonar ese lugar con un tentador toque en el labio inferior con el pulgar.

Ella asintió y se giró para caminar hacia la puerta del salón en el que se celebraba la fiesta. Sus pasos eran casi apresurados, quería salir de allí y poder besarlo de nuevo, por primera vez en seis años. Salió, caminó hasta una chimenea y cuando supo que Altais estaba tras ella se giró rodeándolo con los brazos y finalmente uniendo sus labios al mismo tiempo que los aparecía a ambos en su casa. 

Altais inspeccionó el lugar mientras seguía besándola, algo tenso mientras comprobaba las barreras que había en la casa y que estaba vacía, cuando concluyó que no parecía haberse metido en una trampa sólo por el deseo de tenerla se relajó un poco y se centró en ella. Tomó su rostro con las manos y conquistó su boca, zanjando pronto el intento de lucha de poder en ese acto, esa permisividad era del pasado, sólo para la Leyna que amó. La hizo retroceder hasta una mesa del salón, sus manos bajaron a sostener sus caderas, acariciar sus costados antes de comenzar a desvestirla diligentemente. Leyna gimió cuando su lengua se encontró con la de Altais, como dos viejas amigas que volvían a encontrarse no les costó nada sincronizarse para hacer de ese beso más intenso, más ardiente. Los lugares que las manos de él tocaban, la piel que iban descubriendo, ardía solo con el roce, haciendo que lo deseara aún más y que ella también empezara la tarea de desnudarlo. 

El vestido negro cayó a sus pies e inmediatamente después Altais empujó las prendas que cubrían su parte inferior. Llevó las manos a sus nalgas y la sentó en la mesa. Acarició sus piernas hasta las rodillas, se las separó para colocarse mejor entre ellas, esas manos subieron por la cara interna hasta la ingle y después volvieron a sus caderas, una subió por la espalda para deshacerse del sujetador. Rompió el beso para observarla y esbozar una sonrisa por lo que veía, regresó sus labios a ella, pero esa vez a su cuello y una mano acunó un pecho comenzando a acariciarlo. La joven ladeó la cabeza dándole espacio más que de sobra, sus ojos se entrecerraban por cada toque que le daba y los jadeos salían de sus labios cada vez que los dedos de él rozaban su pezón. 

Consiguió deshacerse de su túnica finalmente y recorrió su pecho con las manos. Estaba más fuerte, aunque eso no era algo que la pillara por sorpresa, más bien hacía que su deseo se acrecentara mientras comprobaba cuanto había cambiado. Una vez en sus caderas desabrochó el pantalón y tiró de él y del calzoncillo para que cayeran y dejar a Altais en la misma condición que ella y pudiendo así seguir con su exploración, acariciando sus nalgas, su espalda, su pecho, sus amplios hombros. 

Altais realizó los hechizos precisos y la penetró sin esperar más, sonrió ante el gemido en parte sorpresa, permitió que tomara un par de respiraciones y comenzó a moverse. Le levantó las piernas hasta que apoyó los pies en la mesa e hizo que se inclinara, dejándola más a su merced. Reclamó una vez más sus labios y regresó a besar y morder su cuello y hombros, una mano seguía sosteniendo su cadera manteniéndola en ese lugar y la otra recorría su piel a su antojo. 

Las penetraciones se sentían increíblemente bien, él encajaba en ella como nadie más, era simplemente perfecto y la hacía gemir sonoramente con cada una. Sus ojos verdes conectaron con la mirada gris de él, no había dulzura o cariño en ella, pero sí deseo, mucho deseo y para la mente de Leyna era más que suficientes para que la hiciera gritar el nombre de él en una embestida especialmente profunda que la hizo arquearse. 

Él sintió que estaba cerca del final y pudo sentir esa misma placentera tensión en ella, en su expresión y sus gritos, incrementó el ritmo de las penetraciones y alcanzaron el orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo. Se retiró tras unos segundos y la observó desde su altura.

—Abre los ojos, aún no he acabado contigo —rompió el silencio al poco.

Leyna lo hizo, estremeciéndose con esas palabras, no, él no era el mismo, pero ella tampoco lo era exactamente y también pensaba que no era suficiente sólo con eso. Se incorporó rodeándolo con las piernas y los brazos y metió los dedos de una mano en el pelo de él. 

—Sólo has empezado —concordó sobre sus labios, ofreciéndose a él con una sonrisa. 

Él sonrió complacido, pero no tomó sus labios hasta que la depositó en la cama para una larga noche.

**Continuará…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uy, uy, uy… el juego parece que se les empieza a ir de las manos a estos dos bichos (o más bien a las manos). ¿Creéis que alguno saldrá perdiendo?


	9. Capítulo 9

Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío mientras caminaba con pasos acelerados hacia la casa de Chealse, sabía que allí no sólo encontraría a su amiga, Teddy también estaría ahí, siempre estaba cuando era fin de semana, más a la hora de comer, y esa vez ella no sólo necesitaba a una amiga comprensiva, también algo de terapia para poder calmarse, analizar todo debidamente. En todo ese tiempo de misión no creía que ninguna de las terapias de Teddy fueran a ser tan útiles como la que estaba a punto de improvisar ella misma, realmente necesitaba soltarlo, confesar ante alguien aun arriesgándose a ser reprendida como una niña que vuelve a cometer el mismo error. 

La puerta de la casa se abrió poco después de que ella llamara y no dudó en abrazar a la ex-Hufflepuff en cuanto la vio. 

—Me acosté con él, volví a acostarme con Altais —dijo sin filtro para una noticia así. 

Teddy unos pasos más atrás trató de hablar a la vez que tragaba y se atragantó comenzando a toser.

—¿Qué? —necesitó confirmar cuando volvió a respirar, una cosa era creer que algo se cocía entre esos dos y otra que de lo primero que te enteraras fuera de que ya estaba hecho y más así, sin preludio.

Leyna respiró hondo sin soltar a Chealse que le acariciaba la espalda tranquilizadoramente mientras la conducía al salón. 

—En la fiesta, ayer, nos vimos y… acabamos en mi casa —explicó claramente nerviosa, preocupada, angustiada. 

—A ver, recapitulemos los hechos: tomáis dos tés y os acostasteis ayer, ¿me he perdido algo? —dice Teddy.

—Te olvidas la comida antes de los tés —contestó la de pelo castaño tranquila con la situación—. No te hizo daño de ninguna forma, ¿verdad? —quiso confirmar con su amiga, aunque no lo creía de Altais. 

—No… estoy bien —confirmó y miró a Teddy—. No sé qué me picó.

—La vehemencia con que decías que al fin estaba todo el asunto cerrado —opinó al tiempo que se sentaban en los sofás y él dejó su vaso en la mesa de café, sin intención de beber más en un rato.

—Pero lo está, han pasado seis años, tiene que estarlo —repuso ella negando con la cabeza. 

—Algo tan fuerte no se pierde, da igual el tiempo —comentó Chealse e inconscientemente miró a Teddy, sonrojándose un poco.

—La cuestión es si te gustaba que estuviera cerrado cuando lo has considerado un asunto pendiente por seis años —dijo el psicomago, ignorante de la reacción de la morena.

Leyna se pasó las manos por el rostro. —No pude cerrarlo antes, él no estaba y… —no terminó la frase, la verdad era que nunca lo había considerado como terminado, no cuando aún le afectaba verlo—. No… nunca me ha gustado, nunca —confirmó.

—Si hubieras querido cerrarlo, lo hubieras hecho antes. No en el mismo momento en que cortasteis, pero cuando estabas mejor… no estaba todo el año fuera, y regresó hace dos años —razonó Teddy con palabras pausadas para que lo fuera asimilando—. Ahora has abierto un nuevo asunto.

Ella se acurrucó un poco contra Chealse quien dejó un beso en su mejilla dulcemente. —Igual no lo quieres como antes, pero es importante para ti y además Altais siempre ha sido muy guapo y atractivo —dijo comprensiva—. Creo que lo que habéis hecho no está mal, si ambos tenéis claro lo que es y ninguno sale dañado. Porque el sexo es divertido y saludable y más si es con alguien que te gusta y con el que te entiendes. 

—La sangre Black es irresistible, son cosas que pasan —comentó Teddy con una sonrisa divertida y guiñó un ojo—, y os separasteis repentinamente, sólo… lo que ha dicho, ten claro lo que quiera que sea ahora.

—Da lecciones el que no ve ni lo que tiene en las narices —masculló Leyna para sí, evitando que los otros dos la entendieran—. ¿No es malo que lo haga?

—Mucho mejor alguien que conoces que alguien que al final puede resultar ser algún loco de esos que andan sueltos —opinó el joven—. Sólo si ves que te pierdes, pide ayuda y te meteremos en vereda.

Ella bufó. —Como si pudieras —dijo rodando los ojos. 

—¿Me estás retando? —cuestionó elevando una ceja y con una sonrisa de diversión.

—Nunca a un comecocos —respondió ella riendo por lo bajo—. Usarías malas artes para vencerme. 

—Vaya infamias —replicó Teddy.

—No es cierto y lo sabes, siempre usas malas artes como dejarme elegir sillón —repuso ella, pero se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie—. ¿Sabéis? Creo que debería irme porque mi madre quería que fuera a tomar el té y se me hará tarde —comentó, en realidad lo que debía hacer era volver a meditarlo todo ella sola, además no quería molestar a esos dos demasiado, aún tenía la esperanza de que se juntaran en un tiempo no muy lejano. 

—Dale recuerdos a Pansy. Y si te sientes mal de nuevo avísame, ¿vale? Dejaré abierta la chimenea para ti —dijo Chealse también de pie y acompañándola a la chimenea. 

—Claro, lo haré —aseguró sonriendo dulcemente a la chica—. Nos vemos, Teddy.

—Hasta otro día, Leyna —la despidió y se giró hacia Chealse, más cerca, en cuanto la rubia entró en la chimenea—. ¿Comemos?

La chica asintió levemente y miró a Teddy—. Espero que todo salga bien porque cuando amas a alguien y la otra persona no siente lo mismo o piensas que no lo siente duele mucho —dijo con su voz suave. 

Teddy sonrió dulcemente y levantó una mano en dirección a su mejilla cuando Leyna finalmente fue arrastrada por el Flu.

***

—Marcharos. Excepto Stretton, Burrow y Samuels —dijo el Lord dando la reunión de esa noche de mayo por concluida.

Leyna formó una pequeña sonrisa detrás de la máscara de bronce cuando escuchó su nombre. Sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba, lo que Altais quería, era lo mismo que ella deseaba desde la última vez que estuvo con él, hacía aproximadamente una semana. Habían pasado tres meses desde la primera vez que había vuelto a acostarse con él, desde que había decidido que no era nada malo siempre que mantuviera los límites de lo que quería y lo que podía llegar a sentir, tres meses en los que casi todas las semanas se encontraban al menos una vez y disfrutaban del otro. Evidentemente esos encuentros no tenían nada que ver con los de antaño, pero también tenía conversaciones interesantes e inteligentes mientras se recuperaban para un nuevo asalto, o mientras el que tuviera que irse se vestía. En esas conversaciones había tenido ciertas reminiscencias, recuerdos que hacían que su corazón se estremeciera o se acelerara, pero siempre conseguía mantenerlas a raya, estaba orgullosa de sí misma. 

La parte frustrante de todo eso era su misión; apenas había conseguido que avanzara. Sí, había logrado con Potter y Teddy identificar a cuatro más, pero todos ellos eran del mismo nivel que ella, ni siquiera estaba segura de que el Lord recordara sus nombres de buenas a primeras, así que ni siquiera habían podido intuir la identidad de Altais bajo la máscara de Señor Oscuro. Sabía desde que empezó la misión que el proceso iba a ser largo y tedioso, nada sencillo podía surgir de infiltrarse en las filas del Lord, pero nunca esperó que fuera tan frustrante como estaba resultando, aunque Potter parecía mucho más irritado que ella en ese aspecto en concreto. 

Además, hacía dos meses ambos habían coincidido en que la mejor manera de mantener su tapadera, al menos delante de los ignorantes de sus compañeros, sería que ella hiciera algún que otro trabajo más público. Era eso o simplemente fingir un despido, pero eso complicaría mucho las cosas, ya que entonces no tendría motivo para visitar tantas veces a Harry en su despacho. En cualquier caso, eso le quitaba tiempo y energía a la hora de practicar magia oscura, llevaba tiempo haciéndolo con los libros que había en la biblioteca de la base, tenía que reconocer que al menos los de pociones eran cuanto menos interesantes. 

Sin embargo, la sorpresa más grande de esos meses había sido descubrir que Teddy y Chealse estaban finalmente juntos. Ya lo habían estado casi un mes en secreto, Leyna no comprendía exactamente la razón, pero había estado tan feliz por sus amigos que no le había importado en absoluto, además ahora era más divertido picar a Teddy en las sesiones con el tema de su novia formal. Contuvo una risa cuando recordó la cara del joven el día que le llevó un pequeño pastel para celebrar que había superado su récord de un mes de relación estable y pública. 

Altais despidió a Stretton y Burrow con la pequeña misión que les había encomendado, tan sólo llevar un mensaje encriptado al norte, a Suecia, donde Elven continuaba con su misión reclutando pequeñas poblaciones, y a los ministros de Noruega y Finlandia cuyos países ya estaban a favor de su causa por completo. Del mismo modo que lo había hecho en primer lugar Bulgaria, Noruega estaba bajo sus nuevas leyes desde hacía poco menos de tres meses, y Finlandia desde hacía mes y medio. Estaban avanzando poco a poco, pero ya se iban viendo frutos, como mucho en un par de años más el mundo habría cambiado por completo de acuerdo a sus propósitos.

Sus dos seguidores salieron sin más demora y observó a Leyna, arrodillada en medio de la sala vacía, ya no tan al fondo. Los encuentros con ella eran casi adictivos, ver cómo se convertía en mantequilla fundida en sus manos, su calor, cada placentera reacción que le provocaba, tenerla bajo él sin ninguna defensa, suya. Pero no era sólo el sexo, habían tenido más encuentros ocasionales en la cafetería y en alguna ocasión la había encontrado en su biblioteca, cada día más amplia, no sólo indagando para seguir dando el pego, o como ella pensaba que debía hacerlo, no era un requisito imprescindible usar magia oscura, algunos no se sentían cómodos con hechizos muy oscuros, pero igualmente apoyaban la causa por la magia, el conocimiento y su separación de los muggles. No obstante, no iba a ser él quien la corrigiera de su cruzada, además una parte de él quería creer que de ese modo estaba un poco más cerca de conseguir lo que seis años atrás no creyó posible, tenerla de su lado, especialmente cuando veía la emoción en su rostro cuando se entretenía investigando alguna elaboración de pociones nueva para ella.

Esa semana había estado muy ocupado desde que asesinara a su superior con el hechizo que había estado creando durante tanto tiempo, el hombre había muerto de un derrame cerebral y nada indicaba que hubiera sido provocado por magia, era un hechizo sublime, estaba muy orgulloso de su creación. Ahora él era el diputado representante de Gran Bretaña en la Confederación Internacional de Magos. Por esa razón esa noche había hecho a la mujer quedarse, había pasado más de una semana desde la última vez y la deseaba.

—Acércate, Samuels.

—Sí, mi Lord —contestó ella poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia él, inconscientemente con un leve contoneo de cadera incitante—. Dije muchas veces que prefiero como suena mi nombre —comentó cuando estaba más cerca de él. 

—No ordené que hablaras todavía —objetó él, arrancó la máscara de su rostro dejándola caer al suelo, tomó su mentón y mantuvo su mirada fija en ella. Tras unos segundos se vio un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios, perfiló con el pulgar los de ella y se levantó del trono—. Sígueme.

Esa vez ella lo hizo sin hablar, una de las cosas que había cambiado era lo de las órdenes, vale que Altais siempre había sido propenso a mandar, le gustaba tener el control, ese tiempo en sexto, cuando lo convenció para unirse al equipo de quidditch, se lo había dejado claro, sin embargo, siempre parecía que había habido concesiones para ella, pues bien, esas concesiones habían desaparecido por completo, algo que no terminaba de causarle una buena sensación interior. 

Caminó detrás de él hasta su habitación, ya había estado otras veces allí, unas cuantas, conocía tan bien la distribución como su dueño. Esperó a que cerrara la puerta y entonces ella se giró para mirarlo con deseo en los propios.

Él la atrajo por la nuca hasta quedar a centímetros de su boca, a falta de bajar la cabeza hasta ella.

—¿Hay algo que desees… Samuels? —la tentó y molestó.

Ella rodó los ojos por la pregunta y por el apellido usado en lugar del nombre. —Dos cosas, que me beses y que me llames por el nombre —contestó humedeciendo sus propios labios con la lengua. 

Altais sonrió un poco más y le concedió uno de esos deseos uniendo sus labios y de ese modo dando inicio al asalto a su boca y a su cuerpo, sus manos comenzando a abrirse paso entre la ropa. Leyna no tardó en corresponder a ese beso y llevar también sus manos a la ropa de él para comenzar a quitarla, eliminar esos obstáculos entre ellos, al tiempo que daba pasos hacia atrás hasta dar con el borde de la cama. Cuando las barreras entre sus cuerpos fueron desechadas, las manos de uno y otro se apresuraron a recorrer la piel conocida, pero no por ello menos anhelada, aumentando el placer y la unión de sus cuerpos una y otra vez.

Altais soltó las muñecas de Leyna al acabar y se apartó de su espalda, se tumbó en el colchón a un lado boca abajo y esperó unos minutos en silencio hasta que comprobó que ella recuperaba el resuello y un poco más en que no observó ningún cambio en la mujer.

—Ya puedes marcharte —indicó considerando que ambos habían tenido suficiente por esa noche, y ese día más en su caso, había tenido reuniones de la Confederación desde primera hora de la mañana, ahora que el deseo había sido saciado estaba deseando poder dormir, sobre todo tenía los ojos cansados, necesitaba remover el hechizo que escondía su verdadera forma.

—Sí… o me quedaré dormida —contestó incorporándose para empezar a vestirse. 

Desde el primer encuentro había estado de acuerdo con eso de no dormir juntos, eso era complicar las cosas demasiado, mezclar conceptos que no debían mezclarse de nuevo. A veces, en momentos de debilidad, sentía esa tentación de hacerse la dormida y esperar que él le permitiera quedarse, pero nunca se lo había planteado más de un segundo antes de desechar la idea y achacarla al cansancio. Sólo en las noches más largas había llegado a dar alguna cabezada entre polvo y polvo, pero ese estado de duermevela no contaba para nada. 

Recogió su varita del suelo y con un simple movimiento se puso su ropa, no así la túnica que la dejó en la cama para antes entrar en el baño y asearse lo justo. Al salir y acercarse de nuevo a la cama le sorprendió encontrarse a Altais dormido. En ninguna de esas ocasiones lo había visto, ni siquiera hacía el amago cuando se tomaban un pequeño descanso. Se quedó observando el rostro relajado de él, su cuerpo desnudo no mostraba ningún signo de tensión y su respiración calmada salía suavemente entre sus labios. Esa imagen fue un duro golpe a su memoria, tanto que consiguió desestabilizarla mentalmente. En ese momento más que en ningún otro parecía el Altais al que tanto amó, incluso después de su separación, ese que temía hubiera desaparecido por completo. 

Con movimientos lentos se acercó a él y llevó una mano al pelo negro del hombre, primero acariciándolo con una suave caricia y después metiendo sus dedos entre sus cabellos y tocándolo como tantas veces había hecho. 

Altais había estado rozando las puertas del sueño, no le había preocupado que Leyna aún siguiera allí, no temía que pudiera atacarlo y en cualquier caso el nundu estaba atento por él, siempre lo protegía. Cuando sintió ese toque casi olvidado se relajó más de lo que creía posible, una profunda paz lo invadió, si existía un paraíso creía haberlo alcanzado. En su casi estado de sueño no relacionó que eso se debía a una mano real en su pelo, no sólo un sueño hasta que su pecho comenzó a vibrar en un grave ronroneo felino y esa caricia se detuvo repentinamente. 

El sueño se evaporó, maldijo interiormente por su error, no debió confiarse tanto, pero ¿cómo habría podido pensar que ella fuera a hacer eso, ese acto tan dulce para con él, algo que despertara un recuerdo tan vívido, los mejores? Ya no había vuelta atrás, no había modo de que no uniera cabos; abrió los ojos brillantes pese a la oscuridad por la luz que entraba por la ventana y la enfrentó, meditando qué hacer ahora con ella.

Leyna no se movió del sitio en el que estaba ni ápice, sus ojos fijos en los de él mostraban sorpresa, entendimiento y cierto miedo porque sabía que su descubrimiento no era algo bueno para ella, no cuando él sabía que ella lo sabía. Ese ronroneo había sido sorpresivo y en un primer momento buscó al felino en la habitación, sabía podía volverse invisible, pero cuando esos ojos la miraron, cuando encontró que eran idénticos a los del nundu, supo que la criatura no era de Altais, sino que era Altais.

—Al fin has conseguido una información útil e importante, aunque inesperadamente. Muy bien, pequeña espía —dijo Altais incorporándose hasta quedarse sentado mirándola—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo ahora? —con un movimiento de varita que siempre sujetaba bajo la almohada mientras dormía, la de Leyna pasó a estar en su otra mano—. Aparte de desarmarte, claro.

Ella tragó y se apresuró a crear una barrera en su mente por si él trataba de colarse en sus pensamientos, aunque no lo veía muy probable había que tomar algunas precauciones, estaba totalmente indefensa ante él. 

—¿Dejar que vaya a dormir? —preguntó sin esperanza.

Altais ignoró esa contestación, se levantó y con pasos lentos fue rodeándola mientras pensaba.

—Podría realizarte otro hechizo de silencio, pero también tienes en cierto modo otro con Potter, un Juramento Inquebrantable me atrevería a adivinar, podrías quedar muda con tantos, eso no sería entretenido. Podría borrarte la memoria, aunque no es algo muy fiable, sería más efectivo extirpar esa parte, eso aseguraría que no volvieras a recordar. Por supuesto, matarte también solucionaría el problema, pero… No, creo que te haré caso, Leyna, no vas a irte, pero sí te dejaré que duermas, si puedes —se detuvo de nuevo frente a ella—. Vas a quedarte.

—¿Quedarme? ¿Aquí? ¿Hasta cuándo? —preguntó ella mostrándose ligeramente asustada por la posibilidad de convertirse en una cautiva. 

—Tiempo indeterminado —contestó, apuntó a la lámpara de metal en la mesilla y rompió una parte volviéndolo flexible, realizó unos complicados giros de varita sobre la pieza y repentinamente invirtió los lugares e hizo que Leyna cayera en la cama. Poniendo la mano sobre su marca en el brazo de ella ésta se hizo visible y escoció a la vez que ese trozo de metal se cerraba en torno a su tobillo derecho—. En un futuro podrás moverte dentro de las barreras. Ahora te asignaré una habitación.

—Si no saben nada de mí, mucha gente se preocupará y me buscará —dijo ella, era cierto que si desaparecía alertaría a Harry y su misión terminaría antes siquiera de hubiera podido conseguir algo, una parte de ella, esa que era optimista, pensó que quizá estando en la base podría sacar más información.

—Lo sé, nos ocuparemos de ello mañana —contestó poniéndose una túnica con un movimiento de varita.

Ella asintió levemente y lo siguió afuera de la habitación pensando en la razón de por qué se tomaba tantas molestias, ¿por qué no la mataba y listo? Es lo que hubiera hecho con cualquiera, ¿acaso por ser ella no podía hacerlo? ¿En el fondo tenía algunos privilegios? Tenía muchas preguntas, sin duda, pero no iba a hacerlas en voz alta, no tentaría la suerte. 

Saliendo de sus aposentos Altais se detuvo junto a la primera habitación que encontró, por supuesto, toda la estructura de la mansión se había hecho con magia, su magia, de modo que podía modificarla a su parecer. Por el momento aislaría esa habitación, al día siguiente ya se ocuparía de hacerla más accesible para él sin tener que salir de sus habitaciones.

—Espero que te guste —dijo al hacerla pasar—. Buenas noches… Leyna —se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta sin esperar más respuesta, que segundos después ella pudo ver que desaparecía.

La joven se quedó mirando el lugar en el que había estado la puerta antes de dar una patada a la pared. Era tonta por haber sucumbido a la tentación, pero había descubierto algo importante, algo que además podía contar a Potter, claro que si no la dejaban salir de ahí no iba a poder hacerlo, pero era una información importante que disminuía la frustración por haber sido encerrada. 

Suspiró largamente y se tumbó en la cama que había en el cuarto. Al menos no era una mazmorra o algo así. Rio al pensar que estaba en un día demasiado optimista, quizá el buen sexo tenía la culpa de todo y al día siguiente su humor empeoraría, esperaba que no fuera así y dormir era un buen modo de tratar de evitarlo. Se desnudó por completo y se metió bajo las mantas acurrucándose, dejando que el cansancio se fuera apoderando de ella lentamente hasta caer dormida.

***

Era mediodía cuando revisó el último de los informes urgentes en el Ministerio. Dejó todo ordenado y se dirigió al Atrio para aparecerse en su domicilio oficial en Londres para después hacerlo en su mansión, nunca estaba de más ser precavido, la falta de pruebas se podía considerar una prueba en sí misma. Llegó directamente a sus habitaciones, se dirigió a su despacho y dio una breve ojeada al material nuevo, nada importante. Se sentó y redactó la carta que Leyna debía transcribir para Potter, la conocía lo suficiente para poder imitar su modo de redacción. Una vez satisfecho pasó al dormitorio, movió una pesada cómoda de roble a un lado despejando una pared y se sentó en una butaca frente a ella. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en lo que quería lograr, el nuevo pasadizo que quería crear, una vez visualizada levantó la varita y realizó unos movimientos a la vez que pronunciaba un largo encantamiento en picto. Cuando terminó abrió los ojos, devolvió la butaca a su lugar con un movimiento de varita y abrió la puerta recién creada entrando en un estrecho pasillo de poco más de cinco pasos de largo. Abrió la puerta en el otro extremo y observó la cara de sorpresa de Leyna.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Qué tal llevas tu primer día en tu nuevo hogar? —preguntó tras entrar un par de pasos en la habitación.

—¿Había una puerta ahí? —preguntó ella bajando los pies de la repisa de la ventana en la que se había sentado para entretenerse con algo mirando al exterior.

—La hay ahora —contestó Altais.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero se encogió de hombros. —Es aburrido, solo me han traído el desayuno. ¿Y tu mañana? —preguntó a su vez con fingida cortesía. 

—Ocupada. Ven, puedes entretenerte escribiendo —dijo acercándose a un escritorio de palisandro en un lado de la habitación y dejando el pergamino con la carta para el Jefe de Aurores en él.

Leyna leyó la carta con ojo crítico, la verdad era que tenía sentido la excusa que estaba poniendo para Potter, era sorprendente como no había una palabra fuera de sitio, todo estaba como ella lo hubiera escrito. Cogió la pluma y empezó a copiar la carta. 

—Voy a necesitar algunas cosas, no puedo ir siempre con la misma ropa y mis cosas de aseo —comentó mientras copiaba. 

—Lo tenía en cuenta. Puedes hacer una lista y esta tarde las tendrás —convino él—. ¿A quién más precisas escribir?

—Chealse y Zaniah, y mis padres —contestó firmando la carta y entregándosela—. ¿Tengo que quedarme aquí aburrida?

—Depende de si llegamos a un punto de entendimiento —contestó mientras la releía comprobando que no había alteraciones de ningún tipo—. Cuando termines de escribir, hablaremos.

Ella asintió decidiendo hacer lo que él le decía con la esperanza de que con eso consiguiera algo de información y algunas comodidades. Escribió las cartas que le quedaban, la de Zaniah y sus padres algo más escueta, a Chealse le pidió que fuera a cuidar sus plantas. Cuando acabó se las entregó a él para que las leyera antes. 

—Ciérralas, las enviaré después —indicó conforme con el contenido, se había sentado al lado del escritorio en una butaca de espaldas a la pared contra la que estaba la mesa. La observó en silencio mientras ella lo hacía y unos segundos más—. La información que desafortunadamente obtuviste ayer no puedes comentarla con nadie, si lo haces no es necesario un Juramento Inquebrantable para asegurarte que lo sabré y morirás al igual que tu interlocutor.

Leyna sonrió levemente. —Ya lo supuse, tuve una noche para hacerme a la idea —contestó y ladeó la cabeza curiosa—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Siempre —respondió, ya había ido con la idea de dejarle hacer preguntas y responder las que considerara convenientes.

—¿Y desde cuándo lo sabes? —preguntó de nuevo, sorprendida porque no fuera algo aprendido posteriormente, algo como un animago. 

—Desde mediados de nuestro cuarto curso en Hogwarts.

—Otra cosa que no me contaste —murmuró ella bajando un segundo la mirada—. ¿Y sabes cómo pasó?

Altais se tomó un tiempo para responder a esa pregunta, pensando si hacerlo, pero no vio el problema ya habiendo dicho lo anterior.

—Sí, lo sé. Voldemort creó una maldición y al parecer la lanzó a varias mujeres durante la última batalla, no queda claro si fueron seleccionadas previamente, pero sólo mi madre estaba embarazada, apenas por unas semanas, pero lo suficiente para que la maldición tuviera efecto —contestó con voz desapasionada, aunque lo cierto era que la idea, ser un experimento de ese loco aún lo enfurecía, pero en parte por eso era por lo que había decidido aprovechar esa ventaja.

El descubrimiento fue más que impactante, saber que había sido cosa de Voldemort le hacía temer que hubiera tenido algunos efectos aparte de la posibilidad de transformarse en ese híbrido de nundu, igual algo que ni él sospechara. Se dijo a sí misma que debía investigar un poco más sobre eso, aunque no sería fácil con él teniéndola en esa habitación, pero si se portaba bien probablemente volviera a tener acceso a la biblioteca y no se le ocurría un lugar mejor para investigar. 

—No tuvo que ser fácil.

—Sólo me robaba energía, para no crecer, después para no descansar cuando salía. La poción de tu tío ayudó mucho hasta que lo averigüé y logré controlarlo.

—Así que era por eso por lo que siempre estabas cansado, es bueno saber que ahora lo controlas —contestó ella, levantándose de la silla, acercándose a él y acariciando con la yema del dedo pulgar bajo un ojo de Altais—. Tus ojos cambiaron, ¿fue cuando lo controlaste?

Altais cerró los ojos unos segundos, decidiendo que después de todo no iba a ir a ninguna parte ese día y el único que podía ir medio de improviso por algún asunto era Ivanov. Al abrirlos había removido el hechizo que ocultaba la verdad, pestañeó unas cuantas veces acostumbrándose.

—No, ocurrió hace unos años —respondió observando sus reacciones, buscando ese horror seguido de preocupación que siempre veía en Ivanov.

Leyna observó esos ojos detenidamente, su nuevo brillo, la forma alargada de la pupila, ese aire felino, depredador que le daban a Altais. Puso ambas manos en las mejillas de él y dibujó el contorno de los ojos suavemente con los pulgares. Sí, era cierto que se sentía algo preocupada por ese cambio, pero le preocupaba mucho ese cambio que había sufrido la personalidad, su frialdad, esas cosas que lo diferenciaban mucho más que esos ojos del Altais que había sido. 

—Parece que vayas a atraparme como si fuera un ratón —dijo con voz suave. 

—Ya lo hice —replicó ladeando una sonrisa y haciendo un esfuerzo movió la cabeza para apartarse de ese gesto cariñoso, aunque desearía que continuara durante todo el tiempo—. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta más?

—Probablemente las tenga, pero ahora mismo no se me ocurren. 

—Mañana restauraré la puerta de salida, puedes ir a la biblioteca y el exterior siempre y cuando no convoque ninguna reunión. Ya no tienes que acudir a ninguna —informó Altais de los términos.

Leyna frunció el ceño un poco. —Pero los demás se extrañarán de que no vaya y aún así verme por aquí.

—Eres una espía que agotó su juego —objetó Altais poniéndose en pie, lo que pensaran sobre si sería mejor construir unas mazmorras o no, no tenía ninguna importancia para él, bastante tenía con las objeciones que Ivanov se atrevería a ponerle como ninguno más cuando se enterara. 

—No creo que vaya a ser muy seguro para mi salir fuera —murmuró ella mirando el lugar dónde había estado la puerta al pasillo el día anterior. 

—Un elfo recogerá tu lista de cosas que necesitas dentro de quince minutos —informó Altais abriendo la puerta que comunicaba con su dormitorio, la miró unos segundos más, sus ojos se quedaron en sus manos antes de ser capaz de darse la vuelta y marcharse; sin duda Ivanov iba a estar rayando en lo insoportable cuando le informara de su prisionera.

**Continuará…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así es como el gato caza al ratón, ¿qué pasará de aquí en adelante? ¿Tendrá Altais más poder sobre el pensamiento de Leyna o será al revés?


	10. Capítulo 10

La lluvia había empezado a caer de nuevo en el exterior y suspiró largamente. El día parecía concordar con su propio estado de ánimo, gris y apagado. El encierro al que la había sometido Altais desde hacía una semana le estaba pasando factura, apenas veía a nadie, al menos no había nadie con quien pudiera mantener una conversación decente o que no le lanzara miradas de odio. Pasaba largas horas en la biblioteca, tratando de investigar para descubrir el tipo de maldición que Voldemort le había lanzado al que era ahora el Lord Oscuro. Aunque pronto había comprendido que si esos libros habían sido llevados ahí por Altais era porque él los había leído todos y hubiera o no encontrado algo de esa maldición dudaba que lo hubiera dejado ahí donde todo el mundo pudiera encontrar información. 

Aun así, los libros eran lo único con lo que podía distraerse, relajarse y dejar de pensar por algunos minutos en todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, en todo lo que había descubierto. Era mucha la información que había tenido que asimilar, pero poco a poco lo había hecho. Eso no quería decir que hubiera resuelto todas las preguntas. ¿Cuánto había afectado la maldición al cambio de Altais? ¿Tenía algo que ver con su frialdad actual o eso lo había producido su posición como Lord? Esas y muchas otras preguntas asaltaban sus pensamientos cada poco y la dejaban con una sensación un tanto impotente, no podía hacer mucho para descubrirlo, el único que tenía las respuestas era el mismo Altais y no veía cómo iba a acercarse tanto a él como para que se las dijera, más teniendo en cuenta que no le había confesado todo ni cuando eran novios. 

Una parte de ella estaba más que reticente a volver a estar con él, se sentía traicionada, dolida, aunque eso había pasado hacía muchos años y ella, en cierto modo, comprendía sus razones para no decirle nada sobre esa transformación. Ella habría tenido miedo, mucho, más cuando esa bestia parecía haber ido a su libre albedrío durante mucho tiempo. Por eso había otra parte que quería volver a estar cerca de él, descubrir si podía volver a sacar esa dulzura que quería pensar que seguía teniendo en su interior, quizá agazapada, asustada por esa bestia. Pero iba a ser tan complicado hacerlo, conseguir algún resultado. Claro que si Altais no aparecía por su habitación ni lo veía por la base no iba a tener oportunidad ni de intentarlo. 

Suspiró de nuevo y bajó la mirada a su libro, el que había cogido sobre pociones de la biblioteca, seguir dándole vueltas no tenía sentido, no podía planear nada mientras todo siguiera como hasta ese momento, tenía que esperar a que Altais fuera de nuevo con ella, con la intención que fuera, no importaba, de cualquier modo aún tenía una misión que cumplir para Potter, y no podía darse por vencida tan fácilmente, no lo haría, nunca lo había hecho y no empezaría en ese momento.

***

La mansión estaba tranquila, casi totalmente vacía, había pocos que permanecían allí y menos aún que no tuvieran qué hacer en una mañana de martes, sin embargo, él se había tomado un descanso. No tenía reuniones que atender y sólo había pasado una hora en el Ministerio para comprobar el estado de distintos trámites en curso e instruir a la mujer que había ocupado el puesto que antes tenía él.

Caminó sin prisa por los pasillos y se dirigió al exterior para aprovechar ese día soleado de finales de mayo, el calor era reconfortante para él, tal vez le gustara más de lo que debería para un humano. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron y entornó los ojos cuando salió y el Sol acarició en su rostro. Continuó avanzando hacia el bosque, había terminado de crear un nuevo hechizo, sólo faltaba probarlo y consideraba que era mejor hacerlo fuera, ya fuera por evitar daños en el interior o por tradición respecto a sus inicios en la magia oscura y la creación de hechizos. 

Se detuvo al poco de entrar en el bosque al ver a Leyna sentada en esa piedra en su claro favorito para relajarse, eso era lo siguiente en su plan, cuando acabara con la maldición pensaba tumbarse allí un rato, aún no había decidido si transformado o no, pero iba a hacerlo. Ya que no era nada urgente, decidió acercarse, incluso allí fuera se podía ver que la soledad estaba haciendo mella en ella, se veía un tanto aburrida. Había pasado semana y media desde que la retuviera allí, había decidido dejarla tranquila un tiempo, entre otras cosas porque él seguía ocupado con los cambios por el nuevo cargo, pero al fin tenía todo encauzado y parecía tan buen momento como cualquier otro para prestarle un poco de atención.

Cambió el orden de su plan, se acercó al claro, se quitó la túnica para ponérsela bajo la cabeza y se tumbó en la hierba.

—Hace un buen día para estar aquí —comentó como si no llevaran tantos días sin cruzar palabra.

La joven lo miró con sorpresa por encontrarlo ahí, más porque le dirigiera la palabra al parecer sin pretensión de mucho más que el mero hecho de hacerlo. Volvió a mirar el movimiento de las hojas de los árboles y asintió. 

—Si seguía en la habitación o en la biblioteca me iba a volver translúcida —contestó—. ¿No tenías trabajo?

—Hice lo imprescindible, como he dicho es un buen día para estar aquí en vez de desperdiciarlo con trivialidades tras un escritorio en el Ministerio con sus ventanas encantadas —contestó entreabriendo los ojos perezosamente y girando la cabeza para mirarla.

—Tienes suerte de ser tu propio jefe —comentó ella devolviéndole la mirada—, allí y aquí. 

—No lo debo a la suerte —objetó Altais.

—No dije que llegaras por suerte, eres demasiado listo para eso —repuso Leyna. 

Él asintió lentamente. —Pareces aburrida.

—Lo estoy —confirmó ella—. No he hablado con nadie en una semana y media porque a la gente que me cruzo no les hace gracia mi presencia, la gente que quizá quisiera hablar conmigo no suele estar aquí y yo no puedo ir a las reuniones. Además dormir no es una solución y leer… me distrae la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no quiero acabar con la biblioteca. Y tú… bueno, no sé si me habrás estado evitando o simplemente no querías verme.

—Pobrecita —replicó con palpable sarcasmo por sus quejas—. No, no me estaba tomando esa molestia absurda de evitarte, sé que tú eres experta, pero no es mi estilo. Por otra parte, tenía mucho trabajo y consideré conveniente dejar que te hicieras a la idea de tu situación actual.

Leyna bufó. —No pretendía darte pena o algo parecido, me has preguntado y yo he contestado, no sabía que ahora te servían las contestaciones cortas y tan poco concisas —respondió—. Y ya me he hecho a la idea.

—Me alegro —dijo ante lo último—. ¿A quién te refieres como posibles conversadores? —preguntó aunque intuía la respuesta.

—Elven, aunque no sé si está por aquí, y Rigel, en estos momentos no me vendrían mal sus charlas ligeras y sus bromas, tampoco unos bombones explosivos —contestó.

—¿Sólo hablar? —cuestionó elevando una ceja.

—¿De verdad quieres una respuesta sincera a esa pregunta? —preguntó a su vez imitando su gesto. 

—¿Por qué iba a preguntar?

—También echo de menos el sexo.

Altais tardó en decir algo más, tuvo que luchar contra sí mismo, contra esa parte que la quería sólo suya, no podía seguir por esos derroteros.

—Veré qué puedo hacer. No quisiera que murieras de aburrimiento —dijo finalmente cerrando los ojos y volviendo la cabeza al cielo.

Leyna en cambio se quedó mirándolo largos segundos, había pensado mucho en cómo debía proceder con él, cómo era la mejor forma de acercarse, y no había llegado a una conclusión, el sexo no había querido ni planteárselo, pero verlo ahí tumbado, relajado, estaba haciéndolo tan difícil de resistir. Se mordió el labio inferior, se acercó a él con pasos lentos y se tumbó a su lado. 

—No dije que lo echara de menos concretamente con él —susurró cerca de su oreja, poniendo una mano en el amplio pecho de él.

—¿Esto es lo que os enseñan en los aurores? —dijo con malicia. Leyna era una tentación, sería de necios no admitirlo, deseaba tomarla en ese instante y cada uno, pero aún quedaba una parte racional en él que le decía que Ivanov tenía razón, que no debía, que arriesgaba más de lo que quería admitir porque aunque había cerrado el cofre no había tirado la llave.

—En realidad si ellos supieran esto probablemente me echarían del cuerpo —contestó ella apartando la mano con una leve caricia y poniéndose boca arriba—. No, no nos enseñan nada de esto.

—Tal vez no si lograras los resultados que esperas conseguir —objetó cínicamente.

Leyna frunció el ceño. —Mi reputación quedaría por los suelos —repuso.

—Habrías salvado al mundo de la terrible magia oscura —se burló.

—No sólo me habría acostado con el Lord Oscuro sino que además habría mantenido anteriormente una relación con él, ya sabes lo sensacionalista que es la gente, no saldría bien parada. 

—No soy tan oscuro, pero no ha habido nada antes como yo, por eso es más fácil encasillar lo que hacemos en sólo oscuridad —argumentó ante esa designación. No obstante, parecía que lo que ella decía era cierto, no creía que no quisiera acercarse a él sin otra razón oculta, pero no era concretamente la misión, tampoco podría hablar muy claramente de ello si así fuera—. ¿Y qué quieres, Leyna? —preguntó mirándola, ese día y en ese momento había querido estar tranquilo, por una vez no tenía ganas de jugar.

—Un poco de ti —contestó ella volviendo a girarse y poniendo de nuevo esa mano en el pecho de él, sus ojos conectando con los de Altais, sintiendo sus palabras más ciertas que ninguna otra respuesta que podría haberle dado. 

Altais se preguntó cuánto darle y sobre todo cuánto conseguiría, no la subestimaba, hubo un tiempo en que lo tuvo por completo, aunque ahora que conocía algunos secretos probablemente pensara que no había sido así. Finalmente, cogió su varita, creó una barrera que los ocultara de ojos inoportunos sin ánimo de cambiar de lugar, y sucumbió a la tentación girándose para ser él quien se cerniera sobre ella y besarla con pasión. Leyna gimió gratamente complacida por ese beso que al parecer llevaba tanto tiempo esperando, desde ese último que se habían dado semana y media atrás. Sus ojos se cerraron y sus manos rodearon a Altais por el cuello, con una mano metiéndose en su pelo y sus dedos acariciándolo mientras abría un poco sus piernas permitiéndole acomodarse entre ellas. Él lo hizo, pero también sintió deseos de sólo quedarse con esas caricias, que la pasión no tenía tanta importancia, después de todo hacía mucho más tiempo que no sentía esas caricias. Solucionó el problema sujetando esas dulces manos por encima de la cabeza de Leyna con una de las suyas, y con la mano libre la desnudó con magia, pasando a besar y morder su cuello.

Ella no hizo nada por soltarse de su agarre cuando la detuvo, esas caricias a ella le traían viejos recuerdos, por lo que probablemente a él lo harían incluso más ya que era quien las sentía directamente. Que hubiera tardado en detenerla le dio algunas esperanzas de poder sacar esa dulzura escondida. Ladeó la cabeza para darle más espacio, disfrutando como siempre de esos besos, removiéndose con cada uno, sintiendo su piel arder con cada contacto de esos labios. 

El hombre llegó en su descenso hasta sus pechos y se entretuvo en cada uno de ellos un tiempo casi desesperante, después soltó las manos de Leyna en pro de seguir descendiendo por su cuerpo, pasando por el ombligo y hasta mordisquear sus caderas para finalmente acariciar las ingles con la lengua, insinuando algo que en realidad no pretendía hacer. Volvió a sus labios brevemente, se abrió la ropa y ejecutó los hechizos precisos antes de entrar en ella sin más demora, comenzando a moverse casi inmediatamente. 

Leyna se arqueó y lo rodeó con las piernas por las caderas para hacer esas penetraciones más profundas y adaptar mejor el movimiento de las propias a las de Altais. Sus manos acariciaron su pecho, sus hombros, dejó alguna caricia suelta a su pelo, pero nunca llegando a quedarse ahí, mientras el placer aumentaba y con él el ritmo de sus movimientos. Adoraba cuando él la besaba con deseo incontrolado, cuando la devoraba por completo, cuando hacía que se sintiera completamente suya. 

Él cogió las piernas de ella y las puso sobre sus hombros para lograr mayor profundidad cuando se acercaron al final aunque también quisiera seguir besándola, le gustaba hacerse con esa boca, pero se conformó ya que también disfrutaba escuchándola y de ese modo no se perdía nada. La escuchó gritar su orgasmo y él la siguió unos segundos después. Soltó sus piernas, se apartó y se tumbó boca arriba donde había estado. Ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo, sonrió y siguió el impulso de besarlo una vez más, más despacio que durante el acto, pero no por eso con menos deseo. Altais, sin embargo, la apartó al poco, se incorporó y se cerró la ropa.

—Para querer un poco tienes más que suficiente y tengo algo que hacer —dijo antes de levantarse en referencia a lo último que ella había dicho. La miró desnuda en el suelo y contuvo una sonrisa pícara, el sexo lo había reactivado un poco y tenía un poco de ganas de juego, pero también quería seguir con su plan inicial—. Mañana podrás hablar con Rigel, ha estado preguntando por ti, al parecer está tan preocupado como dolido por tus mentiras para entrar en mis filas —informó antes de girarse y comenzar a alejarse, esbozando esa sonrisa que había contenido cuando deshizo la barrera.

Leyna se quedó en donde estaba, arrepentida por lo que le había hecho a Rigel. El joven había sido tan bueno con ella, tan dulce, y ella le había hecho sentir utilizado. Tan preocupada estaba por eso que tardó en darse cuenta de que Altais se alejaba dejándola completamente desnuda en medio del bosque. Se levantó como un resorte y corrió tras él. 

—¡Mi ropa! No puedes dejarme así —protestó adelantándolo y poniéndose frente a él. 

—¿No puedo? —replicó alzando una ceja—. Tu ropa está en tu dormitorio.

—Pero, pero… así me van a ver todos —dijo haciendo un mohín.

—Te ves bien así —la animó, apenas manteniéndose serio.

Ella se miró y se cubrió los pechos con un brazo y la entrepierna con el otro. —Por favor… ¿y si me asaltan?

—¿Por qué iban a hacerlo? De todas formas seguro que eso acaba con tu aburrimiento. De nada —dijo dejando que viera su sonrisa pícara antes de rodearla.

—¡Yo no me acuesto con cualquiera! —protestó, infló sus carrillos—. Altais… por favor —pidió de nuevo. 

Altais giró la cabeza para mirarla, en realidad no quería que los pocos que había en la base la vieran, eso le molestaba. Alzó la varita y la cubrió lo justo, pero de un modo creativo con una pequeña falda de flecos que apenas le cubría el trasero y un top similar transformando unas hojas. Leyna arqueó una ceja al verse. 

—Esto no es muy discreto que digamos —murmuró y suspiró—. Gracias —aceptó decir antes de darse la vuelta para caminar hacia la casa, al menos si iba despacio no se le vería nada demasiado. 

Él la miró unos segundos más y la deseó, pero ceder a ese deseo sería hacer ver que podía tener algún control sobre él, un gruñido disconforme quiso escapar de su garganta cuando dejó de mirarla y avanzó en dirección contraria para dar con un lugar adecuado para practicar.

***

Caminó hacia ese salón en que había quedado con Rigel. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nerviosa, lo estaba, había hecho daño a alguien que había creído en ella, que la había cuidado, y no podía evitar sentirse culpable por mucho que lo hubiera hecho por la misión. No esperaba conseguir el perdón de él, pero al menos quería decirle que todas las veces que habían estado juntos no había sido por esa misión, que de verdad lo consideraba un amigo.

Abrió la puerta de la sala, encontrándolo ahí, y formó una suave sonrisa. —Hola. 

Rigel se levantó del sillón y se acercó un paso como si fuera a darle un abrazo, pero se detuvo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ansiosamente y sus ojos la recorrieron.

Ella asintió levemente mirándolo a él. —Ahora un poco mejor —confesó—. ¿Tú? ¿Estás bien?

El rubio se encogió levemente de hombros por toda respuesta. —Azaleh me dijo que estabas bien y le creía, él nunca miente, sabía que eras una mentirosa, pero no podía decírmelo, pero sí me dijo que no me acercara mucho a ti. Como hacía mucho que no le llevaba la contraria supongo que me había olvidado que nunca salen bien las cosas al hacerlo —soltó un suspiro y se sentó, cogiendo un bombón de bolsillo y metiéndoselo en la boca, había tenido que aumentar sus dosis imprescindibles de bombones explosivos.

Leyna sintió que su corazón se apretaba al verlo así, tan decaído, tan dolido por su culpa. Se acercó a él con pequeños pasos y cuando estaba a algo menos de un metro de distancia se arrodilló con la mirada baja. 

—Lo siento, Rigel. Sé que no sirve de nada, pero de verdad lo siento —dijo sinceramente—. Yo… tenía que entrar fuera como fuera, no sabía que eras tú cuando empezamos a hablar. Y después, debería haberme alejado, no haberme involucrado tanto contigo, fui egoísta porque de verdad disfrutaba del tiempo que pasaba contigo, no tenía nada que ver con eso… Pero fui una egoísta y siento mucho haberte mentido y haberte hecho daño, no te mereces eso. 

—Siempre quise ser amigo tuyo, puede parecer tonto empeñarse en algo cuando no hacen más que mandarte a paseo, pero si es verdad que ésta eres tú, entonces sé que tenía razón sobre lo que pensaba de ti, aunque tampoco eres del todo como esperaba —explicó el joven inusualmente serio, aún con esa tristeza en sus ojos marrones. Sus problemas eran mucho más que la traición de esa amistad, pero aún era importante para él, seguía sin saber qué hacer, por eso sólo estaba diciendo cosas que le gustaría decir, usar el momento para desahogarse aunque tal vez ya no fuera lo adecuado con ella—. Y me gusta lo que hago para la causa, encontrar gente que tiene los mismos pensamientos, pero tienen que esconderse, que están solos y están cansados de tener que resignarse a las normas. Me has estropeado muchas cosas, aunque Azaleh dice que no es mi culpa que estés aquí y que el Lord no cree que sea malo en lo que hacía o algo. Ahora no sé qué hacer y no me gusta estar perdido, es muy molesto tener que pensar tanto en vez de… simplemente hacer lo que sea. Tú dices que ya sí puedo fiarme de ti, ¿pero hasta cuándo?

—Yo… no puedo contarte nada de eso, sigo sin poder hacerlo porque sino moriré —confesó ella sin levantar la mirada—, pero aun así cuando salga de aquí, si salgo, lo dejaré. No puedo lograr nada de todas formas, aunque una parte de mí no quiere irse porque aún tengo algo pendiente —dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior. 

—¿Es muy aburrido estar aquí? —pasó a otro de sus problemas inminentes al ver que con esa pregunta no llegaba a nada, simplemente tendría que actuar y arriesgar como siempre hacía.

Ella sonrió amargamente. —Bastante. Puede parecer que con tener libros podría ser suficiente para mí, pero no es así, no hay nadie con quien hablar. 

Rigel se vio más desanimado que segundos antes. —¿Jugarás conmigo al quidditch? Azaleh me dijo que él lo haría cuando nos quedemos aquí para que no me metan en Azkaban, mañana es el último partido de la temporada y… los dos nos mudaremos aquí —le contó y sin aguantar más se frotó con las manos el rostro, habían sido muchas desdichas en poco más de una semana.

Leyna se estremeció al saber que él iba a tener que encerrarse por su culpa. Levantó finalmente la mirada y se puso en pie. 

—Lo siento mucho, Rigel, te he fastidiado todo, lo que habías logrado, tu carrera, tu vida, todo. No merezco que me perdones ni que vuelvas a hablarme —dijo con un nudo en la garganta. 

Él la sujetó de la túnica y tiró de ella para atraerla y finalmente abrazarla por la cintura, apoyando la cabeza en su vientre a donde llegaba por la posición.

—Da… igual… o me moriré de aburrimiento —dijo unos segundos después.

Ella lo abrazó también y unas pocas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos antes de que pudiera limpiarlas. 

—Quería… quería decirte que yo te considero un amigo importante para mí, que nunca estuve contigo para aprovecharme, sólo quería que supieras eso —repitió. 

—Vale, pasado mañana borrón y cuenta nueva… o algo así.

La joven asintió, dejó besos en el pelo de él, en su mejilla, y acabó por sentarse sobre él para seguir mimándolo. Le hubiera gustado prometerle que todo iría bien, que no iba a ir a Azkaban, pero no quería empezar a mentir de nuevo, o al menos no quería prometer algo que no estaba segura de poder cumplir.

***

Cerró de nuevo los ojos y controló su respiración haciéndola profunda y relajada. Podía escuchar el fuego de la chimenea, cómo los troncos se quemaban lentamente, como en el exterior las hojas se movían con el aire. Desde que el día había comenzado podía sentir la magia más fuerte a su alrededor, pero no era ni parecido a como lo había sentido la primera vez, en el solsticio de invierno. Quería pensar que la razón era que la noche aún no había llegado, pero sabía que no era del todo cierto, que no estaba haciendo algo bien y no sabía exactamente el qué.

Le hubiera gustado poder pedirle ayuda a Altais, pero no lo había visto en todo el día, y después de todo no sabía si él aceptaría, parecía que habían pasado siglos desde que tuvieron esa conversación, igual hasta se había olvidado de ello. 

—Es inútil así —murmuró para sí volviendo a abrir los ojos y suspirando. 

No sabía los rituales que debían hacerse, Elven no había podido contarle ni una décima parte de ellos. Esa mañana lo había intentado en el bosque, pensando que el contacto más directo con la naturaleza ayudaría, pero se había equivocado, el resultado había sido el mismo que el que estaba teniendo en ese momento. 

Se frotó el rostro con las manos y volvió a empezar la meditación, quería lograrlo, conseguir sentir esa magia, era fantástica, pura, era todo lo que cualquier mago debería sentir.

—A mí no me pareces relajada —comentó Altais un par de minutos después, apoyado en el marco de la puerta que conectaba con su dormitorio.

Leyna se sobresaltó y miró hacia atrás, hacia él. —Los sustos no ayudan. 

—Estás atascada de todas formas. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas intentándolo? —preguntó sin moverse de donde estaba.

—Desde esta mañana —confesó suspirando de nuevo—. ¿Vas a ayudarme? —preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior. 

—¿Necesitas que te ayude? —preguntó a su vez, iba con esa intención, pero sentaba mejor que se lo pidiera.

Ella no dudó en asentir, no le daba vergüenza admitirlo. —Necesito tu ayuda, pensé pedírtelo, pero no te vi hasta ahora. 

Altais asintió y se movió de donde estaba, la puerta se cerró tras él por sí sola. Se quitó los zapatos y se sentó frente a ella en la cama a lo indio.

—Eres afortunada —dijo en primer lugar—. Voy a enseñarte lo que deberías sentir para que esta noche sepas qué buscar.

—Lo sé —contestó sonriendo—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Pon las manos hacia arriba en tus rodillas, eso ayuda a ofrecerte para que la magia llegue a tus manos que es con lo que la manejas, tu mente relajada y abierta es lo que facilita que la magia llegue allí donde le das forma —explicó Altais poniéndose en esa postura—. Aunque ahora no vas a practicar con una magia que puedas manejar, vas a hacer una prueba de sentidos con la mía.

Ella asintió colocándose en la posición que él le había indicado y volvió a cerrar los ojos. La parte de mantener la mente relajada no fue demasiado complicado, sabiendo que tenía ayuda, que la iban a corregir si cometía algún fallo, la tranquilizó e hizo que ya no se sintiera frustrada. Sin embargo, no le resultó tan fácil abrir la mente, dejarla vulnerable a cualquier intromisión, le habían repetido demasiadas veces que no podía hacerlo porque la mente era la parte más frágil de su cuerpo, que si la quebraban estaba perdida. En otros tiempos, años atrás, probablemente lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo, confiando en él por completo, pero en ese momento, no sabía qué pensar, seguía hecha un lío con Altais y le costó demasiado centrarse en lo que quería lograr y abrir finalmente la mente. 

—Bien, ahora voy a dejar libre mi magia y la voy a acercar a ti, quiero que te concentres en sentirla. De este modo es como se espera que llegues a sentir la magia en un día en que la posición de las estrellas sea propicio, sin solsticios ni equinoccios. Dime cómo y cuánto la sientes —instruyó él cuando supo que al fin estaba como le había indicado, sonrió por ese voto de confianza, ni él sabía en ese momento si se la debía, era tentador descubrir algunas cosas con tanta facilidad.

Leyna frunció un poco el ceño cuando sintió la magia, el muy capullo la había manipulado en la cafetería cuando habían empezado con el juego de las insinuaciones, esa sensación era demasiado similar para ser casualidad, aunque en ese momento no había sido consciente. 

—Hiciste trampas —comentó sin abrir los ojos ni salir de su concentración.

—Es más divertido, no es nada nuevo —repuso Altais—. Pero eso no es lo que tienes que contestarme.

—Se siente bien, cálido y también es como una sensación vibrante a mi alrededor —contestó finalmente.

—¿Si fuera viento lo sentirías como tal o más similar a una brisa? —trató de dar un parámetros para ver si lo sentía con la intensidad necesaria.

—Quizá no como viento exactamente, pero sin duda más que como una brisa —respondió. 

—Te va a llevar más tiempo del que creía —dedujo—. Bien, ahora voy a empujar mi magia hacia ti, eso sería como se espera que pudieras sentirla hoy —dijo antes de hacerlo, dejarla salir con más intensidad como hacía en las reuniones para causar más impresión.

Ella jadeó sorprendida por la repentina fuerza y sonrió con las sensaciones incrementándose a su alrededor, era tal y como lo había sentido la primera vez, era increíble. 

—Es como ese día —dijo escuetamente, más concentrada en lo que sentía.

Altais dejó de empujar su magia, pero tampoco siguió reteniéndola como hacía fuera de la mansión, cuando estaba en el Ministerio para asegurarse de que alguien más sensible pudiera saber su potencial.

—Ahora sabes lo que tienes que sentir —dijo y sacó de su bolsillo un frasco de poción—. Con eso tienes guía suficiente, pero te daré una cosa más para hoy. Esta poción no la encontrarás en ningún libro. Con ella podrás ver las auras mágicas y la magia en sí misma, tal vez te ayude a encontrarla sabiendo cómo es o tal vez no. También te advierto que aunque los efectos visibles desaparecen en dos horas estarás sensible a la magia otras cinco horas más, dependiendo de la persona podría ser susceptible a algo similar a un shock anafiláctico si en esas otras cinco horas te expones a magia, de modo que tendrás que estar aquí y mejor si no llamas a los elfos. Tú eliges.

Leyna cogió la poción y asintió. —De todas formas no iba a poder ir a la fiesta a jugar con los fuegos —comentó, le había hecho prometer a Rigel que haría uno por ella. Se estiró para dejar la poción en la mesilla y miró a Altais largos segundos sin decir nada—. Gracias por ayudarme con esto.

Él asintió. —No la malgastes tratando de analizarla, está la dosis exacta. Es importante que no dejes una gota —advirtió con media sonrisa, conociéndola.

La joven frunció los labios. —No es justo, tú eres el que hace hechizos no pociones y aún encima no me dejas investigarlas —protestó cruzándose de brazos. 

—Tal vez algún día te la deje, aunque puede que no te guste lo que contiene —contestó Altais, divirtiéndose por hacerle más difícil tomar la decisión de beberla o no.

—Bueno… leo mucho libros sobre pociones que contienen cosas asquerosas y desagradables en tu biblioteca, puedo vivir con ello —aseguró tras un rato de meditación interna sobre los posibles ingredientes que podía llevar esa poción.

—Si sabes mirar el aura mágica puede decir mucho —agregó, sabiendo que con eso la mantendría gran parte de la noche pegada a la ventana mirando la fiesta y sobre todo a sus asistentes, además de quizás frustrada por no poder ir a la biblioteca a por un libro de consulta.

—Te diviertes mucho a mi costa —replicó dejándose caer hacia atrás en la gran cama, pero sin descruzar las piernas—. Me hubiera gustado poder estar abajo como la otra vez, fue divertido jugar con fuego y esos zorros de tierra que Rigel dice que logré hacer. Él quería volver a verlos —el pobre estaba muy aburrido y esa noche sabía que iba a estar sonriendo feliz por todos lados, le hubiera gustado ver eso. 

—Pensé que ya habías decidido que querías aprender magia ancestral —objetó Altais.

—Sí, lo hice —concordó—. Y sé que para eso tengo que quedarme aquí y practicar, pero aun así también siento que habría sido bueno poder estar abajo. Claro que nunca se tiene todo lo que quieres. 

—Así es. No se puede tener el dulce y comerlo —corroboró mirándola y decidiendo que era momento de irse se giró para poner los pies en el suelo y calzarse.

—Aunque igual al final podemos obtener eso a lo que ya renunciamos —murmuró ella sentándose, y mirándolo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. 

Altais hizo como si no la hubiera escuchado y se levantó. —Pasa buena noche. Y si notas algo extraño por la poción por la mañana puedes avisarme, esta puerta da a un pasillo que comunica con mi dormitorio, la del otro lado no está abierta, pero te atenderé si no estoy ocupado —ofreció mientras caminaba hacia dicha puerta—. No creo que ocurra, pero sólo la he probado en mí, así que es un factor de error.

Leyna asintió. —Tendré cuidado —prometió observándolo abrir esa puerta que ahora sabía a dónde llevaba—. Pasa también una buena noche, Altais. Estaré esperando los nundu de fuego —lo despidió sonriendo. 

Él pensó que no era como si fueran a tener otra forma a menos que se tomara la molestia de transformarlo, esa era la forma que adoptaba su magia por sí sola, tan fuera de lo normal como él lo era, pero no se lo dijo. Hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ella volvió a dejarse caer en la cama, tenía que esperar a que la fiesta comenzara para tomarse la poción, por lo que decidió que descansar un poco antes no sería mala idea a pesar de que no estaba del todo cansada. Varias horas después miraba los fuegos desde la ventana de su habitación, la gente charlando, riendo, bailando. Pudo ver a Altais hacer el discurso y ese fue el momento que eligió para tomarse la poción. Quedó maravillada con la vista que tuvo desde ese momento. La magia en forma de polvo dorado flotaba y caía en diferentes direcciones por todos lados, llenaba el ambiente sin que nadie se percatara de ello. Se fijó también en las auras que rodeaban a la gente, eran de diferentes colores y tras observar un rato pudo identificar que los cambios se debían a cambios del estado de ánimo, los que estaban enzarzados en una discusión tenían colores rojos rodeándolos, mientras los que estaban alegremente charlando, como Rigel variaban entre el verde y el azul. Sonrió ante eso y también al comprobar el gran poder de su amigo, era algo que ya sabía por sí misma, pero verlo así era mucho más gratificante. No pudo contener una risa cuando vio el aura de Higgs, era minúscula, otra cosa que siempre había sabido. 

Sin duda el aura más impactante era la de Altais, tan grande que causaba algo similar a miedo, aunque ella solo sintió admiración. Sonrió dulcemente cuando vio que su color era el verde, parecía que de verdad estaba disfrutando de esa fiesta y eso la alegraba ya que a él nunca le habían gustado demasiado esas cosas. 

Tras observar como la magia se movía cuando manipularon los fuegos se sentó en la cama y dedicó el resto del tiempo que duró el efecto en analizar cada una de las cosas que veía y había visto muy detalladamente, haciéndose preguntas y tratando de contestarlas, cuando no podía responderlas como a ella le gustaría hacía nota mental para preguntarle a Altais. 

**Continuará…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan chaaaan, ¿qué pasará con la noche de magia? ¿Y la poción de Altais funcionará bien? ¿Tendrá Leyna super poderes después de eso? Si queréis descubrirlo tendréis que esperar al siguiente.


	11. Capítulo 11

Estaba retirándose de Azaleh cuando la puerta que comunicaba el pasillo al dormitorio de Leyna comenzó a ser aporreada. La fiesta del solsticio de verano había acabado hacía algo menos de una hora y después de esa segunda ronda de sexo pensaba instar al otro a marcharse y dormir después de todo el día y la noche en vela, por eso necesitó otra tanda de golpes en la puerta para comprender que no los podía ignorar, que eran importantes.

—Vístete y vete, Azaleh —indicó soltando sus caderas con una caricia y yendo tal cual estaba a abrir la puerta. 

En cuanto abrió la puerta Leyna se tambaleó casi llegando a caer y se llevó la mano a la boca sintiendo náuseas. Altais se alarmó al verla así, obviamente había ocurrido lo que temía, él no era un buen sujeto de pruebas, con la magia del nundu podía eliminar algunas toxinas más fácilmente. Se concentró en encerrar todo lo que era posible la magia dentro de sí mismo, aunque intuía que no sería suficiente.

—¿Qué síntomas tienes? —preguntó a Leyna antes de girarse para mirar al otro que acababa de terminar de vestirte—. Azaleh, ve a mi laboratorio, coge una poción transparente del estante superior de la estantería de la derecha, está etiquetada como “filtro magia”.

El aludido salió de la habitación preocupado por qué le habría pasado a la mujer capaz de alterar a Altais y que también era importante para su mejor amigo.

—Me… mareo, y… veo borroso… —le contó apoyando la espalda en la pared y escurriéndose hasta quedar sentada en el suelo—. Cuando vino… el elfo, tengo náuseas. 

—Tienes que aguantar un poco más, luego te llevaré a un lugar sin magia y se te pasará —dijo sintiéndose preocupado, no debería haberle dado la poción, quería que pudiera verlo como un regalo, pero había sido un error. Se movió para ponerse una túnica y así cubrir su desnudez.

Azaleh llegó al poco, él se guardó el bote y le dijo que se marchara. Después se agachó frente a Leyna, la miró casi con disculpa y realizó un elaborado hechizo para quitarle la pulsera del tobillo y de ese modo poder sacarla de las barreras. Ella se levantó despacio, con los ojos cerrados y soltando una larga respiración. Lo siguió sujetándose a su túnica un poco, aunque eso no ayudaba demasiado ya que seguía balanceándose bastante, tenía la cabeza embotada, pesada y dolorida y el estómago revuelto. Él se detuvo en mitad del pasillo, a ese paso estaba exponiéndose más de lo que lo estaría si él la cogiera, por ello decidió cogerla en brazos para hacer el resto del camino hasta el exterior de las barreras a paso ligero.

—Sólo un poco más —la consoló cuando fue evidente que con él en contacto empeoraba.

Se detuvo en el límite un segundo, necesitaba una gota de su sangre para poder salir y llegar al terreno adyacente. Al traspasarla Leyna se quejó y rozó la inconsciencia, la barrera estaba demasiado cargada de magia. Caminó por el frondoso bosque hasta que divisó un viejo molino. Entró en la construcción de madera y la dejó en el suelo. Él se arrodilló a su lado y se tomó tres gotas de la poción que le había encargado a Azaleh. Se encogió soltando un quejido y se sujetó el pecho, la poción aislaría su núcleo mágico para que no siguiera dañándola.

—Ya está. ¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó mirándola con sus ojos felinos.

Ella se tomó un par de segundos para responder, tomando un par de hondas respiraciones más antes de abrir los ojos y asentir. 

—Sí… mejor —confirmó acurrucándose un poco en sí—. Ya no siento náuseas y el mareo… creo que se va —dijo. 

—Bien, en un par de horas probaremos. Sólo necesitas tiempo para desintoxicarte por así decirlo —informó mientras se sentaba apoyando la espalda contra la pared, estaba temblando, lo que estaba haciendo era una locura y él acostumbrado a sentir su magia dejar de hacerlo prácticamente por completo era un shock para él, esa poción podía afectar a su poder, pero no había dudado un segundo en hacerlo por ella, ni había considerado dejarla allí y esperar fuera unos metros más allá, cosa que ahora pensaba que habría sido lo más lógico. 

Ella lo miró y pensó en lo preocupado que se había visto cuando abrió la puerta, en lo que estaba haciendo por ella en ese momento, había escuchado lo que le pedía a Azaleh y podía intuir un poco para qué servía. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se inclinó hasta recostarse en el hombro de él, rodeando su brazo con el propio. 

—Hace frío aquí —murmuró, era una buena excusa, aunque también era cierto que los sudores del mareo estaban haciendo que se quedara helada. 

Altais no se lo rebatió, en ese momento se sentía casi como una mañana de invierno en vez de inicio del verano. Cerró los ojos aunque sabía que no iba a lograr dormir, para esperar a que pasaran esas dos horas y con ello el efecto de la poción que había tomado.

—Descansa —musitó apenas conteniendo el castañear de sus dientes, pensando que debería haber cogido unas mantas.

Ella pensó que era eso lo que debía hacer, pero antes se movió despacio, colocándose entre las piernas de Altais y abrazándolo para compartir el calor de ambos y pasar menos frío. 

—Gracias, otra vez.

Él la rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza en la de ella, pero no dijo nada más, sólo comenzó a contar los minutos que faltaban para acabar con esa locura ahora que recuperaba la razón después del susto al pensar que podría haber dañado para siempre a Leyna por un descuido, tal vez matarla. El hecho le daba algunas respuestas que ya conocía, pero había preferido no saber.

***

Despertó lentamente sintiendo sus ojos pesados y la superficie sobre la que estaba más dura que su cama. Se removió un poco mientras su mente empezaba a funcionar lentamente. Altais la había llevado allí después de que llamara a su puerta con los efectos secundarios por la poción. No sabía cuándo se había quedado dormida ni cuánto tiempo había pasado durmiendo, lo que no cabía duda era que él ya lo había hecho y no estaba abrazándola. 

Se levantó frotándose los ojos y una manta cayó de sus hombros. La había tapado, se había preocupado por taparla. Eso la hizo sonreír y se cubrió los hombros con esa manta antes de levantarse. No creía que él se hubiera marchado, por lo que si no estaba en el interior del molino estaría fuera. 

Lo encontró sentado a unos pasos de la puerta junto al río, había doblado una rodilla y apoyaba la cabeza en ella, y se acercó despacio quedándose un poco atrás y a un lado. 

—Hola.

Altais salió de su duermevela y la miró, el enrojecimiento de sus ojos era la única evidencia de la falta de sueño, de que no estaba tan perfectamente como su máscara de vuelta a su lugar pretendía mostrar.

—Buenas tardes —saludó, ya pasaba un poco del mediodía—. ¿Algún síntoma persistente? —preguntó, aunque no creía que lo hubiera. Cuando habían pasado las dos horas y su magia había vuelto para su consuelo, ella ni se había inmutado, por si acaso había salido del molino y había esperado otro par de horas antes de regresar y comprobar que ella seguía sin achacar su presencia, aunque estaba más encogida que cuando la dejó, por eso había creado una fina manta y la había cubierto con ella antes de volver a salir.

Leyna negó con la cabeza y lo miró con preocupación. 

—Tú no estás bien, aunque tu magia volvió, estás cansado —contestó agachándose a su lado, pero sin atreverse en ese momento a acariciar su mejilla. Era como si ya hubiera puesto esa máscara que cubría no sólo su rostro sino también sus sentimientos, lo que había sido anteriormente. 

—En ese caso ya no hacemos nada aquí —contestó ignorando sus palabras aunque lo molestaban, ella veía la debilidad en él, necesitaba dormir antes de enfrentar a nadie, habían pasado más de veinticuatro horas.

Con la varita tomó una porción de agua y la elevó delante de su rostro a modo de espejo para poder realizar el fuerte hechizo que ocultaría la verdadera forma de sus ojos. Los apretó inevitablemente, siempre escocían, y se levantó sin demorarlo más.

—Vamos —la instó a levantarse y seguirlo.

Ella lo hizo sin decir palabra, aunque eso no quitaba que siguiera preocupada por él, no podía evitarlo, aunque se había repetido muchas veces en el pasado que todo había quedado atrás estaba demostrado que no era así y que seguía sintiendo cosas por Altais, no podía decir que era el mismo amor que había sentido seis años atrás, habían pasado demasiadas cosas en ese tiempo, ambos habían cambiado, pero sin duda seguía siendo importante para ella y cuando esos pequeños gestos hacia ella eran dulces, casi como lo fueron antaño, no podía evitar sentir todo más en la superficie. 

Quería salvarlo como él había hecho ese día con ella. Había asumido que salvarlo de esa maldición no significaba que cambiara sus ideales, pero aun así podía cambiar otras cosas, quizá si sacaba de nuevo al Altais cariñoso que sabía que podía ser, su visión se modificara ligeramente y gente inocente podría dejar de morir y él luchar por lo que quería de ese modo astuto del que de vez en cuando hacía gala.

Con todo eso en mente pasaron la barrera mágica y caminaron hacia la casa. Una vez en el dormitorio de ella Altais volvió a colocarle la pulsera en su tobillo con un movimiento de varita, se sorprendió al percatarse de que no había ni pensado en escapar. Miró al joven alejarse a la puerta que unía ambas habitaciones, pero antes de que abriera la puerta las palabras salieron solas de ella.

—No fue tu culpa, Altais.

Él la miró unos segundos, pero no dijo nada, ni lo confirmó ni lo desmintió, no tenía el ánimo para discutir, tampoco veía porqué gastar más energías en ella, no le estaba haciendo bien, los recuerdos se estaban filtrando como si forzara la cerradura de ese cofre, aunque él sabía que en realidad ella tenía la llave. Necesitaba un poco de espacio y la mente clara, estaba volviendo a hacer estupideces por ello, no, no era bueno para él. Abrió la puerta y se marchó sin más.

***

Sentado en la cabecera de la larga mesa dirigió su mirada a cada uno de sus alfiles de cada país, por así decirlo sus generales, que controlaban a las tropas en cada lugar. Era uno de julio, y como siempre en el aniversario de la fundación de su organización realizaba una reunión con éstos para repasar los avances anuales y compartir pequeños detalles sobre el futuro, apenas lo justo para infundir ánimos, poner la zanahoria delante de la boca para que siguieran avanzando sin cuestionar nada.

—Eso es todo por hoy. Podéis marcharos y continuar luchando por esta causa, dar todo por la magia —los despidió dando la reunión por concluida, cuando se fueran tendría una más trascendental con sus cuatro favorecidos.

Magos y brujas se levantaron, salieron del amplio comedor y las puertas se cerraron tras el último de ellos. Altais tamborileó una sola vez con los dedos en la mesa y miró a los cuatro que se quedaron, como en la fiesta del Ministerio y otras tantas veces se preguntó cuánto tendría que esperar para librarse de Atwood, el hombre era inteligente, creativo, pero su crueldad y excesiva ambición daban más problemas de lo que lo beneficiaban las otras cualidades. Ivanov estaba a la izquierda de este, a su derecha, su mirada era un tanto inquietante desde hacía unos días, en concreto desde el solsticio, se preguntó cuánto sabría del suceso con Leyna e intuía que, si no esa misma noche, pronto reuniría valor para volver a la carga con el tema. A su izquierda estaba Azaleh siempre calmado y con ese brillo inteligente en sus ojos azules que verdaderamente le gustaba. Y al lado de éste se encontraba Elven, se veía con el orgullo algo más hinchado que unos meses atrás debido a su éxito en la misión de reclutamiento en los países del norte.

—Hablemos de presente y futuro —dijo con media sonrisa—. Ivanov, ¿algún cambio en las instituciones educativas? —indagó, el hombre desde las últimas conquistas además de vigilar Hogwarts también se encargaba de coordinar a infiltrados en otros colegios. 

El hombre sacó unos papeles y se aclaró la garganta. —En Beauxbatons tenemos a la mayoría de los alumnos belgas interesados en nuestra empresa, son alumnos muy aplicados —le contó—. Por otro lado los alumnos rusos son más difíciles, pero tenemos cinco nuevos para nuestras filas, mi Lord. En Hogwarts tenemos tres alumnos más para las listas.

—¿Alguna novedad con el profesorado?

—Sí, según mis hombres tenemos tres profesores más en Beauxbatons que se unen a nosotros con seguridad. Tenemos cinco del colegio que se abrió en Rusia que aún están reticentes, pero que aseguran que se unirán en cuanto las fuerzas en los demás países se afiancen —contestó el profesor—. Seguimos trabajando con los profesores de Asia. 

—Bien, Rusia lo hará en unos meses —dijo con seguridad—. Atwood, ¿has hecho algún progreso? —cuestionó dándole su mirada más dura, cortando todo intento de sus discursos para concluir en que no tenía nada.

—El ministro es un hombre seguro de sus ideales, sin embargo, los ánimos en el Ministerio no son tan adversos, hay quienes están viendo los cambios en los países tomados de un modo pacífico y positivo… —respondió Atwood hasta que Altais levantó una mano deteniéndole.

—Más de lo que te he preguntado e irrelevante para mí —lo reprendió—. Batchel, ¿cuál es la situación en Rusia?

—Todo avanza según lo previsto, mi Lord —contestó Elven—. He conseguido acceder directamente al primer ministro, esta semana he quedado para ver con él un partido de quidditch y he conseguido un pase para una fiesta en la que van a estar todas la eminencias del país. Estoy seguro de poder convencerlo en una de esas dos veces.

—Bien, espero esos resultados —dijo complacido con ese avance, era importante para sus planes. Miró a Azaleh a su lado, hacían mucho más que reunirse por sexo, con él había consultado algunos de sus planes, en algunos casos mejorando la estrategia de él había propuesto—. Una vez tengamos al ministro, poco después Rusia caerá y en seis meses lo hará toda Europa —informó como si fuera una cosa hecha, toda la estrategia estaba ya en el mapa en su despacho—. En cuanto a la toma de Suecia será dentro de tres días, mañana irán movilizándose los seleccionados a los puntos clave. Batchel te informaré de la hora para que hagas contacto con el ministro sueco. 

Elven asintió. —Por supuesto, mi Lord, estaré preparado —contestó el hombre.

Altais se tomó unos segundos, tal vez tuviera que admitir que tenía un problema porque le gustaba demasiado hacer esperar por el mero placer de poder hacerlo.

—Bien. Podéis retiraros —indicó y él mismo se levantó para marcharse por una puerta lateral.

—Mi Lord, desearía poder hablar con usted en privado —intervino Ivanov antes de que él saliera. 

Él se detuvo conteniendo una sonrisa, parecía que después de todo iba a ser esa noche. Asintió y continuó su camino esperando que lo siguiera hasta llegar a su despacho en el ala en que se encontraban sus dependencias.

—¿Y bien? —lo instó a hablar apoyándose en el escritorio, la conversación no le parecía propia para sentarse cómodamente.

—¿Qué pasó con Samuels en el solsticio, Altais? —preguntó el profesor tras tomarse unos minutos, había escuchado que él la había sacado de la casa, en brazos, estaba intrigado a la par que preocupado.

Altais se tomó un momento para quitarse el hechizo de los ojos como solía hacer cuando ya no iba a ir a ninguna parte y frotárselos unos segundos.

—Una poción experimental tuvo efectos adversos en ella —contestó simplemente.

—Una poción experimental… ¿para qué servía esa poción?

—Para ver la magia, ayuda a aprender magia ancestral —respondió aunque un poco más reticente a contarle lo que fuera de sus experimentos, si hubiera sido un hechizo no habría soltado prenda.

Ivanov frunció el ceño. —¿Sabes que estás ayudando a que el enemigo aprenda una magia muy poderosa? —preguntó retóricamente—. Te está afectando tenerla aquí, y lo sabes. 

Los ojos de Altais se achicaron un poco. —No puede salir de aquí y la magia ancestral se tarda años en dominar, para el mago promedio —dijo ante esa pregunta retórica e ignoró la otra parte.

—Ambos sabemos que Samuels no es una bruja promedio —repuso el hombre.

Altais hizo un gesto displicente con la mano. —Para cualquier mago que no sea yo.

Ivanov negó con la cabeza y suspiró. —En cualquier caso, ella es una distracción, un punto débil, deberías haberte deshecho de este pequeño problema.

—Haré lo que considere conveniente cuando deje de tener utilidad, Dimitri —replicó, que le dijera lo que debería o no hacer lo molestaba, era sintomático.

El hombre volvió a suspirar, ese chico tenía un punto débil, lo admitiera o no, y seguía llamándose Leyna, tenía que solucionarlo de un modo u otro. 

—Quizá puedas hacerla cambiar de opinión como no hiciste hace seis años —sugirió.

Altais elevó una ceja, tuvo que admitir que eso lo sorprendió. —Los años no te pasan en balde —se burló ante ese cambio de opinión tan pronto.

—Si no puedes deshacerte de los problemas, al menos ponlos de tu lado —repuso Ivanov—. Además ella siempre ha sido una buena adquisición. Sino no tendré problemas en desmemorizarla. 

—Ya te he escuchado suficiente. Márchate —ordenó, si tuviera que desmemorizarla lo haría él mismo, no se sentía nada dispuesto a dejar que otro entrara en ella.

El profesor asintió. —Con su permiso —dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta y salir de la habitación.

Altais soltó un bufido cuando el hombre salió, unos minutos después pasó a la habitación contigua en que estaba el mapa con sus figuras listas para la estrategia como un tablero de ajedrez. Estar un tiempo observando el futuro, uno que parecía presentarse brillante y casi podía tocar con las puntas de sus dedos al fin, lo tranquilizó y cuando se encontró frotándose los ojos descubrió que había pasado una hora. Entró en su dormitorio, miró la puerta que comunicaba con la de Leyna y suspiró. Dimitri creía que no se daba cuenta, pero lo hacía, analizando cómo había reaccionado en el solsticio sabía que se estaba colando de nuevo a donde nadie más podía llegar, o no con tanta fuerza, por eso llevaba desde entonces, una semana, sin verla, si el hombre supiera lo que había hecho por ella Leyna estaría muerta… y él lo hubiera matado después, habría perdido mucho, más que dos personas que habían tenido bastante importancia en su vida. El profesor no lo comprendía, no conseguía ver la utilidad de Leyna; ella era la base de su magia blanca, cuando precisaba hacer algo poderoso con ella era a sus recuerdos a los que tenía que recurrir, sin ella sería otro Señor Oscuro.

Bajó la mirada, no, no iba a acercarse. Sí, la necesitaba, pero no tan cerca como lo había estado, tenía que aguantar, aunque desearía poder tenerla de su lado, pero por el momento no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo, tendría que tantearla, pero de un modo más espaciado, o eso intentaría.

Se desvistió y se metió en la cama, los pensamientos de las reuniones y sobre ella bullían en su mente y por un momento rememoró esa breve caricia que lo delató, deseando tener aunque fuera ese leve toque en ese instante. Sí, tenía un grave problema, su cofre estaba rompiéndose.

***

Apretó la carta de Elven en su mano e inconscientemente su magia devoró el pergamino. Se dirigió hacia la mansión, había estado en el bosque cuando la carta había llegado, las lechuzas no podían encontrar el lugar, se dirigían a una pequeña casa también protegida desde donde todas las cartas se aparecían allí. Las noticias eran desafortunadas, no podía pensar en ese momento en un mayor contratiempo y todo por una estupidez, por la de un mago en concreto, el ministro ruso. El hombre había dimitido por razones ajenas a su causa, ya estaba de su lado, en unas pocas semanas más podrían haber tomado Rusia, pero ahora tenían que volver a empezar para reclutar al nuevo ministro al que apenas habían tanteado con anterioridad. El trabajo de meses se había ido al garete porque el muy imbécil tenía que meterla donde no debía, concretamente en muchachitos apenas mayores de edad, y para colmo lo pillaban.

La magia pulsaba a su alrededor de un modo nada agradable para todo el que se cruzara en su camino, parecía pedir sangre. Había estado tan, pero tan cerca de poder poner en marcha su plan de dominación europea con Gran Bretaña como guinda del pastel…

—Altais —Leyna lo llamó al verlo pasar con pasos largos y firmes por su lado, se levantó del sillón en el que estaba leyendo y lo siguió preocupada—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada que te incumba —replicó entre dientes continuando su camino hasta llegar a sus habitaciones, las puertas se abrieron sin tocarlas ni uso de varita.

—Parece que vas a matar a alguien —comentó ella colándose entre las puertas y alcanzando a coger suavemente su mano para que se detuviera. 

Él la apartó súbitamente. —Debería, pero no merece ni eso —siseó, pero sus palabras al razonar qué merecía o no ese indeseable le hicieron ver que de hecho tampoco merecía ni su descontrol, su cabreo, sufriría en su momento, eso era seguro, ahora tenía que calmarse.

Se alejó hasta una alacena a un lado del salón en que se encontraba, abrió las puertas y sacó tres ranas de chocolate de una de las columnas formada por esas cajitas apiladas. Se sentó en un sofá, puso una de las cajitas en la mesa de café, la abrió y con concentración felina esperó pacientemente a que la rana saltara para atraparla y devorarla, ignorando al público que tenía esa vez.

Leyna sonrió divertida ante esas acciones, esa agilidad y la manera de cazar la rana como si de una presa se tratara. Mientras él abría la segunda se acercó a él, sentándose en el reposabrazos, y despacio dejó una sola caricia en su pelo. 

—Sea lo que sea seguro que tienes una solución.

—Llevo demasiados años esperando para que ahora se joda por semejante estupidez —replicó de mal humor aunque al menos su magia ya no parecía lista para matar por su cuenta.

Viendo que ese gesto no lo había molestado en un primer momento lo repitió dejando su mano en el pelo de él. 

—No creo que se haya perdido todo, seguramente será un retraso, y sé que ante todo eres paciente —contestó con voz suave. 

Los párpados de Altais cayeron a la vez que se movía esa mano por su pelo y sólo sus reflejos impidieron que se le escapara la tercera rana.

—Hasta yo puedo aburrirme de esperar —objetó Altais.

—Pero supongo que enfadándote así no consigues nada, ¿verdad? —comentó siguiendo con la dinámica relajada. 

—Ya lo sé —gruñó sintiéndose tan relajado por esas ocasionales caricias que estaba permitiendo como frustrado porque no fueran continuadas, pero no iba a pedir nada, para empezar no debería dejar que lo tocara, había aguantado con alguna breve conversación ese casi mes y medio para ceder en un momento más que antes.

Leyna se movió, bajando del reposabrazos y acurrucándose a su lado haciendo más constantes las caricias y sonriendo dulcemente cuando empezó a ronronear. Lo sintió tensarse un segundo, él sentía algo de vergüenza por esa reacción incontrolable, pero al ver que ella seguía se permitió aceptar eso que tanto añoraba en algunas ocasiones. Ella se mantuvo en silencio largos minutos, dejando que se calmara y empezó a tararear un poco, no llegó a cantar claramente porque igual eso era demasiado, muchos recuerdos le vendrían si cantaba para él, aunque en realidad ya lo había hecho cuando aún no sabía la verdad de lo que era, pero hacerlo conscientemente… era mucho para ella. 

—¿Mejor? —preguntó cortando un segundo el canto. 

Esa palabra lo sacó de la bruma de relajación en que había entrado, movió la cabeza con esfuerzo deshaciéndose de ese toque. No tenía que haber permitido tanto, se había acurrucado contra él y casi había cantado, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?

—Sí —dijo secamente y se levantó para eliminar el contacto.

—Volviste —murmuró para sí y suspiró, aunque después de ese tiempo sin apenas avances ese había sido muy grande, le daba esperanzas. Se recostó más en el sofá y lo miró—. ¿Y si vamos a entretenernos en algo?

—¿Te parece que estoy para entretenerte? —replicó fríamente—. Ni siquiera sé qué haces aquí.

—Estoy aquí para que no mueras de frustración, y sí, lo que necesitas es entretenerte, o un polvo, aunque eso también sirve para lo primero —contestó Leyna despreocupadamente—. Deberías buscar a alguien.

—No soy un niño para precisar la ayuda de nadie, menos para esto. Márchate —ordenó moviéndose hacia el despacho lentamente, debería de reestructurar los planes.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se quedó donde estaba. —Pero necesitas algo que te ayude a desconectar —murmuró un poco para sí—. Estuve practicando para sentir la magia del ambiente —se le ocurrió decir—. También hay muchos libros en la biblioteca que aunque no la nombran específicamente sí hacen referencia a ella, supongo que al final la magia oscura y la blanca vienen del mismo lado. 

Altais se detuvo y la miró, lo cierto era que hacer nuevos planes no serviría de mucho en ese momento, cuando supiera cómo podían progresar con el nuevo ministro ruso sería más sencillo hacer algo productivo y permanente. Tal vez fuera buen momento para intentar atraerla a su lado, o al menos inculcarle gran parte de sus conocimientos ya que ella había sido quien había sacado el tema. Se lo pensó unos segundos porque no estaba en él retractarse, más habiendo dado una orden clara, pero al final cedió.

—La magia es magia, son las personas las que han decidido clasificarla —objetó mientras se acercaba para sentarse en el otro extremo del sofá.

—Sin embargo, sí es necesario tener sentimientos que pueden considerarse oscuros para ese tipo de magia —repuso ella. 

—Del mismo modo que para la considerada magia blanca. Muchos hechizos sencillos puedes realizarlos sin más, pero con el sentimiento adecuado puedes hacer de pequeños encantamientos algo poderoso —argumentó Altais.

—Como con el patronus, necesitas buenos recuerdos, los más felices —comentó ella asintiendo conforme con su argumento—. El problema es que es muy extraño que los buenos recuerdos te consuman, pero los malos… es diferente, se precisaría mucho autocontrol.

—Sí, se precisa autocontrol, pero no es tan extraño que esos sentimientos te consuman como crees. Por ejemplo, para muchos hechizos de creación es necesaria ilusión, la ilusión por alcanzar algo puede tornarse tan obsesiva como la de destruir algo, en ambos casos el mago puede acabar dañándose a sí mismo o a otros, la diferencia es que el primero lo hará con una sonrisa y unos propósitos más aceptables para la sociedad, no sabrán qué los golpeó hasta que sea demasiado tarde —repuso el hombre.

—No creo que el problema sea que eso sea más o menos aceptable para la sociedad, sino que la magia oscura ha sido generalmente utilizada para hacer el daño, desde hace años esos hechizos parecían haber estado creados para dañar, o aunque esa no fuera su finalidad final el dolor de alguien era uno de los pasos a seguir para lograr hacer el hechizo correctamente —argumentó la joven. 

—Muchos de esos hechizos que requieren dolor no concretan el de quien, es un sacrificio, la diferencia es que con magia blanca se concreta que ha de ser autosacrificio, ese pequeño matiz es lo que hace clasificar un hechizo como luminoso u oscuro —dijo Altais—. Y el verdadero estigma de la magia oscura es que son los hechizos de tortura o asesinos los que perduran en el recuerdo de la gente ignorante. Algunos pueden lograr grandes cosas, incluso pueden curar cosas fuera de los límites de la magia blanca, un ejemplo simple es el incidente de pociones de Higgs, aún podrías seguir pegada.

Leyna mostró el horror que la mera idea le causaba. —Imagínate, tendría que haber presenciado todos sus encuentros con su querida esposa —dijo con desagrado haciendo una graciosa mueca.

Las comisuras de los labios de Altais se curvaron unos segundos en una sonrisa contenida.

—Es bueno comprobar que sigue dando utilidades inesperadas.

—Utilidades, desde que lo supe me pregunté qué utilidades podía tener Higgs, a parte de la clara satisfacción de la venganza al mantenerlo en los rangos inferiores, claro —comentó ella con diversión. 

—Es resistente, como una mala hierba —respondió y se mostró más relajado al apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

—Yo creo que se ve más como un parásito que siempre se pega a lo que más le conviene y es muy complicado de aniquilar —repuso ella encogiendo las piernas para apoyar su barbilla en ellas sin dejar de mirarlo. 

—Me es indiferente la analogía. En cuanto a la magia, ¿ahora la comprendes? —retomó el tema de conversación, girando la cabeza para mirarla.

—Sí, mucho mejor que antes, pero aún me queda mucho. Eso sí, estoy deseando que llegue el equinoccio —respondió sonriendo brillantemente, emocionada con la idea—. Aunque todavía no veo eso de que sea buena idea permitir la magia oscura, no creo que haya mucha gente preparada para eso.

—Todo es magia, al renegar de una vertiente de ella se reniega de toda ella. Es como si en una familia unida la sociedad desterrara a uno de sus integrantes, ¿qué harían los otros? Y por supuesto la magia oscura, como he dicho, tiene sus riesgos, por ello es preciso una regulación, pero no de ella misma, sino de la sanidad mental de los magos que hacen uso de ella —explicó pacientemente.

—Como lo que estás haciendo en los países que vas “conquistando” —dijo ella poniendo comillas con los dedos, porque conquistar igual no era la palabra correcta para definir lo que hacía, era más bien una toma pacífica—. Supongo que podría ser posible, pero en Inglaterra, con todo lo que se ha sufrido con la guerra no lo veo factible, al menos no desde un punto de vista de auror.

—Con las políticas de ahora no evitan que pueda haber otro loco como Voldemort. No es la magia la culpable sino los magos como Tom Riddle. Si no estuvieran prohibidas en ese tiempo no habría practicado con esa magia con la despreocupación con la que se enseña magia blanca. Con interés en esa materia hubiera tenido una guía básica escolar sobre el uso de magia oscura y sus riesgos, habría tenido alguien que lo instruyera, y si incluso pese a ello hubiera resultado tener esa falta de salud mental se habría podido controlar antes que desatara los genocidios de magos, las incursiones en el Mundo Muggle y las guerras que protagonizó —hizo ver su punto de la óptima política que proponía.

Leyna frunció ligeramente el ceño, vale, tenía razón en cada palabra que decía, pero Altais siempre tenía razón, nunca decía nada sin haberlo meditado antes, sin estar seguro de que iba a ser un argumento que tuviera relevancia, pero eso no quería decir que el uso de la magia oscura, por muy controlada que estuviera, fuera algo bueno, algo factible para el mundo mágico. Evidentemente no tenía noticias sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en los países tomados, pero no parecía que hubiera revueltas ni nada por el estilo, ¿pero eso le daba definitivamente la razón al joven? Su cabeza era tal lío en ese momento que no estaba segura de qué contestarle, no debería tener dudas sobre eso, debería ser tajante, pero quizá era el encierro o simplemente que una parte de ella quería creer que los ideales de Altais no eran malos. Suspiró suavemente y se frotó los ojos con las manos. 

—No es algo que se pueda saber, sólo hacemos conjeturas —murmuró, aunque ella sabía que él podría exponerle pruebas de ello, pero esperaba que dejara la charla ahí.

—Te dejaré pensar que son conjeturas —contestó Altais, también creía que era mejor dejarla reflexionar.

Ella sonrió suavemente. —Gracias —dijo con cierta ironía. Bajó los pies del sofá calzándose con la clara intención de marcharse, pero antes de levantarse se acercó a Altais y dejó un dulce beso en su mejilla—. Creo que me ordenaste que me fuera —comentó caminando hacia la puerta que comunicaba con su propia habitación—. Nos vemos, Altais. 

Él pestañeó, ¿por qué ese gesto dulce? Su cordura sí que se iba a ir a pique a ese paso, decidió que le vendría bien más aire fresco y decidió dejar salir al nundu, con el cual las emociones salían fácilmente y gruñó mientras iba hacia la puerta abierta previamente. Leyna se sobresaltó con ese gruñido, miró hacia atrás, sonrió al verlo transformado y negó con la cabeza antes de salir de la habitación finalmente. Altais lo hizo inmediatamente después, divertido por haberla visto asustarse y se dirigió al bosque para correr, sentir el viento y que los problemas acabaran siendo tan ligeros como el aire.

**Continuará…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas cosas pasaron en este capítulo. Altais y Leyna comienzan a acercarse, ¿creéis que Leyna conseguirá llegar a Altais de nuevo o por el contrario será ella la que será arrastrada con las triquiñuelas del Lord?


	12. Capítulo 12

Era un día cálido de agosto, pese a la situación el Ministerio estaba bastante tranquilo ese mes, lo que quería decir que tenía más tiempo libre, nunca se cogía propiamente vacaciones, pero sólo acudiendo a alguna reunión puntual prácticamente lo estaba. Se apareció en los terrenos de la base en lugar de en sus habitaciones y fue a alzar su rostro en busca del calor del Sol cuando dos escobas pasaron por delante de él a gran velocidad. Leyna perseguía a Rigel, la vio tirar de su escoba, ponerle la capucha y casi sonrió, ten exnovias para que te plagien las trampas y los juegos privados, sólo jugaba así con Teddy y por el tiempo en que duró su relación con ella. Los observó unos minutos más y decidió, pese a su idea inicial, entrar en la mansión sintiendo cierta añoranza arañándole el pecho, quizás podía decirle a su primo de jugar cuando regresara de sus vacaciones en Sicilia con Chealse. 

Se sirvió una copa y una rana de chocolate, después de cazarla sus ojos se desviaron a la ventana y se encontró con la mirada perdida en ese punto por el que de vez en cuando los veía atravesar el cielo hasta que pasaron unos minutos sin aparecer y se hizo con un libro con el que estaba aprendiendo swahili. Unos minutos después el sonido de los golpes en la puerta que conectaba su habitación con la de Leyna lo sacó de su lectura, poco después los golpes volvieron a sonar y con un simple gesto permitió que entrara.

Ella apareció en el salón con una gran sonrisa eufórica que hacía que sus ojos brillaran como hacía tiempo no veía, además sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas por el ejercicio y aún podía ver algunas gotas de sudor bajar por su cuello hasta perderse en la camisa. 

—Llegaste pronto hoy —dijo a modo de saludo caminando alegremente hacia él—. ¿Te gustaron mis movimientos nuevos? —preguntó sentándose en el gran sofá con la quaffle en sus manos. Lo había visto observarlos durante unos minutos, casi pensó que se uniría al juego, pero eso no habría sido propio de Altais.

—No me parecieron nuevos —replicó él.

—Lo eran para mí —repuso ella ampliando más si era posible su sonrisa—. Podrías haberte unido, habría sido divertido.

Altais la miró unos segundos, por detrás del hielo en sus ojos quería asomar ese querer, pero no lo consiguió, se quedó el sentimiento sólo para sí.

—Es tu opinión, tengo mejores cosas que hacer —objetó.

Ella se levantó para sentarse en el brazo del sillón en el que él estaba sentado y mirar el libro. —¿Aprender un idioma raro?

—Swahili, es importante. Se suele olvidar África cuando en tan grande y los magos más poderosos allí no son los de las ciudades sino aquellos que desde la infancia sólo conocen la magia ancestral —explicó Altais bajando la vista de vuelta el libro.

Leyna se quedó mirándolo leer unos segundos, en cualquier otro momento, uno en que la adrenalina no estuviera montando una fiesta en su sangre, habría estado así mucho más, pero ese día la adrenalina la llevó a hacer algo inesperado, probablemente para ambos, pero realmente quería hacerlo, intentarlo. Inclinó la cabeza ladeándola levemente y metiendo los dedos de una mano en el pelo de él empezó a dejar besos en su cuello. Altais jadeó, pillado un poco por sorpresa, se apartó y la miró.

—¿Estar tanto con los Gryffindor te ha pasado factura? —inquirió estrechando la mirada, aunque decidió dejar el libro, era una materia pendiente, pero no le apetecía ese día realmente.

Ella sonrió y se movió para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. —No creo que sea cosa de los Gryffindor —contestó jugando con el pelo de la nuca de él y volvió a acercar sus labios a ese cuello para dar algunos besos más. 

Altais cogió las dos manos de Leyna y las sostuvo con una tras la espalda de esta. Ella era una tentación siempre, pero eso no quería decir que él fuera a estar para ella cuando a ésta le apeteciera, las cosas no funcionaban así.

—¿Sudar y revolcarte por la hierba te da seguridad? —se burló alzando una ceja, había podido oler el sudor, el viento y la hierba en su pelo.

—En realidad lo hace la adrenalina del vuelo —contestó ella, lamiéndose los labios—. Aunque si te molesta lo de los olores puedo ir a darme una ducha. 

Uno de esos instintos primitivos que se filtraban le había hecho desear enterrar la nariz en ese pelo, ahora olía sólo a ella, la ducha se lo llevaría todo, esto último sería más seguro para su estado emocional cada vez más voluble en lo referente a Leyna.

—Es lo primero que deberías haber hecho —dijo finalmente.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y asintió consiguiendo que le soltara las manos, se echó hacia atrás, pero antes de levantarse del todo tomó los labios de Altais con los propios, en un beso igual de dulce que tentador y se alejó hacia la puerta del baño con un ligero contoneo a la vez que se deshacía de su camiseta. Él la observó mientras sus labios hormigueaban anhelando ser tratados así de nuevo, cuando la perdió de vista suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo, ¿qué estaba haciendo? No podía tenerla, al menos no aún y nada le aseguraba que pudiera recuperarla alguna vez, ¿por qué dejaba que ella lo tocara llegando a tocar mucho más allá de su piel? Gruñó contrariado, lo que tenía que hacer era actuar, tomar otro poco para poder seguir y volver a apartarla el tiempo posible.

Se levantó, se deshizo de su ropa y entró en el baño situándose a su espalda y volviendo a sostener sus manos con una de las propias, la tomaría y la echaría, eso sería todo, sin más repercusiones, o eso se dijo mientras besaba y mordisqueaba su hombro derecho y acariciaba un pecho con la mano libre.

Leyna jadeó ante esas caricias, esos besos. Había esperado que la siguiera precisamente para eso, aunque esa vez no iba a dejarse tal y como había hecho las otras, esa vez quería tocarlo ella, tener un poco de lo que había perdido tiempo atrás. Se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo un nuevo jadeo y giró la cabeza besando de nuevo los labios de él. Él se apresuró a cambiar el cariz del beso para devorarla, dejando que sólo hubiera pasión, deseo, no obstante, tomó nota de que el peligro no había pasado, no era un día para entretenerse ni un poco.

Altais hizo que separara las piernas, ejecutó los hechizos con la varita antes de dejarla a un lado y entró en la mujer sin más demora. De los labios de ella escapó un largo gemido y cerró los ojos con fuerza durante un segundo. Le hubiera gustado tanto poder darse la vuelta, abrazarlo, besarlo… pero tenía que esperar. Las embestidas se fueron volviendo más rápidas, más fuertes, más profundas, llevándolos a ambos al orgasmo rápidamente, mucho más que otras veces. 

El agarre en las manos de Leyna se aflojó hasta desaparecer del mismo modo que la intrusión en su cuerpo, en vez de sujetarla Altais apoyó las manos en la pared en la relajación postorgásmica, tomándose unos segundos antes de alejarla y echarla de sus habitaciones. Pero ella no se detuvo a tomar el aire, se giró rápidamente antes de que él fuera consciente del movimiento, lo rodeó con los brazos y con un pequeño saltó lo hizo también con las piernas, con eso pudiendo mordisquear y besar su cuello, tentándolo y mimándolo. Altais reaccionó con un impulso que había pretendido olvidar, la rodeó con sus brazos para estrecharla contra sí y se ofreció para que tratara su piel como quisiera. Leyna metió de nuevo los dedos de una mano en su pelo, dejando una suave caricia en él, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba su mejilla. Él sintió esa calidez única extenderse por todo su cuerpo, desearía poder acurrucarse en esa sensación por tiempo indefinido, sintió el ronroneo formándose y al final de su garganta sonó algo similar a un gruñido cuando se separó y la miró peligrosamente, evaluándola. ¿Qué pretendía? Ella no podía quererlo realmente, ¿verdad? Sólo buscaba una debilidad y él como un idiota le estaba mostrando que existía.

—Lárgate —siseó antes de darse la vuelta para salir del cuarto de baño.

Ella no se movió de ese lugar, con la vista fija en el espacio donde segundos atrás había estado Altais, su cuerpo temblaba por todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento, esos sentimientos que eran a la vez esperanzadores y tristes. Él le había mostrado por muy poco que aún estaba ahí el hombre que había amado años atrás, pero también había sentido de nuevo su rechazo, su frialdad, y dolía, tanto que las lágrimas quisieron llegar a sus ojos aunque las detuvo antes incluso de que sus ojos se volvieran brillantes por su culpa. Ya no era solo salvarlo, liberarlo de lo que fuera que estaba haciendo esa maldición, tenía que reconocerse que también lo hacía por ella, porque… de algún modo estaba volviendo a quererlo, ni siquiera sabía si había dejado de hacerlo en ese tiempo por mucho que se lo hubiera repetido a sí misma y al resto. 

No supo bien cuánto estuvo así, pero cuando reunió fuerzas salió del baño y entró a su propia habitación, acurrucándose bajo las mantas, echando de menos alguien a quien contarle todo eso que la atormentaba, sintiéndose demasiado sola en ese momento.

***

Uno de los espejos que había en el pasillo de la base le devolvió una imagen de sí misma que hacía tiempo que no veía. Sus ojos estaban rojos y ligeramente hinchados, seguramente causa de las pocas lágrimas que la noche anterior había conseguido librar sus defensas cuando el cansancio empezó a vencerla. Las ojeras que estaban formándose bajo sus ojos no ayudaban mucho a que esa imagen fuera mejor y tampoco su piel de un tono más pálido de lo habitual. Sabía que ir así a ver a Rigel no era la mejor de las ideas, pero no tener varita para realizar un efectivo hechizo glamour cuando tu mente no te dejaba dormir ni descansar, hacía que tuviera que preocupar a su amigo, quizá más de la cuenta.

Suspiró y siguió el largo pasillo hasta la sala en la que sabía que Rigel solía pasar las mañanas, siempre y cuando no estuviera con ella jugando al quidditch o simplemente pasando el tiempo en el exterior, aunque eso solían hacerlo por la tarde. Se sorprendió de encontrar ahí también a Azaleh, no lo había esperado, ni siquiera lo había contemplado como una opción, pero tampoco era como si en esos días su mente fuera la más lúcida de la casa. Meditó por unos segundos darse la vuelta y dejarlo para otro momento, ¿qué importaban unas horas más de confusión? Pero Rigel pareció sentir su presencia, pues levantó la vista de los naipes explosivos con los que estaba jugando, descubriéndola en medio de la puerta de la sala. 

—¡Leyna! Ven a jugar, corre… —se interrumpió al fijarse más en ella y se levantó para acercarse a ella rápidamente—. ¿Qué te pasa? Es como si el chocolate hubiera desaparecido de tu mundo —dijo mientras metía una mano en un bolsillo buscando un bombón.

Ella sonrió levemente por su preocupación y su símil. —Llevo unas cuantas noches sin dormir bien —contestó en un tono bajo acercándose también hacia él—. Necesito... hablar con alguien de todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza o creo que colapsaré —confesó. 

El rubio abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido. —¿Y qué haces si no duermes? Con lo poco que hay que hacer aquí y no viniste a jugar tampoco —replicó, la cogió de la mano tirando un poco de ella, pero lo que hizo fue dejar un bombón en su mano antes de soltarla con un guiño.

—Os dejo solos —dijo Azaleh comprensivo, levantándose del sillón en que había estado y dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza del otro.

La joven lo observó unos segundos antes de coger la manga de su túnica para detenerlo. —¿Puedes quedarte también? Yo… creo que hay algo que puedes explicarme mejor —dijo bajando unos segundos la mirada. 

Azaleh lo pensó unos segundos, miró a su amigo y eso lo decidió a asentir.

—Si puedo lo haré —aceptó intuyendo que tendría algo que ver con el Lord y con Altais, un poco de cada faceta, y regresó a su asiento.

Leyna asintió y decidió sentarse en las piernas de Rigel acurrucándose casi como una niña que se sentía perdida, un poco así se sentía ella realmente. 

—Él siempre ha tenido una gran facilidad para que todo lo que dice parezca una verdad universal, algo imposible de rebatir, te da los argumentos perfectos para que dejes de cuestionarte las cosas. El problema es que a mí siempre me ha gustado poner en tela de juicio lo que me dicen, esas cosas que la gente afirma con tanta vehemencia, les doy miles de vueltas antes de aceptar o no que son ciertas —empezó a explicar dando un pequeño rodeo—. Sin embargo, esta vez no se trata de eso, no se trata sobre la veracidad de algo sino sobre si está bien o mal, y cuando la moral y lo que te han enseñado desde siempre entran en juego… todo se vuelve complicado —continuó tomándose unos segundos para saborear el bombón—. La causa, el todo por la magia… ¿es bueno o es malo que le dé la razón al Lord?

—Es bueno —dijo al instante Rigel con simpleza—. Así se es más libre en todas las cosas y la magia no está encerrada como tú.

—Ser libre es bueno —concedió ella asintiendo—. Comprendo lo de la magia, la igualdad, que se juzgue por los actos en sí, lo comprendo. No comprendo por qué son necesarias las muertes de gente inocente, no entiendo por qué es necesario todo eso. 

—Pues porque… ¿la gente no escucha? —contestó algo dudoso y miró al moreno.

—Por así decirlo, sí. Los ataques son una llamada de atención, también contribuyen a los otros puntos para la protección de la magia —explicó Azaleh tras sonreír a Rigel por el acierto y su confianza en que él siempre tendría todas las respuestas—. Sería perfecto poder hacer todo esto del modo legal, presentar las propuestas en la Confederación y que no te tomaran por otro loco más que adora la magia oscura, pero lo cierto es que ni siquiera se podrían conseguir la toma pacífica de los países sin una muestra de fuerza previa.

Llamada de atención, para llamar la atención podían haber puesto carteles, pensó irónicamente ella, pero no lo dijo, en cierto modo eso lo había entendido, aunque no lo compartía para nada, pero no era algo que la estuviera perturbando en ese momento, lo que le quitaba el sueño, a parte de los sentimientos hacia Altais, era la política anti-muggles. 

—Separar a los muggles parece una versión light de lo que Voldemort quería hacer. No entiendo por qué es tan necesaria para la magia, por qué hay que llegar al extremo de prohibir relacionarse con otras personas —eso era algo que había hablado con Altais antes del “incidente”, pero que no terminaba de sonarle bien, una parte de ella quería estar de acuerdo, la otra le advertía de los peligros de apoyar esa idea. 

—Actualmente en torno a un cuarto de la población mágica son nacidos de muggles y al menos otro cuarto tiene un padre muggle. Sabiendo eso ahora calcula la efectividad del Secreto si cada uno de esos hijos de muggles tiene padres, cuatro abuelos e incluso en algunos casos el secreto de la magia puede extenderse a algún familiar más, además cuando llegan a la adultez muchos siguen en el Mundo Muggle y sienten el impulso de revelar su secreto a un par de amigos. El resultado es que hay más muggles que población mágica que conoce nuestro secreto. Y no sólo eso, sino que cada uno de esos niños lleva al menos a sus padres a nuestro mundo en sus compras escolares, no hay una regulación que impida que vengan con alguien más. Son muchas lenguas sin control y los obliviatadores no hacen milagros, menos con los objetos muggles que se alteran por el aumento de la integración de lo muggle a causa de estos nuevos linajes y quedan olvidados en el exterior —dijo Azaleh rescatando fácilmente datos de estadísticas que solía manejar con facilidad.

—No tengo nada en contra de regular el Secreto, de mantener a la comunidad mágica más segura. Los muggles son realmente una amenaza para nosotros, hay evidencias como en la época de la quema de brujas. Pero una cosa es instaurar una regulación y otra es separar a los niños de sus padres, eso es algo cruel y radical, y ambos sabemos que las medidas radicales no llevan más que a revueltas y problemas. Al final todo el esfuerzo por proteger nuestro mundo podría resultar contraproducente —argumentó ella, como hija no hubiera querido que la separan de sus padres por el mero hecho de proteger la magia, no lo hubiera comprendido nunca y al final ese dolor habría acabado haciendo que odiara al gobierno—. ¿Y qué pasaría con todos los que ya lo saben, con las familias que han estado viviendo así desde hace años? Ellos no lo aceptarían, podríamos incluso perder a grandes magos por esas medidas de control, eso no es a favor de la magia. 

—Hace años las normativas eran menos permisivas, pero poco a poco se han ido ampliando hasta estos límites. Probablemente unas medidas más estrictas sean la única solución para que dentro de unas décadas o un siglo no estemos en la misma situación —conjeturó Azaleh, tampoco podía meterse en la cabeza del Lord, aunque podía deducir que la actitud antisocial del hombre tenía algo que ver.

Leyna frunció un poco el ceño pensativa y miró a Rigel. —¿Está bien que cambie mi modo de ver las cosas? ¿Qué me parezca que contra lo que estaba luchando es mejor?

—Puedes creer que el chocolate con leche es la bomba y renegar del negro hasta que lo pruebas —contestó el rubio, le guiñó un ojo y se echó otro bombón explosivo a la boca—. Yo me quedo con lo más rico.

Ella rio por su contestación, cogiendo un bombón para sí y abrazó al chico acomodándose. Esa era una de las cosas que le estaba quitando el sueño, pero no era la principal, esa no sabía ni cómo sacarla a la luz, no había encontrado un método que suavizara la noticia, por eso decidió soltarla sin más. 

—Estoy volviendo a enamorarme de él —murmuró sin mirar a ninguno de los dos jóvenes. 

A Rigel se le cayó el nuevo bombón que había cogido con la suerte de que cayó en el escote de Leyna, se rio y sonrojó un poco, aunque con eso se olvidó rápido de lo que causó el fallo, y con una sonrisa pícara no dudó en tratar de rescatar el bombón.

—Os dejo solos —decidió Azaleh negando con la cabeza, y también antes de que a ella se le ocurriera retomar el tema que apenas había iniciado.

Leyna miró a Rigel alzando una ceja. —Creo que el bombón prefería ese lugar. 

—¿Quién no? Es un bombón listo —dijo Rigel antes de devorarlo y relamerse.

Ella rio negando con la cabeza y dejó un beso en la mejilla de él. —¿Sabes? Mi amiga Zaniah me diría que soy una tonta, me encerraría. 

—¿Por preferir bombones de chocolate negro? —preguntó con notable horror.

La joven volvió a reír. —No, por eso no me diría nada —aseguró—. Por estar sintiendo de nuevo eso. A ella nunca le cayó bien Altais, y siempre me dijo que merecía algo mejor, seguramente alguien como tú. 

Rigel la miró con una sonrisa dulce. —Es que yo soy único e irrepetible —dijo tornando esa sonrisa en una más pícara—. Sólo haz lo que te haga feliz, pensar es aburrido. ¿Jugamos? ¿Naipes, quidditch? —pidió ya sintiendo que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada y se le iban a gastar los bombones que llevaba en los bolsillos a ese paso.

Leyna sonrió con cariño, él siempre lo hacía todo simple, pero siempre tenía razón. No podía saber qué pasaría en el futuro, pero en ese momento quería ver a dónde podía llegar eso que sentía. Llevó una mano a la mejilla de Rigel y dejó un dulce beso en sus labios antes de levantarse. 

—¿Crees que podrás atraparme esta vez? —preguntó sonriendo traviesa y alejándose. 

—Pues claro, pero eres una tramposa —protestó el otro siguiéndola rápidamente y sobrepasándola para salir al exterior tras convocar su escoba y la de Leyna.

***

—Sigue en contacto con el ministro ruso, en esta semana te informaré del día para reunirme con él. Ese mismo día tomaremos el país y después irá el resto de Europa —dijo Altais concluyendo la reunión satisfecho con la puesta en marcha de sus planes por algo más de un mes pospuestos.

—Sí, mi Lord —contestó Elven sin contener una sonrisa, estaba contento con los resultados que había conseguido en Rusia con el nuevo ministro. 

Como siempre se tomó unos segundos, aunque menos que de costumbre. —Bien, es todo por hoy. Podéis marcharos —los despidió.

En cuanto los cuatro salieron dejó que una sonrisa se formara por completo en sus labios, al fin todo volvía a estar encauzado, pasó a la sala contigua y observó el mapa, se sentía triunfal aunque aún quedaba llevar a cabo los planes después de ese tiempo de frustrante retraso. 

Salió de sus habitaciones para dirigirse a la bodega, tan animado como para querer entretenerse en buscar la botella adecuada para la ocasión en vez de mandar a un elfo a buscar una que se le ocurriera. Sin embargo, a los pocos pasos se cruzó con Leyna y la recorrió con la mirada depredadoramente, esa también parecía una buena forma de celebrar. El pasillo estaba despejado siendo tan cerca de sus habitaciones, se acercó a ella, la tomó de la nuca y la cintura atrayéndola y la besó sin más antes de aparecerlos en el dormitorio y hacerla retroceder hasta el escritorio.

Leyna se había tensado con el repentino asalto, más después de sentir ese tirón producto de la aparición. Se separó de los labios de Altais y lo miró con una ceja alzada. 

—¿Ha pasado algo bueno? 

—Muy bueno —contestó antes de tirar de los bordes de la camisa de Leyna para abrirla de un tirón, el sujetador se salvó del destrozo por tener el cierre el frente, y no se demoró en llevar su boca a los puntos sensibles descubiertos.

Ella gimió arqueándose y llevó las manos al pelo de Altais, enredando sus dedos en él. —Eso explica… el ¡ah!... asalto. 

—Estabas en el lugar y momento adecuado, salvaste a una empolvada botella de escocés —medio bromeó en tanto sus manos abrían los pantalones de ambos.

Esa broma la hizo sonreír, parecía ser una buena ocasión para tratar de entrar un poco más en su corazón, sacar ese lado bueno que sabía que seguía ahí. Bajó las manos por los brazos de él hasta la camisa y la empezó a desabrochar con agilidad, todo lo rápido que podía, hasta poder quitársela y llevó sus labios a la piel descubierta, en tanto que se elevaba un poco permitiéndole al hombre quitarle los pantalones y él aprovechó para sacarle también la ropa interior. Altais la observó con sus verdaderos ojos por lo que pareció devorarla más y atacó su boca, en tanto sus manos acariciaron su cuerpo desnudo iniciando por las piernas, subiendo por los costados y acunando sus pechos. Dejó esos labios para besar y mordisquear el pálido cuello de ella y volver a los pezones. La hizo arquearse y continuó con ese descenso hasta sus caderas y su lengua pasó una sola vez entre las piernas de ella antes de incorporarse y deshacerse de la ropa que aún lo cubría. 

Leyna lo observó del mismo modo, lamiéndose el labio inferior. Lo rodeó con los brazos por el cuello y con las piernas por las caderas para atraerlo de nuevo a ella y ser quien lo besara esa vez, un poco de esa dulzura que parecía escapar siempre con él se coló en el beso, y sus dedos acariciaron su pelo un par de veces mientras él hacía los hechizos pertinentes antes de entrar en ella. El beso se rompió por un jadeo cuando estuvo totalmente dentro de ella, sus ojos conectaron y antes de que pudiera analizar lo que estaba por hacer o qué lo llevaba a hacerlo, Altais frotó su cabeza contra la de ella de un modo más propio del otro ser en su interior que de él mismo, reconfortado con el cariño que recibía, y comenzó a moverse mientras sus labios atendían el cuello y hombro de la mujer.

Las caricias, los besos que recibía la animaron a corresponder del mismo modo cariñoso con él. Besó el cuello de Altais, acarició su pelo, su espalda, sus brazos y sus labios volvieron a los de él cuando no estaban besando el cuerpo de ella. Las penetraciones se hicieron más rápidas, más profundas cuando el anhelo, la necesidad, se hicieron patentes en ambos. Leyna bajó una de sus manos y apretó una nalga, sacándole un gemido a Altais. Él sentía todo más intenso, como antaño, que se estaba dejando llevar más de la cuenta, pero en ese momento no le importaba, deseaba eso aunque más tarde tendría que cargar con las consecuencias, más o menos dolorosas. 

Alcanzaron el orgasmo casi a la vez y pasó de sostener sus caderas a estrecharla contra él con la respiración agitada, apoyó la frente en el hombro de ella y el primer pensamiento coherente lo torturó haciéndole saber que había cometido el mismo error que la última vez semanas atrás. Se negó a seguir por esos derroteros, no era así, era sexo y nada más. La alzó del escritorio para dejarla en la cama y volver a calentarse para tomarla una vez más.

Altais se retiró de encima de ella quedando a un lado tumbado. Leyna se giró para mirarlo con una sonrisa satisfecha, tanto por el sexo como por los gestos que lo habían acompañado. 

—¿Ahora me vas a contar qué fue lo que te tiene de tan buen humor? —preguntó. 

—No es nada que te incumba —denegó él, aunque decidió agregar—: Sólo las cosas marchan como deben.

—Así que eso que retrasó tus planes ya se solucionó —dedujo y sonrió—. Te dije que lo haría. 

—Esa era una adivinación demasiado general para que te veas tan pagada de ti misma —la reprendió, y se acomodó doblando el brazo izquierdo para poner la mano tras su cabeza.

—Pero tú estabas demasiado frustrado, como si eso cambiara mucho las cosas, apenas te atrasaste un mes —repuso ella observándolo con detenimiento. 

—Era esperable que hubiera sido mucho más, incluso un par de meses más —explicó Altais.

Ella le restó importancia con un gesto. —Al final yo tuve razón —repitió, y se acomodó mejor en la cama, viendo que esa vez iba a dejar que se quedara un poco más, en realidad le quería contar su decisión—. Altais… ¿me creerías si te digo me gustaría ver un mundo como el que estás creando? —mirándolo de soslayo. 

—¿Tan desesperada estás por salir de aquí? —inquirió con todos sus sentidos puestos en ella a la busca del engaño.

—No te estoy diciendo eso para que me dejes salir de aquí, sería tonta si creyera que sólo diciéndotelo me dejarías irme —repuso Leyna mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Puedes verlo si quieres —ofreció mostrando también la confianza que tenía en él. 

Altais contuvo una sonrisa triste por esa confianza como antaño cuando él la regañaba por ofrecerse sin ninguna reserva y ella le contestaba que sólo haría algo así con él.

—¿Y qué te ha llevado a quererlo? —la Legeremancia era un arma de doble filo, para usarla debías bajar un poco tus propias barreras, y sus sentidos enfocados también eran bastante efectivos.

Leyna sonrió suavemente. —Supongo que el aburrimiento ha hecho mella en mi cordura —bromeó un poco antes de soltar un suspiro—. La magia es magia, no es negra ni es blanca, no es justo juzgar a alguien por haber hecho uso de la magia sin tener en cuenta lo que haya hecho con ese poder. Creo que lo que estás planteando hacer es lo correcto. Aunque he de admitir que tengo mis dudas sobre esas medidas antimuggles —confesó. 

—¿Qué dudas? —se interesó, parecía que ese era una gran día, sus planes se ponían en marcha y ella parecía haber aceptado algo que seis años atrás creyó imposible.

—La separación total, sobre todo la separación de los hijos nacidos de muggles de sus padres —contestó ella—. Es cierto el riesgo que corre el mundo mágico con la presencia cada vez más patente de muggles, pero separar a los niños de sus padres… no creo que sea el método más afectivo para volver a trazar una línea de separación. 

—Serían demasiado pequeños para echarlos de menos, más con la magia en sus vidas, y cuando fueran lo suficiente mayores para saber la verdad comprenderían que es necesario —repuso Altais insensiblemente—. ¿Acaso tienes una propuesta mejor?

—No creo que todos estuvieran de acuerdo con esa separación, el haber sido apartados del cariño de sus padres —replicó—. Creo… que la mejor solución sería una ley que limitara la gente que sabe de la magia, el núcleo familiar exclusivamente. Además se podría prohibir la entrada a todos los muggles al mundo mágico, incluso a aquellos que sepan de la existencia de la magia. 

—Es demasiado subjetivo, el núcleo familiar pueden ser los padres y hermanos o puede que otros lo consideren la abuela que vive con ellos, con ello podrían asumir que los abuelos si están muy unidos también deberían incluirse, y se acabaría como ahora con libertad para hablar con quien se quiera, con la dudosa confianza en que sean responsables y no lo hagan —objetó él—. Después alegarían que deben de estar en un momento tan importante en la vida de sus hijos y la ley para prohibir su acceso acabaría por derogarse. Todo esfuerzo habría sido en vano dentro de unos años.

—Yo creo que poner leyes tan restrictivas puede ser también contraproducente a largo plazo, puede producir revueltas —repuso—. Habría que encontrar el punto de equilibrio. Además no creo que los hijos de muggles te lo pongan fácil para implantarlo. 

—Ya estuve minimizando ese posible problema —dijo Altais fríamente.

Ella lo miró meditando si preguntar o no, pero él no le iba a contar más de la cuenta, no merecía la pena intentarlo. Se incorporó un poco para inclinarse sobre él, dejar un beso en sus labios y acariciar su pelo y su brazo. Se detuvo en ese toque y lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido al sentir algo extraño en el antebrazo izquierdo. 

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó suavemente. 

—No tengo nada —respondió sonando algo molesto, no con ella sino con el hecho de que sí hubiera quedado algo pese a sus esfuerzos.

Leyna negó con la cabeza y volvió a pasar sus dedos por ese lugar, comprendiendo por su molestia y el lugar que debía haber sido esa marca. 

—Te lo hizo él… ¿cuándo?

Altais apartó el brazo de su toque y la miró cavilando si decir más, decidiendo si de verdad cabía la posibilidad de recuperarla un poco y por ello dejarle ver un poco más de sí, aunque en ese momento no pensaba que nada fuera a ser como antes.

—Estaba en sexto curso cuando tuve que unirme, pero evité participar en nada. Ese mortífago sabía que yo debía existir e Ivanov estaba en Hogwarts para encontrarme aunque no tenían la menor idea de lo que Voldemort había hecho, asumían que era mero poder mágico —explicó más extensamente de lo que probablemente ella habría esperado, pero ya que se decidía a hacerlo, mejor hacerlo bien.

—Te quería usar en sus locos planes —dedujo ella estremeciéndose al pensarlo y dejó una caricia en su mejilla junto con un beso. Altais siempre había despreciado las marcas de cualquier tipo, lo sabía de muy buena tinta, y tener que marcarse de ese modo para estar a salvo… —. Pero luego conseguiste quitarla. 

—La quité de todos los que se unieron a mí, aunque no lo suficientemente bien —dijo lo último con cierta amargura.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior un segundo antes de decidirse a llevar de nuevo sus dedos a ese lugar, tocándolo al mismo tiempo que sus labios se unían a los de Altais en un lento y largo beso. 

Altais atesoró ese consuelo que nunca había tenido porque nadie más lo había sabido y lo había conocido como Leyna para saber que lo necesitaba, que no era de piedra. Se obligó a separarse cuando fue demasiado, cuando de seguir así podría haber llegado a tocar otras heridas más profundas, y aunque hubiera accedido ponerse de su lado aún no sabía si lo demás era un juego que en ese momento casi le hacía querer rogar que no lo hiciera, que no lo fuera.

—Es hora de que te vayas —dijo apartándola y levantándose—. Has dejado de ser mejor opción que una vieja botella.

Leyna se obligó a sonreír ante sus palabras mientras se levantaba y recogía sus cosas para hacer lo que le estaba ordenando, tenía que esconder lo que dolía ese rechazo aunque esa vez hubiera recibido mucho más que en las anteriores, sin duda mucho más que la última vez. Camino a la puerta que comunicaba con su habitación sin vestirse, tampoco le parecía algo que fuera práctico teniendo en cuenta que iba a darse un baño y meterse en la cama. 

—Espero que no te encuentres con otras distracciones en el camino esta vez —se despidió lanzándole una última mirada y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. 

—Ojalá sí —musitó Altais, pensando que eso ayudaría a dejar de pensar en ella mejor que buscar el fondo de una botella. ¿Cómo su día feliz había cambiado así? Se vistió y volvió a salir, para su desgracia llegó a la bodega sin distracciones.

**Continuará…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leyna se pasó al lado oscuro de la fuerza ¡muahahaha! Aunque parece que va a atrapar a un lindo gatito *.*


	13. Capítulo 13

Altais se movió quedando tumbado a su lado boca arriba. Ese último asalto había sido intenso, aunque desde hacía dos semanas, cuando ella había aceptado el plan de él, casi todos los encuentros que tenían eran apasionados, intensos, y casi podía asegurar que más dulces. Leyna sonrió ante ese pensamiento y se giró para quedar tumbada de lado, mirándolo. 

—¿También te pasó algo bueno hoy? —preguntó con cierta diversión en la voz. 

—No especialmente —respondió con indiferencia, girando un poco la cabeza para devolverle la mirada; fuera para ella un juego o no al final se había dado cuenta que ya no podía ignorar su disponibilidad.

—Eso quiere decir que lo que te pone de buen humor soy yo —dijo sonriendo más ampliamente y dejó un beso en sus labios.

—Noto un exceso de autoestima —la reprendió.

Ella rio. —Pero es cierto, no lo desmentiste —repuso sacándole la lengua. 

—Te equivocas, no es nada especial, mucho menos tú —se obligó a agregar lo último.

La joven hizo un mohín ante su respuesta. —Qué malvado —protestó. 

—Mucho —concordó con cierta ironía. Se quedó pensativo unos segundos antes de decir algo más—. Hoy Potter se veía especialmente preocupado y al parecer había discutido con Teddy, tal vez por ti. 

Leyna bajó la mirada apenada por la información, Teddy no discutía con Potter casi nunca, saber que lo hacían por ella no le hacía sentirse muy bien, más cuando ella no lo estaba pasando precisamente mal. 

—¿Discuten por mí? —preguntó. 

—Llevan meses buscándote, sin ninguna posibilidad de éxito, obviamente. Teddy no cree que Potter se esté esforzando lo suficiente —explicó Altais—. Pensarán que un malvado Lord Oscuro se cansó de jugar contigo y te encerró en una oscura y húmeda celda —agregó acunando su rostro con una mano y acariciando su labio inferior con el pulgar.

Ella entreabrió los labios e inclinó la cabeza hacia ese toque. —No creo que el malvado Lord Oscuro se haya cansado de mí —murmuró, después de los primeros meses ya había supuesto que Harry no se habría creído las cartas, tampoco le había sorprendido que nadie llegara a rescatarla, no era tan fácil infiltrarse—. Estarán todos preocupados. 

—Lo ignoro, hace meses que no veo a Emery, tampoco fui a cenar a casa de Chealse, no sería muy cómodo —dijo sin darle importancia.

—¿Por tener que fingir que estás preocupado también o por las miradas matadoras de Zaniah? —preguntó ella. 

Altais arrugó un segundo la nariz ante la mención de su ex compañera de Slytherin.

—No, porque tu amiga Chealse es un evidente ejemplo de integración muggle —respondió con frialdad, realmente la mujer le suponía un grave conflicto ya que no podría ir contra ella dado el caso, no podía dañar a Teddy, era prácticamente el único al que por nada desearía un dolor similar al que él había sentido cuando renunció a Leyna.

—Sólo los padres de Chealse saben del mundo mágico, nadie más —dijo ella moviendo una mano para dejar una caricia en su pelo—. Ella y Teddy se quieren mucho, era casi inevitable que estuvieran juntos. 

—Sin embargo, todos los objetos de su casa están encantados, los electrodomésticos no pueden funcionar con electricidad en un entorno mágico —objetó Altais, sintió que los párpados se le caían y se movió para quedar de costado tratando de no dormirse, aún estaban hablando y tenía que decirle a Leyna que se fuera.

—Supongo que ella quería tener las cosas a las que estaba acostumbrada, pero no creo que le costara deshacerse de ellas —contestó ella continuando con la caricia. 

—En ese caso no las habría cogido. Pasará tiempo y querrá acostumbrarse a otros nuevos y se deshará de los viejos, cualquier pieza perdida quedará mágicamente cargada y será una posible filtración más incontrolada al Mundo… Muggle —objetó Altais, interrumpiéndose con un bostezo.

—Entonces bastaría con instaurar unos controles para la eliminación de objetos muggles encantados, ¿no? —sugirió sonriendo dulcemente por el bostezo. 

—Quizás —musitó, en realidad todo eso estaba planeado ya, pero en ese momento no lograba hilar más pensamientos; dos segundos después comenzó a ronronear.

—Al final encontrarás una buena solución para esto —susurró ella dándole un dulce beso sin cesar las caricias, acomodándose e instintivamente empezando a cantar bajito, como si fuera sólo para él. 

No supo exactamente cuánto había pasado, pero el ronroneo cesó y cuando miró a Altais estaba dormido. Una nostálgica sonrisa se formó en sus labios, se movió un poco haciendo el amago de marcharse, pero cambió de opinión en el último segundo y retomó la canción dónde la había dejado, al tiempo que sus manos regresaban al pelo de él y empezaban a hacer pequeñas trencitas como años atrás.

***

Atwood caminó hacia la biblioteca en la que sabía que estaría esa traidora con total impunidad. Iba a acabar con ese peligro de mujer como nadie más parecía que iba a hacerlo. Las comodidades y libertades que el Lord le otorgaba a la prisionera ya eran bastante evidencias, pero además unas semanas atrás había escuchado parte de un breve intercambio de palabras entre el Lord e Ivanov en esas pocas palabras había sido evidente que el más joven estaba haciendo más que usar sexualmente a la prisionera, había un repugnante pasado amoroso entre ellos que quería hacerse presente. Él iba a salvarlo de esa asquerosa debilidad y el Lord se lo agradecería, obtendría privilegios, se aseguraría su continuidad en su círculo de confianza que conforme se acercaba la toma de Gran Bretaña parecía hacerse más inseguro.

Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y allí encontró a Samuels inspeccionando la biblioteca de la mansión a su antojo, sola, sin ningún tipo de supervisión personal o mágica. Atrancó la puerta cerrando tras de sí y avanzó con la varita alzada hacia la mujer con una sonrisa cruel en sus labios.

Leyna se giró al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse con una sonrisa pensando que se trataría de Altais, pero ésta desapareció cuando vio a Atwood acercándose a ella con la varita en alto y esa sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno para ella. Miró a su alrededor buscando algo que la ayudara, aunque evidentemente sin varita o podría defenderse. 

—Creo que te estás equivocando, Atwood —dijo pegándose a la estantería. 

—No tienes derecho a dirigirme la palabra. No eres más que una zorra que está enturbiando la mente del Lord, creías que podrías hacerlo sin que nadie te detuviera, pero te equivocas. Vas a sufrir, vas pagar por tu intento —declaró el mago antes de comenzar las maldiciones con la Cruciatus.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes negándose a gritar por el dolor de la maldición, no iba a darle el gusto a ese engendro. Aun así su cuerpo se arqueó y acabó teniendo que arrodillarse. Cuando la maldición cesó casi quiso reírse, el Lord, su querido Lord iba a despellejarlo vivo por esos aires de superioridad; pero se mantuvo en silencio, tampoco era tan tonta como para provocarlo. 

La siguiente maldición hizo que se arañara la piel y tirara de su ropa al sentir su sangre en ebullición, el dolor era casi insoportable y cuando creyó que no podía más pasó a encogerse en el suelo tiritando, sintiendo una nueva quemazón en su interior, en este caso el del hielo. Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos ya frías, congelándose a medio camino por sus mejillas. Apenas tuvo unos segundos para tomar aire cuando los huesos de sus piernas y brazos comenzaron a partirse uno por uno y los gritos no pudieron ser contenidos por más tiempo cuando éstos atravesaron su piel. Siguieron una serie de maldiciones que probaban su resistencia para agarrarse a la vida y aprovechaban cada segundo prestado para torturarla.

Sentía su respiración débil y entrecortada, la sangre parecía golpear sus oídos mientras sentía como escapaba de su cuerpo rápidamente, debilitándola. ¿De verdad todo iba a terminar así? Quiso encogerse un poco para seguir resistiendo, tenía que hacerlo, había muchas cosas que tenía que hacer, tenía que decirle a Altais que lo quería, no podía irse sin que él lo supiera. Otra maldición la golpeó y los gritos que escaparon de ella esa vez fueron más débiles. 

—Estaba deseando probar este —apenas lo escuchó decir sobre el sonido de la sangre y sus propios sonidos de dolor.

Esa vez el dolor fue incluso mayor que las anteriores, sintió su piel desgarrarse profundamente en el costado y dirigirse hacia su abdomen. Sus ojos se abrieron por primera vez desde que todo había comenzado y se encontraron con los grises de Altais que entraba en ese momento en la biblioteca. Supo entonces que al menos había podido despedirse con esa mirada y una leve sonrisa que se formó en sus labios antes de que todo se volviera negro, perdiendo la consciencia.

***

Cosió las heridas que había infligido a Atwood ese día, el hilo lo irritaba con cada pasada provocando que articulara un grito, ya no podía hacer más que eso y un ronco sonido, hacía días que ya no podía hacer más. Habían pasado seis días desde que lo encontrara torturando a Leyna y casi matándola, y desde entonces él pasaba sus días en velar a la mujer y torturar a Atwood, hacerle sentir el dolor que le había hecho sentir a Leyna y el que la acompañaría por más tiempo, y el que en él había despertado por la posibilidad de perderla de nuevo.

Dejó al mago a esas alturas lleno de remiendos y colgado de la pared de aquella mazmorra creada especialmente para él, eso era algo que había faltado en su mansión, no había tenido intención de hacer prisioneros por lo que no lo había encontrado necesario. Avanzó unos metros por el pasillo y se detuvo frente a otra puerta, era una habitación pequeña, sin lujos, pero aceptable, hizo invisible la puerta desde su lado y comprobó el estado del sanador que había secuestrado para que curara a Leyna, el sanador Pickness era el mejor con daños provocados por hechizos, especialmente los oscuros, y pese a su situación había colaborado desde el momento en que vio el estado de Leyna. Altais estaba bastante satisfecho con su trabajo pese a que no había podido sanar todo, algo que había tardado un par de días en forzarse a comprender, había sido diligente y al día siguiente la bruja debía de despertar.

Continuó su camino hasta la habitación de Leyna, hizo aparecer la puerta, algo tedioso, pero toda seguridad era poca, cerró tras de sí y bajó la capucha que durante toda esa semana ocultaba su rostro del mundo, la expresión de agonía, el cansancio y sus ojos felinos. Se sentó en una cómoda butaca junto a la cama, aunque no podía parecerle más incómoda, contempló el demacrado rostro de Leyna, el dolor propio se acrecentó, estiró una mano y con las yemas de los dedos acarició su mejilla.

Se quedó por minutos, horas, sólo velándola hasta que el cansancio lo venció antes de que pudiera tomarse otra poción para combatirlo y se quedó dormido apoyando la cabeza y los brazos en la cama de Leyna. Sus ojos se movieron por las pesadillas, los recuerdos teñidos del dolor que no lo abandonaba ni en ese mundo onírico de donde sólo la mujer que amaba podía salvarlo.

***

Sus párpados pesaban terriblemente, pero no sentía que su cuerpo doliera, estaba un poco entumecido, sí, pero recordaba haber estado sufriendo un dolor inmenso hacía tan sólo unos segundos. Supuso que estar muerta tenía esas ventajas, que ya no dolía, aunque era extraño poder pensar tan claramente en las cosas, siempre creyó que cuando morías todo terminaba, no había nada. Saber que sí existía algo, tal vez eso que los muggles llamaban cielo e infierno, le hizo sentir curiosidad y abrió los ojos lentamente.

La habitación en la que se encontraba era extrañamente parecida a la que había tenido en la base de Altais, pero estaba más oscura, algo que sus ojos agradecieron profundamente. Aun así esa oscuridad y el lugar en el que había estado prisionera largo tiempo no le parecían el mejor sitio en el que despertar; ese lugar sería el infierno, no había sido tan buena como para merecerse un cielo. 

Aun así suspiró por ello y volvió a cerrar los ojos, aunque ya no podía dormirse. Empezó también a ser consciente de la falta de fuerzas de su cuerpo. ¿La pérdida de sangre también la afectaba en ese mundo? Que jodido era el infierno, incluso podía sentir oscuridad a su lado. Volvió a abrir los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia esa oscuridad, sorprendiéndose al encontrar ahí a Altais. Estaba dormido, con una expresión angustiada y cansada en el rostro, demasiado cansada, eso no le gustó. Además estaba sentado en uno de esos sillones con la cabeza apoyada en la cama en la que ella estaba durmiendo, como si la hubiera estado velando. 

Ese último pensamiento la hizo sonreír un poco. No, si Altais estaba ahí, con ella, no podía ser el infierno, sin duda todo lo que había hecho mal en su vida se lo habían perdonado y había ido al cielo, no había otra explicación; a no ser que en realidad hubiera podido salir con vida de esa biblioteca y Altais fuera realmente él. Con esfuerzo movió la mano, un tanto temblorosa, hacia la cabeza del joven, posándola suavemente sobre ella y movió los dedos en una torpe caricia, deseando que él despertara y le confirmara que seguía con vida. 

Altais se removió un poco, entreabrió los ojos, se sentía tan agotado, lo primero que pensó fue que debería tomar más poción reconstituyente, su actual dieta, no podía perder tiempo en eso. La nueva caricia le hizo levantar la cabeza y vio a Leyna despierta. Se esperaba que ese día despertara, pero aun así un gran alivio lo invadió y sin embargo apenas llegó a notarse en sus ojos, el dolor que sentía era mucho más profundo, casi lo consumía; la idea de perderla de nuevo había liberado el dolor de su sacrificio anterior que apenas se permitió en su momento sentir por tres días antes de arrinconarlo y pretender que podría olvidarlo. 

—Leyna… —dijo con anhelo acercando una mano hasta la mejilla de ella con sumo cuidado como si creyera que pudiera desvanecerse con el mero contacto. Había tanta expresión en él, tal inseguridad que no parecía él mismo—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sientes dolor?

Ella negó con la cabeza un poco, conmocionada por ese dolor que veía en él. No sentía dolor, al menos no con esos leves movimientos, pero sí se sentía completamente drenada de fuerza. Abrió los labios para hablarle, quería decirle que estaba bien, que no sufriera más por ella, pero su voz no salió de ellos, tenía la garganta seca. 

Altais se apresuró a conseguir una copa y llenarla con agua y un suero que el sanador había indicado. La ayudó a incorporar la cabeza como si fuera de cristal y acercó el cáliz a sus labios.

—Ten, bebe. Es agua con suero, te ayudará.

Leyna lo hizo despacio, tomando un par de tragos pequeños que suavizaron su garganta y con ayuda de él volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el almohadón, quedándose mirándolo largos segundos, convenciéndose a sí misma de que estaba viva y que tenía una segunda oportunidad para hacer lo correcto. Sonrió con cariño y movió su mano a la mejilla de Altais. 

—Te amo —las palabras salieron con facilidad de ella, no pensaba arrepentirse de nuevo por no habérselo dicho, no importaba su respuesta, sólo que lo supiera. 

Esas palabras parecieron abrir una grieta en el dolor que lo envolvía y una lágrima se abrió paso por su fría mejilla. Con el mismo cuidado que las otras acciones la abrazó.

—Yo nunca dejé de hacerlo… Eres mi luz y oscuridad, Leyna, eres todo. No podía perderte otra vez, no voy a dejarte ir de nuevo… no puedo seguir sin ti —confesó con la voz estrangulada por la verdad encerrada, su rostro se escondía contra el hombro de ella, humedeciendo el camisón, cuando dejó de hablar no salió un llanto, el dolor que estaba dejando salir al fin era demasiado intenso para articularlo.

—No te dejaría hacerlo… no otra vez —contestó ella también dejando libres esas lágrimas—. Siempre, Altais —agregó, quizá ella perdió parte de esos sentimientos al sentirse traicionada, dañada, pero siempre había seguido teniendo un poco de ese amor hacia él y había sabido encontrar los trozos que le faltaban para volver a quererlo como antaño—. Sólo puedes ser tú. 

Altais no podía hablar, apenas podía respirar en ese momento, la apretó más fuerte, pero pronto se recordó que tenía que tener cuidado. Pasaron minutos antes de que logró controlarse un poco.

—Lo siento tanto, siempre fallo en protegerte, y… sé que esta vez es imperdonable y que la mayor parte de la culpa es mía —se disculpó soltándola y limpiándose las lágrimas con las manos—. Ni siquiera he podido sanarte del todo. 

Leyna negó con la cabeza y le sonrió dulcemente. —No lo es, no es tu culpa —aseguró, sólo tenía la culpa ese Atwood—. Y estoy bien, sólo cansada —le restó importancia, aunque algo le decía que no estaba tan bien. 

—No, Leyna. Te dejé sola y desprotegida donde alguien podría dañarte. Y ni siquiera llegué lo suficiente a tiempo, traje al sanador Pickness y ni siquiera él ha podido curarte del todo —objetó él.

—¿Por qué dices que no estoy curada del todo, Altais? No me duele, de verdad —repuso de nuevo, un tanto asustada.

Altais bajó la cabeza, le había fallado a tantos niveles. —Sí, curamos todo el dolor y los efectos de todas las maldiciones…. menos una —le contó y se obligó a enfrentar su mirada, al menos debía tener el valor de reconocer su mayor error—. Atwood… —se interrumpió al rechinar los dientes con odio hacia el hombre— ejecutó un hechizo experimental y no lo realizó bien, no se pudo revertir del todo y… te ha quedado una cicatriz. Si hubiera llegado antes...

Ella se estremeció al escucharlo. En ese mundo tener una cicatriz era algo muy extraño, prácticamente todas podían eliminarse con magia, por eso sintió más miedo a preguntar, a verla, ¿y si era tan horrible que a Altais le causaba repulsión? ¿O si le hacía recordarse todo el tiempo lo que había ocurrido y no dejaba de culparse por ello? No podía dejar que eso ocurriera, no iba a perderlo, no iba a dejar que se perdiera. 

—Quiero verlo —musitó con toda la firmeza que pudo.

Él tragó pesadamente y asintió, ¿cómo podía negarle nada en ese momento? Tenía que hacerlo aunque después de eso decidiera lo que él ya sabía, que fallarle hasta ese punto era imperdonable. No pensaba que ni así podría dejarla ir, pero aceptaría que lo rechazara, que lo despreciara hasta que lo matara. Llevó las manos a las mantas que la cubrían, las apartó y después le subió el camisón hasta descubrir el costado izquierdo, por último creó un espejo frente a ella para que pudiera verse sin moverse. 

La impresión que causaron esas marcas en ella fue evidente, fue como un mazazo en su pecho que la dejó sin aire unos segundos y que la hicieron sentirse más débil e indefensa. Esas cicatrices rojas y hundidas salían sin orden ni concierto desde su costado y se extendía hasta un poco de su abdomen. Su mano temblorosa se movió hasta ellas, rozándolas con las yemas y soltó un gemido lastimero. Eran horribles, su cadera parecía deforme con ellas, ¿cómo iba a quererla así? 

—¿No… no te doy asco… así? —preguntó casi sin voz, temerosa de mirarlo y sin apartar la mirada de esa imagen del espejo. 

Esas palabras le infligieron un nuevo dolor y un punto más de odio hacia lo que Atwood había hecho.

—Nunca, Leyna. Sigues siendo tú —respondió como si eso lo explicara todo y lo hacía, un amor que podía resquebrajarse con sólo una cicatriz no habría durado vivo seis años de separación.

Leyna sorbió un poco las lágrimas con la nariz, lo miró y movió las manos buscando su abrazo. —Si estás conmigo no importa —dijo, aunque sabía que iba a tener que pasar un largo proceso para aceptar del todo esas heridas, tanto las externas como lo que representaban.

—Ya lo he dicho, no voy a dejarte ir de nuevo —contestó abrazándola como quería.

Ella asintió refugiándose en ese abrazo y sin decir nada más, poco a poco el cansancio volvió a hacer acto de presencia y sus ojos hicieron el amago de cerrarse. 

—No te duermas todavía —dijo Altais echando el pelo de ella hacia atrás y moviéndose para volver a dejarla tumbada en la cama—. Voy a por el sanador, tiene que verte antes.

—No tardes —pidió, sintiendo que no podría aguantar mucho y que tampoco quería dormirse sin él. 

Él dejó un casto beso en sus labios y se levantó para salir de la habitación, sacar al sanador de la celda y llevarlo con Leyna, cuando ésta durmiera ya se tomaría unos minutos para poner fin a la vida de Atwood, si después de todo hubiera despertado con más dolor del que habían previsto habría seguido alargando su agonía.

***

Había tenido que ir al Ministerio a firmar unos cuantos papeles, pero había hecho lo estrictamente necesario y sólo tres horas después estaba de vuelta en la base. Esos días trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible junto a Leyna, asegurándose de que estuviera recuperándose bien, aunque no era la única que había estado sanando, él también lo había hecho en esos cuatro días. Los dos primeros no había sido capaz de salir a la luz todavía, todas sus corazas estaban destrozadas por la herida abierta durante seis años e infectada recientemente por el ataque, y después de todo ese tiempo podía decir que cada día dolía menos.

Pasó del salón en sus habitaciones donde se había aparecido al dormitorio y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver a Leyna en pie. El día anterior el sanador Pickness había asegurado que ya sólo le quedaba fortalecerse, que debían esperar a que ella misma sintiera que era momento de ponerse en pie por lo que había agradecido su colaboración, había sido un buen prisionero, le había borrado la memoria y lo había devuelto a su casa. 

—Buenos días, Leyna —saludó mientras se acercaba para rodearla con un brazo por la cintura y otra mano en la nuca, estrechándola contra sí y besándola.

—Lo son —contestó ella sonriendo ampliamente cuando el beso se detuvo. Estaba feliz de haber conseguido ponerse en pie al fin, aunque sólo se había arriesgado a caminar hasta al lado de la ventana estando sola, había preferido dejar los posibles paseos para cuando Altais regresara, pero no había podido reprimirse de hacer ese pequeño avance, además esperaba que hubiera sido una pequeña sorpresa para él, que lo alegrara más, sabía todo lo que había estado sufriendo por ella y quería que poco a poco lo olvidara, no quedara nada de eso, ni un recuerdo. Acarició la mejilla de él con dulzura y alzó un poco la cabeza buscando de nuevo sus labios para besarlo con cariño—. ¿Tuviste que ir a trabajar? 

—Sí, tedioso papeleo —contestó Altais—. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

—Muy bien, ¿ves? Por fin me pude poner de pie —contestó levantando los brazos feliz. 

—¿Ya estás lista para bailar? —bromeó un poco, aunque así comprobaba mejor su estado.

Leyna rio rodeándolo con los brazos por la cintura. —Si me llevas creo que podría concederte un baile —respondió. 

—Pareces estar lo suficiente fuerte —decidió, cogió su propia varita para convocar la que había guardado con cuidado por tantos meses. Puso una elegante caja frente a Leyna y la instó a cogerla y abrirla—. Debí devolvértela mucho antes, así nada de esto habría pasado. El sanador dijo que no hicieras magia hasta que te encontraras más fuerte, al menos lo suficiente para levantarte.

Ella sonrió ampliamente al ver su varita, hacía tanto tiempo que no la tenía en las manos que ya ni se acordaba de cuánto la había extrañado. Ella también parecía haberla extrañado por la cantidad de magia que sintió cuando la cogió con cuidado. La movió y sonrió más cuando una pluma se elevó en el aire unos segundos. 

—Gracias por cuidarla —le dijo a Altais dejando un beso en su mejilla, ignorando el resto de cosas que él había dicho, no tenía sentido. 

Él negó con la cabeza, tampoco tenía sentido discutir más sobre que no las merecía.

—¿Has desayunado?

Leyna asintió aún mirando la varita. —Lo hice, pero no diría que no a un segundo desayuno con té y galletas de chocolate y menta —contestó con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro.

—Nunca es mal momento para eso para ti —dijo con cierta diversión, desde su despertar, incluso cuando se recompuso, dejaba que viera vestigios de las emociones que sentía como cualquiera, pero escondía por sistema, sólo para ella, sólo tenía que saber buscar e interpretar esas pruebas—. Vamos al salón.

Ella asintió y se cogió un poco del brazo de él para caminar hacia el salón contiguo a la habitación. Caminaba despacio, y de vez en cuando con algún paso más inseguro, pero consiguió no tambalearse ni tener que detenerse a medio camino. Se sentó en el sofá que había junto a la pequeña mesilla, acomodándose contra Altais, y pronto lo que ella había pedido apareció frente a ellos. 

—¿Sabes? Se me ha ocurrido algo que puede ayudarte —dijo tras haber dado cuenta de dos galletas y media taza de té. 

Altais se había distraído por un momento comiendo una rana de chocolate a su manera, frunció levemente el ceño por un segundo e ingirió las patas de la rana que se movían en sus labios.

—Ya me ayudas estando aquí —objetó él, sólo necesitaba saberla a salvo. 

Leyna sonrió con cariño y dejó un corto beso en sus labios. —Si volviera a Londres podría ayudarte a conseguir Inglaterra más rápidamente. 

La expresión de Altais se encrudeció, para cualquiera habría sido hielo, pero Leyna encontró un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos grises y usualmente felinos cuando estaban a solas.

—No vas a ir a ninguna parte.

—No me refiero a convencer a Potter directamente o acercarme al ministro —aseguró ella—. Tampoco pienso volver al trabajo, no creo que me dejaran aunque lo sugiriera, menos con Teddy como mi terapeuta —rio un poco ante eso y negó con la cabeza al pensar en su amigo—. Pensé en mi tío Draco. Él no va a unirse a tus filas, no va a dejar que nadie más lo marque ni va a hincar la rodilla, pero sí puede ser un gran apoyo a la causa. Él seguramente sabrá que a Inglaterra no le queda mucho antes de que caiga, y además nunca le gustaron las restricciones del ministerio respecto a la magia oscura. Lo mejor es que su relación con Potter lo pone en una posición favorable para conseguir que el jefe de los aurores acabe claudicando. Y para eso sólo tengo que “escapar” de mi prisión. 

—No voy a permitirte ir sola a ninguna parte —dijo tajante—. Y aunque te fíes de Malfoy alguien podría verte y dudarán de tus lealtades.

Leyna negó con la cabeza. —No es que me fíe de mi tío, es que estoy segura de que él estará de acuerdo —afirmó con seguridad y se movió para poner ambas manos en las mejillas de Altais—. Y no iré sola, tú estarás allí, y Teddy y Chealse y mis padres… todos estarán con veinte ojos sobre mí. Además… podemos empezar de nuevo la relación ante los ojos del resto y así podremos estar juntos más tiempo. 

—No me refiero sólo a los magos de a pie, podrían hacerte un consejo de guerra, encerrarte en alguna celda mientras se lo piensan. No voy a consentirlo —repuso él, lo demás sonaba muy bonito, pero tenía que ser práctico.

—¿De verdad crees que Harry y Teddy lo consentirían? Además… —se levantó el camisón hasta mostrar las cicatrices— estas marcas son mi seguro. 

La culpa volvió a él, bajó la mirada y apretó los dientes. Mientras volvía a guardar el sentimiento en su caja se forzó a razonar, eso siempre ayudaba. No se trataba sólo de que saliera por ayudar a la causa, eso era lo de menos, sino de salir, la había mantenido prisionera, ya no lo era y como había dicho era el mejor momento, con la ventaja de poder sacar algo bueno de esas cicatrices, ser desvinculada de la causa, no convertirse en un objetivo.

—Está bien. Si es lo que quieres… es cierto que es la mejor oportunidad, pero no quiero que te arriesgues, sólo hablarás con tu tío, y voy a seguirte a cada lugar que vayas —aceptó con sus términos inamovibles.

Leyna asintió y lo besó larga y dulcemente. —Y yo volveré contigo todos los días, me da igual que sea aquí o en otro lugar —contestó. 

—Sí, lo harás —confirmó—. Pero tienes que recuperarte más, ya hablaremos de cuándo sales.

—No me voy a quejar mientras me mimes con galletas y besos —contestó ella con diversión cogiendo otro dulce.

—Eres una aprovechada —la reprendió.

—Yo diría que soy una afortunada —lo corrigió relamiéndose. 

—También —dijo siguiendo el movimiento de esa lengua antes de coger su propia taza de té para acabarla.

Ella esperó a que Altais la dejara de nuevo en la mesa, se movió para sentarse en sus piernas, escondiendo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello y dejó castos besos ahí. 

—Te quiero. 

Él sonrió y la abrazó. —¿A mí o más galletas? —bromeó, verla más recuperada activaba su deseo por volver a tenerla, pero aún era pronto.

—Estás por encima de las galletas, siempre —aseguró ella sonriendo contra su cuello—. Aunque estés pensando en cosas pervertidas.

—Es tu culpa —replicó, reconociendo la acusación.

—Yo soy inocente, sólo te abracé y te di besos —repuso ella con diversión. 

—¿Sólo eso? —replicó mientras para probar su punto pasaba las manos por los muslos descubiertos debido al camisón corto.

Leyna se estremeció por ese toque y lo miró. —Es mi ropa normal de dormir, más cómodo. Tú duermes sin nada de ropa. 

—No es cierto, uso calzoncillos y no tengo pijamas —objetó él.

—Tus calzoncillos no dejan mucho a la imaginación, sobre todo cuando te das la vuelta, se te marca perfectamente el culo —aseguró ella asintiendo—. Y… podría decirte que te compraras uno, pero dudo que me hicieras caso y tampoco merece la pena. 

—Entonces es sólo tu culpa porque te gusta destaparme —dijo ya sonriendo abiertamente.

—Me gustaría hacer más cosas que destaparte cuando me recupere —dijo Leyna sonriendo de lado. 

—Eres una provocadora —la acusó, resumiendo toda la discusión.

—Tal vez, pero a ti te encanta —replicó ella y para que no dijera nada más lo besó largamente y acarició su pelo con los dedos. 

—Y tramposa —agregó cuando detuvieron el beso, definitivamente él tenía un serio problema con esas manos en su pelo, ya estaba relajándose.

—Eso también te encanta —contestó, sin cesar esas caricias y volviendo a besarlo, pensando que podría estar así siempre, era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz. 

**Continuará…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanto sufrimiento para los pobre bichos, ¿creéis que habrá terminado aquí? Por el momento vuelven a ser kukinos *.*


	14. Capítulo 14

Caminó por los pasillos del ministerio que llevaban hacia el despacho de Harry Potter, el jefe de los aurores, con paso lento, pero firme, con la cabeza alta y dejando ver sólo la debilidad necesaria para que ninguno de esos empleados sospechara de ella. El día anterior había sido el día que ella y Altais habían elegido para su reaparición en el Mundo Mágico. Sin duda había sido un día ajetreado. Primero había pasado a ver a su tío Draco, teniendo mucho cuidado de no ser vista por nadie más, ni siquiera por Astoria o los elfos de la mansión; le había contado un poco de su situación, muy por encima, lo justo para que fuera haciéndose a la idea, y después se había aparecido en el ministerio, con las ropas hechas un verdadero desastre, sucia como no había estado nunca y algunos cortes como los que producían las hojas de los árboles cuando pasabas corriendo junto a ellas. 

Su aparición repentina causó una gran conmoción en el ministerio, sobre todo en el Departamento de Aurores y en especial en Harry Potter. Había contado por encima que había estado cautiva y que había conseguido escapar gracias a un despiste de su carcelero, ya no había podido decir más pues se la habían llevado directa a San Mungo para que la revisaran, le curaran las heridas e intentaran lo mismo con las cicatrices de su abdomen. No le resultó difícil rememorar el shock que había sufrido cuando supo por primera vez que las iba a tener siempre. Después le hicieron un chequeo psicológico, no fue Teddy el que lo hizo, aunque ella pidió que si debía continuar con esas sesiones fuera su amigo quien las hiciera. 

Una vez terminadas todas las revisiones que los médicos consideraron pertinentes, ella creía que más de la cuenta, la dejaron por fin ver a su familia y a sus amigos. Su madre no se había separado de ella en todo el rato y había jurado ver los ojos de su padre brillantes por un segundo. Sus tíos también fueron a verla y tal y como esperaba Draco interpretó perfectamente su papel. Además gracias a su intervención consiguió que la dejaran ir a casa a descansar, ya que al día siguiente tenía una cita en el ministerio y si no era necesario no veía el caso de que su sobrina mal durmiera en esas camas tan mediocres. 

Altais había aparecido a su lado cuando estuvo en su habitación y la casa se quedó en silencio. No le preguntó cómo había hecho para librar todas las protecciones del ministerio, San Mungo y de su casa, no tenía caso, pero le había gustado sentirlo en todo momento a su lado. Habían repasado un poco lo que ese día debía decirle a Potter y después ambos habían descansado de semejante estrés. 

Leyna se detuvo frente a la puerta del jefe de los aurores y tras tomar una honda respiración llamó. Ésta se abrió segundos después y entró sin más demora. 

—Buenos días, Potter —saludó cordialmente, como siempre. 

—Hola, Samuels. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? —preguntó amistosamente.

—Mejor que ayer, esperando que pase todo esto —contestó ella tomando asiento frente a él. 

—Me alegro —dijo con sinceridad—. De todas formas no voy a andarme con rodeos para entretenernos. ¿Qué puedes contarme de estos meses?

—No mucho —contestó acomodándose en la silla y preparándose para la historia que tenía preparada—. Sí que hubo una misión a la que tenía que ir, pero al parecer era una trampa. El Lord debió cansarse de mí, de jugar, y decidió que era el momento de terminar con eso. Me capturaron y me encerraron en una celda oscura, con un camastro en el suelo y una triste manta. Me obligó a escribir las siguientes cartas, a partir de la segunda. 

—¿Y qué ocurrió en ese tiempo de encarcelamiento? —preguntó Potter, sentía tener que hacerlo, que rememorara todo eso de nuevo, pero simplemente, por muy cruel que fuera, no le cuadraba que la hubieran mantenido allí por tantos meses sin aparente propósito.

—Al principio nada. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que el Lord volviera a ir a verme —respondió y cerró los ojos tomando un honda respiración, rememorando lo que Atwood le había hecho y cuando sus ojos volvieron a abrirse Potter pudo ver el dolor en ellos—. Después empezaron las torturas. Quería que le dijera lo que había descubierto para vosotros, lo que había conseguido deciros. Después quería información útil del ministerio, puntos débiles de los aurores… quería saberlo todo pero… —se tomó unos segundos para volver a tomar aire, que la voz le temblara un poco— no le dije nada.

Potter se pasó una mano por el pelo, no podía ver que nada de lo que ella decía fuera mentira y de ser así era muy respetable que hubiera aguantado tan entera después de tanta tortura como relataba. Sólo le quedaba ese instinto que le decía que algo no andaba tan bien como parecía, algo que no podía probar para proceder de un modo u otro.

—Has hecho un gran esfuerzo y se te reconocerá —dijo tras unos segundos—. Sigues teniendo tu puesto en el departamento, fuera de la sección de espionaje.

Ella casi sonrió por su contestación, pero se contuvo. —Si decía algo mi vida terminaba, no creo que fuera muy heroico —aseguró ella, sabía que podía haberse mostrado más afectada, pero eso tampoco sería algo típico de ella, menos delante de su jefe, con Teddy sería diferente cuando tuviera su sesión—. Pero te agradezco poder seguir en mi puesto… si puedo tomar un tiempo antes de regresar. 

—Claro, es comprensible después de todo —aceptó Harry, también eso le ahorraba quebraderos de cabeza sobre en qué puesto ponerla cuando ya no confiaba del todo en ella, esa estancia con los Grey Wizard, con torturas o sin ellas, podía haberla cambiado a un nivel que desconocían.

Leyna asintió agradecida. —Yo… si recuerdo más cosas te las diré enseguida. 

—De acuerdo. Por papeleo necesito saber el tiempo sabático que vas a coger —agregó, siempre hastiado por esos temas, pero en ese caso en concreto era útil.

—Yo estaba pensando en un mes. 

—Vale —aceptó tras anotarlo en un formulario—. Aun así creo que te vendría bien hablar con alguien de esto. Sé que es duro sacarlo otra vez, pero ayuda más de lo que puedas pensar.

—Lo sé, me lo dijeron ayer en San Mungo y Teddy aceptó seguir ayudándome con eso porque a él le puedo hablar de todo —contestó mirando un segundo la puerta, de soslayo, la verdad era que quería irse, pero mostrarse un poco nerviosa por el encierro en ese despacho ayudaría con su coartada. 

—Bien, pues aprovecha la cesión, espero no verte por aquí hasta el dos de diciembre —la despidió.

Leyna asintió y se levantó. —Gracias por creerme, Harry —agregó antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta. 

Potter asintió con su intuición desconcertándolo y se levantó. —Tengo que arreglar más papeleos —explicó al seguirla, maldiciendo interiormente ese asiento en el Wizengamot.

La joven asintió esperándolo para salir y caminó con él hacia el ascensor, con la vista algo más baja de lo habitual, como si estuviera avergonzada por lo que había dicho. 

—Hola, Harry. ¿Papeleo? —saludó Altais con cierta burla amistosa en la pregunta cuando se cruzaron en el pasillo, aunque su mirada se dirigió enseguida a Leyna, no habría sido propio de él interrumpirse sólo por comprobar que alguien estaba vivo cuando Teddy ya le había informado la noche anterior.

—Qué si no —contestó algo gruñón.

—Me alegro de tu regreso, Samuel —dijo fríamente.

—Gracias, Black —contestó ella llamando al ascensor, sin mirarlo demasiado. 

—Voy a acabar con esto, nos vemos el domingo, Altais —se despidió Potter tomando el pasillo por el que el otro había llegado.

—Por supuesto. Suerte con eso.

El ascensor llegó y los dos entraron sin esperar a que nadie más pudiera hacerlo con ellos. —Odio que me llames Samuels —dijo Leyna mirando a Altais un tanto enfurruñada. 

—¿Acaso no es tu apellido, Samuels? —la molestó con interna diversión.

—Lo es, pero odio que lo digas —repuso ella frunciendo los labios.

—No te enfurruñes, Samuels, te invito a comer —dijo como si fuera una nueva idea, aunque ya había estado planeado.

—Aceptaré si dejas de llamarme así —regateó ella aunque con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Así cómo, Samuels? Y vendrás de cualquier modo —aseguró él.

—Estás muy seguro, Black —dijo alzando una ceja y alzándose para dejar un corto beso en sus labios—. Nada de Samuels.

El ascensor llegó al Atrio y Altais salió delante dirigiéndose hacia los puntos de aparición sin una palabra.

—Confío en que recuerdes la dirección del restaurante… Samuels —dijo antes de aparecerse.

Ella bufó antes de entrar en la chimenea y aparecerse en el lugar en el que habían quedado la primera vez que se vieron. Iba a ser una gran comida, muy diferente de esa última vez.

***

Entró en la consulta de Teddy y no tardó ni un segundo en sentir como su amigo la abrazaba con fuerza.

—Ey... Hola.

—Joder, Leyna, no me vuelvas a hacer esto. Te prohíbo volver a ser secuestrada, ¿entendido? —dijo el hombre con emoción en la voz.

—No me apetece volver a estarlo —aseguró ella refugiándose en el abrazo, lo había echado de menos.

—Más te vale. Sólo acepto los secuestros por algo razonable, como sexo, y tendrás que avisarme… sin detalles —se apresuró a agregar antes de soltarla finalmente.

Ella rio y asintió. —¿Te sientas conmigo? —preguntó señalando el sofá para empezar la sesión.

—Vaya… esto de la costumbre es un timo, me estropeaste el juego —comentó Teddy antes de acompañarla.

Leyna se acomodó contra él y se tomó unos segundos así antes de empezar a hablar por su propia cuenta sobre lo que había vivido. Todo lo que le dijo a él fue verdad, lo que había sentido estando encerrada, lo que había dolido las torturas y el miedo que en cierto modo aún sentía por lo que esas cicatrices podían causar en los demás. 

—Son... tan horribles —terminó frotándose los ojos que se habían humedecido.

—No debes obcecarte en recordar todo lo sufrido de ese modo, aunque sea duro. Piensa en ello como una prueba de que pasaste por una experiencia muy dura, de la que muchos no habrían logrado salir de una pieza, y tú sobreviviste —dijo Teddy con palabras pausadas—. Eres mucho mejor que esos remedos de magos —la animó.

Ella sonrió dulcemente y dejó un beso en su mejilla. —Tú también lo eres —aseguró.

—Eso por descontado —dijo medio riendo.

—¿Vamos a ver al resto? Aunque me arriesgo a que Zaniah me mate y esas cosas por haber cenado de nuevo con Altais —dijo poniéndose en pie.

—Me chafaste la sorpresa —se lamentó el psicomago y refunfuño—: Dichosos Slytherin.

—Ella no lo sabe, aún puedes sorprenderla —rio.

—No, la sorpresa era para ti —la corrigió Teddy y luego maldijo por lo bajo al darse cuenta de que había terminado de estropearlo—. Chealse me va a matar.

—Tranquilo, me haré la sorprendida —aseguró caminando a la puerta.

—Prepara la mejor —dijo Teddy cogiendo sus cosas para seguirla hasta el punto de aparición y coger la Red Flu a la casa que ya prácticamente compartía con Chealse.

—Leyna —Chealse la abrazó en cuanto apareció por la chimenea de la casa. La miró separándose lo justo y volvió a abrazarla—. Vamos, todos han venido a verte. 

—¿Todos? —preguntó ella mostrando sorpresa. 

—¡Leyna! —escuchó la exclamación de Zaniah que ya no aguantó más seguir escondida para la sorpresa y corrió hasta la rubia para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas—. Gracias a Merlín que estás bien. Me tenías tan preocupada. Dicen que te secuestraron esos maleantes.

—Sí… un largo tiempo —contestó ella removiéndose por el apretado abrazo. 

—Vas a matarla con ese abrazo —escuchó a Emery detrás de ellas, el joven tenía una sonrisa aliviada en el rostro, y cuando la otra la soltó abrazó a Leyna más suavemente dejando un beso en su pelo—. Bienvenida, pequeña. 

—¿Estás bien, Leyna? —preguntó Zaniah aún más que preocupada.

—Sí, ahora sí —aseguró ella sonriéndole—. Prefiero no recordarlo. 

—Pues a comer. Chealse ha hecho unas cosas riquííísimas y yo he traído unos aperitivos de mis mejores chefs —dijo Zaniah cogiéndola del brazo para que la siguiera, un poco impaciente. 

—Eso sí que suena genial, muero de hambre —contestó la rubia con una amplia sonrisa. 

—Entonces no puede sobrar nada —advirtió Chealse—. ¿Me ayudas, Ted? 

Teddy la miró un poco alarmado, asintió y la siguió pensando qué podía haber hecho, sólo lo llamaba así cuando quería hablarle de algo serio, usualmente para regañarle por algo que hubiera dejado desordenado. La joven llegó a la cocina y metió las patatas al horno para terminar de gratinarlas antes de mirar a su novio. 

—¿Cómo está? De verdad —preguntó. 

—Sabes que no puedo hablar nada de mis pacientes. Pero… —dijo levantando un dedo antes de que su novia protestara— diré que necesita muchos mimos y piropos, pero seguro que Altais se encarga. Y sí, también comer y dormir bien.

Chealse frunció levemente el ceño. —¿Por qué piropos, Teddy? —preguntó preocupada acercándose al joven. 

—Eso no soy yo quien debe decirlo, pero estará bien dentro de poco, lo lleva mejor de lo que me esperaba —meditó un poco lo último y después se acercó a Chealse para coger el rostro con sus manos y besarla entre dulce y juguetonamente para distraerla y que dejara de interrogarlo.

Ella sonrió en el beso y lo abrazó. —Así que Altais, y sólo lleva dos días en casa —comentó girándose para sacar las patatas.

—Te dije que estaba preocupado, aunque ninguno me creyerais —le recordó Teddy, cogiendo la bandeja de manos de Chealse para ser él quien la dejara en la mesa de la cocina, ahorrándole seguir con ese peso.

—Claro que te creía, ya te dije que la sigue queriendo aunque se muestre tan frío —repuso ella cogiendo una bandeja con ensalada. 

—Bueno, pero no tanto y la vio antes que yo. Comieron juntos ayer —informó el joven con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Eso es una buena noticia, menos para Zaniah —contestó ella riendo, ya llegando a la mesa. 

—¿Aún no hay planes de boda? Con lo bien que se os ve —preguntó Leyna con diversión y contenta de ver a sus amigos tan bien juntos. 

—No, no pueden casarse ahora. ¡Yo me caso! —anunció emocionada Zaniah—. Estaba esperando que volvieras, serás mi dama de honor, ¿verdad? —pidió cogiendo las manos de Leyna.

La rubia sonrió y asintió. —Claro, estaré encantada de serlo. Felicidades —contestó abrazando a su amiga. 

—Y yo me encargo de la despedida de soltera —comentó Emery divertido. 

—Te lo he dicho muchas veces, no puedes prepararme la despedida, buscarás algo con mujeres y dragonas desnudas. Ya está todo preparado de todas formas desde hace cuatro meses, ahora que has vuelto sólo tengo que mandar las invitaciones —dijo Zaniah más que ilusionada con todo, sobre todo con poder casarse, no podía hacerlo sin Leyna, era su mejor amiga.

—Entonces será pronto. Esta vez sí tendré que ir a buscar dos vestidos —comentó Leyna sirviéndose un poco de ensalada y muchas patatas. 

—Sí. Por cierto, ¿traerás acompañante? Necesito saberlo lo antes posible, máximo en dos semanas.

—Creo… que sí, podría ir con alguien —respondió sonriendo suavemente, pensando en cuánto le iba a gustar a Altais la idea. 

—¿De verdad? —dijo Zaniah sorprendida y seguidamente ilusionada—. ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?

Leyna se mordió el labio inferior y asintió. —Altais. 

—¡Ostia! —exclamó Emery sorprendido.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo va a ser ese, Leyna? Creía que sería algún auror o sanador dulce y decente con el que hablaras al volver, ¡estás recién llegada! —protestó la futura novia nada conforme con la respuesta de su amiga. 

—Eh, a ver lo que le llamas a mi primo —protestó Teddy por lo de “indecente”.

—Sabes que ya habíamos quedado antes de que todo pasara y… bueno, ayer nos vimos en el ministerio y me invitó a comer. Pasamos un buen rato y hemos vuelto a quedar, me siento bien con él —aseguró Leyna, había esperado esa reacción, lo que no había esperado había sido poder pasarla tan pronto.

—Pero… pero… ¿es que no hay más magos? —objetó Zaniah aunque algo más resignada.

—Los hay —confirmó—. Pero no son él —agregó un poco más bajo, avergonzada por esa confesión. 

—Mientras estés feliz, está bien. Altais es bueno —intervino Chealse sonriéndole—. Y seremos como primas —dijo aún más feliz con esa idea. 

—Todo queda en familia —bromeó Teddy de buen humor.

—Y así el muy escurridizo no podrá escaparse tanto —comentó Emery también contento con la idea de que todo volviera a ser un poco como antes. 

Leyna rio y negó con la cabeza. —¿Y vosotros? ¿Qué habéis hecho este tiempo? —preguntó cambiando de tema y escuchando atenta las historias de sus amigos.

***

Se apareció en la base y sonrió aliviada por haber podido escapar del escrutinio de su madre y Zaniah mientras decidía los vestidos para la boda de su amiga. Sabía que ellas pretendían con eso distraerla, que se olvidara del tiempo que había pasado cautiva, pero para Leyna era simplemente pesado. Desde que se había liberado los únicos momentos de paz eran los que pasaba con Altais, no importaba que fueran en la base, en alguna de las casas de ambos o simplemente quedando para comer, con él no tenía que fingir en absoluto.

Iba a empezar a caminar hacia el interior de la casa cuando vio a lo lejos al nundu entrando en el bosque. Supuestamente había quedado con él un par de horas después, por lo que seguramente no la esperaría allí tan pronto. El pensamiento la hizo sonreír ante la pequeña travesura que se le ocurrió. Con un movimiento de varita se transformó en un pequeño zorro blanco que con pasos sigilosos empezó a seguir al gran felino. 

Una vez dentro del bosque se fue acercando poco a poco, tampoco demasiado, lo suficiente para no perderlo entre la maleza, aunque teniendo en cuenta el tamaño del animal no era muy complicado seguirle la pista sin necesidad de usar el hocico. Se escondía detrás de los árboles cuando Altais parecía percibir algo, y esperaba agazapada, sonriendo interiormente, hasta que podía volver a moverse, siempre asomando un poco la cabeza antes. El camino por el que estaba yendo Altais no le sorprendió, iba a su claro favorito, un camino que ella también había hecho muchas veces por lo que no le resultaba complicado encontrar los mejores escondites. Lo vio tumbarse en la hierba, al Sol, asomando la cabeza por encima de una piedra, y el movimiento de su cola esponjosa se acentuó traviesa. Se agazapó más para acercarse, escondiéndose detrás de un matorral con pasos rápidos y se preparó para saltar sobre el nundu, o cerca de él, no estaba de más ser precavida. 

El nundu movió las orejas en dirección a Leyna un segundo antes de que finalmente saltara, había identificado el olor de un zorro y sabía que se trataba de ella. Altais giró sobre sí mismo a un lado alejándose más del lugar en que ella iba a caer y la miró cuando volvió a estar boca abajo, había poco que podía hacer con ella sin correr el riesgo de abrir la boca y que el aliento del nundu la matara. El zorro lo miró agazapado, moviendo la cola juguetona y reptó un poco acercándose a él antes de dar pequeños saltos a su alrededor hasta acabar subida sobre él y tirar suavemente de su oreja. El gran felino gruñó y levantó una pata hasta su oreja moviendo la cabeza para quitarse el molesto bicho. Ella soltó la oreja y se dejó caer, quedando boca arriba a su lado y movió una pata dándole con la pata en el cuello pequeños golpecitos. Él sopló por la nariz y a los pocos segundos movió una zarpa y la puso sobre Leyna cogiendo con ella medio cuerpo fácilmente, manteniéndola quieta. 

Leyna se removió bajo su garra hasta conseguir librarse y se acurrucó debajo de la cabeza del felino. Lo miró desde abajo y lamió la nariz de Altais cariñosamente. Él hizo que la bestia girara la cabeza a un lado pensando en lo imprudente que era su novia a veces y considerando cambiar para evitar males mayores. Ella frotó su cabeza bajo la de él, tranquilizándolo, o al menos esperando hacerlo.

El nundu emitió un gruñido de disconformidad a los pocos segundos y en una explosión de magia oscura se pudo ver cómo el nundu se replegaba en tanto Altais salía, algo totalmente diferente a la animagia. Cogió al zorro con las manos antes de que pudiera escapar y extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba la sostuvo en alto.

—Eres una temeraria inconsciente a veces —la reprendió.

El zorro agachó las orejas y lamió su nariz. Él movió la nariz graciosamente, en un gesto nunca antes visto por ella.

—No bromeo, podría matarte por algo tan involuntario como bostezar —dijo serio.

Ella bajó más las orejas y restregó un poco su cabeza con la de él, como había hecho con el nundu. Altais la dejó sobre su pecho, la apretó un poco y se dio el gusto de pasar las manos por el pelaje lentamente. Leyna se acomodó y sus ojos se entrecerraron por la caricia.

—Vaya, ¿así que no soy el único que se duerme? —bromeó, con la mano libre cogió su varita y puso una barrera a su alrededor que los ocultara de miradas indiscretas.

Ella levantó la cabeza, mordisqueó su mano y volvió a acomodarse. 

—No te había visto así salvo unos segundos en ese ataque en Francia —comentó Altais rompiendo el silencio.

Esa vez sintió la magia en ella y segundos después había cambiado de nuevo a su forma humana. 

—¿Y qué te parece?

—Eres pequeñita y transportable —respondió él.

—¿Pequeñita y transportable? —preguntó ella alzando una ceja—. Para ti siempre soy pequeñita, da igual la forma que tenga —repuso.

—Exacto, te representa bien —confirmó con media sonrisa.

Ella negó con la cabeza y dejó un beso en los labios de Altais. —No creo que sea por eso que soy un zorro —comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y qué crees? —indagó él, aunque sabía que esa tampoco era la razón.

—Que soy sigilosa, astuta... y también porque soy adorable y te gusta abrazarme —respondió con una sonrisa inocente.

—Estás mejor así —dijo atrayéndola para besarla más largamente—. Feliz cumpleaños.

La joven sonrió ampliamente. —Gracias —dijo acariciando su mejilla y volvió a besarlo, un poco más intensamente que antes—. ¿Y tengo regalo? 

—Lo tienes, pero te has adelantado.

—Es que soy muy lista —respondió emocionada—. ¿Y me lo darás ahora?

—No, tendrás que esperar —denegó.

—Pero... pero... —protestó haciendo un mohín y dejó besos por su rostro—. Pero quiero saber.

—Por mucho que quieras no lo conseguirás aquí —reiteró Altais, sin ablandarse por esos besos.

—Entonces vamos a donde tengas el regalo —lo instó incorporándose aunque quedó sentada en su regazo.

—Se está bien aquí —la molestó conteniendo una sonrisa traviesa.

Leyna hizo otro mohín, unió sus labios y tiró del inferior de él. —Es mi cumple... no puedes ser malvado.

—¿Quién lo dice? Además quedamos dentro de hora y media.

—Te echaba de menos —replicó—. Y lo dicen las reglas de los cumpleaños.

—Nadie me informó de ellas —continuó molestándola, aunque lo caldeaba su razón.

—¿No? Hay un libro muy famoso con ellas, te lo regalaré en tu cumpleaños —bromeó ella.

Él negó con la cabeza. —Entonces hasta entonces puedo ignorarlas —replicó poniéndose más cómodo con un brazo tras la cabeza. 

—Pero… pero… —Leyna llenó de aire los carrillos unos segundos molesta por no poder ver su regalo. Lo miró largos segundos con esa expresión antes de inclinarse de nuevo, con las manos en su pecho y rozar sus labios con los propios—. Me gustaría mucho, mucho verlo —dijo sobre esos labios y pasó a besar su mandíbula, el lóbulo de su oreja, su cuello, y desabrochar los primeros botones de la túnica y la camisa que llevaba debajo. 

—Ya te lo he dicho, no puedo dártelo hasta la hora acordada —insistió aunque dejándose hacer.

Ella hizo un sonido de protesta, pero siguió con sus caricias y mimos, siguiendo un camino descendente por todo su pecho al tiempo que desabrochaba las prendas que lo cubrían. 

—Al menos… ¿puedo tenerte a ti? 

—Siempre me tienes.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y regresó a los de él para besarlo con cariño. —Te quiero… —susurró sin separarse de él. 

Altais sonrió suavemente y la estrechó contra sí mientras continuaba besándola. Leyna se dejó hacer, correspondiendo al beso, pero lo detuvo interponiendo un dedo entre ambos. 

—¿Sabes? Yo también tengo una sorpresa para ti —le dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa. 

—¿Qué sorpresa?

—He logrado convencer a mi tío Draco, no sé si convencer es la palabra pero… ya está, nos ayudará con Potter —informó orgullosa. 

—Eres una pequeña lianta —bromeó y le dio un corto beso.

—Soy la mejor lianta —lo corrigió sonriendo ampliamente—. Me informará de lo que vaya haciendo y los resultados y así yo te lo podré decir a ti —informó y sonrió de lado—. Pero ahora… ¿por dónde íbamos nosotros? —preguntó acercando sus labios de nuevo. 

Altais movió las manos para ayudarla con la ropa, aceptando que era un modo más que bueno de hacer fluir el tiempo mientras esperaban a que los planetas y estrellas se alinearan en el punto preciso para la sorpresa que había ideado para ella.

**Continuará…**


	15. Capítulo 15

Levantó la cabeza de los papeles cuando vio de soslayo que Leyna se había detenido frente a su escritorio lista para salir.

—¿Te vas?

La joven formó una inocente sonrisa en los labios y se inclinó para darle un largo y dulce beso. —Nos vamos. 

Él alzó una ceja. —No lo creo, tengo mucho que hacer, es lunes.

—Pero sólo es aburrido papeleo, puedes hacerlo luego —repuso ella rodeando el escritorio y sentándose en las piernas de él—. Por fa…

—No recuerdo que tenga que ir a ningún lugar más importante que esto —objetó él, aunque por supuesto que sabía a qué se refería.

—Sí que tienes, nos invitaron a los dos a la cena —le recordó acariciando el pelo de Altais y poniendo cara de cachorrillo abandonado—. No será tan aburrido ni tedioso y después podemos divertirnos nosotros…

—Tenía que haber leído la letra pequeña —dijo molesto.

—¿La letra pequeña de qué? —preguntó Leyna sonriendo ampliamente y besándolo de nuevo. 

—De estar contigo.

Ella rio negando con la cabeza. —Prometo que te compensaré.

—No me parece posible —replicó Altais.

Leyna alzó una ceja y acercó sus labios a su cuello, aceptando el reto, mientras una de sus manos bajaba hacia la entrepierna de él. 

—¿Seguro? —preguntó chupando una de las zonas más sensibles de él, lamiendo y mordisqueando. 

—Así no me importa perder la tarde —contestó ladeando la cabeza y acariciando la cintura de ella.

—Podemos perder la noche… después de la cena —dijo sin cesar sus besos y acariciando sobre la tela de la ropa la entrepierna de él. 

—¿Me estás chantajeando? —inquirió.

—¿Yo? Nunca haría eso —negó mirándolo—. Sólo digo que si no vienes conmigo es posible que se me haga tarde y no podamos hacer cosas divertidas después. 

—Eres como una veela transformada —la recriminó.

Ella sonrió triunfal. —No, soy adorable en todas mis formas, pero soy una Slytherin —respondió poniéndose en pie y tirando suavemente de él—. ¿Quieres cambiarte o vas así? 

Altais soltó un pesado suspiro y caminó hasta el dormitorio para abrir el armario y cambiarse con un movimiento de varita. Después se situó frente al espejo para ocultar sus pupilas verticales.

—Vamos a esa maldita cena —refunfuñó.

La joven aplaudió acercándose a él y lo abrazó por el cuello alzándose para darle un corto beso. —Pero cambia la cara, es nuestra presentación en sociedad —bromeó antes de aparecerlos a ambos en un callejón cerca de la casa de Chealse. 

—¿Van a estar los de esa boda en la que me has metido? —preguntó Altais mientras subían las escaleras hasta el piso de la anfitriona.

—Zaniah sí, su prometido está de viaje de negocios, ultimando detalles antes de que tengan la boda y su larga luna de miel —contestó ella—. Y creo que Emery tiene novia, pero aún no se atreve a traerla, así que estamos los de siempre. 

—¿Y por qué demonios yo sí tengo que venir? —objetó él.

—Porque está tu primo y Emery sigue siendo tu amigo —repuso ella—. A Teddy también le hará ilusión que veas su casa. 

—No se ha mudado oficialmente —replicó cuando llegaban ante la puerta.

—Prácticamente vive aquí, y no están comprometidos porque ambos son muy lentos —aseguró Leyna llamando a la puerta. 

—Detalles.

La puerta de la casa se abrió mientras ella reía suavemente por la evidente molestia de su novio, a veces tenía el mismo humor que los abuelos gruñones. 

—Hola, Leyna y Altais —saludó Chealse dejándolos pasar y abrazando a la chica cuando estuvieron dentro para después hacer lo mismo, sorpresivamente, con el moreno—. Me alegra mucho que hayas venido también, Leyna me dijo que lo harías seguro así que preparé pastel de ternera con queso. 

Altais se sorprendió interiormente. —No tenías que molestarte… —respondió hasta que Teddy llegó a saludar también con un abrazo y en ese caso él lo devolvió.

—Buen trabajo, Leyna —felicitó Teddy de buen humor.

—Gracias, me esforcé mucho —contestó la aludida con diversión quitándose el abrigo y cogiendo el de Altais para guardarlos en el armario de la entrada—. ¿Ya llegó el resto?

—Sí, se nota que te costó —respondió el de pelo azul.

—Muchas promesas sacrificadas —aseguró la otra guiñándole un ojo.

—¡Leyna…! —exclamó Zaniah al verla, pero su grito de emoción se cortó cuando vio que Altais llegaba detrás. Frunció los labios como enfurruñada y después alzando la barbilla continuó acercándose a su amiga para abrazarla y apartarla—. Tienes que ver las pruebas de fotógrafos, son divinas.

—Pensé que ya te habías decidido por un fotógrafo —contestó ella aunque dejándose apartar, mientras veía como Emery se acercaba a saludar a Altais. 

—Tiempo sin verte, amigo —saludó el castaño ofreciéndole la mano con una sonrisa. 

—Sí, un poco —contestó estrechándole la mano—. ¿Cómo va la reserva?

—Bastante bien, ayer mismo llegó un pobre que tenía un ala fracturada porque lo habían intentado cazar, pero se recuperará enseguida —le contó con la misma emoción que años atrás cuando hablaba de dragones—. ¿Y el ministerio?

—Algo descontrolado —respondió Altais, tampoco podía hablar mucho de temas oficiales, no que tuviera ganas de hacerlo.

—Al menos no será tan aburrido como solo firmar papeluchos —contestó el otro con diversión—. Como no has venido a una de estas reuniones te avisaré de algo, siempre hay que dejar sitio para postres de Chealse, o sino se los queda todos el listo de Teddy.

—Siempre se queda con los postres, no importa el lugar —aseguró el moreno nada sorprendido.

—Lo sorprendente es que siga manteniéndose tan delgado, con lo que zampa —dijo el otro negando con la cabeza. 

—Es hereditario —contestó Altais sin darle importancia.

—Vamos a la mesa todos, la comida está lista —informó Chealse saliendo de la cocina con un bol de ensalada y tras ella Teddy con la bandeja de pastel de ternera. 

Se sentaron en la mesa y Altais desconectó prácticamente toda la cena en que Zaniah acaparó los temas de conversación, daba igual de qué hablaran al final los reconducía a su futura boda. Pasaron al pequeño salón de la casa para tomar el té y unas pastas que había hecho Chealse, Leyna sentándose en las piernas de Altais y dejando un beso en su mejilla antes de coger su propia taza y dar pequeños sorbos. Emery no tardó en coger el mando de la televisión y puso los dibujos de dragones que tanto les gustaban, aunque probablemente ya se habrían visto todos. El moreno contuvo un bufido, sólo le faltaba eso, ver dibujos para niños muggles, aunque en un momento miró a su novia alzando una ceja.

—Te aseguro que ellos se copiaron de mí —susurró Leyna tras comprender el porqué de esa mirada, Astrid e Hippo estaban relajados y como siempre la chica le estaba haciendo trencitas. 

—Ya hablaremos de tus asociaciones muggles —bromeó, claramente sin creerse media palabra.

Ella frunció los labios. —Es cierto… yo lo hacía antes de que ellos existieran —protestó sin alzar la voz, sólo para que la escuchara él. 

—Por supuesto —dijo con sarcasmo.

Leyna hizo un mohín y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él. —Eres malvado. 

—Sabía que funcionaría. Ya puedes dejar de quejarte, Zaniah —dijo Teddy que había estado observándoles y la aludida bufó.

La rubia lo miró maliciosamente. —¿Espiando, Ted? 

—Para eso tendría que hacer alguna cosa de esas de sigilo, sólo estoy sentado en un sofá —se defendió con una sonrisa traviesa. 

—Claro, claro —replicó ella—. ¿Cuándo dices que vas a mudarte oficialmente?

El aludido se rascó la nuca, contrito. —Es sorpresa —dijo para salir del paso.

—Creo que al único que le va a pillar por sorpresa es a ti, amigo —rio Emery. 

—Es sólo que mi abuela está muy sola —se excusó.

—¿Estamos hablando de la misma Andrómeda Black? —cuestionó Altais, era buen momento para molestar.

—Sí… —murmuró cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Cómo se llama lo que tienes, psicomago? —continuó incordiándole.

—No estoy trabajando.

Chealse se levantó de su sitio y se sentó también las piernas de Teddy abrazándolo y dándole un beso. 

—Solo intentan picarte, no pasa nada, puedes venir cuando quieras —le dijo dulcemente. 

Teddy la abrazó y les sacó la lengua a los demás infantilmente. Todos rieron con diversión y Leyna volvió a esconder el rostro en el cuello de Altais. 

—¿Y si huimos? 

—Creo que ya he cumplido con la letra pequeña —concordó.

Ella asintió poniéndose en pie. —Nosotros tenemos que irnos ya —informó estirándose un poco. 

—¿Tan pronto? —inquirió Zaniah mirando mal al moreno, seguro que se iba por ese cubito de hielo.

—Altais mañana tiene que ir a trabajar —respondió ella acercándose a su amiga para darle un abrazo—. ¿Quedamos mañana para ver esas fotos?

—Más te vale —contestó la otra mujer.

La rubia asintió y se despidieron del resto antes de salir de la casa y dirigirse al mismo callejón en el que se habían aparecido. 

—No fue tan malo, ¿no?

—No me hagas hablar —replicó Altais y los apareció de vuelta a la base, directamente a su dormitorio.

—No pretendía que hablaras mucho justo ahora —contestó ella besándolo en cuanto sus pies estuvieron seguros en el suelo y caminó hacia dónde sabía que estaba la cama—. Me toca recompensarte por el gran esfuerzo —agregó mirándolo traviesa y comenzando a desvestirlo para hacer lo acordado y disfrutar de lo que les quedaba de noche.

***

Pasó otra página del libro en sus manos y levantó la mirada hacia la puerta, se removió un poco en el sofá de esa casa en la que oficialmente residía, pero que casi no utilizaba, y volvió a bajar la vista a las letras, aunque no estaba muy concentrado en lo que leía. Era treinta de diciembre, su cumpleaños, y estaba esperando a que Leyna llegara, había dicho que tenía una sorpresa que prepararle para ese día, había asegurado que no se metería en lugares habitados y que en cualquier caso tendría cuidado, por ello al final la había dejado ir sola. Ahora estaba inquieto por ella por ahí sola y por saber qué estaría tramando.

El sonido de alguien apareciendo por la chimenea le hizo levantar la mirada de nuevo. Leyna entró sacudiéndose las molestas cenizas. Llevaba un abrigado gorro de lana de color verde, guantes y una bufanda larga todo a juego, así como un abrigo negro que no era el que usaba habitualmente, sino más abrigado. 

—Odio viajar con Flu —masculló y cuando levantó la mirada sonrió ampliamente a Altais—. ¿Listo para las sorpresas? —preguntó acercándose a él—. Deberías abrigarte. 

Altais dejó el libro en la mesita del centro, se acercó a besarla y con un dedo le quitó un poco de ceniza de la nariz.

—Estás helada, ¿se te olvidó hacer hechizos calentadores? —preguntó antes de girarse para ir al armario y hacerle caso.

—Lo hice, pero cuando veas el lugar al que vamos entenderás todo —aseguró sonriendo emocionada—. Tenemos que ir por Flu, pero no puedes abrir los ojos hasta que yo te diga —le advirtió. Había pensado hacer el viaje con un traslador, pero para eso se precisaban permisos y era un proceso tedioso, más cuando sólo tenía que abrir una línea de red Flu entre la chimenea de su cabaña con la de la casa de Altais; pero tampoco quería que lo primero que viera fuera madera. 

—De acuerdo, aunque no creo que lo comprenda, más frío que Durmstrang sólo es el Ártico o el Antártico —objetó terminando de ajustarse una bufanda después de abrocharse el abrigo negro, y por último ponerse unos guantes.

—No es por la temperatura en sí, es porque… cuando lo veas querrás sentir un poco de ese frío —le dijo con seguridad y lo cogió de la mano para que fuera con ella a la chimenea—. Yo voy primero, y luego tú cierras los ojos y vienes conmigo, ¿entendido, cumpleañero? —preguntó cogiendo un puñado de polvos flu—. Tienes que decir: cabaña del pico frío. 

Altais asintió levemente e hizo un gesto con la mano para que procediera. —Después de ti.

Leyna sonrió y tras repetir esas palabras desapareció consumida por las llamas verdes de los polvos flu. Él esperó unos segundos y repitió las acciones de ella, aunque diciendo la dirección con los ojos cerrados, interiormente algo nervioso por la incertidumbre, iba a un lugar desconocido que no podía ver al instante, no le gustaba esa falta de control. En cuanto apareció en la otra chimenea sintió las manos de Leyna enlazarse con las propias en una suave caricia; tranquilizándolo también con un beso en su mejilla. 

—Es por aquí —lo guio, pudo escuchar el sonido de la madera bajo sus pies, una puerta abrirse, y el frío golpear su rostro—. Ten cuidado, hay tres escalones —le indicó ella y lo siguió guiando, ahora lo que estaba pisando no era madera, sino nieve, podía escucharlo y sentir como sus pies se hundían un poco en ella—. Vale, ya puedes abrirlos. Feliz cumpleaños, Altais. 

Cuando lo hizo un inmenso paisaje montañoso apareció frente a él, la nieve lo cubría todo por completo, incluso las ramas de los abetos se curvaban por el peso de ésta sobre ellos. Se encontraban en una colina, alejados de todo, aunque al fondo, mucho más abajo que ellos, podía distinguir las luces de un pequeño pueblo y el humo que desprendían las chimeneas; los tejados de las casas estaban bien camuflados con el inmenso paisaje blanco. Aún más abajo de esa montaña en la que se encontraba había un gran lago, que probablemente estaría helado en esa época del año, y al fondo más montañas con el mismo aspecto, todo bajo un cielo anaranjado por el inminente anochecer. 

—Vaya sorpresa. ¿Los Alpes? —indagó Altais su localización.

Ella asintió. —Los suizos concretamente. La cabaña era de mi abuelo paterno, ahora es casi mía —le contó señalando la pequeña cabaña de madera que tenían tras ellos—. El pueblo que hay más abajo es completamente mágico. 

Él asintió, repasó datos e identificó cual era, ya faltaba poco para llegar a esa parte de Europa con sus tropas.

—Me gusta el lugar —reconoció y se giró hacia ella—. Y ahora que me tienes casi perdido en la nada, ¿qué es lo siguiente?

Leyna sonrió ampliamente. —Cena y regalos, pero primero… —se acercó a él y lo abrazó mirándolo a los ojos—. Me gusta más cuando me dejas ver tus ojos —susurró. 

Altais sonrió sinceramente, nunca había visto repulsión en ella por ese cambio en él, pero saber no sólo que lo aceptaba, sino que le gustaba cómo era lo caldeaba, hacía que sintiera que la amaba un poco más aunque no parecía posible. La besó con cariño y largamente, después extendió un poco su magia, comprobando las barreras que protegían en lugar, eran aceptables. Cuando se separó y abrió los ojos ya nada ocultaba su verdadera forma.

—Te quiero —dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo con una sonrisa, dejó un corto beso en sus labios y se giró soltándolo—. Vamos dentro. 

Altais rodeó con un brazo su cintura, no quería que se alejara mucho y la siguió de vuelta a la cabaña. Dentro la chimenea ya se había encendido, como si hubiera estado programada para ello, y pudo ver también una mesa perfectamente preparada, con unas bandejas cubiertas por unas campanas y unas velas como única fuente de iluminación. 

—La comida no estará tan rica como la de Chealse, pero lo intenté —le dijo mirándolo.

—Sólo comí la de Chealse el otro día y cuando Teddy se empeña en que pruebe sus tarteras —le restó importancia al argumento. 

—Pero tienes que admitir que es una muy buena cocinera, yo sólo soy amateur —contestó ella destapando la primera campana en la que había una bandeja con patatas, jamón y queso gratinado.

—Huele como si no lo fueras —dijo para que dejara de discutir sobre eso.

Leyna sonrió ampliamente y lo instó a sentarse. —Yo sirvo, conseguí un vino demasiado bueno —informó sirviendo primero el vino que había abierto poco antes para que se oxigenara adecuadamente y después pasó a servir el entrante—. Oh, y hablé con tu madre para explicarle porqué no ibas a cenar con ellos y me dijo que teníamos que ir otro día —comentó conteniendo una sonrisa divertida mientras probaba el vino. 

Las cejas de Altais se alzaron de puro desconcierto. —¿Cómo que has hablado con mi madre? Además no siempre voy en el día, ya está acostumbrada. 

La joven rio. —En realidad me la encontré cuando iba al ministerio el otro día, simplemente me preguntó si iba a pasar contigo el cumpleaños y le dije que sí. Luego me invitó, y conseguí no comprometerme —aclaró. 

—Eso explica algunas cosas —murmuró Altais, cuando había hablado con su progenitora esa mañana había estado un poco extraña, había aceptado muy fácil que se vieran para Nochevieja y punto.

—No hice nada malo, ¿verdad? —quiso asegurarse Leyna mirándolo con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y mordiéndose el labio inferior. 

—No, es sólo que no me lo esperaba. Como sólo he estado contigo cada paso es nuevo para mí —confesó él antes de bajar la mirada a la comida para seguir dando cuenta de ello.

Ella lo miró con cariño, se levantó y se sentó en las piernas de él, acurrucándose contra él y dándole un dulce beso. 

—Bueno, somos dos primerizos en muchas cosas —comentó sonriéndole. 

—Poco a poco —contestó, aunque sin comprender por qué se movía para sentarse así, ¿no pensaría que iba a comer así? No era nada práctico—. ¿Pasamos al siguiente plato? —la instó a levantarse.

Leyna asintió antes de darle otro beso, se levantó entendiendo la indirecta y destapó el segundo plato, filetes de ternera con salsa de queso. 

—Era por variar del pastel. 

—Se filtró que era mi comida favorita y ahora todo el mundo piensa que me puede comprar con el estómago —comentó Altais, de haber sido otro habría rodado los ojos.

—Yo soy inocente, deberías preguntarle a Teddy —se excusó con una sonrisa inocente.

—Sé que es el culpable, a la primera que filtró esa información fue a ti.

—Pero mereció la pena esa vez.

—Por eso cree que puede ir pregonando información y salir impune.

Leyna rio negando con la cabeza. —Yo creo que sólo quería que te lleves mejor con Chealse, y ella que estuvieras más cómodo, porque sabe que no soportas a Zaniah ni las reuniones. 

—Nunca he tenido problemas con Chealse —objetó él, apreciaba que siempre se hubiera esforzado incluso en materias que no eran su fuerte aunque hubiera necesitado ayuda en vez de valerse por sí misma, también era sabio conocer las limitaciones… cuando se tenían.

—Lo sé, pero Teddy quiere que todos los que le importan vean lo buena que es, o algo así —explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

—No creo que una cosa tenga del todo que ver con la otra.

—Depende —contestó ella, terminando su comida y sonriendo ante el postre que les esperaba—. El postre no es mío, no me fío de los bizcochos que se chafan a traición —explicó destapando una pequeña tarta de nata y chocolate. 

—Sabía que tenía que dejar un buen espacio para esto —comentó de buen humor.

Terminaron el postre después de varios intentos de robos por parte de ambos al plato del otro y Leyna hizo desaparecer las cosas de la mesa y dos paquetes sustituyeron la comida. 

—Este es para ti —le indicó el más pequeño. 

Él elevó una ceja extrañado. —¿Te has hecho un regalo a ti misma? —dedujo acerca del otro regalo grande y esférico mientras rompía el papel para ver de qué libro se trataba, al parecer siguiendo con la costumbre de regalarse libros sobre magia.

—No, no es para mí, ya lo verás —contestó con una sonrisa traviesa, aunque estaba nerviosa por ese arriesgado movimiento que se había atrevido a hacer en el último momento.

—Gracias por el libro, parece interesante. No tengo muchos sobre creación de hechizos para sanación —agradeció ojeando el libro, pero lo cerró antes de ponerse a leer inconscientemente—. ¿Entonces para quién es?

—Para la otra parte de ti —respondió finalmente, bajando un poco la cabeza y mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio inferior. 

Altais rompió el papel cuando le pasó ese otro regalo y se quedó mirando con incredulidad la gran bola de lana verde.

—¿Lo has tomado por un gatito doméstico? —inquirió entrecerrando los ojos, se replegó por un segundo comprobando que al nundu no le hacía gracia y sus iris se tornaron negros por un par de segundos, no que lo fuera a dejar salir a libre albedrío para probarlo.

—No un gatito... a todos los felinos les gustan los ovillos —respondió ella. 

Él se levantó y se acercó a ella amenazante, pero al final la sorprendió comenzando a hacerle cosquillas hasta acabar en el suelo. Leyna se removió riendo a carcajadas, pidiendo clemencia.

—Eres una bruja sin vergüenza ni consideración —la recriminó con risa en la voz y finalmente también rio deteniendo las cosquillas al poco.

La joven lo observó reír contenta por volver a escuchar esa risa de nuevo, la había extrañado mucho. Lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó en la mejilla largamente. 

—Pero me quieres así. 

—Sí, te amo, Leyna —admitió Altais, estrechándola contra sí—. Pero eso no quita que seas un poco oportunista.

—Conseguí que rieras, así que no me importa lo demás —aseguró sonriendo orgullosa de sí misma y uniendo sus labios en un largo beso, dulce. 

—Eres única —contestó recostándola en el suelo, aunque esa vez la siguió quedando en parte sobre su cuerpo.

—Y sólo tuya —agregó acariciando el pelo de él con los dedos de una mano.

Al calor y la luz de la chimenea cercana se fueron desnudando para que sus manos y labios llegaran a acariciar más piel del otro sin prisa, cambiando a veces de posición, cuando sus cuerpos se fusionaron disfrutaron de cada lenta y profunda penetración, retrasando el orgasmo tanto como pudieron y por ello logrando que fuera mucho más intenso. Se quedaron un poco más abrazados en el suelo y se movieron a la cama para seguir celebrando ese día y disfrutando el uno del otro.

***

Los fuertes hechizos sobre su rostro le daban la apariencia de alguien totalmente distinto, su rostro era sumamente delgado, y un tanto anodino, no tenía nada especial como muchos habrían esperado del Lord Oscuro, sus ojos los había tornado negros con un tono rojizo y su pelo había pasado a ser de un castaño oscuro y totalmente liso. Caminó por los pasillos del Ministerio de Magia Inglés con una sonrisa tirante y cuyos colmillos eran un tanto más afilados, aunque podría haber esbozado una sonrisa verdadera fácilmente, pero la otra clase de sonrisa inquietaba a la gente con que se cruzaba. Llegó al Atrío, los magos se apartaban a su paso, estaba empujando su aura mágica para que hasta los menos sensibles pudieran notarla aunque fuera inconscientemente, y se desapareció en uno de los puntos para ello. Realizó múltiples saltos para que no pudieran seguirle la pista y finalmente lo hizo en la base.

—Europa es mía —anunció a Leyna quien estaba sentada en un sofá.

La joven contuvo una sonrisa mientras seguía leyendo el libro en su regazo. —Enhorabuena, cariño, ¿has comprado lo que te pedí? —preguntó con diversión en la voz, aunque trató de sonar más indiferente. 

Altais soltó un bufido. —Cariño —siseó—. ¿Acaso me puse cara de elfo?

Ella levantó finalmente la mirada con una gran sonrisa. —No, te la pusiste de hombre feo y malvado —contestó levantándose con un pequeño salto y abrazándolo por el cuello—. Felicidades, Altais —dijo sinceramente antes de besarlo. 

Él correspondió al beso brevemente y se separó para poder quitarse los hechizos, al ser tan fuertes para que no se eliminaran con cualquier hechizo que pudieran probar a sus espaldas requería tiempo removerlo.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó ella sentándose en el sofá de nuevo, observándolo—. ¿Cómo fueron los términos? 

—No están muy conformes con aceptar todos, los de la magia sí, les gustó la propuesta de implementar un nuevo control en las varitas para registrar hechizos poderosos de modo preventivo para poder contar con pruebas en caso de producirse un crimen. Y al fin comprendieron que la experimentación con la magia no tiene porqué ser algo peligroso, que no se pretende que se haga lo que se quiera con total libertad, sino que se precisarán permisos y presentar un proyecto previo —contestó Altais—. El problema está en las restricciones de los muggles como ya ha pasado en algunos otros países —se sentó al lado de Leyna y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo para relajarse—. Por el momento haré lo mismo que en el resto de países, implementar las medidas sobre el uso de la magia y educación en los colegios. Los otros términos se llevarán a la Confederación Internacional cuando dentro de un año el mundo entero sea mío —explicó sonriendo con ambición.

Ella pasó las piernas sobre las de él y llevó una mano a su pelo. —Ya sabías que eso iba a ser complicado, es normal que tengas que hacer concesiones con tus planes originales, pero al final todo ha salido bien —dijo sonriéndole dulcemente—. ¿Has pensado ya quién sustituirá al ministro? 

—Por eso he tardado un poco más en regresar. Ya está acordado, la semana que viene harán la campaña y la siguiente ocupará el nuevo puesto —respondió y esbozó una sonrisa—. No vas a adivinar quién ocupará el puesto.

—No, por eso te pregunté, aunque si la elección va a ser de entre los empleados del ministerio, los jefes de departamento, creo que la mejor opción es Weasley, Hermione —contestó mirándolo expectante. 

—Siempre sobrepasando mis expectativas —dijo Altais por su acierto, orgulloso de ella.

Leyna sonrió ampliamente y aplaudió. —Soy demasiado lista —bromeó—. Eso te va a dar puntos con lo de los muggles, aunque ella no te lo pondrá fácil a la hora de negociar. 

—Lo sé, pero yo llevo ventaja, la conozco, sus puntos débiles, cómo conducirla para que acabe teniendo que dar la razón —dijo con una maligna sonrisa.

—Que listillo y malvado —le recriminó ella riendo. 

—¿A qué viene el diminutivo? 

Leyna sonrió pícara. —¿Por qué crees? 

—Se te está subiendo a la cabeza —respondió él desdeñosamente.

La joven soltó una carcajada, lo abrazó y dejó besos en su cuello. —Era broma… 

—Voy a reunirme ahora —advirtió cuando esos besos se hicieron más entusiastas.

—¿Ahora? ¿Otra vez? —preguntó mirándolo, desde hacía unos días, desde que empezó la conquista, él había tenido muchas reuniones. 

—Sí, una bastante extensa. El mundo no se conquista chasqueando los dedos —se burló.

Ella bufó dejándose caer hacia atrás, quedando tumbada en el sofá. —Te esperaré leyendo algo. 

—Si no insistieras en distraerme constantemente, no tendría que extenderla tanto —la recriminó.

—¿Distraerte? ¿Yo? Si siempre te vas a esas reuniones aburridas —protestó haciendo un mohín. 

—Tienes una visión distorsionada de la realidad —refutó Altais.

—No creo, soy muy objetiva —aseguró y estiró los brazos hacia él. 

—No estoy de acuerdo —dijo él ignorando esos brazos.

Leyna se enfurruñó cruzándose de brazos y quitando las piernas de encima de las de él. —¿No tienes una reunión?

—Aún me quedan cinco minutos, más bien siete contando el tiempo que les tocará esperar para que practiquen la paciencia —contestó Altais.

—Pero luego dices que te distraigo. 

—Lo digo porque lo haces.

—Lo dices como si te molestara.

—Es sólo un hecho que te niegas a admitir.

Leyna rodó los ojos, se incorporó y se sentó en el regazo de él uniendo sus labios. —Está bien, soy culpable. 

Él la recompensó con un ardiente beso al que se unieron manos aventureras, calentándola en esos escasos minutos. Los hizo girar de modo que ella quedara tumbada en el sofá bajo su cuerpo y se separó.

—Hasta luego —se despidió con una desvergonzada sonrisa ya dando los primeros pasos hacia la puerta que lo comunicaba con el despacho, una puerta que sólo él podía utilizar.

—Muy malvado, el más malvado —aseguró la joven mirándolo desde el sofá. 

—Es para que no me extrañes mucho, ¿no funciona? —replicó justo antes de salir de la habitación. 

Observó el mapa satisfecho al ver toda Europa en su poder, así como la parte oriental de Rusia y otros puntos estratégicos en los demás continentes, sólo faltaba continuar con la expansión de sus planes, con su toma del mundo, por eso esa reunión era importante. Informaría a sus tres favorecidos de unos datos de la reunión con el Ministerio y ajustaría los planes siguientes con la nueva información que le proporcionaran.

Se movió de la sala con el mapa al despacho contiguo y abrió las puertas dejando pasar a Dimitri, Elven y Azaleh para dar la reunión por iniciada.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡El fin! ¡Es el fin del mundo mágico tal y como nos lo planteó JK! Pero… ¿qué opináis? ¿Os parecen razonable los cambios? ¿No os gustan cómo ha acabado? Queremos saber vuestras opiniones, pero aún queda el epílogo así que… ¡no leemos pronto!


	16. Epílogo

Rigel golpeó la bludger que estuvo cerca de golpear al cazador del equipo contrario y ella no pudo evitar saltar aplaudiendo y animando. Tenía que reconocer que estaba bastante entusiasmada con el partido de Rigel, siempre le pasaba, al menos desde que hacía dos años el joven había vuelto a jugar, cuando todo se había asentado después de la conquista de Altais.

—¡Vamos! ¿Dónde se ha metido el buscador? Tendría que haber cogido la snitch hace media hora —protestó volviendo a sentarse junto a Altais y Elven, quien la miraba divertido por su reacción. 

—Vas a tener que salir a enseñarles —bromeó Teddy antes de seguir saltando y animando agarrado a la barandilla.

—Debería haber elegido seguir con el quidditch en vez de hacerme auror —rio ella cogiendo al pequeño hijo de Teddy y Chealse, tenía apenas un año, pero ya estaba empezando a balbucear algunas palabras—. ¿Has visto al loco de tu padre? No hace más que saltar. 

—Habló la que desde que me abandonó está desmandada —replicó antes de seguir animando.

—¿Desmandada? ¿Yo? —preguntó ella con cara de inocencia y miró a Altais—. ¿Verdad que estoy siendo muy buena? 

El aludido, sentado entre ella y Azaleh elevó una ceja por toda respuesta, y Teddy soltó una carcajada.

—Cuando quieras te hago un hueco, será divertido volver a jugar a los asientos —dijo guiñando un ojo—. ¡Vamos, Montrose Magpies!

—Quédate con el tío Altais, pequeño Teddy —dijo Leyna dejando al niño con el aludido, poniendo caras que hicieron reír al pequeño, y ella se levantó de nuevo al ver moverse al buscador rápidamente a por la snitch. 

El moreno no pudo creer que le acabara de encasquetar ese bicho babeante, ¡a él! El niño le sonrió, él le palmeó la cabeza, miró a los lados hasta localizar a la desentendida madre y se lo pasó a Elven.

—Pásalo para allá.

—Joder, tío, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando tengas los tuyos, pasarlos para allá? —protestó el noruego haciéndole algunas muecas al niño antes de dárselo a su madre. 

—No se me ocurriría traerlo a un partido de quidditch —replicó Altais. 

Después de la toma mundial y que se establecieran las políticas frente a la influencia muggle el título de Lord había quedado a un lado, aunque las marcas de todos sus siervos picaban de vez en cuando recordándoles la causa a la que habían jurado servir de por vida, que si surgieran complicaciones deberían de presentarse. Elven, Azaleh y Rigel habían pasado a ser considerados amigos.

—Interesante… no has dicho que no piensas tener de eso… ¿acaso hay algo en proyecto? —lo picó un poco Elven mirando a Leyna saltar de emoción con Teddy animando al buscador.

—Nada en especial, aparte de que soy el último que puede continuar el apellido Black —contestó sin inmutarse, le resultaba algo muy obvio.

—Quizá deberías empezar por el anillo —sugirió el otro sonriendo de lado.

—¿Cómo pasamos de que trataras, inútilmente, de levantarme la novia a que hagas de casamentero? —replicó con un tono de burla y media sonrisa. 

—Creo que esa pelirroja con la que he quedado después del partido tiene mucho que ver en todo esto —contestó Elven. 

—Veremos si pasado mañana no opinas lo contrario de esa pelirroja —dijo Altais, el rubio seguía siendo un mujeriego sin medida.

—No, pasado mañana me toca una morena —respondió conteniendo una carcajada. 

—Sí, sabía que le daba demasiado tiempo de importancia para ti —concordó esbozando una sonrisa.

Los aplausos se extendieron por todo el campo cuando el equipo local atrapó la snitch ganando el partido. Elven se levantó para unirse a los aplausos y vítores de sus amigos dirigidos sobre todo hacia Rigel. Altais también se levantó para aplaudir en tanto Azaleh gritaba feliz, algo inusual en él excepto cuando iba a ver a su amigo jugar al quidditch, haciéndole la competencia a Teddy que seguía saltando junto a la barandilla.

—Vamos, vamos, quiero felicitar a Rigel —los instó Leyna cogiendo la mano de Altais para no separarse demasiado de él, con tanta gente era peligroso. 

Altais soltó un suspiro y se resignó a dejarse llevar por ella, algo sin duda excepcional.

—Nosotros tenemos que irnos, Teddy, mis padres nos esperan para cenar —dijo Chealse acercándose a su marido. 

Desde que las nuevas leyes se habían terminado de instaurar las visitas de los muggles al mundo mágico estaban completamente prohibidas para preservar la seguridad de ese mundo, por lo tanto era ella la que debía ir al mundo muggle para ver a sus progenitores, algo que tampoco veía mal, casi nadie estaba en contra de esa ley, apoyada por la ministra Hermione Weasley; tampoco lo estaban de la norma que limitaba el conocimiento de la magia a los padres y hermanos de los niños nacidos de muggles. Al final todas esas medidas hacían que el mundo en el que vivían fuera mucho más seguro. La que más le gustaba a ella realmente era la del colegio para niños antes de que fueran a Hogwarts. Los niños tanto de padres magos como muggles podían aprender las bases de la magia, lo que ayudaba mucho a la integración y que se perdieran esos prejuicios contra los nacidos de muggles. 

Todos esperaron unos minutos a que Rigel saliera unos minutos del vestuario para saludarles y dejarse agasajar antes de regresar para continuar con la fiesta del equipo a la que estaban invitados como siempre. Sin embargo, esa vez sólo se quedaron Azaleh y Emery, los demás se despidieron y cada uno se marchó por su lado. 

Altais y Leyna se aparecieron en la que habían hecho su nueva casa, una propiedad de los Black en Irlanda que había permanecido olvidada durante mucho tiempo y que habían restaurado y decorado a su gusto, de un modo parecido a la que él construyera como base de sus tropas pero con un toque femenino de ella que le daba un toque más hogareño. 

Ese era su hogar, no sólo la casa, sino que después de muchos años de esfuerzo habían logrado un mundo en comunión con la magia, en paz que esperaban que durara por muchos años y que el sufrimiento, dolor y sacrificios hechos hasta entonces valieran la pena. Sin duda haberse conocido y haber vuelto a encontrarse, despertar el amor enterrado lo había merecido y en ese momento estaban seguros que continuarían juntos hasta que tuvieran que pasar al Otro Lado.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ahora sí es el final. Espero que os haya gustado monchones y que nos veamos pronto en nuestra próxima historia.


End file.
